


Heart & Soul

by Justadeangirl67



Series: Heart & Soul [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha!Bucky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted, BAMF Maria Hill, Bonding, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Cop!Bucky, Cute Peter Parker, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Omega maria hill, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stony - Freeform, True Mates, fluffy bucky, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 99,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justadeangirl67/pseuds/Justadeangirl67
Summary: Alphas only brought trouble.The only thing they are good for is bringing their Omegas pain and forced submission. They were dangerous, reckless and cruel. There wasn’t an ounce of kindness in any of them.She didn’t need an Alpha and she certainly didn’t believe in that True Mates fairytale. That was just some fabricated fable Alphas made up to trick innocent doe-eyed Omegas. She wasn’t going to fall for that.Not again.No Alpha would ever get her to believe that love truly exists.And then, James Buchanan Barnes walked into her life.(Alpha!Bucky x Omega!reader, Cop!Bucky)





	1. Wrong Choices & What Ifs

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!Bucky AND Cop!Bucky because I'm a hoe for Alpha!Bucky and I'm trash for Cop!Bucky. 
> 
> It's pretty much traditional A/B/O dynamics with mentions of past domestic violence and abuse to the reader by an ex. If that is something that is hard to read it will be continuous throughout the fic just as a warning. Also, I am normally a Pepperony shipper but I just love Stony in Alpha/Omega fics. So.... sorry, not sorry?
> 
> All mistakes are my own. ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

There were plenty in the community who considered being an Omega to be some great privilege. An honor. That serving Alphas and providing them with pups was all there was to life, and they were happy to do it. This was part of the reason why Omegas were still being denied rights. There is no equality between Omegas and Alphas because a lot of Omegas liked the way things were. They were taken care of and were able to stay home raising pups while their Alphas handled the big dangerous world for them. Why would anyone try to change the laws if they were happy with being under an Alpha’s guardianship?

Y/n L/n isn’t one of those Omegas.

Thankfully, neither were her parents. They raised her to take care of herself and instilled in her the desire to find an Alpha that would see her as their partner. Never as their property and submissive, because if that was all they saw her as then, that’s the only way they would ever know how they would treat her. Even though her parents spent her childhood raising her to be an independent Omega, the need for an Alpha was still eminently present. When they passed shortly after she turned eighteen, she no longer had an Alpha on her side and as much as she hated to admit, not having one was like going up to bat holding an empty paper towel roll. Despite the changes in laws and the Omega Rights Movement gaining more and more traction every day, most Alphas didn’t take an Omega seriously. They were still seen as less than and there was no sign that was going to change in the near future.

Since Alphas still held most of the prestigious positions, it was hard to get anything done without someone asking to speak to her guardian. (Even though the Omega Emancipation Act was passed in 1998 and the government has been legally emancipating Omegas from their parents at the age of 18 since.) As much as Alphas claimed Omegas were already being treated fairly, they weren’t.

There were rumors of secret Omega rights supporter groups that were comprised of primarily Alphas, but for the most part, it appeared that Alphas wanted to keep Omegas where they were, beneath them and kneeling at their feet.

It’s not that she has a problem with the idea of being taken care of or submission. She is an Omega, and it’s quite literally ingrained in her biology. She does, however, have a problem submitting to someone who sees her as less than them. When she dreamt of finding her mate as a little girl, she dreamt of submitting to someone who considered her equal and would never use his position, his authority, to harm her.

Sadly, that’s not the mate she fell for and thanks to him, she no longer believes in fairy tales of any kind.

He was charming at first, and she thought she loved him, she really did. Turned out it was just a bit of lust mixed with naiveté. He was warm, kind and even sweet in the beginning. He talked about mating and pups and how he had a feeling she was his. He said all the things an unbonded Omega wants to hear from a potential mate.

You smell so sweet, he had told her. He had never smelt anything so delicious. At the time it had made her heart flutter, but now it made her sick to think about. Like how she felt after eating sushi from that gas station on Penn Street.

It started with little things. It always does though. Y/n wanted to go out to celebrate her birthday with her best friend Wanda, and he told her no, plain and simple. Her place was at home, and she certainly wasn’t going out dressed like that without him accompanying her. When she started to argue, his voice dropped, eyes flashed red faster than she had ever seen on any Alpha and that was the first time he forced her submission with his fists.

After that, the bruises became a regular occurrence. Soon Y/n stopped trying to go out and eventually she would end up bruised and beaten for no reason at all. He always claimed there was a reason though. The dishes weren’t put away fast enough, she went to the wrong market to get her groceries- as if there was a right and wrong place to get their groceries, she flirted with the Beta boy at the newsstand. There were just empty excuses to justify his actions.

The last straw was the night she refused to bond with him. She just couldn’t let him. She couldn’t let him mark her as his. She couldn’t spend the rest of her life bonded to an Alpha like that because she knew if she stayed, she wouldn’t live long enough to have a life. So, she packed one bag, bolted before he came home from work and planned to never look back. She managed to stay on the run for a few months. She jumped around from one Omega shelter to another, but he had friends in high placed and eventually caught up with her.

The night he found her in a small Omega shelter in Queens he had promised to make her pay for running out on him, and he kept his promise. Her life may have been saved that night, but a considerable part of her died in that small alley in Queens.

That was also the night she met a kind young Omega named Peter Parker.  

He called in a favor with a friend of his, an Omega. This was after she had begged him not to call any Alphas, even ones that he claimed to be good, trustworthy Alphas. They couldn’t trust any Alphas. She didn’t care how well he knew them, they all hide their true hearts.

When Peter said, he knew someone that could help she never would have thought the Omega he brought to her would help save her life in more ways than one. If it hadn’t of been for Peter, she never would have met Tony Stark and she certainly wouldn’t be alive today.

Tony turned out to be a detective, which was strange at first until he told her he worked with domestic violence victims and then it all made sense. Alphas had allowed Omegas onto the force to ‘handle’ other emotional Omegas.  Unsurprisingly, they did not want to handle emotional and abused Omegas. Their time is too valuable to waste on Omega hysterics.

Once she woke in the hospital, Tony had convinced her to tell him what happened and come down to the station to file charges against her ex. If Tony had been an Alpha, there was no way she would have gone through with any of this that was certain. There was no way she was going to tell another Alpha that one of their own had been abusing her. They would just send her right back home, and this was hard enough without having to confess her biggest and worst fears to an Alpha. Even with Tony on her side, there were days when she wanted to call it quits, forget everything and run again. Maybe out of New York this time.

It seemed pointless when the law still protected Alphas over Omegas, but Tony said his Alpha would make sure she was heard. He wouldn’t let it go until justice was served.

Turned out his Alpha was Captain Steven Rogers of the 84th precinct in Brooklyn Heights. She was pretty hesitant to meet any Alphas, but Tony had assured her he wouldn’t harm her and if she let them, the two of them would make sure the Alpha paid for what he did to her. Steve promised he wouldn’t let her Alpha harm her or another Omega ever again.

He’s not my Alpha. We’re not bonded. I don’t have a claim on him, and he has none on me, she had told Steve. She wanted it to be clear that they were never bonded. She didn’t belong to him, and that worked in their favor. Some of the laws have changed for the better over the years and Alphas can no longer use being in a rut as a defense for harming an Omega, and they have even fewer rights over an Omega when they are not yet bonded. It also didn’t hurt that she had a witness.

Sweet Peter Parker saw it all from his fire escape.

During the entire interview, Steve had been unnervingly kind, kept a respectful distance and let Tony do most of the talking. Not that anyone could shut Tony up if they wanted to. She got the feeling that Tony was quite the handful, but the Alpha took it all in stride. His voice never once dropped, he never scolded him, and even kept a slightly amused look on his face during his Omega’s snark.

Even if she didn’t want to admit it, she felt a pang of jealousy twist in her heart, but what they had was rare. Most Alphas were still a traditionalist and believed Omegas were there to serve and obey their Alphas. Steve was an anomaly. The rest of them were all the same.

Cruel. Dangerous. Egotistical. Arrogant.

If only she had found an Alpha like Steve to love her then maybe… No. She didn’t need any Alpha. Even ones that seem sweet and perfect like Steve.

They are all cancerous. Silent and waiting to strike.

For the past month, Tony and Steve have been working her case, and it seemed like she may even get her life back after all this was over. Steve had made the original arrest, refusing to put his Omega in the way of a lethal and abusive Alpha, but he was out and awaiting trial within hours of being arrested. The judge had informed her that she needed to stay clear of him until the trial and not cause him any more trouble. She was nearly beaten to death, but she had to keep clear of him? It didn’t matter what they said anyway. She wasn’t planning on going anywhere near him. She was staying with Wanda a few blocks from the station and only four blocks from Tony and Steve.

Despite everything going on, she did feel safer knowing they were watching over her, but today her anxiety got the best of her. She swore she saw him standing outside the coffee shop just below her apartment. He was just watching her from across the street, glaring at her and daring her to come out into the open. She called Tony the second she spotted him, and before she could blink, he was there, badge hanging around his neck, and questioning everyone in sight.

It didn’t matter how sure she was it was him, Tony found no trace of him inside the shop or the two blocks around surrounding the building. There was no proof he had followed her, and no one else had seen a man standing across the street watching her. Tony had brought her back to the station just to make sure she had calmed down. The trial wasn’t for a few more months, and he was worried she wasn’t going to make it without having a nervous breakdown. A nervous breakdown wouldn’t look good for her case.

Just another hysterical Omega.

Tony could hear it now, and as much as he hated it, he knew it would be enough to throw the case out. Until Omegas had more rights, they had to work the laws the way they were, and Tony wasn’t going to let her slip through the system. He wasn’t going to have her end up on one of those cold metal tables in the morgue.

“Look, I believe you. He probably was there, but you have to stay calm.” Tony took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Do you want to stay with Steve and me?” She flinched at the mention of living with an Alpha. Even if it was Steve. Wanda was a Beta, and so was her boyfriend, that’s where she needs to be at the moment. That was where she felt somewhat safe.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath. “No, it’s okay Tony. I just– I can’t. I know Steve isn’t…” She shook her head, her eyes wide with panic. She was hoping he understood, and he did.

Tony nodded and gave her hands one last squeeze before letting go. “I know. I know.” He whispered. “Steve knows, but not all Alphas are bad.” He cast a lingering look towards the Captain at the front of the station, and her eyes followed the Omega’s love-sick stare.

She turned back to face him, and there was a faint smile playing on her lips. “He is dreamy I’ll give you that, but you’re telling me he’s never hurt you or made you submit when you didn’t want to? Against your will?” she asked, partly playful and partly worried for her new friends’ safety.

He tore his eyes from his mate and smirked at her, “He’s only hurt me the way I like.” He could have sworn Y/n had a slight pink to her cheeks now, “And, to answer your question yeah, he has.  Only a few times but every time he needed it more than I need him not to. He needed to know I was okay. He needed to know I was his and safe. You’ve got Alphas all wrong buttercup. We hold all the power.”

She didn’t look convinced. “Maybe for you and Steve.” She responded. “That’s not the way it works with the rest of the world, Tony.”

“You’ll get it when you find your Alpha,” She rolled her eyes at the mention of true mates again. Tony laughed and gave her knee a gentle squeeze, “I’ll see you next week when you meet with the ADA, Pepper Potts. Don’t worry it will be fine.  I’ll walk you through everything, and I promise when we are done, he won’t get near you or any Omega ever again.”

“Yeah, okay.” She slipped her bag over her body, “Thank you for everything, Tony. I don’t know what I would…”

Tony made a face and ushered her towards the doors, “Don’t be gross. No mushy talk. Go to work and call me if you need anything.” Y/n laughed and gave him a gentle wave as she made her way through the bustle of the station. He watched as she dropped her head and walked towards the station exit. She had walked like that since they met. Always with her head down and fast feet, keeping herself out of sight and moving quickly enough to escape. He hoped once this was all over, she would slow down and look around her.

Everything was passing right by her, and she was missing it all.

James Barnes navigated his way around a few Alphas in cuffs at booking and shook his head at his best friend. He was so tired of hearing the same thing from this lot over and over. ‘Settle down with a nice Omega. She doesn’t have to be your Omega. You’re getting older, and they won’t always be purring at your feet.’ Bucky always responded the same way: What does it matter if they aren’t your Omega though?

Sure, he hasn’t always thought that way. When he was a young Alpha, he jumped around a lot. Never abusing his authority, but he wasn’t a one Omega Alpha that was for sure. After a few years of popping his knot around town, he just got tired of how detached it felt. None of them seemed worth it anymore. He didn’t want something meaningless, and not one of them smelled like he had imagined his mate would. He was just tired of the games.

That’s when he decided, it would be his true mate or no mate. He didn’t want to settle anymore.

“I’m telling ya, Stevie,” Bucky looked at his Captain and best friend with a wide grin, “She’s out there, and I’m going to find her.”

Steve laughed at his optimism. “I’m not telling you that it’s impossible, Buck. I’m just saying that Omega waitress seemed nice. You should give her a chance. She only comes by to see you, and you know it.”

The blue-eyed, dark-haired Alpha shrugged, “Not interested Stevie.” He gestured towards Tony and looked back at Steve. “How come you get to have it, but I don’t, huh?” he asked, his tone light and playful.

Steve shrugged with a smug smirk gracing his handsome face, “Not my fault I happened to work with him.  It just happened Buck. I guess I’m lucky and you’re not punk.”

Buck flipped him off behind the paper cup that held the cheap coffee they brewed at the station and turned to head back to his desk, that’s when he first caught it. The most amazing scent he’s ever smelled in his life. It stopped him in his tracks. It completely filled his senses, and he couldn’t get his legs to move.

Whoever it was, they smelled like Heaven.

Cinnamon roll? No. Apple pie? No. Cinnamon donuts from that place on Court Street? No, that wasn’t it.

He spun around in a circle trying to figure out who that heavenly scent belonged to. He knew the scent of everyone within the prescient, and it wasn’t any of them or their mates. The only Omega on the force was Tony, and he smelled like Steve.

Gross. No thanks.  

His eyes scanned around the grouping of desks, booking, and the front desk. Nothing. None of them were the cause of the stutter in his heart.

And, then he caught it again. Was that a hint of Vanilla? He spun back around towards the open doors leading out onto the street and there she was. She had her leather jacket wrapped tightly around her, nervously pushing her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, and he caught a flash of a little tattoo behind her ear. She looked like she was in a hurry to get out of the station.

Bucky had to move fast.

Sam walked up to his partner and patted Bucky on the shoulder. “Okay. We got a call and Cap wants us to deal with it. Some knothead Alpha getting rough with his Omega,” Sam growled. “I swear, I wanna pound these piece of shit Alphas into the ground.”

Bucky brushed him off and pushed past him, “I- Sam – just-“ He held up his index finger up and chased after her scent.

“Hey! What the…”

He ignored Sam calling after him, taking two steps at a time down the steps in front of the station. He could catch hints of her, but the scent was fading fast. He looked through the crowds but couldn’t spot her anymore. Her scent was faint in the air, he could still smell the soft hints of cinnamon. If he weren’t trained, he would have missed it, but under all the sweetness he caught the whiff of fear. He had no idea why she was in the station, but it was clear, she was scared of something.

His fists clenched at his side and he does his best to shake the red out of his eyes- he couldn’t go back into the station like that. All he knew was someone had her scared, and he was going to find out who. He jogged back into the station and rushed up to the counter, rapping his knuckles in front of the red-haired Alpha.

“Nat need a favor. Who was that pretty Omega that just left? She was just in here. Had a black leather jacket on. Um, boots? Hair pulled up in that way all you chicks do?” Nat scoffed, and Bucky threw his hands up in defense, “I just -I don’t know, okay?! but she smelled fuckin’ amazing.” He melted against the counter, “Like, like… French toast!”

That was it. She smelled like French toast. Man, did Bucky love French toast.

Nat smirked and raised her perfectly manicured brow, “I don’t know who you are talking about. Why are you sniffing Omegas in the precinct anyway?” Bucky shoved her shoulder and rolled his eyes in response.

“Wait…” Tony stood up from his desk and wandered over, taking up the spot next to Nat. “She had on black jeans ripped in the knees? Tattoo behind her ear?”  

Bucky shrugged. “I didn’t see the front of her but, yeah she had a little red star tattoo behind her ear.”

Sam whistled. “Man, you haven’t even seen her face, and you’re this bad?”

“Fuck off.” Bucky snapped back, “Didn’t you have a call to handle?”

“Captain sent someone else when my partner bolted out the door chasing some sweet-smelling Omega.” A low growl escaped Bucky’s throat at someone else calling her a sweet-smelling Omega. Shit, he was in deep, and he doesn’t know her name.  

Tony furrowed his brow, ignoring the bickering going on between the two Alphas. “That doesn’t make sense. She’s on suppressants. Scent blockers. Like the strongest available. I know. I helped her get them.”

Steve piped up from the doorway of his office. “You could scent her through her blockers?”

Bucky snorted, “Whatever you got her on isn’t working Tony. Her scent overpowered everything in the damn place. You’re telling me I’m the only one that caught it?” He looked around at everyone nodding their heads. No one else had smelled a thing. He excepted that from some the Betas, even from Tony, but the few Alphas present should have been able to catch her scent.

It nearly knocked Bucky over.

“Interesting,” Tony mumbled into his coffee cup as he took a sip.

Bucky made his way around the front desk and towards Tony. “Who is she? Is she a witness or somethin’?”

Tony looked over Bucky’s shoulder at Steve, who nodded for him to go ahead. He, of course, didn’t need Steve’s permission. They didn’t have that kind of dynamic because everyone knows Tony couldn’t be with an Alpha that wouldn’t allow him to talk whenever he wanted, but he did want his Alpha’s opinion on this particular situation.

He looked back at Bucky. “Her name is Y/n, but she’s not interested in being mated or having pups. Hell, she won’t even talk to another Alpha. So, I’d forget about her and find some sweet little thing that you can order around.”

Bucky growled, but it’s cut short by Steve taking a loud, carefully measured step towards his Omega. Bucky would never hurt another Omega and Steve knows that. So, does Tony, that’s why he didn’t even flinch at the growl. He’s all bark and no bite. Everyone knows that Bucky is too kind-hearted and gentle to ever harm an Omega, but Tony is standing in the way of Bucky getting to Y/n and sometimes biology sucked. He took a deep breath to calm down and steadied his voice before he tried again. “Tony, Please.” He begged the Omega. “Why won’t she look at an Alpha? I need… I just – please Tony.” Something happened to her, and he needs to know what, he can’t explain it. He just needed to know.

Jesus, he really was screwed. He already wanted to give her everything and anything he had, and she doesn’t even know he exists.

“She won’t mess with Alphas because her last Alpha tried to kill her,” Tony explained calmly, no need to work the Alpha up further. “When she refused to bond with him, he forced her to submit in an alley in Queens, beat her until she couldn’t move and then left her in the street to die. She has no interest in tying herself to any Alpha.”

It was taking every ounce of control Bucky had to not lose it at the thought of someone besides himself touching her, let alone putting their paws on her in anger. He was seconds away from finding the file on Tony’s desk, getting the prick Alphas location and beating him to death with his bare hands. He didn’t, as much as he wanted to. He chewed on his bottom lip and looked between Steve and Tony a few times, settling back on Tony.

“What if it’s the right Alpha, Tones?” Bucky pleaded.

Tony looked at Bucky and then Steve. He knew what Bucky was suggesting. True mates. Everyone at the station knew what Bucky was looking for, but Tony knew Y/n wasn’t it. Even if she were, she would never let herself be with another Alpha, and it wasn’t his place to try and change her mind. Tony cleared his throat and shook his head, “Pick one of the Omegas that come in here purring for you.  She doesn’t believe in true love or fairytales anymore. Forget about her and move on, Barnes.”

Bucky’s shoulders slumped as the Omega walked away, and he sunk into his chair in defeat. How the hell was he supposed to forget about her?

All he could think about was vanilla and cinnamon.


	2. As Black as Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has to find a way to his mate and Y/n wants to stay as far away from Alphas as she can, but it turns out she may need one after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing, violence. Also, did I mention this is a slow burn?

It had been a week. Seven brutally painful days since Bucky had caught her scent and it was all he could think about. At work, in his empty studio apartment, or out for drinks with Steve and Sam, early mornings at the gym, it didn’t matter what he was doing he couldn’t get her off his mind. At this point, he was so close to snapping. His inner Alpha was itching to see the Omega that was haunting his thoughts and dream, and he was starting to go a little crazy whenever he caught anything that had a hint of cinnamon in it.

Two days ago, Sam started putting cinnamon in his coffee simply to be a jerk.  That was until Bucky had knocked the cup out of his hand in their squad car, making it look like he peed his pants right before they rolled up to a crime scene.

He’s dropped it since.

Steve didn’t bring her up at all and for once stopped talking about Bucky’s need to settle down with an Omega, but this was the one time he  _wanted_  to talk about it. He wanted to talk about her. Bucky wanted to talk about a future with her because all Bucky saw when he pictured his future now, was her. He had to get to know her. He knew it was crazy. He knew how it sounded, and he didn’t care.

They have all heard the stories when true mates meet. He saw it when Tony joined the force. Steve couldn’t form a single sentence, and they just stared at each other like a pair of idiots. Nat had wrapped her arm around Tony to show him around the station, and Steve growled at her so loud the entire station took notice. The pair were mated within a week, and they both said the same thing: they knew it the second they caught each other’s scent. He didn’t need to see her face. He knew she was meant to be his, and he hated how much he sounded like a typical Alpha right now.

He can’t help it.

She’s meant to be his mate.

Bucky pressed Steve all week, begging Steve to tell him where he could find her, but Steve wouldn’t break her trust like that. He hated seeing his best friend so defeated but if Bucky wanted a chance with her showing up at her place of work wasn’t going to do it. She was still scared of almost every Alpha she meets and would only talk to an Alpha if it was an absolute last resort. He was going to have to take a different approach, and Steve wasn’t going to make her feel unsafe.

Not after everything she had been through. Not to mention the harm it would bring to Steve's bond with his Omega. Tony would never forgive him for breaking her trust, and he wouldn’t damage his relationship with his Omega for anyone.

Not even for Buck.

The Alpha was sitting at his desk slumped down as much as his big body could, legs spread wide pushing himself back and forth in his chair with a full-on pout on his face. He had been unsuccessful in finding her without help from his so-called friends, and she had not come back into the station- at least not while Bucky had been on shift. He was losing hope he would ever be able to find her again and even if Bucky did how the hell would he convince her that he was different?

That she was  _his_ and he was hers, only hers.

Sam looked over at his partner and rolled his eyes, “Man, sit up. You’re a grown ass Alpha, and you’re pouting like a pup.” He leaned over and kicked the back of his chair, rolling Bucky into the side of his desk making the Alpha groan in pain.

Bucky cursed under his breath as his knees hit his desk drawer. He spun his chair around to face the culprit and narrowed his eyes at his partner’s snickering. “Hey, I got an idea.” Bucky said with a small smirk, “Why don’t you kiss my ass?”

The bickering carried through the station and into the Captain’s office. They always got a little stir crazy without a case, and it was starting to drive Steve nuts. He groaned from his office and threw his head back against his chair as their loud mouths continued. He finally had enough.

“Barnes! Wilson! Get your asses on patrol before I put you back on traffic,” he snapped.

The grumbling Alpha stands slowly, and Sam leaned forward, punching him as hard as he could in the shoulder. “See what you did? Your pouty ass gettin’ us in trouble.”

Bucky grabbed his badge from atop his desk and slipped it over his neck. “I’m not the one running my mouth, and you better watch it, or I’m gonna lay you out at Cap’s barbeque this weekend.”

“Oh, you writin’ checks you can’t cash Barnes?”

Bucky scoffed at the thought like he couldn’t handle an Alpha like Sam Wilson? Please! He could lay him out and barely lift a finger!

“Oh, you bet your ass I can cash that--" Bucky didn’t need to catch her scent this time. He could feel her long before her scent started to surround him. He turned around and couldn’t breathe just from the sight of her. She was finally here.

Damn, she was beautiful. Way more beautiful than anything Bucky could have pictured.

Y/n smiled nervously at the young Beta officer at the front desk. “Hi, um, I am here to see Detective Stark? Or, I guess Stark-Rogers?” She was still surprised Steve hadn’t made Tony change his name completely, but the Stark name was very prestigious, and any Alpha would be stupid not to use that to their advantage. Although, she doubted Steve would take advantage of Tony like that. Steve only cared that Tony was safe and Happy. He didn’t care about anything else.

Tony was lucky to have an Alpha that only cared for his happiness, and not everyone was that lucky. Of course, she was happy for her friend, but part of her wished that was an option for her.

It just wasn’t though.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off her as she spoke with the officer. She had the sweetest voice Bucky has ever heard, and he could have sworn his heart stopped every time she spoke. He took a step towards her, and a large hand landed on his shoulder pulling him back, keeping him in place and holding him back from getting to her. The tiniest hint of red burns into his eyes as he turned to face who was holding him back.

Steve.

Of course, it was fucking Steve.

“No. Buck, she is scared of Alphas. I’m talking terrified, chasing after her isn’t the way to make it happen. If she’s yours, everything will all work out the way it’s supposed to. Our job is to make her feel safe.” Bucky yanked his shoulder free from the taller Alpha’s grasp, but nodded his understanding- not agreement, because he did  _not_ agree with his approach. He took a deep and closed his eyes, letting his eyes return to their soft blue hue. He knew Steve was trying to help, but damn if it didn’t kill him to be kept from her.

He watched as Tony walked up and pulled her into a hug, placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her through the station into a private office, no doubt to meet with the Pepper about her case. Tony was leaning in close to her and whispering in her ear, and Bucky hated it.

Gods, did he hate it. He has never been a possessive Alpha, but with her and after everything, she has been through he wanted to be? He wants to give her everything she could ever want and do whatever he had to to keep her safe.  He wants to be the one to make her feel safe, happy and loved.

Y/n giggled at something Tony said, and her sweet giggle filled the silence of the station, making Bucky’s heart stutter in his chest. Bucky would give anything to be the one making her giggle like that. Hell, he would give his left arm to be the cause of her beautiful smile. Without a doubt, she was going to be the death of him.

Tony closed the door behind him and guided her to a chair, her back to the glass wall as she liked. No one could come up behind her. No surprises, she could see everyone in the station through the glass and the door that was to her right. She could take off running if she needed to and that made her relax. She knew deep down she didn’t need that. Tony and Steve would keep her safe, but after everything, she just needed the extra safety net. Maybe one day she won’t need that anymore.

She hoped one day she wouldn’t need that anymore.

“Want a coffee or anything?” Tony asked as he took the empty seat next to her. “Pepper is running a little late from a deposition this morning. She should be here any minute.”

“No, no coffee…” Y/n shook her head, but there was a deep frown on her face, causing a bit of worry to run through Tony. He was about to ask what going on in her head, but she spoke up first. “I just- this is going to sound weird.”

He smirked and leaned back in his chair. “I love weird. Go on.”

“I just-“ She brought her hand up and bit the nail of her left ring finger, a nervous tick Tony has picked up on over the last month. “You know- since you brought up coffee, did you – is the coffee here-” She could feel her cheeks heating up, and it was rapidly spreading to her ears. She looked down at her hand in her lap, trying to find the words to describe the scent that was making her brain go all foggy and her heart pound against her rib cage like it was trying to bust out.

The second she stepped into the station today she couldn’t focus on anything, but the smell of coffee and chocolate mixed with a bit of heat.

“I-I could have sworn all the coffee in police stations was disgusting cheap crap as a general rule, but it smelled like – It was -“ The best thing I have ever smelled. Made me weak in the knees and my hands tremble. I can’t get enough of it. ”-it was mixed with dark chocolate and a hint of something spicy. Cayenne or chili, maybe?” Tony glanced into the bullpen, his eyes seeking out the source of the scent.

Bucky.

A slow grin forms on his face as the realization hits him like a ton of bricks. Tony has never been a fan of the whole sweet and heat combination, but hey, who was he to judge? The Gods know what they are doing after all. 

His Alpha smells like charcoal and red wine so what does he know? Bucky has always smelled off to him. He wasn’t huge on heat mixing with his chocolate, but clearly, that was not the case for Y/n.  “Our coffee here is shit. You’re right about that.” He looked back at her and squeezed her hand, bringing her attention back on him. “You know, I could introduce you to some of the other detectives. In case I am ever not here, and you need something.”

He could smell her fear rising, clogging the room and wrapping itself around her throat as soon as he said it. He sat up quickly and pulled her hand from her mouth, squeezing softly. “They are all good Alphas. I promise you. You trust me. Good. So, you know I would never introduce you to someone I thought would hurt you.  You can trust all of them.  Each one of them would lay down their lives for you without a second thought.”

Tony gripped her hands tightly and pulled her rolling chair closer to him, pointing at a little red-haired Alpha. “Natasha. Don’t let her size fool you. I’ve watched her take down Alphas double her size without breaking a sweat. Her Omega, Clint, is an EMT. They are disgustingly cute.” She smiled sadly at the thought of another happy pairing. Tony can see it written on her face and it only pushes him forward with his plan. “The big knucklehead next to her is Sam. Good Alpha. Bickers with his partner constantly but would give his life for his. They have a little love-hate thing going on. No mate just yet, but I think he’s got someone in mind.”

“Lastly…” He pointed to the Alpha next to Steve. “James Buchanan Barnes.” She could feel her heart flutter the moment Tony said his name, but she kept her face neutral.

“Second only to my Steve, Bucky is the best Alpha I know. Without a doubt. Steve’s best friend since they were kids and he is Sam’s partner. He’s an Omega Rights activist,” Tony smirked at the look of shock on her face and continued, “It’s not just his words behind the cause either. He puts a large chunk of every paycheck towards the movement and not to mention his time. He volunteers and even helps Omegas who need protection from their abusive Alphas, walking them home at night. That kind of thing. He has his reasons, but I’ll let him tell you what those are. He’s kind, gentle, and can be funny when he wants to be. A bit overprotective but it comes from a good place. And,” Tony looked at her.

“He’s the Alpha with the yummy scent you’re tripping over,” Tony said with that dumb cocky, know it all smile she was starting to hate.

Y/n’s eyes widen, and she immediately looked back at Bucky. Crap. That’s the last thing she wanted to hear. She couldn’t fall for another Alpha. Not again. Not after everything she went through. She is meant to be alone, no matter what her biology says. She doesn’t need an Alpha for anything. Not even her heat. She can handle it all on her own.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to look away from Bucky. There was a pull between the two of them, like a magnet that was keeping her glued to him and she couldn’t break the hold it had on her. It just kept trying to pull them closer together. She let out a shaky breath.

“Why are you telling me this Tony?” she whispered.

He shrugged, “I think it would be good for you to know the other detectives. I won’t always be here. I have other cases and when my heat hits both Steve and I could be gone for up to a week. It would be good for you to have another Alpha here you can trust, and you can trust Bucky.”

Y/n needed to build up her trust for the blue-eyed Alpha and Tony knows that but planting the seed wouldn’t hurt now, would it? He glanced at Steve, catching a disapproving look from his Alpha. How did the man always know when he was scheming?

Stupid bond.

Tony sent the blond Alpha a tooth-filled grin and gave a small shoulder shrug. Steve grinned fondly at his Omega and shook his head.

Bucky followed Steve’s goofy looking grin towards Tony only to catch Y/n looking his way. His eyes immediately soften the moment they lock eyes. He wants to smile or wave, but he’s paralyzed. He’s not even sure how she would take it if he made any move to acknowledge her. Steve made it clear just how terrified she is, and the thought of her being that scared of him makes him sick to his stomach.

Even knowing all of that, he can’t bring himself to look away from her.

Tony looked between the two of them. The look on Bucky’s face is one he knows well. He’s seen it on his own Alpha’s face many times. Soft adoration. Quiet peace. The calm of knowing their Omega is close by and safe. He glanced back at Y/n only to find the same look of peace and tranquillity etched into the features that are typically tense and worrisome. He has never seen her like this, so calm and at ease.

He leaned forward “Y/n…”

The door swung open to reveal a tall strawberry blonde Alpha with a bright smile, stopping Tony from saying whatever he had intended and breaking Y/n’s gaze from Bucky. She walked around the back side of the small office, behind Tony leaving space between her and Y/n. She knew the young Omega was frightened, after talking with Tony and reading her case she couldn’t blame her for being scared to be near any Alpha.

“Hi Y/n. I am so sorry I am late. I am sure Tony kept you… entertained.” She smirked at Tony as she gracefully sat down in the chair next to him. It left Y/n with a table between her and the Alpha and gave Y/n easy access to the door. Pepper never made a move unless it was thoroughly thought through and this time was no different. She wanted her to feel safe. She needed Y/n to be open and honest with her, and more importantly, she needed Y/n to trust her.

Tony grinned at Pepper. “I don’t know what you’re referring to Pep. I am always on my best behavior.” He winked at Y/n earning a small chuckle from the Omega.

“Sure, dear. Steve has the patience of a saint, but this isn’t about you Tony. Believe it or not.” She flipped her file open and gave y/n a warm, friendly smile. “I know you’re nervous and you have every right to be but trust me when I say having Tony Stark-Rogers on your side means you are completely and utterly safe.”

Y/n smiled a little and shifted nervously in her chair, her body instinctively shifting towards the bullpen where Bucky was currently leaning on his desk, pretending not to be interested in whatever they were discussing.

Pepper shoots Tony a worried look, and his eyes drifted towards the dark-haired Alpha. Her eyes flick to Bucky, and back to Tony, she nodded her head in understanding. The closer she moved to Bucky the more comfortable she felt, but Y/n had yet to realize what she was doing.

Biology makes you do crazy things.

“Well, the case is very straight forward.” Pepper explained. “We have a witness who saw everything that happened. Not to mention, thanks to Tony we have the pictures of your injuries from the hospital as well as the physical evidence we collected from your clothing that night. Even with all that, it does not guarantee a win. I want to prepare you for that.”

Y/n looked between the two of them, fear and panic building up in her enough to alert any Alpha nearby- including Bucky. A distressed Omega scent could be picked up miles away, and it was pouring off of her. “What? I-I don’t understand.” She stuttered. “I thought it would be easy with-with P-Peter and-and you said it would be a slam dunk, Tony. I can’t do this if he is going to get out. He will come after me. I won’t make it, Tony! I won’t!”

Bucky knew she was upset without ever seeing her face or hearing her panicked voice and he wasn’t the only Alpha that noticed. Steve and Natasha were now watching the room with interest. Bucky stood up from his desk and took a step towards the conference room without even thinking twice. Tony rolled his chair over to her and held his hand up behind her back, stopping Bucky in his tracks.

There was no doubt that he could smell her distress, but him barging into the room because his dumb Alpha brain was telling him to would only make the situation worse.

“Listen to me,” Tony grabbed both her hands in his and pushed her back towards Bucky- in hopes the stronger his scent, the more she would calm down. “Pep is the best. She will fight tooth and nail, and you know Steve and I are with you, but these cases are still hard to win. Alphas are given all kinds of bullshit rights. No offense Pep. Regardless, he won’t ever come near you again. I’ll hide you away if I have to. The biggest thing that we have to overcome is you taking the stand.”

Pepper nodded in agreement, “Tony is right. The one thing that can throw the case out is you losing it on the stand. They can dismiss the case stating a ‘hysterical and mentally unstable Omega’ defense. They can put you in a hospital for seventy-two hours to monitor your state of mind and then release you to your guardian. I can promise you that you will not be released back into his charge though.” They still need to discuss who she wants to put as a guardian if the worst should happen, but Pepper doesn’t think bringing that up would be the best way to win her trust.

Y/n felt like she was going to be sick with all this new information.

It was too much, and she just wanted to go home and curl into her nest. Or, wrap herself in anything that smells of her… that Alpha. He's not even hers, and she wanted to steal his jacket and bring it back to her nest. She hated how pathetic and weak that sounded. She took a glance at the Alpha out of the corner of her eye and quickly looked away when she caught Bucky watching them.

“I- 'm sorry.” She muttered. “It’s too much. Can-can I go? Can we try this again another day? I can’t do this.” She slowly blinked away the tears that have begun to pool in her eyes.

Tony looked back at Pepper still holding onto Y/n’s hands, giving her a look that only she would understand. Pepper nodded at the young Omega and smiled. “Of course, I’m sorry if I overwhelmed you. I know how scary this is. I think next time we can do this at your place? Where you can feel safe and nest even?”

She nodded and gave Tony’s hand a quick squeeze. “Yes, please. If Tony can come...”

“Uh, like she could tell me I can’t? Steve couldn’t even keep me from being with you. I don’t know if you noticed, but I don’t like to follow the rules. I do my own thing.” Tony stated proudly as he stood. “Come on. I’ll walk you out, and we can work out a day later this week for us to come by when Wanda is home.”

Y/n relaxed at the mention of Wanda and smiled gratefully at Tony. “Yes, thank you.”

Tony walked her out of the office and toward a group of worried looking Alphas. He caught Steve’s eye and grinned as he quickly looked at Bucky.

“Ah, Bucky. This is Y/n. I was telling her about you. You know, in case she ever needs something, and I am not available. He’s not as dapper or charming. Beard isn’t well kept, and his hair is always in that messy bun thing, but still a good second choice.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony and looked at Y/n with an affectionate smile. “Nice to meet you. If -if you need anything just let me know…” To anyone that didn’t know him well, he would seem utterly unaffected by her presence, but Steve knows all of his tells. Bucky has always found it easy to charm any Omega into purring for him, but she wasn’t just any Omega, was she?

She nodded and looked down shyly. “T-thank you. I…” She took a chance and looked up to meet his gaze, smiling nervously. “I should get going. I-- I have to get home.” She waved to the group and bolted towards the entrance before anyone has a chance to stop her.

Bucky watched her rush down the front steps, and he collapsed into his desk chair. He finally got the chance to talk to her, and he managed to run her off within seconds. Worst part? She didn’t seem affected by him at all. He nearly fell over himself the first time he caught her scent, but she just wanted to get away from him.

Maybe he was wrong.

Steve could tell Tony is just as upset as Bucky that his little plan didn’t work. His Omega didn’t like to lose and more than that he didn’t want to be wrong. He wrapped his arm around his Omega and kissed his temple softly, “Come on. I’ll take you to lunch to cheer you up.”

Tony perked up at the idea and smiled up at Steve, “The Italian place I like?” Steve laughed-- that big, rueful Alpha type of laugh and nodded in agreement, mumbling something that sounded like, _As if I would take you someplace you didn’t like my little matchmaker._  

Bucky was too in his head to even notice the couple, let alone pay attention to what they were saying.

“Hey, Bucky?”

Bucky looked up at Tony, brow raised in question.

Tony smiled at him. “Don’t count yourself out just yet. Who knew she had a thing for chocolate and cayenne?” He winked on his way outside with Steve following close behind, his arm around Tony’s waist.

It takes Bucky a full second before he gets what Tony meant and a blindly bright grin formed on his face. He knew he was right! She's his mate. Now, he just had to get her to fall for him when she won’t come near him or talk to him.

No problem.

He can do this.

If he could get Steve through childhood and keep him from getting himself killed, he could handle this.

 >>>

The entire walk back to her apartment; the only thing she was thinking about was the sound of his voice and the way he had smiled at her. No one has ever looked at her like that before, and Gods did it scare her. The one thing she was sure of, now that she was home and Bucky’s scent no longer surrounded her, she felt like a piece of her was missing. She couldn’t wait to get out of the station and get back to her nest, and the funny thing is, now? She just wanted to be back in that station wrapped in his warm scent, where she felt safe.

Right next to the handsome Alpha.

She tossed her purse on the couch as she closed the door behind her. She just needed a glass of wine to help rid her thoughts of the stupidly handsome Alpha that smelt like heaven. The apartment seemed empty which isn’t uncommon for this time of day. The only thing that looks out of place the gift on top of their dining room table.

“Wanda? You home?” she called into their small apartment, she eyed the big white box with a huge red bow stuck to the top. Of course, that is just the thing Wanda’s boyfriend would do. Sending her flowers for absolutely no reason at all.

“I should have been born a Beta,” she mutters to herself.

Somewhere deep down she does like being an Omega, likes the idea of having one perfect mate — one person who knows every single detail about her. Someone who is quite literally made to be hers, but in the world, they live in it’s not as glamorous as the movies made it out to be.

She walked over to the box and ran her fingers over the pretty red bow, groaning, “Ugh, they are so gross with their cute love.” She slipped the card out and flipped it open to see what adorably disgustingly cute thing Vis wrote to her to best friend, but what she finds instead made her blood run cold.

**Don’t forget how much you mean to me, Omega. And, remember I don’t share what’s MINE.**

Her hands tremble as she slowly flipped the lid of the box open and immediately started to gag at the smell that filled her apartment. She rushed back to her purse and scrambled to find her phone. Her shaky fingers scroll through her contacts to Tony’s private number. It takes him less than one ring to answer; if she is calling his line, it was an emergency.

“Tony?! I need you and Steve. Please. He- he came here. No, he left me…” She took a deep breath and used the arm of her sweater to cover her nose from the smell. “He left me a box of dead rose petals, filled with bugs and-and someone’s hand...” She could feel her tears spilling over and falling down her cheeks. “I don’t know who the hand belongs to. Please, please come," She begged through her tears. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Steve and I are on our way. He’s paying the bill now, but we are forty minutes away on the other side of town. Steve is calling the station and telling Bucky,” Tony stated calmly. “You remember what I said about Bucky? Detective James Barnes? He wouldn’t hurt you, and I would bet my ass... On second thought I would bet Steve’s sweet ass, that’s how sure I am that he will protect you with his life. You are safe with him.”

She nodded slowly- as if Tony could see her through the phone and backed herself up against the wall, eyes glued to the hand in the box on her dining room table. “I’m safe with him,” she repeated. “I’m safe with James.”


	3. Missing You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is struggling to come to grips with being separated from his Omega while some important information comes to light thanks to Dr. Bruce Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's wonderful comments made me a little worried I was going to let you guys down with this chapter. Ha ha.  
> Regardless, here it is! Please, please let me know what you think. Feedback helps my inspiration and I ADORE hearing from all of you! Even silly comments or questions make my day so please don't hold it back!
> 
> ******Mentions of violence & blood in this chapter. Cursing as well. 18+*******
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

“Buck is on his way. I don’t think I have ever heard him... like that.  Sam is with him to keep his head on straight so don’t worry about him losing control in front of her.” Steve looked over at Tony catching the look he was wearing. He hated seeing all that doubt and guilt consuming his Omega’s pretty face. “Hey. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. It was a package delivery that no one would have thought twice about, and he isn’t supposed to know her new address. I’m going to work on finding out how he got it. It isn’t your fault Tony.”

Tony eyes are focused on the buildings racing by them, but he manages to give his Alpha a simple head nod. No snark? No opinion? That was not like his Omega. Steve needed to get Tony’s head back on straight before they get to Y/n. It’s time to break out the big guns.

“By the way,” Steve added as he glanced at his Omega with a flat expression. “My sweet ass? Really?”

Tony couldn’t stop his grin if he wanted to. He looked back at Steve, “You should take that as a compliment love. Your ass is incredible, and the fact that I am willing to lay it on the line as collateral for my promise proves just how honest I am being.”

He shook his head and brings Tony’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “What am I going to do with you Omega?” he asked, eyes focused on the road in front of them.

“I’m sure you’ll think of think of something  _Alpha_ ,” Tony purred softly.

 

 

If this was just an average everyday call, Bucky would have taken point. It just came naturally for him to take the lead on their cases. He tends to have more of an outwardly strong Alpha presence, and Sam is good at keeping a level-head for them both. This time it wasn’t a regular call, and Sam had to take charge to keep Bucky calm on the short trek to her apartment. It was only two and a half blocks over, but that was plenty of time for Bucky's panicked thoughts to send him over the edge.

“Hey,” Sam whispered with a nudge to his partner’s ribs. “She’s just fine pal. If he were there, she would have called 911, not Tony. Just stay calm. She doesn’t need you to Alpha out on her after everything that happened.” Bucky didn’t say anything. He couldn’t. Not when he was barely holding it together.  Sam decided it was probably better if he didn’t push it any further and let them make the rest of the trip in silence.

The sight of her apartment building made Sam wince. He glanced back at Bucky, who was fuming once he realized this was, in fact, her building. It wasn’t the best area, and they get a lot of calls from within her apartment building itself. Drugs, gang violence, and Alphas beating up on their Omegas. It was all fairly common in this area, but that doesn’t mean an Alpha would want their Omega tangled up in the middle of all of this.

Bucky had stayed completely passive until they got to her apartment door. Before Sam could lift his arm to knock Bucky pushed him aside and gently knocked on the door. He waited a moment before removing his 9 mm. from his shoulder holster.

No answer.

His fear was starting to build and smother his rage into a simmering pile of ash. It didn’t matter how angry he was if he lost her before he ever had a chance to have her. What if that piece of shit Alpha came back after she called? Or was hiding in there somewhere? What if he already grabbed her and Bucky is too late? The thought made him sick.

“Y/n? It’s Detective Barnes. Bucky.” He shouted through the door of her apartment. “We just met at the station. Steve called and--” He took a deep breath, keeping his voice soft and neutral. “I’ve got my partner Sam with me. He’s an alright guy. A bit ugly. Kind of annoying, but he’s harmless. I’m gonna open the door, so we can come in and make sure you’re okay. I promise no one is gonna hurt you.” He waited but still no response. “Doll? If you don’t tell me not to, I am going to come in.”

“I’m ugly. Have you seen your face? Out of the two of us, I’m the ugly one? Please.” Sam muttered, giving Bucky a slight nod to indicate he was ready for him to open the door.

He glared at Sam as he slowly began to turn doorknob- testing to see if it was locked and let out a breath of relief, it was unlocked. For once he was actually excited about not having to break a door down. The amount of fear it would have put in Y/n was enough to make him never want to break another door down for the rest of his days on the force.  He put his back against the door and slowly pushed the door open with his boot, eyes scanning the room. Nothing looked out of ordinary, and Y/n is nowhere in sight.

He slowly stepped into the apartment. “Y/n? Doll?”

Bucky’s eyes do a quick sweep of what he can see from his place behind the door, and he took a cautious step inside into the apartment. He immediately choked on the smell coming from the small box on the dining room table in front of them but shook it off. He had to get to his Omega. Sam pulled his shirt over his nose to block out the smell and gestured to the hallway behind them. Bucky nodded in agreement and ventured further into the apartment as Sam took to the back bedrooms.

The silence in the apartment was deafening.

Only thing Bucky could hear were his boots hitting the wood floors and the noise from the street below them. Someone was yelling from the street corner and a soft siren coming from the distance, probably the unit heading to her apartment, which meant he was running out of time to get to her before they arrived. The yelling from the street started up again, and it sounded as clear as if they were in the apartment right next to the street corner, not five floors up. He steps into the living room and eyes each window until he finds the one he is looking for. The window in the far corner had been opened, and Y/n was sitting right below it wrapped in one of her blankets.

She had pushed herself into the corner of the room and was curling into herself, tears rolling down her cheek and shivering.  He let out of a breath of relief and slowly made his way over to her hiding place. Sam was still clearing the rest of the apartment, so it gave them a few moments alone. He squatted down to her level and slipped his gun back into his holster.

“You’re safe, doll. I promise nothing is going to happen to you while I’m here.” He held out his hand to help her up, but she shuffled back, and he realized his mistake right away. She made a small nest in the corner and was hiding. That’s her safe space, and he invaded.

“Okay, okay. I didn’t mean--“ Bucky sighed, internally cursing himself. He cannot get his shit together around her. He knows better than that. He was trained better than that! This wasn’t the first time he had been around an abused Omega and as much as he hated to admit it wouldn’t be his last.

“I’m sorry. Tell me how to help?” She shivered again, and he slowly shook his arms out of his jacket. “Cold? Do you want this?” He asked, holding it out for her take.

She eyed him for a moment before wiping her tear-soaked cheeks with her sleeve and reached out to take the jacket. She wasn’t cold despite the open window and changing seasons. Her shivering was coming from a place of fear, and she desperately wanted to be surrounded by his scent. If there weren’t a hand on the table where she eats all her meals, she would have panicked over the fact that Y/n was seeking out his scent and the fact it seemed to be the only thing to quell her fear since she opened that box. She didn’t have time to examine those feelings now, but if he wanted to think she was cold, then she would let him. She slipped her arms in his jacket and wrapped it around her tightly, she closed her eyes and brought the material up around her nose, burying herself in his scent.

A muffled, shaking thank you came from behind the material of his jacket, and he grinned “Anything for you,” he promised.

She looked up, and the sincerity on his face would have knocked her over if she wasn’t already leaning against the wall. He really meant that, and she couldn’t understand why. He didn’t even know her, and she was nothing special. There were plenty of Omegas out there better than her, prettier than her and she had been reminded her of that fact often.  

“How about we get you up and out of this apartment? I can take you downstairs. I promise I’ll stay with you the whole time.” As if there was anything in this universe that could pull him away from her right now. He stayed back but slowly lifted his hand to help her up.

Y/n stared at him for a moment and then slowly reached her shaking hand out for his, but before her hand could connect with Bucky’s Tony came busting past Bucky and grabbed her hands, engulfing her in a tight hug. She was so wrapped up in Bucky she didn’t even notice her apartment had become filled with law enforcement. She reluctantly sank into Tony’s arms, but her eyes never left Bucky’s baby blues.

“Jesus you look like death. Let’s get you out of here. Steve will handle everything up here, and the place will get the complete workup.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, ushering her out the door. “I brought you coffee? If you feel up to it.” He lowered his voice to an obnoxious stage whisper, “I can get you something stronger than coffee if needed.”

Y/n finally tore her eyes from Bucky and looked at Tony, “Coffee? Coffee.” She shook the haze away and cleared her throat, “Coffee is fine.”

Tony nodded and put his arms around her waist, pulling her out of the apartment and up to the rooftop. It’s one of the few places not tainted by what he did to her, it helps her clear all the noise in her head, and Tony knows that. As grateful as she was to Tony for remembering that, this wasn’t what she wanted right now. He was a good friend, but he wasn’t her… Tony was a good friend and that was who she needed to be with, despite what her biology was telling her.

Bucky watched helplessly as Tony drug his--  _HIS_ Omega away from him. Just when he thought he had gained a little traction, a little ground with her Tony swoops in and takes her off.

“Bucky! Buck-“ Sam called from the back bedroom, everyone could see how Bucky was struggling, and the best thing Sam could do was distract him before he blew up and made things worse. “Come help me with this man. It looks like the latch in this back bedroom was snapped.”

He sighed, “Yeah, okay.” He brushed past the rest of the unit, leaving Steve and Bruce behind without so much as a ‘hey, how ya doin’?’ He didn’t have it in him to pretend right now.

Bruce nodded towards Bucky as he walked by them, but his attention was quickly brought back onto the hand in the box and the blood pooling around the bottom. “Cap, this looks maybe four hours and with that spray--” He pointed inside the container to the splatter going up the interior walls of the box. “It looks like it was cut off in the box, probably in this apartment to keep it fresh.”

Steve sighed, “Okay, Dr. Banner tell me what we’re looking at. You think it was done here? Can you tell the age? Alpha or Omega?” He winced at the implications of his own question.

Since Tony told him Y/n found a severed hand, the only thing he could think of was teenage Peter Parker being grabbed on his way home from school. He should have put a better detail on the kid, but no witness name or status was mentioned because he was a minor, so Steve thought he was safe with light detail and an undercover cop hanging around the building. A substantial police detail would only draw more attention to him and his apartment. There wouldn’t have been any doubt who the witness was, but it was looking like he could have been mistaken.

“Uh, yeah. The victim is fairly young I would say. Once I get a better look at the actual bone structure, I can give you a more accurate age range, but by the look of the hand, I am guessing between fifteen and twenty-one.  Probably Alpha, but too hard to say.  It could easily be a larger male Omega.” Bruce hands over his unfinished report and slowly lifted the hand out of the box to examine the blood spray in the bottom of the box, along with the maggots that were under the hand. They appeared to be placed in the box to scare the Omega and to mess with the timeline.  

Steve looked at the two patrol officers to his left, “I need a car out to the Parker residence in Queens. I want a confirmation on both Peter Parker and May Parker. Go!” He barked, “Now!”

The officers scurried out of the apartment just as Bucky brushed past them, storming up to Steve. The blue in his eyes had vanished and was replaced with such a burning red they would be visible in complete darkness. He’s  _never_  lost himself like this before, but he couldn’t find an ounce of self-control to care.

“He broke into her Bedroom!” He snapped at the captain. “Probably more than once and probably while she was sleeping. I want on the God damn case, Steve!”

“Hey!” Steve growled. “You need to calm down and watch your tone, Barnes.” The officers collecting evidence next to the two Alphas glanced at each other and quickly moved away from the impending implosion. Bruce was completely unfazed and engulfed in the blood before him. Steve lowered his voice so only Bucky can hear him, “I’m not your best friend right now Buck. I know you’re upset, but you can’t go around barking orders at me like that.”

Logically he knew he couldn’t just demand to be on a case no matter the circumstances. He also knows he can’t just scream at Steve like that in front of other officers, but logic went out the window the second he saw how scared Y/n was. The second he saw his Omega nesting out of fear, the only thing on his mind was keeping his Omega safe, and he didn’t care who he was standing in his way.

That included Steve.

“Well, excuse the fuck out of me, Steve.” He stepped forward and snarled, “I want on. The God. Damn. Case.  _Captain.”_

Steve eyed him carefully and shook his head. Bucky is by far one of his best detectives, but it would be a mistake to place him on this case, and Steve knows that.  He wanted on the case for the wrong reasons, and it would end with Bucky dead or arrested. Steve eyed him for a second longer and dropped his gaze back at the report in his hand. “No,” he stated calmly. “You’re too close to this.”

Bucky took a step back and closed his eyes trying to calm down. It didn’t help, and he is the furthest thing from calm, and the only one that could calm him down wanted nothing to do with him. “Are you-“His eyes open slowly, eyes still burning bright red. “You’re telling me if that were Tony you would sit this out? If someone were coming after Tony, you would leave your Omegas life to someone else? I know firsthand that you wouldn’t!” Bucky shouts fill the small apartment, grabbing the attention of every officer present. “She’s my Omega!”

“But she’s not Bucky!” Steve snapped. “She’s not your Omega! Now take a damn walk before I write you up.”

Bucky wanted to argue. He wanted to tell Steve to go fuck himself. He wanted to tear the apartment to shreds until they give him the Alpha’s name, but he doesn’t. He bit his tongue and stormed off down the hallway to cool down. He stopped short when he saw the stairs leading to the roof, and he made a split decision. He needed to see her even if it was from a distance.

The rest of the room stood in an air of awkward tension as the unit returned to their duties. Steve surveyed the room, ensuring everyone had gone back to working and were not gossiping before turning his attention back to Bruce.

“So, you’re sure four hours?” Steve asked.

He nodded, “Yes. Four hours would be the longest. I think if the young lady had been any sooner, she could have interrupted. It’s fresh. Very fresh.”

Steve nodded and looked at Natasha, “Okay, Nat? I want you to head over to his place, and if he doesn’t have an airtight alibi, I want him in cuffs and in my station.”

Bruce looked between Natasha and Steve and slowly removed his glasses off. “This seems a little personal for everyone?”

Steve sighed and ran a hand over his bearded jawline, “Yeah, well, she is Buck’s Omega. Or-- I don’t know she could be?” He groaned. “Tony is attached to her and Buck thinks she’s is--”

“--His mate," Bruce agreed with a slight nod. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious she is. Their scents complement each other quite nicely. There is a study that states true mates must have complimentary scents to be paired with a powerful bond like theirs. It’s a -It’s a great study. I’ll have to send it to you,” he gushed. “See, when true mates are essentially ‘picked’ for each other they are given scents that attract the other but-but it’s like a chemical reaction in their biology. It’s something that our bodies just knows before we ever even meet our mates…“Bruce looked up to find Steve with a confused, somewhat disinterested look on his face.

Bruce cleared his throat, cleaning his glasses on his coat. “You- you don’t want to hear any of this do you?”

“I’m sure it’s interesting Bruce,” Steve patted his back gently, “but you lost me at ‘it’s a great study.’”

Bruce sighed and set his glasses back on his nose. “It is interesting. I don’t know if you know this, but I have seven-“ he held up seven fingers for emphasis- “Seven Ph.D.'s that said why all of this is interesting. The scientific reasoning behind why things are the way they are is fascinating."

“Yes, Bruce. We are very thankful for your degrees. You’ve saved our asses on many occasions.” Steve said with a small smile.

“That’s right!” Bruce added as cockily as he can muster. “Science and my Ph.D.'s saved your asses!”

Steve shook his head and looked back at Natasha, “Take two officers with you. Buck is too close to this. I don’t want him working this case, and he is  _not_ to know any details. Just make sure this Alpha knows what he’s getting himself into. I won’t quit till Brock Rumlow pays for what he’s done to her. Make sure he knows that.”

She smirked, “You got it, Captain. I think I can handle one pitiful excuse for an Alpha."

The stairs leading up to the roof led to a heavy metal door that Tony must have propped open, so it afforded the chance for Bucky to walk up behind the two Omegas without them knowing he was there. He knew it wasn’t right to spy on them, but he needed to be around her, or he was going to end up feral. He just needed a few minutes listening to her voice and a moment to catch her scent.

Everything would be alright once he caught her scent.

“It’s not safe here anymore, Y/n.” Bucky perked up at the sound of Tony’s voice. He took a step towards the pair but stayed far enough back they wouldn’t catch his scent, just close enough to hear her response.

Tony rubbed slow, small circles on her lower back to calm the shivering that had mostly abated thanks to the warmth of Bucky’s scent coming off his jacket. “You can’t stay here. I know you don’t want to stay with another Alpha, but you know Steve. You know he cares about you, and he’s not going to hurt you. I’d kill him in his sleep if I ever thought he was capable of hurting anyone. He’s one of the good ones.”

She knew that. She really did, but the idea of being at the mercy of an Alpha. In his home. It didn’t matter who the Alpha was. She just couldn’t let herself be vulnerable like that again. It made her sick to think about. “Tony-- I just-- I can’t. I can’t live under another Alpha. Not yet.”

Bucky took a deep breath and walked towards the two Omegas cuddled into each other. The sight of the two of them curled into each other, seeing Y/n was safe and unharmed brought him back down to the clam, level headed Alpha he usually was, but he couldn’t pretend the sight didn’t hurt. Y/n had her head tucked under Tony’s chin and was nearly over his entire lap. It made his heart ache to see her like that with anyone. He should be the one comforting her. He should be where she finds solace. He wanted to be the one she's running to when she’s scared or upset.

That didn’t look like it was going to be an option, so he had to do whatever he could to keep her safe, even if it wasn’t in the ways he wanted.

“Take my apartment,” Bucky called from his hiding spot behind them.

Y/n slowly shifted in Tony’s lap and looked up to find Bucky standing next to them. “W--what?” she stammered.

“Take my apartment," Bucky repeated gently. "I can stay with Sam. We live in the same building. He’s two doors down. I have an alarm system and Sam, and I can keep an eye on you. Plus, there are security cameras in every hall, and we have a security guard that sits at the front desk overnight. You would be safe there, and you wouldn’t have to stay with any Alphas.”

Tony smirked and murmured loud enough for Bucky to hear, “I told you. He’s a good Alpha.” The praise made Bucky’s inner Alpha preen, but he made no show of it on the outside. She wasn’t interested in him acting like a typical Alpha, and he didn’t want to scare her off after the proposal he just made.

Both men could tell she was hesitant to say yes. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to take him up on that offer. She did. It sounded secure and safe and having Bucky and Sam so close didn’t sound bad either. If anyone tried to come after her, they would be there to protect her, but she was worried about being surrounded by his scent consistently. She was worried it would bring on her heat despite her suppressants. Just having his jacket on was making her drunk-on chocolate and cayenne.

She really hated biology.

“Don’t worry,” Tony whispered in her ear. “We’ve got ways around his scent. I can go in and put on your own sheets. Spray the couch, and there are those scent blocker candles that can help.  They have them at the drugstore right on the corner.”

Y/n wrinkled her nose at the thought of purging his apartment of his scent. She liked his scent. It’s like being wrapped in a warm, safe blanket that was never going to let her down. She knew how stupid that sounded, but that's how he made her feel. 

Tony grinned at her reaction and shrugged. “Or, I can leave it if you like it so much,” he teased her quietly.

She narrowed her eyes at Tony, “No, it’s fine. I don’t like him- it! I don’t like it! Just- Stop smiling like that. Just go get the candles, Tony.”

He chuckled and looked up at Bucky. “You wanna drive her over Barnes? It is your place after all, and I’ve got to make a stop and get a few things over there before she shows up at your spicy chocolate heaven.”

Bucky’s eyes flick toward Y/n to see her response. She was just watching him with wide, worried eyes. It wasn’t about her safety when she was with him, and he knew that. She was afraid he was doing this out of guilt or pity.

“I don’t mind taking you, and I meant what I said. My place is your place. I just have to let the Captain know, and you should probably pack a few things you will need.” He groaned internally. He just keeps saying the wrong thing. She doesn’t want to be ordered around, and here he is barking orders at her. “I don’t want- I mean, you probably don’t want to come back here so getting a few things would be good. I can always come back and get you anything you forget.”

She nodded, grinning at the way he stumbled over himself, “Yeah, okay. I can show Tony where our spare sheets are and get some of my clothes packed up while you talk to Steve.” She slowly climbed out of Tony’s lap and made her way towards the stairs with the male Omega following close behind her.

“Smooth, man bun. Real smooth.” He winked at Bucky as he followed Y/n back down to her apartment.

 >>>

The ride from her apartment was quiet. Neither one of them made any real effort to speak. They just sat enjoying the comfort that came from being near each other. There were a few times she reached her hands towards his in the middle of the seat and Bucky would inch his hands towards hers. They never touched, but it calmed a piece of his soul he didn’t realize was in a state of unrest. All good things have to come to an end eventually though.

Bucky flicked on the lights and pushed the door open allowing her to enter on her own while he leaned against the door frame leading into the hallway. “My bed is to the left there, and it looked like Tony brought your sheets over along with those funky candles. The bathroom is behind the door on the left side of the bed. You can use anything you need. If you don’t want to sleep on my bed the couch pulls out.”

Y/n glanced around the studio apartment and smiled. It suits him. There was a lot of exposed brick, metal pipes in the ceiling and deep pine beams. It’s warm and comfortable with a bit of edge. Just like him. The only things out of place were the candles Tony had picked the bright pink floral bedding from her home, despite her telling him it was Wanda's spare set. Obviously, Tony wanted to mess with Bucky. She took a deep breath and felt her shoulders relax. His scent was almost wholly muted, the only place Y/n was getting a strong whiff of it was from the jacket she was still wearing. The last she wanted was to take it off and lost the bit of peace it brought to her. She looked back to Bucky still standing in the doorway, not entering his own apartment.

She watched him warily, “Are you going to come in?”

“I--“ He took a step in, but left the door open and stepped into the kitchen giving her a clear path to the door. “I didn’t want you to feel unsafe. I didn’t think you would like me in here with you.”

He wouldn’t come into his apartment because he wants her to feel safe? She couldn’t get why he was letting some Omega dictate anything at all to him. It didn’t make sense why he seemed to care about her so much. 

“Oh,” she cleared her throat to break the awkward tension. “You said Sam lives nearby?” She asked hesitantly.

“Oh, shit. Yeah. Sam’s two doors down on the left. I’ll be staying there, and I swear whatever you need, whenever all you have to do is call, and I’ll come running.” He walked over to the chalkboard above his key hook and scribbled his number and Sam’s. “If you need anything. Day or night. I promise I won’t come in unless you’re okay with it.”

“You don’t have to do that. You can come to get ready in your own place. I work at an Omega Shelter on Clinton Street from eight to three, so I won’t be here most mornings anyway.” She winced. Why was she just giving away her schedule like that? Now he can keep tabs on her when she doesn’t want him to!

"Oh, I--I'll consider it. Whatever you're comfortable with." He stammered. Why was he a complete fool around her? Someone would think he'd never talk to an Omega in his life.

_Oh, for fuck's sake. He's become, Steve!_

He shuffled his feet and glanced around the apartment, trying to think of any excuse to stay. He didn’t want to leave Y/n alone, not after what happened to her today. She had to be shaken up, but he also knows she doesn’t want to be in the same house as an Alpha. He heard her loud and clear back on the rooftop.

“So, I--I guess I’m gonna go. There is food in the fridge and don’t hesitate to call me.”  _Omega._ It was right there on the tip of his tongue. He was aching to say it. Aching to call her his despite knowing she wasn’t. 

Not yet.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself, smothering herself in his scent. “Thank you, James. Thank you for everything.”

 >>>

Bucky stormed into Sam’s apartment and slammed the door behind him, a scowl present on his face as flopped down on Sam’s couch. He was at a loss for what to do. All Bucky has ever heard is how when true mates meet it’s… like magic, for lack of a better word. They feel the connection, the pull immediately. They have mated as soon the Omega’s heat hits, and no one can keep the bonded pair off each other. Steve wouldn’t leave Tony’s ass for nearly a month. How the hell was he was supposed to court an Omega that wanted nothing to do with him?

“Alright, what’s going on in your head?” Sam said, eyeing him from his perch in the recliner.

“Just not how I pictured meeting my mate. I thought--” He sighed, “I don’t know. I thought it would be like it was for Steve and Tony. Shit, I even take Clint and Tasha man, and that was a cluster fuck. I didn’t think she would want nothing to do with me.” He put his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. “There is this burning in my chest the longer she’s away from me and this nagging voice that keeps getting louder and louder, telling me  _to protect her. Take her. Claim her._ And the longer I don’t, the more it all hurts.”

He tilted his head back on the armrest of Sam’s couch, eyeing his partner. “She’s not even affected by me. It’s like she’s more interested in Tony than me. How the hell am I supposed to court her when she’s cuddled up to an Omega?” He winced at the way he sounds. Pathetic and jealous over an Omega who is mated to his best friend.

Sam looked extremely unimpressed by his outburst.  “Have you always been this dumb? I mean, honestly. How the hell do you have Omegas fallin’ at your feet?”

“Hey, fuck off.  I’m adorable, and I’m not dumb.” He mumbled and crossed his arm over his chest, pouting like a petulant pup. “I’m smart. I’m…super fucking smart, okay?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his pouting partner. “She smelled your jacket,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Bucky frowned and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“The jacket you gave her back at her apartment? She buried her nose in it and took in a big whiff of James Barnes. You affect her too. Just give her some time man. I know your instincts are telling you to mate and do it now, but that’s gonna scare her off. She just got out of a relationship where she had no choices. She finally has some choice. Let her  _choose_ you on her own.”

He leaned back against the couch, “Let her take control? Huh.” He glanced over at Sam. “She-uh, she really smelled my jacket?”

Sam grinned and shook his head. “There is no way you got all those Omegas. No freakin’ way. I’m calling bullshit on that.”

“Ask Steve!”

“Oh, I’m gonna ask Steve,” Sam confirmed. “You can bet your ass first thing tomorrow morning.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and laid his head back on the arm of the couch, ignoring his partner. He had better things to think about right now, and all of them had to do with the pretty Omega that was currently curled up in his bed.  The sound of her sweet voice saying his name nearly made him come undone. He has never been fond of being called James, but there isn’t anything he wouldn’t give to hear her say it over and over. One day he hopes he has the privilege of hearing a whimpering Alpha leaving those pretty lips. God damn, did she have him wrapped around her tiny finger or what?

He was in big, _big_  trouble.


	4. Whiskey Isn't Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Wanda have a heart to heart. Steve lets the team in on some interesting developments in the case against Brock and Bucky manages to bring a bit of sweetness to Y/n’s day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love all your comments and predictions for what’s going to happen next. Makes my day. We’re finally getting more Bucky/reader interaction so YAY! Also, thank Google for the Russian. If it’s off please tell me and I’ll adjust. 
> 
> сладкий ягненок - Little lamb
> 
> милая девушка - Sweet girl
> 
> Come tumble with me. @all1e23
> 
>  
> 
> ***All mistakes are my own. My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***

“Alpha.” Y/n whined from under him, “Please, Alpha.  Please.”

“Mmm, what my sweet Omega? Please, what?” Bucky hums low in his throat as he runs his tongue along her navel, sending a deep chill down her spine.

“I-I” She stammered. He had barely touched her, and she was already panting heavily. The feel of his fingers dancing along her skin, his hot breath mixed with whatever his tongue was doing had her thoughts scattered. She couldn’t form a sentence let alone say what he was asking her to say.

There have been a lot of Omegas in his life, but It’s never felt like this with any of them. Bucky grinned at her stuttering, gently nipping at the sensitive flesh along her inner thighs as he slid down and settled between her legs. “You have to tell me what you want, Y/n.”

Y/n shifted under his gaze and tried to hide her face in the pillow, but Bucky wasn’t having that. He clicked his tongue quietly, a gentle admonishment. “No, Omega. Don’t hide from me.” He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and pulled her face back to meet his eyes.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him between her legs, “I want… I just want you, Alpha.” She purred softly at her Alpha and the confession made a low rumble erupt from his chest, nearly sending him over the edge.

“How could I say no to that?”

His eyes slid to red as he dropped his head between her thighs and looked up at her, “Don’t hold back baby girl. I want the neighbors to know how good your Alpha treats you.” He closed his eyes and leaned forward towards the apex of her thighs, ready to see if his sweet Omega tastes as good as she smells.

The slam of a kitchen cabinet made Bucky’s eyes snap open but instead of laying eyes on his Omega, all he can see is the ceiling. He was on top, wasn’t he? He shifted uncomfortably and pulled a smushed couch cushion out from under his back and tossed it on the floor in his line of vision.

“Shit…”

He was on Sam’s couch, not in his bed and most certainly not getting those pretty sounds out of his Omega.

Great. Now he was going to start dreaming about her too? Just. Freaking. Perfect. As if the agonizing thoughts of her throughout the day weren’t enough. He ran a hand down his face and slowly sat up to find Sam leaning against the breakfast bar with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“What?” Bucky asked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Sam shrugged, “Nothing. Just, ya know, how’s your sweet tasting Omega?”

“Don’t. Call her that.” Bucky growled low in his throat but there was no real bite to it.

He knew when to push Bucky’s buttons and when not to. If he was a lesser Alpha or didn’t know him as well, he would have been scared off, but he knows Bucky well enough to know the growl was all bluster. That’s what happens after spending fifty to sixty hours a week with him for the last six years. He wasn’t even close to snapping and Sam knew it.

It was still safe to tease him. A bit.

Sam watched Bucky pad across his apartment towards the hall bathroom. “You know there’s that old myth that says true mates can share dreams right before bonding?” he called after the Alpha, “Hopefully, you didn’t give her that dream. You’re gonna scare the poor Omega. It ain’t her fault she’s stuck with your ass!”

“Shut it, Sam!”

The shower at Sam’s place had helped to clear his mind, but the images of her writhing in pleasure under him were burned in his brain- they weren’t leaving any time soon. There wasn’t enough whiskey in all of Brooklyn to wipe those memories from his brain and he stupidly didn’t grab any clothes the night before, so he had to stop by his place before heading to the station, which meant running into Y/n. He wasn’t entirely sure he could handle seeing her right now or maybe seeing her was just what he needed? She had said she works from eight to three so maybe he could catch her before she left for the day. Bucky looked at the clock on Sam’s stove and sighed.

8:47

Looks like he wouldn’t be seeing her today after all. He slipped on a pair of Sam’s sweats, forgoing a shirt for the short walk and made his way down the hall to his apartment. Without a second thought, he unlocked the door and whipped the door open only to find Y/n standing in the kitchen in her bacon and egg pajamas, wide-eyed with a cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes slowly run down his bare chest and back up to meet his eyes.

Well, this was embarrassing.

“Oh- Uh, Hi.” She waved awkwardly.

“Hi.  I would have knocked if I knew you were here…” Bucky cleared his throat and shifted from one foot to another. Why did he not put on a shirt before he came over here?

“I’m sorry I’m still here. I know I said I wouldn’t be, but I took the day off. It- yesterday was harder than I thought. I needed the break.” Her brain was screaming at her: Why are you telling him all of this?! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!

He shook his head at her apology off and dropped his keys in the bowl by the door, leaving it wide open for her. “It’s okay. I don’t mind you being here at all.” You’re supposed to be here. With me.  That’s what he wants to say. How in the world could she think he wouldn’t want her to be here? With him?

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked in effort to make all this less awkward.

She shrugged, a small smile on her face. “I did. Your bed is comfy but…” She looked down, unable to meet his eyes for some reason.

All he could hear in the back of his head was Sam’s voice: There is that myth about true mates sharing dreams. He suddenly felt very aware of his naked chest and the blush creeping down from his cheeks.

The silence in the small studio filled the air with tension so she tried her hand at small talk. She chewed her bottom lip and looked up to meet his blue eyes. “I could have used some cinnamon donuts from that donut place on Clinton though. I’ve been craving those like crazy the past few days.”

Gods, how is she this perfect?

“Oh, yeah?” He beamed at her.  “Those are pretty good. I like those and the cinnamon ones that have the chocolate frosting.

With all this talk about food, it occurred to him what is stocked in his cabinets in the ways of breakfast and it wasn’t much.  He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “I’m sorry I don’t have much in the way of breakfast. I’m not here for breakfast often. I normally eat whatever Tony brings in for the guys. He’s always picking up something for the team.”

“No, it’s okay. I don’t normally eat breakfast… It’s just-” She sighed, mentally kicking herself for what she’s about to say. “I get those when I have a bad day. They are my bad day treats I guess you could say. Just a little something to bring my smile back.” She was expecting to see pity or annoyance. Brock was always annoyed with her when she said something like that, but what she saw made her chest swell.

He was just grinning at her like she was the best he had ever seen, and it made her knees weak. She wanted to do whatever she could to make him grin at her like forever. Offer her neck in submission, fall to her knees in front of him, purr at his feet. She honestly didn’t care as long as he looked at her like that and Gods, did that scare her. She needed to put some distance between the two of them and fast. It wouldn’t take much for him to have control over her and she didn’t like that.

She shook away her thoughts and smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry. Here I am babbling about donuts and you probably have to get ready for work.”

“Yeah, I do. I forgot to grab some clothes last night and I got to get down to the station.” He thumbed back towards his closet and bathroom. “I promise I will be out of your hair as soon as I’m dressed.”

She nodded a little too fast and waved him towards the closet. “Oh, yeah. Go ahead It’s your apartment.”

“I’ll be quick I promise, and you can leave the front door open if it makes you more comfortable.”

She smiled at his thoughtfulness. “It’s okay. There’s nothing here that will hurt me.”

The comment made him preen but he doesn’t say anything. Besides the stupid grin, he is wearing says it all.

“Ten minutes and I’m off.” He promised.

He shut the door behind him and walked up the small step that leads to the lifted platform where his bed, closet, and bathroom are, and he noticed the nest on his bed. She must have had a rough night despite how relaxed she seems right now. However, what he sees in the middle of the nest makes him stop in his tracks. His jacket and a few of his shirts from his closet are buried in her nest.

Y/n had brought things that smelled like him into her nest. In her safe space. Only bonded or intended mates brought their Alphas things into their nest. She was seeking out his scent! If he could jump and down right now without it being weird, he would make the Johnson’s that lived under him regret getting an apartment.

The sight of it made him want to skip work and spend the day curled up in her nest, but he doubted she would like that considering she was never within arm’s length of him. This though, this was hope. It was the sign he needed to keep trying. He walked past his bed and grabbed a pair of black jeans and one of his black button ups from his closet before she could see he noticed what was in her nest. He wasn’t sure what he had done over the last twenty-four hours to make her want his things in her nest, but once he figured it out, he planned on doing it over and over.

He stayed in his walk-in closet and got dressed in record time. On his way out, he grabbed one of his older leather jackets he keeps in the back of his closet, rushing out of the closet in hopes he could get a few minutes with her before he met Sam at the station. She was curled up on his couch, blanket over her lap and coffee cup in hand, the television was on low with some science documentary playing. The sound of his boots coming down the step pulled her attention towards him and she smiled up at him. The sight made his soul stir with contentment.

That was right where she was supposed to be. If only he could get her to see that too.

“I guess I am going to get going and head to the station. Do you need anything before I go?” The image of her nest flashed in his mind, “I can even stay with you if-if you need it. Or I can call… Tony.” He knew he had no right to be jealous over Tony, but he was. He was jealous that she opened up to Tony and not him. Tony got to touch her freely while he had to keep his distance and it killed him.

She smiled at the Alpha but shook her head. “I am okay, James. My roommate, Wanda, is coming over in a bit. She’s been freaking out since she got home yesterday and there were cops in our apartment but thank you for the offer.”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I didn’t think about that. I should have called her for you. I had…” He laughed softly. “I had a bit of tunnel vision. I was just focused on getting to you and making you feel safe. I’m glad she’s coming over and staying with you today. You shouldn’t be alone.”

“Why?”

“Why, what?” Bucky asked, confused.

She let out a long breath and looked up to meet his gaze. “Why do you want to make me feel safe?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bucky inhaled sharply as he fumbled to find the right words. “I…”

He’s just not entirely sure what to say. It was a slip-up. He hadn’t meant to confess all that and he fears saying more will scare her away. This is the longest conversation they held since he caught her scent and he’s not entirely sure she sees him as anything more than some Alpha detective that works with her friend. According to Tony, she doesn’t believe in true mates. So, what is he supposed to say in a moment like this? You’ve been mine since the moment I caught your scent. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. You’re my mate, the missing piece of my soul.

No, he can’t say any of that.

“I want to make you feel safe. It’s my job to protect you.” It’s his job as her Alpha, not as a detective. She could take it however she wanted though. If she needed to see him as only a detective, for now, he would just have to be okay with that.

She didn’t know how to respond. So, she just sat there unable to look at sincerity brightly burning in his eyes.

“I forgot I was going to ask…” Bucky quickly changed the subject to save himself from any more embarrassment. “Would you-you don’t have to! But I was wondering if you wanted to come to Tony and Steve’s barbeque this Saturday? With- with me? I don’t mean like a date!” He is quick to rush out. “I could drive you there and home is all…”

She smiled despite her nerves, Y/n found it was easy to smile around him.

“Who is- who is going to be there?”

“All the Alphas you’ve met at the station. My partner Sam will be there. Nat, she’s the little red-haired spitfire and her Omega will be there if he’s not on shift. I’m not sure of his schedule. You’ll like him. He’s a lot like Tony. No one that would pose a threat to you in any way and I’ll be there.  You’ll have me…” He gave her an apologetic shrug. As if him being around is something he should feel sorry about.

Her brain was telling her to say no. There were a thousand ways this could go wrong. She could be walking into some kind of trap. Brock could see her and track her back to where she was staying, but part of her did really want to go and she knew that there was no way the Alpha in front of her would let any harm come to her.

“Okay, James. I’ll go with you.”

Bucky beamed in response. “Great! I just-good. I can just come by and pick you up around eleven. It’s really casual so you can wear whatever you want, and you can bring Wanda if you’re worried or nervous.” He was willing to do anything to make her feel safe even if that meant she spent the entire time huddled up with her best friend and ignored him completely.

There was a part of him that hoped after seeing him relaxed with his friends, seeing him as just Bucky and not Detective Barnes, she would want to give him a chance. Or, at least give him a chance to show her the kind of Alpha he is.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the pair causing the two both to jump a little and Bucky quickly took a few steps away from her. Somehow during their conversation, he had managed to find himself standing only a few inches away from where she was perched on his sofa, their legs nearly touching.

Wanda grinned and gave a small wave to the Alpha, but her eyes are stuck on her best friend. “I’m a little early. Vis had to drop me off before work today and with everything happening, he didn’t want me to take public transportation. I tried to call to tell you but…” Her eyes flick to Bucky and then back to Y/n. “I can see you were a little busy.”

Bucky cleared his throat and stepped forward with his hand out. “Miss. Maximoff. James Buchanan Barnes, or Bucky. It’s nice to meet you. I was just coming to get some things before my shift. I forgot them last night when I dropped her off. I didn’t know Y/n was home, but I’ll let the two of you have some time together.”

She nodded with an amused glint in her eye and shook his outstretched hand. He was spilling the beans like his mother just got caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. “It’s nice to meet you, too. Thank you for taking care of my Y/n. She’s a bit stubborn so I am sure she didn’t make it easy on you.”

“Hey!”

He grinned. “It’s not a problem. I like stubborn.” He looked back at Y/n and winked as walked back towards the now open front door, he thuds his palm against the wall a few times by his number and grabbed his keys. He made eye contact with Y/n, “Call me if you need anything. I’ll be home around six. Have a good day ladies.”

The click of the door latch rang through the apartment and she finally let herself sink back into the sofa. This whole morning had felt very domestic. She could see herself doing this every morning. Making them both coffee and sharing breakfast. Hearing him tell her to have a good day and tell her what time he will be home…

She shook the images right out of her head. She had to put an end to whatever it was she was feeling for the Alpha. It’s only going to lead to her heartbreak.

He was an Alpha after all.

Wanda glanced around the studio apartment, her eyes spotting the nest right away and taking note of the extra additions to it. Even when she was with Brock, she never brought his things into her nest. She had always told Wanda the smell made her nervous and towards the end of their relationship, it made her sick with fear. Her eyes fell back on her best friend, who was staring off into space with a dazed look on her face.

“So,” She said, taking a seat next to her on the couch. “That’s the detective who is taking care of you? You didn’t mention the fact that he’s ever so dreamy.”

Y/n shrugged and folds her legs up under her, hugging the warm cup of coffee against her chest. “He’s not taking care of me. He’s letting me stay here during the case is all and I hadn’t noticed.” Wanda raised her brow and she rolled her eyes, “Fine. He’s dreamy. I just didn’t think it mattered.”

Wanda reached out and placed her a warm comforting hand on her knee. “How are you? Vis is worried. He wants you to come stay with us.”

“He lives in Manhattan Wanda. I work here. It would be too much trouble but thank you. I’m okay here. James stays down the hall with her partner and there is an alarm system. I doubt Brock would try to come here with a security system and two Alpha detectives watching over me.”

“Okay… If you’re sure.”

She cleared her throat and shoots Wanda a nervous smile. “Tony and Steve are having a barbeque, so I guess I am gonna go with… James. He’s going to drive me, but you can come too. Tony thinks it would be good for me to get out in the world again and I’m kind of excited. I like being around him-them! Tony, I mean. I like being around Tony.”

Y/n had expected the look of shock and disbelief she was getting from Wanda. It was not like her to go to a party, to begin with. So, she knew how it sounded. For an Omega that feared Alphas, she was putting herself around them a lot lately. Maybe she should be more worried about that, she just wasn’t worried when James was around.

Wanda glanced around the apartment and looked back at his jacket buried in her nest. She may be a Beta, but she knows the significance of what that means even if Y/n was denying it.

“So, this Alpha. This James? You… like him?”

Y/n froze and looked over at her. “What? No – no I don’t like him. What are we in grade school again? It’s not a case of pup love, okay? I just- I’m just… grateful to him. He’s a good detective. He’s given me a place to stay and he seems genuine in his actions.”

“Oh, honey…” She grabbed Y/n’s cup from her hands and sat it on the coffee table. She leaned forward to take her best friends’ hands in hers, giving them a tight squeeze. “Sometimes I forget how young in love you really are. You’re seeking out his scent. You brought his things into your nest. You said yourself his scent… calmed you down at the apartment.”

She ripped her hands of Wands hold and shook her head feverishly. “No, No. I know what you’re thinking, but true mates are not real. It’s some sick joke an Alpha played on some Omega thousands of years ago to knot them and because Omegas are foolish, we wanted to believe there is a purpose to this hierarchy, but there isn’t. True mates are just a fairytale Omegas tell their pups and all Alphas are the same ruthless, controlling monsters they have always been.”

“Even James?”

“What?” Y/n snapped at her.

“Is James like Brock, Y/n? Because I don’t think he is. What about his partner from down the hall? Or Steve? When he helped moved your things into my apartment it didn’t seem like he was like Brock. He cares for you and the way he dotes on his Omega is honestly disgustingly cute. He looked at Tony like he hung the moon. I doubt he has ever laid a hand on his Omega in anger, and your James was looking at you th-“

“Fine, Wanda.” She snipped back. “They aren’t all like Brock, okay? But I guarantee they make their Omegas submit. I don’t care how dreamy James Barnes is when he waltzes in here with his stupidly handsome face and his gorgeous blue eyes and-and that soft hair I want to nuzzle my face in.” Wanda grinned at her rambling and Y/n quickly realized she had said too much.

“The point is, in private, when we were alone, he would make me submit to him. He would tell me what to do and where to go and I won’t do that again. I won’t let any Alpha have control over me again.”

“Oh, сладкий ягненок.” Wanda pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. “That doesn’t mean he will harm you. I bet he is only interested in you submitting to him if it’s something you want to give willingly. It’s not control to have some watching out for you and it’s not always a bad thing. Vis asks the same of me. There are areas of the city he doesn’t want me to go alone, especially at night. It has nothing to do with controlling me and everything to do with wanting me safe because he loves me. You need to learn the difference between loving someone and controlling someone.”

“You don’t get it. You’re a Beta. You get to just live your life with no one trying to control you.  You don’t have to worry that an Alpha will use their words to force you to something you don’t want to.” She shuddered as all the things Brock made her do come flooding back.

“You think I don’t have Alphas and some Betas trying to hold me down? I still have to deal with Alphas, Y/n. I may not be affected by them like you are, but they still stand in my way and they can still overpower me.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. He isn’t my true mate. There is no such thing and even if it there was, I’m not a good enough Omega to be paired with an Alpha like James Barnes. He doesn’t want someone this damaged.” She sniffed as Wanda reached out to wipe at the tears she didn’t know had started to fall.

“Just drop it, Wanda. Please,” she begged softly as more tears began to slide rapidly down her cheeks.

Wanda sighed and leaned back on the couch, pulling Y/n head into her lap and letting her cry. “If you don’t stop trying to push everyone away, you’re going to end up alone, and you will lose him, милая девушка.”

 

 

Bucky walked into the station with a pretty huge grin on his face, there was a definite bounce in his step this morning. He looked like he just won the lotto and was about to quit his job. His jaunt and grin weren’t due to any of that though. It was all thanks to beautiful Omega he had back home, who would hopefully be excited to see him when he got off work.

However, he wasn’t too excited about all the teasing he was going to get from Sam. He stepped into the bullpen and frowned at all the empty desks, the phones ringing off the hook and the box of uneaten donuts. That was not normal.

“Where the hell is everyone…”

He glanced around the station and nearly every desk was empty, including Steve’s office. He tossed his spare jacket into his chair since his normal jacket was currently buried in his Omega’s nest and walked through the station to try and figure out where everyone is.

“Okay,” Steve stated, pacing back and forth in the large conference room. “Most of you are caught up but for those that are not... Y/n L/n, 28, female Omega. Victim of domestic violence and attempted homicide by her previous Alpha. The case was handled by myself and Detective Stark, currently awaiting trial.  Her apartment was broken into yesterday and there was a… gift, in the shape of a hand left behind. From the note,” Steve pointed to a blown-up version of the note that was hanging on the wall behind him, “It appears the culprit we are looking for is her ex-Alpha, Brock Rumlow. However, we have run into some complications. Nat?”

She nodded and spun her chair to face the rest of the officers. “He has a solid alibi for the past three days. He was out of town for work and yesterday during the time of the incident he was in the airport. Cameras have him landing and walking through the airport several hours before the break-in. We lose him in the airport bar but he has about ten different witnesses that say he stayed there well into the night and we have him leaving the airport around eight that evening.”

Tony huffed, “Right, because any normal, decently rich Alpha who has just arrived home is gonna hide away in a shitty airport bar with strangers instead of going home? Or, I don’t know, going to any one of the hundred bars we have here. It is New York after all.” He threw his arms up in a fuss. “Why are we even entertaining this bullshit?”

Steve sighed at his Omega’s outburst- it wasn’t the first time and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. “Because we need evidence Tony and right now, we have no proof it was him.” Tony leaned up pointing at the note and Steve put his hand up to calm his Omega. “Yes, I know. You and I both know that will not hold up in court against an Alpha from a prominent family.”  

Tony slumped back in his chair and Steve turned his attention back to the group.

“The only good news I have right now, Peter Parker was not the victim of yesterday’s incident. Both the young Omega and his aunt are safe and sound, both with two hands. They have been moved to a secure location with twenty-four-hour surveillance until the case is over.” An officer in the back raised his hand but Steve was one step ahead of him. “I will not be giving out their location to anyone. Detective Romanoff and I are the only ones who know their location and that’s the way it will stay until I am sure they will not be harmed.

I want all our efforts focused on finding out who the hand belongs to and finding cracks in Brock’s story. I want tapes from every single camera in the airport and I want all of you pressing hard against his supposed alibi. One of these witnesses must fear jail more than Brock. Someone had to have seen him sneaking out of the airport.  Check street light cameras.  Anything.  Give me proof he was not in the airport during twelve and four that afternoon.”

Bucky had made his way through every hallway in the station only to come up empty. He groaned and walked back down the far hallway towards the conference room they use for larger cases, the ones that require all hands-on-deck. He skidded to a stop when he sees the room filled with capacity. Sam, Nat, Tony, and Steve. Bruce was even sitting in the far corner. Everyone was there but him. He caught Steve’s eye and strode towards the conference room with purpose.

“Crap…” Steve mumbled. “Buck is heading this way and I know most of you don’t agree with keeping this from him,” He looked between Natasha and Sam, “But you need to remember our laws. If they find out she is his Omega and he worked on the case it will be thrown out. Or… they may never be allowed to bond. Keep that in mind before you open your mouth.”

Bucky opened the door slowly and stepped inside, looking around at everyone. “What’s going on in here?”

Steve took a deep breath and shook his head. “Just talking through a case Buck.”

“About Y/n?”

“Yes.”

Bucky glanced at his best friend, his partner, and Natasha, all of whom looked guilty. His eyes flicked to the whiteboard behind Steve and he caught half a name. Brock. After yesterday, he knew there was no way he was getting on this case, not after the way he blew up at Steve, so he just nodded. First name is enough for him to start his own investigation. “Make sure he ends up in jail. I can’t promise I’ll hold back if he’s out on the streets,” He warned, leaving them alone to continue the debrief.

He had plenty to do anyway. How many Brocks could be from Brooklyn?

 

 

Y/n glanced up at the clock on the bottom corner of the television where she had the news playing. It was nearly seven which meant that Bucky was probably back from work already. She wondered what it would be like to have a good Alpha like him or Steve come home to her every day, happy to see her. Someone who couldn’t wait to get their hands on her, gently and loving. Someone who wouldn’t use an Alpha command to force her to her knees and leave her sitting hungry at his feet while he ‘relaxed from his hard day’ with the dinner she had prepared for them.

That’s something she would never get a chance to experience.

There was a soft knocking at the door and every hair on her body stood up. Who was coming over this late? How was she going to protect herself? She could call James if she could find her phone.

“Y/n, it’s Bucky or, uh, James?”  

Her body went pliant at the sound of his voice. It was James. She was okay. She took a deep breath as she stood and walked on shaking legs, opening the door for him and there he stood, beaming brightly just at the sight of her.

“Hi…” She forced a smile and his immediately dropped. It looked like she has spent the entire day crying. He knew he should have stayed home with her. How was he this bad of an Alpha and they weren’t even bonded?

“Are you okay doll?”

She sniffled and wiped her damp cheeks with the back of her hand, offering him a real smile this time. “Yeah. It was just an exhausting day is all.” She stepped to the side to let him in. “Did you need something of yours? I’m sorry. Here I am standing in your way.”

He smiled and held up a white paper bag for her to take. “No, darlin’. I just came by to give you these before I get cleaned up for the night.”

She frowned and took the bag, opening it right there in front of him. The smell of cinnamon is the first thing that hit her and her heart fluttered at the scent. He didn’t…  She slowly peeked in the bag to confirm her suspicions and it was filled with cinnamon donuts: plain and chocolate covered. He really did it. He went and bought her the cinnamon donuts she mentioned this morning.

“You…” She looked back up at him, shock still filling her voice. “You didn’t have to do this. I wasn’t trying to ask for th-“

He nodded and gave her a small shrug, “I know. I wanted to. You said they make you feel better after a bad day and I’d do just about anything to see that pretty smile.” He smirked at the flustered look on her face and gestured back towards Sam’s apartment. “If you need anything you know where I’ll be. Good night, Y/n.”

She watched him disappear into Sam’s apartment and closed the door behind her, completely dumbfounded by what just happened. Brock had never done anything like that before. Ever. He never thought of anyone but himself and he certainly didn’t buy her something just to make her happy. She leaned back against the door, holding the paper bag full of cinnamon donuts against her chest. He went fourteen blocks out of his way after working a full shift just to bring her donuts and he did it all just to make her smile.  

Y/n didn’t know what was happening, but it kind of felt like the start of something… sweet.


	5. I Don't Feel a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbeques aren’t always just fun and games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission.Thanks!***

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Y/n rolled her eyes at the protective tone in her best friend’s voice. It’s not her fault. They have always been protective. From the moment they met, they have always looked out for one another, but ever since Brock Wanda has become a hovering mother hen. Not that anyone would blame Wanda, Y/n nearly died alone in that alley at the hands of Brock Rumlow and Y/n really did appreciate it. She really did and until recently it hadn’t bothered her, but she just didn’t feel like she needed her to worry so much with a certain Brooklyn born Alpha hanging around her.

“Yes, I am sure.” She chirped. “I will be fine. It’s at Tony and Steve’s place for crying out loud. I doubt anything could happen to me there.”

“I just worry about you is all. You seem… different.” Wanda mused. “Is it because of James?”

The question made her heart stop for a moment. Was it because of him? Or was it just because she finally felt safe for the first time in over a year?  She was living in a secure building with a security system and two cops watching over. Maybe it had nothing to do with Bucky at all and everything to do with feeling like she was getting her life back.

“No. Well-I don’t know. Maybe. He’s sweet. I like talking to him. He always makes me laugh and he checks on me every morning and when he gets home from work,” Y/n replied fondly. There’s a sweetness in her voice when she talks about him that is nearly impossible to miss. “He brought me donuts did I tell you that?”

Wanda laughed, “Yes. You told me like ten times now. He went fourteen blocks out of his way to make you smile. I know. I heard.”

Y/n could feel her face heat up at Wanda’s teasing. She really didn’t know she had been bringing him up that much over the last few days and then the old voices start to creep in: He wants something. He wants to take something from you. He’ll be just like Brock. You just wait.

“Sorry. I probably am talking about him too much. I appreciate everything he is doing… I just wish I knew why he was being so kind to me.” She nervously chewed at her bottom lip. “I would like to know what he wants ya know?”

“You,” Wanda answered. “He just wants you. He isn’t just being nice because he is a detective or because he is trying to get something from you. It’s just who he is. He’s kind and wants you. All of you, Y/n.”

She scoffed ignoring the way her heart fluttered at the thought. There was no way he wanted her. Why would he want someone who can’t even be in a normal relationship? No Alpha in their right mind would want an Omega who doesn’t want to be submissive, who refuses to bond with them.  

“James doesn’t want me. He could have any Omega in the city.”

“He could,” Wanda murmured in agreement, “and yet, he wants you. The one Omega that isn’t interested in him.”

Y/n frowned. She never said she wasn’t interested in him and she felt the deep need to defend that fact. Yeah, she’s not open to a relationship with any Alpha, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have eyes! If things had been different and if she had met him before Brock than maybe…

Before she had the chance to argue, Wanda was rushing her off the phone. “Oh, I better go. I’ve got a weird number calling. It’s probably Pietro.” Wanda giggled. “I haven’t heard from him in over a week!”

Y/n smiled, “I miss my blue-eyed beauty. Tell him for me?”

“Of course. Call me tonight. You can continue to deny your feelings for the hunky Alpha and I can tell you about the Beta’s Pietro has been charming.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up now. Bye Wanda.”

Y/n ended the call and tossed her phone on the counter as she made her way back through the apartment. She had wandered down the hall to talk to Wanda in private, just in case Bucky needed to grab some things. There was a stab of disappointment when she realized she was still all alone.

No hunky Alpha in sight.  

That meant there was still plenty of time to get ready before he came to pick her up. She made her way up the step towards the bathroom and noticed Bucky’s jeans and black t-shirt were no longer on the bed, he must have grabbed them and went back to Sam’s. Maybe she didn’t have as much time as she thought, not that she was trying to impress him or anything.

She was going to kick Wanda’s ass for putting all these thoughts in her head!

Grabbing her make-up bag from the dresser, Y/n opened the bathroom door without hesitation only to find a wet, wide-eyed Bucky trying to desperately cover himself with the small hand towel he grabbed from the towel rack.

“Shit. I-uh-“

There was no way that dinky hand towel was covering all… that.

“Oh my god!” Y/n threw her hand over her eyes. “I am so sorry. I thought you were back at Sam’s. I didn’t- ” She grabbed the towel sitting on the sink and held it out for him, only peeking out through her fingers to make sure he could reach the towel.

Bucky quickly grabbed the larger size towel and wrapped it around his waist, cheeks, and chest bright red from embarrassment.

“No, it’s my fault. I didn’t- the door was locked, and I didn’t see your bag, I thought maybe you were up on the roof with a cup of coffee or something.”

Y/n nodded a few times and turned around with her hand still glued over her eyes. “It’s fine. It’s- it’s totally fine. I’m just gonna go and you can get dressed.” She took a step forward and walked right into the door frame, smacking her nose.

Bucky winced and reached towards her to help guide her out the door.

“I’m fine.  It’s completely fine.” She waved him off with her free hand and stepped out of the bathroom pulling the door closed behind her, she leaned her head back against the door and let out a long breath.

“Jesus.” She laughed quietly and quickly made herself scarce before he came out. That was enough embarrassment for one day.

This was getting left out of her phone call to Wanda.

Sam had not stopped laughing since Bucky filled him in on the little bathroom incident. He had laughed so hard that he fell off the couch. Bucky didn’t find it even remotely funny.  It had gotten so bad that Bucky refused to put him in the same car as Y/n and made him find his own way to Steve and Tony’s place. That, in turn, made the drive over a little awkward. Neither had said anything to the other besides when Bucky asked if she was ready to go. The normal tension that surrounded them was replaced with slight embarrassment from them both. She just hoped Tony and Steve wouldn’t pick up on it.

They pulled up to a beautiful red brick four-story brownstone. She leaned forward, and her jaw dropped as she got a good look at the place. It was easy eight bedrooms and the features outside no doubt cost a fortune. It had to of cost around four or five million and that was before what she was sure what was a hefty renovation on the inside.

She got out of the car and followed Bucky up the front steps. “Tony and Steve live here? In Brooklyn Heights? How do they…” She stopped herself when she realized how rude it sounded to ask: How do they afford that on their income?

After all, they all worked together.

Bucky chuckled and nodded, “It’s alright doll. Tony said if Steve was going to make him leave Manhattan and move to Brooklyn, he got to pick the house. They renovated the entire inside and Tony built a lab in the bottom unit and is down there tinkering all the time.”

“Tinkering on what?”

He shrugged and rang the doorbell, “I don’t know honestly. It’s all genius shit. He’s too smart for me. All I know is he could have taken over Stark Industry and decided to become a cop and help Omegas. I think it has something to do with his mom and absolutely has to do with pissing off his dad.”

Y/n nodded and stopped on the stairs next to Bucky, glancing up at him. “I think you’re smarter then you give yourself credit for.”

As much as he tries, Bucky can’t knock that stupid grin off his face.

Tony opened the door with a big beaming smile on his face, “Ah! Barnes’s’ have arrived!” Both of their eyes go wide and Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Y/n’s shoulders leading her away from Bucky. “Just kidding. Come on in. Steve is out back Buck.”

She looked back at Bucky with wide panicked eyes, she didn’t want to be that far away from him in a new place. He smiled and nodded letting her know it was okay and gestured towards Steve who was visible from their modern, extremely expensive kitchen.

“Let’s go get you a drink, introduce you to Clint and then you can tell me why that nervous stench is rolling off of you.”

Y/n groaned and leaned against the white stone countertop. “It’s nothing. I might have…” She blew out a nervous breath causing her voice to drop to a whiney whisper, “I walked in on James coming out of the shower and got a full-frontal view.”

Tony doubled over in laughter and slid a can of Coke her way, she took it and glared back at the Omega. “It’s not funny Tony! It’s embarrassing!”

“So,” Tony smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye. “You have to tell me now that you brought it up. What are we talking here? We all know it’s big, but we want to know how big? Too big?"

A blond-haired Omega walked up next to him and leaned on the counter, snatching Tony’s drink out of his hand. “What are we talking about? Is what too big? Or should I be asking who?”

Y/n’s face flushed and she slapped his arm several times.

“Ow, Jesus! What? What did I say?”

“Y/n, Clint. Clint, Y/n.” Tony laughed, “She walked in on Barnes getting out of the shower. He was still all wet and very, very naked.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“No shit?” Clint smirked and looked back at Y/n, “Hung like a horse, right? You can just tell. He gives out big knot vibes.”

Y/n dropped her head back onto the counter to hide her embarrassment, “Can the earth just open up and swallow me whole please?”

“Spill it, sister.”

“No. We shouldn’t gossip about that.”

Clint winced. “So small then?’

“What?!” Y/n screeched and yanked her head up.

“You won’t tell us so that means small. It’s okay, not every Alpha has to be huge. I’m sure he knows how to use the small size to his benefit.”

She narrowed her eyes at the two Omegas, no one was going to talk about her… about Bucky like that, “I won’t tell you because it’s not okay to talk about it. I shouldn’t have brought it up, but Tony asked why I was off. It’s not like he wanted me to walk in on him and you two should be ashamed of yourself talking about him like he’s just some big knot! Isn’t that what Omegas are fighting against? So, we are seen as more than just our title? More than our heats and ability to have pups? We should give the few good Alphas the same courtesy and respect.”

Both Tony and Clint duck their heads feeling like complete assholes making Y/n smile triumphantly. She leaned in and grabbed her can off the counter, whispering just loud enough for them to hear. “But just so you know. He gives big knot vibes for a very good reason.” She smirked and walked out back to join Nat and Bucky.  

Clint grinned at Tony as they walk watch her walk away. “God, I like her. How do we get those two bonded? She is so much better than Dot.”

Tony laughed, “It’s not gonna be easy…” He slapped his shoulder gently and ushered him out on to the back deck. “Come on hot shot.”

Clint followed behind Tony and took up the empty spot next to his Alpha. He nuzzled his nose into her neck earning a whispered praise that only the two could hear – something in Russian, Y/n was sure of that. He glanced towards Bucky and grinned, “Buck…Heard you’re packing?”

Y/n scowled at him, but poor Bucky just looked so confused, “Uh, no? I have my firearm in the car. It’s not on me why?”

Nat laughed and cards her fingers through Clint’s hair, grinning at his purring. “Behave Omega. Enough teasing. I have to go talk to Steve now that he’s alone.” She kissed his forehead and sauntered off towards Steve.

“Hey,” Nat called out as she gets closer to the grill, “I know it’s Saturday and you hate when I bring up cases while you’re grilling, but Bruce called. He was wrong about the age and it wasn’t an Alpha. It looks like he is in pretty good shape from the muscles on his hand and what we have of his forearm. Banner says he’s extremely fit, but there is no way of knowing if he survived after the hand was severed.”

Steve sighed and flipped one of the steaks, keeping his gaze down away from the others that were taking an interest in their conversation and by others, he meant Bucky.

“I’m guessing we have a name?”

Nat nodded, “Yeah, he was in the system because he was placed in foster care along with his twin when their parents died. The hand belongs to a twenty-eight-year-old Beta by the name of Pietro Maximoff. He’s in incredible shape for his age and big for a Beta. He’s an athlete, a runner.  Guess that’s what threw off Banner.”

He winced as Natasha said the young Beta’s name. Y/n knows him. It’s her best friends’ brother. Part of him was hoping it was some random stranger, not someone she knows and definitely not something she cares about. If someone was going to get hurt, he didn’t want it to be someone she cared about. She had been through enough, she had been doing so well and this was only going to set her back.

Steve just had a feeling.

“Thanks, Nat. Let’s figure out where he was last seen now that we have his picture. Keep it quiet. I don’t want it getting to the media we know who the victim is. If he is still alive and Brock sees the kids face on the news he may not be for much longer.” Steve glanced up at Y/n. “I’ll talk to Y/n and his sister. They need someone… gentle. No offense.”

She smirked. “None taken.”

Bucky had his eye on Steve from the moment Nat walked over and started whispering something to him. He didn’t like the look on Steve’s face. He’s only seen that look a handful of times and what came next was never good. The last time he saw it was because of Becca. Whatever Steve knows isn’t good news.  

Steve nodded towards the group as he walked over, and everyone slowly walked off expect for Bucky and Tony. Steve knew better than to push Bucky right now, not when his Omega needed him.

“All that steak flipping wearing you out babe?” Tony asked with a weary smile.

He forced a laugh and shook his head. “Yeah, had Nat take over for me.” He glanced over to Y/n. “How are you doing Y/n?”

“Good.” Y/n chirped. “Thank you for inviting me. It’s nice to get out for a bit and not feel…” Terrified. “It’s just nice to get out.”

“I’m glad you’re having fun Y/n…” Steve shuffled his feet, “I was just wondering if you or Wanda have heard from Pietro recently?”

She mulled it over for a second and shook her head. “No, I talked him about three weeks ago. The three of us went out to dinner at a place by our old apartment, but that’s nothing new. He travels a lot for his job and sometimes can’t call for a few days or weeks even when he’s training. He’s always on the go. Can’t settle down even for a second phone call. Wait. How- did I tell you about him?”

Steve offered her a tight-lipped smile. “Do you think maybe you could call Wanda and ask when they spoke last?”

Y/n looked over at Bucky, “Sure, but why?”

She didn’t need him to answer. It was like a light snapped on in her brain and it all came crashing down around her, “Oh, God. It’s him, isn’t it? The-the… the hand?” She closed her eyes and took a step back towards Bucky, her body instantly craving his warmth and scent.

“I held his hand,” she whispered.

“What?” Steve asked gently.

“I held his hand! We were coming home from dinner and-and we had to cross the street and he grabbed my hand.” She glanced back at Bucky with an apologetic smile. She wasn’t sure why, but she needed him to know it didn’t mean anything. “It was just out of habit. I’ve known him since I was little. He’s like a brother. He’s-he’s a Beta like Wanda.”

Bucky nodded. “It’s okay doll. You don’t have to explain to me.”  

He reached out for her but stopped himself before he touched her. If she wanted physical contact, she would have leaned into it. Let her control how fast you go, he reminded himself.

“This is all my fault. I held his hand, and this is my punishment for touching someone other than him. He’s letting me know he’s watching me. I-I have to go. I have to go see Wanda.” She rushed back through the house with her phone in hand, already dialing Wanda.

“Can you handle Wanda?” Bucky asked Steve as he heads back through the house, chasing after his Omega.  

“I’ll handle it.”

Tony lurched forward to go after her, to comfort her but Steve grabbed his Omegas wrists in his large hand and pulled him back against him, “Omega,” his voice edging into his Alpha command. “No.”

Tony blanched and turned back slowly to look up at Steve. “Excuse me? No?” Tony narrowed his eyes at his Alpha. He never flat out tells Tony no and he never uses his Alpha command like that, especially in front of others.

Steve took a step forward and kissed his Omegas temple to calm the storm that he knows is brewing. “Buck needs to handle this on his own. She’s his.”

“But…”

“I know.” Steve smiled. “You just want to help her. I know baby. That’s because you’re such a good boy.” Tony melted against Steve at the tiniest hint of praise- he always does, and Steve knows it. Tony sighed, a slight annoyance still present on his face.

“My sweet Omega,” Steve growled softly in his ear.

Tony nuzzled his nose against his neck and muttered, “You’re still in trouble for going all Alpha on me.”

Bucky rushed outside to find her leaning against his car frantically calling Wanda over and over only to get no answer. She looked up as he approached her. “You would think she would answer after seven missed calls. Tell her boss she needs a damn b-break.” Her voice cracked as the eighth call goes unanswered.

He took a deep breath and leaned next to her on the car, keeping a bit of distance between them to not spook her.

“It’s not your fault, Y/n.”

“Okay, sure.” She challenged a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “If the people I love are getting hurt by Brock then it is my fault. If I had just stayed and…” She didn’t even want to utter the words. Not to herself and not Bucky.

Bucky couldn’t help the small growl that escaped his lips. As hard as he was trying to act neutral around her, the thought of her bonding with that abusive prick was too much for him to keep down. He ran a hand down his face, pushing down his biology.

“I’m never going to tell you who you should or shouldn’t bond with, but it should be someone you want to bond with. It- It should be someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated and as far as that piece of shit goes?” He huffed. “Nothing he does to anyone is on you. I don’t know Pietro, but I bet he would rather put himself in harm’s way than let you be bonded to that piece of crap.”

Y/n looked up and slowly slid closer to him, “What am I supposed to say to Wanda? I’m sorry your brother is probably dead all because I held his hand? All because I’m an idiot who believed some bullshit fairytale?”

“You’re not an idiot, Y/n.” Bucky shook his head trying to find the right words without pushing her away. “I know you don’t believe me right now, but that ‘bullshit fairytale’ you used to believe in is not bullshit. I’ve seen it with my own eyes and I know, for a fact your Alpha is just waiting on you to see it too.”

She sniffed and dropped her gaze to the sidewalk. Why did she have to bring all that up? She wasn’t in her right mind to talk about true mates or fairytales. She just wanted to go home and curl up in a nest far away from everyone, everyone but Bucky.

“Can-do you mind taking me home? I’m not much in the mood for a party anymore.”

He nodded, “Of course. I’ll call Stevie later. He’s going to speak with Wanda.”

She looked him over and finally made her way back up to meet his eyes. She wanted to curl up to him, let him hold her, bury her nose in his neck, and drown herself in his scent but she was too scared to make a move. Instead of letting herself seek comfort in the Alphas arms she pushed herself off the car and climbed into the passenger side, Bucky following her lead.

The car ride home was filled with more tension than the ride to Steve’s. He didn’t know what to say that would comfort her without stepping over the line and scaring her. Bucky stepped out of the car and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t want to part ways with her so soon, he just wasn’t sure how to get her to stay other than the fact they never actually got to have dinner.

“Hey…” Y/n turned to look back at Bucky, “I know you probably want to go back upstairs but there is this really good burger place a few blocks down. We could walk there and grab some dinner?”

It didn’t take long for her heart to jump at the idea of being alone with him and if she was being honest with herself, she didn’t want to leave his side for the rest of the night, the whole reason she wanted to rush upstairs was to curl up in her nest with his shirts.

“Yeah, let’s go for a walk.” She smiled and slipped her hands in her – his jacket pockets and nodded for him to take the lead.

They walk in a quiet comfortable silence next to each other- like they have been doing it for years, the sun had dropped down enough to get street lights have started popping on. Despite being a bit of a charmer, Bucky had no idea how to approach Y/n. She was unlike any other Omega he normally chased after, but then again, he wasn’t just trying to chase tail with Y/n.

“It’s only about a fifteen-minute walk. I know I’m not better than binge-watching sci-fi documentaries but are you glad you decided to come?” Bucky asked her softly. His whole body began tensing up as the words left his lips. Why the hell would he ask her that? What if she said no?

She looked up at him and smiled brightly, “Yes, I’m always glad when I get to be around you, James. In fact, it scares me a little bit, just how comfortable I am around you.”

Bucky closed his eyes and let her words sink all the way into his bones. He knew it was going to be a long hard road to earn her trust but at least he knew he was getting somewhere.

“I wish I could tell you not to be scared and that would help. You tell me how close you want me. Friend. Detective.” Alpha. “I would never- I’ll only get as close as you want me to.” Both physically and emotionally.

“Just keep being you.” She smiled up at him.  “That helps.”

 

 

“Name.”

“James Buchanan Barnes. A detective with the 84th Precinct. Partner Samuel Wilson. The Alpha attended a small party with Y/n L/n at Captain Steven Grant Rogers home today before they both left in a hurry, seems like he is pretty close to the Captain and his mate.” He handed over the file he is reading from and continued, “His apartment number is listed. No living family. His parents have both passed and his sister, an Omega, died five years ago. No one was ever charged but the case is closed. No mates that we know of. Over the last few years, he has had a few Omegas. Few Betas. Nothing steady and has been alone for the last year.”

“Now, he’s got his eyes on my Omega?”

“Seems that way.”

“Find out more about what happened to his sister and follow him. I want to know his every move. Track his patterns. The way he takes home. What he has for lunch. What fucking bread he buys. All of it!” He crumbled the file in his hand and growled, “I want to know everything about him!”

_A sharp whistle and vulgar slurs pull their attention from Bucky and Y/n.  The young Alpha, no more than twenty-three was calling Y/n ‘a pretty little Omega’ asking if she was ‘lookin’ for an Alpha for a night’ and Bucky wasn’t having any of it._

_Bucky’s fists clench at his sides as he spun around to face him, stalking towards the young Alpha. “Hey, dumb shit. She’s more than her orientation and if you can’t respect Omegas, I’ll personally rip off that excuse you call a knot. You hear me?”_

_The young Alpha grumbled something too low to make out from their distance and Bucky grabbed him by his shirt yanking him off his feet, “Not the right answer. If you ever speak or look at her or any Omega like that again, you’ll answer to me. You. Hear. Me?”_

_“Yes, yes, yes! Sorry I didn’t know she was yours! She didn’t smell bonded!”_

_“Doesn’t matter if she’s bonded or not moron.” Bucky tossed him away from them and walked back to a shaken-up Y/n, reaching out to rub her arms over his jacket. Y/n visible relaxed once Bucky was back by her side._

_“I’m really okay, James. You didn’t have to do that. I’m used to it.”_

_“You shouldn’t have to be used to it.”_

“Looks like she’s got herself a guard dog. What’s the next move boss?”

Brock huffed and tossed his cigarette down, rubbing it out with the toe of his boot.

Of course, she went and found herself an Alpha to keep her safe. They both knew she couldn’t defend herself. All this talk about being an independent Omega was bullshit and they both knew it. She needs an Alpha to keep her in line, just like every other Omega. She was weak just like Brock always told her, but he didn’t care who was protecting her, she was going to pay for everything she put him through and this Alpha was how he was going to do it.

“Nothing right now. Just watch him. Once she’s in love with the Alpha that’s when we make our move. I’ll rip him away from her, let her feel the same pain I felt when she ran. I’ll make her watch as I tear him apart, so she knows he’s dead because of her. Once he’s dead and she’s completely broken, she won’t have any choice but to come crawling back to me, back where she belongs.  We just need to wait.”

Y/n threw her head back laughing at something at Bucky was whispering to her and Brock snarled at the couple, “Enjoy the sweet little Omega while you can. Time is running out detective Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally touched! Over his jacket! ;-) I told you slow burn for an a/b/o fic.


	6. Imprinting On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends the day with his Omega and things don’t go like he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Graphic depiction of past domestic violence & abuse.*** Cursing, mentions of violence. Oh, and soft adorable Alpha!Bucky.
> 
> There is a lot of sweet Bucky in this chapter and a lot of fluff, but there is still some heavy abuse that could be triggering for some. If you don’t want to read that you can skip the italicized portion in the beginning for the harsh details. It is still mentioned through the chapter though as a warning. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys. Let me know what you think! And, listen here, I live for Bucky with a man bun, okay? 
> 
> Annnnd, come tumble with me. I'm on Tumblr @all1e23

_Her knees felt like someone had beat them with a hammer for hours on end. They were throbbing and burning so deep into her bones she thought she would never be able to use them again. Her feet and calves went numb… a long time ago. She couldn’t remember how long it had been when they stopped tingling and went numb. She had been kneeling for well into five hours now and she desperately wanted to get up and stretch her legs to relieve some of the pain, but she knew if she did the pain, she would be in pain for a very different reason. One that wouldn’t go away as easily._

_That’s a lesson she has had to learn the hard way._

_‘Is my little Omega sorry for what she did? Hm? Did she learn her lesson?’ His fingers slid through her hair and gripped it tightly, yanking her head back to meet his fiery red eyes, burning with rage and what she was sure was hatred. Hatred for her or for all Omegas, it didn’t matter._

_‘Or do you need more time to think it over?’_

_She violently tried to shake her head but couldn’t move her head thanks to the airtight grip on her hair._

_‘Yes.’ He yanked her hair in response, pulling a few strands out she was positive. ‘Yes, Alpha.’ She corrected herself quickly. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I shouldn’t have talked to another Alpha without your permission. I won’t do it again.’_

_His gaze hardened as he stared down at her, but he slowly let go of her hair as the red faded from his eyes. ‘Good girl. Now let’s get you up and I can rub your legs? See how nice of an Alpha I am? If you hadn’t of misbehaved just think what you would have earned today.’_

_Bonding._

_That was the plan for tonight and her… behavior ruined it._

_Good._

_Brock held his hands out for her to take and she slowly lifted her hands, placing them in his so he could lift her up. She yelped in pain and her legs quickly gave out from being numb forcing Brock to hold her up._

_‘Can’t even stand up on your own. Such a strong Omega,’ He chuckled._

_Things were never going to change. They were only going to continue on like this and once they were bonded his control over her was only going to get worse. She had to go before he forced her to bond before she was tied to him for the rest of her life._

_She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. ‘I didn’t misbehave. I just answered the officer’s questions. If you’re so threatened by another Alpha maybe you’re the one that’s weak,’ She spat._

_“Oh, little girl.” His hand gripped around her throat and lifted her off the ground, squeezing her airway shut. “Guess bonding will have to wait. I don’t want to bond with a bitch that’s black and blue. Our pups will want to hear that story one day and how would that sound?”_

 

 

Y/n stepped down into the living room wanting to find an escape from her nightmares with a sci-fi documentary she had saved on Bucky’s television. She hasn’t dreamt about that night in a very long time, but after everything with Pietro, she should have expected it really. She padded softly into the open space where Bucky is softly snoring in a peaceful sleep with his huge body crammed onto his tiny living room couch. She had nearly forgotten she had asked him to stay with her the night before. After everything that happened, she was too scared to sleep alone, even with an alarm system she needed to feel him near her.  

_‘Would you mind staying with me tonight?’_

_Bucky’s eyes go wide, and she was quick to respond. ‘I just meant on the couch or I can sleep on the couch. I’d like someone here if-‘ She didn’t need to finish. He knew. She was scared after everything that happened today and needed him nearby. He wasn’t going to tell his Omega no._

_Not to that._

Never for that.

_There was very little he would ever tell her no over._

_“Of course, I’ll stay with you Y/n. I’ll sleep on the couch every single night if you need me to.’_

Having Bucky close helped but it didn’t keep the nightmares away.

She tiptoed into the kitchen and does her best to be quiet as she started the coffee for them both. She poured two cups and silently made her way into the living room. The soft strands of his hair were laying over his face and his beard was looking a little thicker after not trimming it, why did he have to look so delicious all the time? Combine his beautiful face with his scent and it’s just about all an Omega can take. She carefully sat down the edge of the couch next to his hip and set the cups on the coffee table in front of them. He had begun to stir from her added weight and the smell of coffee hitting his nose, but he was still wrapped up in a sleepy haze.

 “James…” She whispered softly.

Bucky mumbled something and threw his arm over her bare legs, pulling her closer to him still not fully awake. She froze for a moment and slowly forced herself to relax.

_He’s not Brock. He would never hurt you. He would never lay a hand on you in anger._

Her body relaxed as she reached out brushing a strand his hair out of his face. “Ja- Bucky…”

He murmured softly at the sound of his name and rubbed his nose against her shirt, inhaling that sweet hint of cinnamon and vanilla. His brain slowly started to wake up to higher function and he realized he has his face buried in something that belongs Y/n and his hand is touching bare skin. His eyes snapped open to find her smiling down at him.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I’m a little clingy in my sleep. I didn’t mean to-“ He glanced down at his arm over her legs and pulled it off her. “I’m sorry. I would never do that normally. You know, that right?”

She laughed softly and held out the cup of coffee for poured for him. “Yes, I know. It’s okay. I-“ I didn’t mind. You could put your hand back if you wanted. “I can get like that too and I’m not that delicate you know? You can touch me and I’m not going to freak out.” She will just keep her mini freak out to herself.

Bucky watched her carefully before he slowly pulled himself up just enough to take the coffee from her hands without spilling it. “I know you’re not. A pissed off Omega is nothing I want to tangle with, but I don’t ever want you to feel unsafe with me is all.”

Y/n smiled softly and shook her head. Why couldn’t she have met Bucky before Brock? Before she got so messed up. Things could have been so different for them both.

“I am very certain I could never feel unsafe with you around.”

Bucky preened in response and had to stop himself from leaning up and claiming those heavenly lips.

She slid closer to him and nervously chewed on her bottom lip. What Bucky would give to be the one biting that lip. She cleared her throat nervously drawing his attention away from her lips and back to her eyes. She was clearly worried about whatever it was she wanted to say.

“I was wondering if-if you would like to spend the day with me?” She squeaked out.

Bucky’s brows shoot up and he scrambled to sit up properly. Thankfully he managed to not spill his coffee on either one of them. “Yeah? I mean, yeah! Yes. Of course. I’d love to spend the day with you.”

She beamed in response, “I hoped you would come with me to go to see Wanda in Manhattan and then I’m open for anything else you wanted to do. If you don’t have any other plans. I don’t want to take up your whole day.”

“Even if I had plans, I would drop them in a second to spend the day with you. Shit, I’d call out of work.” He grinned. “But I was kind of hoping you would let me teach you how to throw a punch or two. If you wanted of course. Even if all this wasn’t going on you should know how to defend yourself from prick Alphas, like that shithead last night.” Bucky grumbled, anger seeping into his face just from thinking about it.

“Okay,” She bumped his hip with hers when she noticed his mind starting to drift back to last night.  “but I’m going to warn you I have two left feet.”

He chuckled, his anger dropping right away. “We’re not going dancing doll. I’ll remember that when I do take you dancing though.”

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrow at him, “Who says I want to go dancing with you?”

“No need for the show. You ain’t gotta hide how much you wanna go doll face.” He smirked as he watched her fumble to find a response. As much as he would like to know what she would say, he let her off the hook and changed the subject.

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked.

Her smile dropped and her face paled, coloring draining out of her completely.  

“Hey. Hey…” He set the cup down and sat straight up, so her shoulder is nearly pressed up against his chest, the heat from his skin pouring off him and melting into her. “It’s okay. Only talk about it if you want to.”

She nodded slowly. “Just nightmares. I was dreaming-“ She took a deep breath. “It was the night I decided to run is all. It was a practically bad night.  He left me kneeling at his feet for five hours – maybe longer. I’m not sure. It was my punishment for talking to some cop on the way home. He asked if I was okay and I answered him without Brock saying it was okay first. He was an Alpha-“ she said that as if that was an excuse, like Brock had every reason to do what he did because she spoke to another Alpha.

“After he let me get up, I could barely stand, and he told me I was a weak Omega because I couldn’t even stand on my own.” She laughed bitterly. “I told him he wasn’t an Alpha if he was this threatened by some cop and he made sure I knew he was  _all_ Alpha. I ran the next day when he left for work and then not too long after that he found me in Queens. The thing I remember the most was the smell. There was someone’s trash a few feet away and I just kept thinking he’s going to kill me and then just throw me away with the rest of the garbage and no one will notice.”

Y/n’s eyes had been closed so she missed when Bucky’s eyes flashed red, he was close to going feral and if he didn’t calm down, he was going to lose it. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, inhaling her syrupy scent. He didn’t respond until he felt like himself and he was certain his eyes were back to their calm grey-blue.

“Steve better get to him before the son of a bitch ever runs into me,” he growled.

She smiled, and she leaned into him pressing her shoulder into his chest, meeting his soft, loving gaze. “Why? What are you going to do James?” She whispered softly, “Fight him over me?”

He smirked but doesn’t answer. They were having a good morning and he didn’t want to spoil it with scaring her, telling her how he would rip his throat out with one hand would only scare her away. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, tucking the fallen strand behind her ear. She tilted her head towards his hand, melting into it.

“I like when you call me James.” He said roughly. His voice was wrecked, and they barely touched. “I normally hate it, but I like when you say it.”

“I know everyone calls you Bucky. James just feels right. It’s like… something that’s between you and me. No one else gets to have that part of you. It’s just mine.” His heart stopped at the sound of her saying mine. His eyes flicked down her lips and back to her eyes.

“I can call you Bucky if you want…”

He slowly shook his head. “No, your James is good.  I like the sound of being your James.”

Y/n smiled and sank into his chest as Bucky’s phone rings loudly, she pulled back quickly and off the couch. He closed his eyes and grabbed his phone off the coffee table in front of them, glancing up at her. Fear was back in her eyes as if she expected it to be Brock calling, letting her know they were too close, and he was watching. He swiped his thumb to the left and put the phone to his ear, not breaking eye contact with her.

“Stevie. Great fuckin’ timing pal. What can I do for ya?” Her eyes dropped to the wood floors as if she was ashamed of what just happened, and she rushed off. He watched as she scurried into the bathroom, whatever Steve was saying was going unheard. His mind was somewhere far, far away.

 

They had opted to take the subway into Manhattan, it was a good way to keep the tension and silence to a minimum. Bucky desperately wanted to tuck her under his arm the entire walk to Clark Street Station and the need only increased once they were stuck standing in the car, huddled together with a bunch of strangers standing way too close to his Omega.  Neither of them reached out for each other though. She was jumpy and nervous as if all that happened this morning had been undone by one simple phone call. He’s never wanted to beat Steve’s punk ass more than he does right now.

It wasn’t Steve’s fault. It’s not like he knew how close he had gotten to… Still, it was bad fuckin’ timing. That little act looked like it could have set back all the progress he has made the last few weeks. Something that simple, something that lasted a few seconds could push her back into old thoughts and habits. The truth was she just didn’t want anyone else, especially Bucky, to get hurt because of Brock. So, she pushed a crater wide block of tension between them.

She was doing what she thought would protect him, but his dumb Alpha brain was telling him he should be protecting her.

More riders started to stand and stretch their legs half way through the ride, crowding around them in the tight space. Bucky had his chest puffed out, hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly and eyeing every single Alpha standing near them. He was already more protective than most on a normal day in an average relationship, but he still didn’t know what Brock looked like and he was itching to touch her again. The urge to reach out and pull her into him and keep her where he knew she was safe was unbearable.

Y/n caught a whiff of his distress and one look at him told her everything she needed to know. His long dark locks were pulled into a loose bun showing off more of his face than normal and the old somewhat beaten up leather jacket over his white t-shirt made her pulse quicken. He didn’t look very intimidating at the moment, but the adorable pout he was wearing had her purring. She took a step towards him, into his space, and tucked herself into his side pressing her cold nose into the side of his throat.

Bucky froze when he felt her press into him. He was not expecting that. Before this morning the most they had was over his- her jacket and now her nose was nearly nuzzling his scent gland. He didn’t catch any hint of fear or distress coming off her, just sweet vanilla. It was getting pretty cold, so she could just be cold. After his brain caught up with reality, his free arm came around her, holding her firmly against his chest and he dipped his head by her ear. “You okay, doll?”  

She nodded keeping her faced tucked in his neck, letting his heady scent wash over her. “Just wanted to be close to you is all,” she breathed against his neck.

He smiled and rests his chin on top of her head, tightening his hold on her but the tension in the rest of his body had disappeared completely.  

“You can be close to me anytime you want,” He whispered unsure if she could even hear him through the noise surrounding them.

She could.

To everyone else, this didn’t seem like a big deal. They probably looked like a young couple in love, just something that happened every day for them, like it would if they were just a normal, average couple. No one realized just how big of a deal this was, except for them.

Bucky knew how big this was and he might start insisting they take the subway more often.

 

 

“How are you doing, Wanda?” Y/n Winced and shook her head. “That was stupid. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that. Of course, you’re doing awful.”

Y/n had her back pressed against Bucky’s chest like she needed something to lean on or she was going to fall over since the moment they walked into Vis’s apartment. She never actually voiced it to Bucky, but he knew how she felt about seeing Wanda since Steve came to talk to Wanda the night before.

This was not something she was looking forward to and it was made obvious by her submissive behavior, the way she was retreating into Bucky’s space like he would keep her safe from anything that came at her- and he would. She had convinced herself that Wanda hated her and was going to kick her out of her apartment and her life if she showed up liked this. Bucky tried to tell her that would never happen, that Wanda loved her like a sister and that’s a bond no one can break, the same bond he has with Steve, but she wasn’t so sure she was worth all the trouble she was causing.

Bucky is pretty damn sure she’s worth all this and much more.

She still wasn’t sure why Bucky was wasting his time with her when there was plenty of Omega’s ready and willing to submit to him.

“I know what you meant, Y/n.” Wanda forced a smile for her friend. “I’m doing better this morning.”

There is a beat of awkward silence before Vis looks at Bucky, “James, is it? Have you seen the view from our balcony? It’s breathtaking if I can say so.” Obviously, he hadn’t seen it. This was the first-time he was meeting Wanda’s boyfriend, but Bucky knew this wasn’t about the view. It was about giving them space to talk freely.

“No…” His protective nature rears it’s head again, but he managed to push it down this time. He gave her hip a gentle squeeze and helped her shift her weight from him and back onto her own feet. “I’m gonna step outside for just a minute. You yell if you need anything.”

She nodded, “Go talk boy stuff. Beer and football and stuff.” He laughed and followed Vis out on to that balcony, leaving the girls on their own.

Wanda laughed softly as the glass door that leads outside closes, completely shutting the boys out of their conversation. “Thank goodness they aren’t spies. They are not very good at being covert.”

Y/n laughed a little. “I am not sure James would be good at any kind of deception.”

There is a long stretch of comfortable silence, the kind that comes from being lifelong friends and in that time Y/n is able to see how well Wanda is not handling the news. Her eyes are bloodshot and puffy from crying, she has deep bags and there are black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. She’s never seen Wanda this upset, and it hurt knowing it was partly her fault.  She should never have dragged either of them into this mess and she shouldn’t have gone to them after Brock found her. She knew he was going to be angry with her for reporting him to the police and she just went about her life, going out in public, holding Pietro’s hand like she was just an average every day Omega that could have friends and live a normal life.

It was foolish of her to thinks she could be anything but the broken, messed up Omega she was.

“I see you’re much closer than the last time I saw you,” Wanda commented, keeping the subject from going where she knew it inevitably will. Her eyes run over her and back to Bucky on the porch. He was keeping her in sights, like he would have they bonded recently, like it physically pained him to be all of five feet away from her. Her head snapped back to Y/n, checking her neck for a bonding mark.

No mark, but something was going on.

“Wait. Y/n. Did he- He imprinted on you?”

Y/n’s eyes go wide. “What?! No! He didn’t. I think I would know if he imprinted on me.” She crossed her arms over her chest and shuffled her feet. “We have gotten a little closer is all. He-I. He held me on the subway. There were a lot of people around and I could tell he was uneasy about it so…” She shrugged

She laughed and walked over to Y/n, pulling her into a bone crushing hug one would only give your sibling. “You’re so clueless sometimes. What am I doing to do with you sweet girl? How do I make you see what you have right in front of you?”

There was no way Y/n was having this conversation right now. There was nothing in front of her. This was as far as she and Bucky could go without it ending in a dead body and they both had to know that was the only outcome. She leaned her head against Wanda’s shoulder and tightened her arms around her waist.

 “I’m sorry I brought this into your life.” She whispered, her voice so small she sounded like a little girl trying to get out of trouble with her mother. Tears pooled in her eyes as she continued, “I would understand if you were mad at me. I get it if…”

Wanda pulled back so she could take Y/n’s hands in hers, squeezing them tightly so she couldn’t run away from her. Steve had told her about the barbeque and how Y/n immediately blamed herself from what happened to Pietro, but she didn’t blame her. Not one bit.

“I don’t blame you and I don’t hate you. Pietro has been begging you to leave him for how long? We both know he gladly would have given his life if it meant you were safe. He loves you like he loves me.”

“Did-did Steve say he found anything? What about the call you got?”  

“Oh, no. No, we don’t know anything yet, but if it came to you or him, we both know he would put you before himself. The call was Pietro’s trainer saying he hasn’t seen him in a week. He was just worried and checking in is all.  So, I knew something was wrong before Steve came by my work.” Wanda shrugged one shoulder. “Steve promises he is going to find Pietro and bring Brock to justice no matter what it takes. For you and for Pietro. He was very sure of himself.”  

She laughed, “Yeah, I’ve learned that Steve is just a little protective of those he cares about.”

Wanda nudged her gently. “Like a certain dark-haired Alpha who is smitten with a certain shy Omega?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Wanda. I do know I don’t deserve to be with someone like him, or the him he is pretending to be.” Wanda glared at her and she rolled her eyes. “Okay, okay. He’s probably not pretending, but I thought Brock was good too you know? I thought he was going to be my fairytale, my happy ending and instead of being my white knight he was choking me until I fell unconscious, dropped me onto my living room floor and left me there overnight, not bothering to check if I was breathing. Not everything is what it seems.”

How she wished Y/n could forget all those memories and push them aside, be the girl she was when they were growing up. The fearless girl that believed anything was possible. She knew it wasn’t that simple though. It’s not easy to erase years of trauma and abuse. Bucky was the only one who could help her ease the pain, ease the memories away by doing just what he was doing now.

Loving her slowly and gently. Wanda just hoped she didn’t push him away in the process.

“I know, and I warned you when you met Brock that something was off didn’t I?” She kissed Y/n’s forehead. “You don’t need to fear him сладкий ягненок. He wouldn’t hurt you and even if I have misjudged him, which is nearly impossible, and he some kind of abusive monster, Steve and Tony would rip him to shreds before he got the chance to harm a single hair on your head. You trust Tony. I know you do. Let yourself trust Bucky. He’s already fallen. He’s just waiting on you.”

“Is it safe to come in love?”

Wanda turned to look back at her boyfriend and Bucky standing at the glass balcony door like they are scolded puppies asking for permission to come back inside. She smirked and waved them in, “Yes, come in. We were just talking about you Bucky.”

 His brow quirked up and he looked at Y/n. Shouldn’t they be talking about Pietro? This couldn’t be good. “Oh? I hope it was something good.”

“It’s always good when she talks about you, but I was asking what plans she had for the day and she said you had something planned?” Man was Wanda good at thinking on her feet. Y/n would have stumbled all over herself trying to come up with something. She never has been good at lying.

“Yeah. I’m gonna take her down to this gym, I know the owner, and show her how to throw a punch or two.” He walked over and stands next to Y/n, lowering his voice. “Everything okay?”

She looked up at him and nodded. “Yes, James. Everything is okay.” She looked back at Wanda. “Please call me the second you find anything out and if you want my help, I can do anything at all to help find him. Run a hotline? I am great at answering the phones!”

Bucky chuckled at her eagerness to help but put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. “I’m not on the case but I am guessing Steve doesn’t want to make a big fuss?” He looked at Wanda and she nodded her head in agreement.

“He said to go on like nothing had changed in case Brock was watching us. He doesn’t want him to know we know about Pietro in case he decides to do something drastic under the heat of a possible investigation, but I’ll tell you as soon as I know something.” Wanda leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “Go on. You have punches to learn and I am sure there is something I should be doing today.”

“Work darling,” Vis reminded her gently.

“Right.” She forced a weak smile. “Work.”

Y/n could feel Bucky leading her towards the door and nodding at Vis, they must have had some conversation on the balcony to be able to communicate without speaking already. She was going to ask about that when they were alone! She looks back at Wanda.

“Call me when you get home and I’ll come by tomorrow and see you. It only takes about forty minutes from Clark Street Station.”

Bucky arched a questioning brow at her and she sighed fondly at the Alpha. “I’ll take a cab to come see you though. I won’t be on the subway by myself.” She could hear Wanda’s words from the other day playing in her head:  _You need to learn the difference between loving someone and controlling someone._

She was just a slow learner, or so Wanda said.

He grinned at her, “Much better doll.”

Wanda laughed and followed them to the door, they acted like a bonded couple and neither seemed to notice the roles they have fallen into. She wasn’t going to mention it now and freak Y/n out. They could talk tomorrow. After the date, Y/n didn’t realize she had.  “Mmhm. That sounds good.”

“I love you and I’ll call you when I get home.” Y/n blew her a kiss. “Please be safe.-“ I need you. I can’t lose my best friend, too. “Just be safe.”

“I promise, and I love you. Stay with your-“ She grinned at the glare she was getting from Y/n as Bucky led her down the hall, hand on the small of her back. “Stay with Bucky. You’re safe with him.”

Vis came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest as they watch the two board the elevator.

“She’s falling hard for that detective and I’m worried Vis,” she whispered.

He frowned and looked down at her. “Why my love? I thought you liked him. I got no sense of deception from him when we talked.”

“I do like him. He’s in love with her already. I’m not worried about him. I’m worried about what Brock will do if he finds out she’s falling for him in return and how much it will break her to lose him when he does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute and sweet but that doesn't last forever does it?
> 
> Russian: Thank Google
> 
> сладкий ягненок - Little lamb


	7. Guess Some Things Never Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends the day getting closer to Y/n, but it seems the Fates have a harder road paved for the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update a day early?! 
> 
> Not a lot of warnings in this chapter just the same things to keep in mind, the story is about past domestic violence so it is always there in some way. Fluffy Bucky I guess? Prepare your ovaries for that.
> 
> As always I love hearing from you guys so hit me with what you think! I love every bit of feedback!

“Lightning Round?” She looked up at Bucky with an amused smile playing on her lips.

He laughed. “I know, I know. It sounds cheesy but trust me, okay?” He held the door open and stuck his hand out for hers, letting her take his hand on her own time.

Y/n’s eyes fall to his outstretched hand and for a beat he thinks she’s not going to take his hand, she’s going to reject his hand and his heart, making it known she doesn’t trust him and there would be nothing he could do to change that.  It would just be further proof that he would always fall short and no matter what he did she would never let him in and  _never_ trust him, but then just as he was about to drop his hand something extraordinary happened

She lifted her eyes to meet his grey-blues and her hand slipped into his with such ease it left him stunned like he had always been meant to fit right into his.

“Okay,” She squeezed his hand gently, bringing him back from the stupor he had put himself, smiling brightly at him. “Lead the way.”

It wasn’t a verbal admission of trust, but he would take her openly taking his hand like that, letting him lead her into an unknown, uncharted place over hearing those words any day. He tugged her hand gently and led her into what appeared to be an empty gym. The walls were black with lightening streaks scattered along each wall, there were walls of mirrors and black mats under her feet. It seemed strange that the place was empty, but there was one thing that was very present throughout the gym and that was the stench.

She didn’t know who they were meeting but the entire placed reeked of Alpha and not just any Alpha, their scent overpowered Bucky’s and she didn’t like that one bit.  She slowed her pace down, and she clutched onto Bucky’s arm as her eyes began to search for every possible exit. While she studied her surroundings, she kept herself behind Bucky, blocking herself from whoever was here with Bucky’s muscles.

There was a tiny part of her that was telling her it was foolish to hide behind Bucky. He would never bring her to a place that would cause her harm, but years of abuse was telling her to be on alert. They can seem like a good, kind Alpha and show you how wrong you were with a flash of their eyes. Besides Bucky never did say how well he knew this owner. What if Bucky misjudged him? It wouldn’t be the first time an Alpha was mistaken for being kind or the first time an Alpha was proved wrong.

“Barnes!” A loud voice boomed from somewhere she couldn’t see, and she jumped at the sheer volume of the Alphas voice.

Bucky chuckled and tightened his grip on her hand to keep her calm, a simple reassurance that he was there, and nothing would get within an inch of her while he was by her side. It was enough to bring her heart rate back to normal, but her body was still tense.

He leaned towards her and reassuringly whispers, “He never figured out how to use his inside voice.”

A tall- No, scratch that. A huge, positively giant very muscular blond-haired Alpha comes sauntering out of the back room with a wide, bright smile on his face. Everything about him seemed terrifying, except for his soft eyes and the goofy grin he was wearing.

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he walked over and holds his hand out for Buckys.

They do some weird private handshake that was fairly amusing and miraculously she was able to hold off her laugh by biting the inside of her cheek. He dropped his hand back by his side and nodded his head towards Y/n. “Tryin’ to teach this one to throw a punch or two and we were in the area, so I thought why not swing by and see my buddy, Thor.”

Thor grinned only widens when he looks at her. He had to know she was an Omega regardless of the suppressants she was on, she was here holding Bucky’s hand and clinging to him like she was this quiet and submissive little thing, that had to tell him enough on its own. She didn’t like feeling so exposed to someone she didn’t know, but she stays quietly tucked behind her Alp- behind Bucky. Thor waved for them to follow him further into the gym and walked towards the back of the giant empty space where he seemed to have his office or an equipment room of some kind.

“Well, it’s good to see you brother. It’s been a long time since you’ve made it on this side of the East River. Let me grab you a few things and you can take her for a spin.” He winked at her and she immediately looked down at the black mats under her feet, feeling a familiar heat warming her cheek.

There was a beat of silence between them before she looked at Bucky, clearing her throat. “Thor huh? Is that his real name?”

Bucky laughed, “Yep.”

“Strange,” She murmured under her breath.

“No, Strange isn’t here. You haven’t met him yet.” He tipped his head to the side, thinking. “I don’t think he comes to the gym much.”

“What?”

“What, what?”

She stared up at him utterly lost at whatever just took place.

“I have no idea what we are even talking about anymore.” She laughed, at ease and happy. It had to be Bucky’s favorite sound in the whole world.

He looked down at her, admiration glowing from his eyes. Gods, why did she have to be so cute all the time? Did she know what she was doing to him or did it just come naturally, and he really was that far gone when he came to her. They were both so wrapped up in staring at each other that they didn’t hear all the movement coming from behind them.

Thor reappeared with two sets of boxing gloves, some kind of padded shield thing and what looks like hand wraps, not paying attention to the two of them. He tossed the items on the mat near their feet and released a punching bag from the ceiling, shouting out to Bucky. “So, you need to teach your Omega to fight? You didn’t tell me you bonded Barnes! When the hell did that happened?”

Bucky’s face pinks at the implication of her being his. Yeah, he felt like she was his, but they weren’t talking about that and she certainly made no sign that she believed they were a destined match made by the Gods, he really didn’t want to have that conversation in a gym that smelled like thirty different Alphas either. He rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding hers and he cleared his throat. “Oh, she’s- she’s not- We’re not. Bonded. We’re not bonded. Just friends”

Everyone, including Bucky himself, could hear the disappointment in his voice when he said just friends and he was cursing himself.

She looked up at him searching his face for what he was feeling, but whatever it was he was keeping it under wraps after his slipup.

“My apologies.” His eyes slowly drop to where she is still clinging to Bucky’s arm as he released the punches bag completely, letting it sway between them. “I assumed. We don’t have another class for about an hour so feel free to use whatever you need. I owe you a lot more than an hour of gym time.”

Bucky shook his head and waved off the comment, “Trust me you don’t. Just did what needed to be done.” Thor smiled but his eyes said much more. He gave them both a small head nod and retreated back to his office, leaving the admittedly unbonded pair alone in the big empty space.

He let go of her hand and bent down to grab the wraps that Thor had tossed at their feet. He smiled at her and held his hand out, nodding towards her hands. She willingly, easily and without thinking, lifted her hand and placed it in Bucky’s open hand. She watched as he carefully unraveled the bright blue hand wrap, so delicate with his actions she couldn’t help but smile at the care he took, which made her wonder.

“What did Thor mean about owing you?” she asked softly.

“Hm? Oh, his brother got into some trouble a few years back when Steve and I were partners. In another lifetime.” He smirked. “We could have sent him away for a long time. I chose to make a different call. He’s doing good now. Making better choices so turns out we made the right call.”

He started to wrap her right hand up and glanced up to find her grinning shamelessly at him. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

She shook her head and shrugged her left shoulder. “Sometimes you just surprise me with how good you are,” she placed her left hand against his chest over his heart, “how good you are right in here.”

Bucky’s movements began to falter a bit, enough for her to notice and she smiled to herself. Sometimes it was nice to know how much she affected him, and she felt like teasing him a bit. She kept her face neutral and dropped her hand from his chest, letting him regain some of his footing.

“You know Wanda asked if you imprinted on me today...” Her voice was casual, but the context was still enough to startle Bucky and cause him to drop the wrap to the floor.

“What?! W-why? why would she do that? Imprinting is rare, like crazy rare. It only happens in like three percent of mates and even then, it’s only the strongest of bonds. It’s basically unheard of and only happens…”

“With true mates.” She replied softly. “I know. Wanda thinks- It doesn’t matter. Sometimes I don’t think she gets what it’s like to be an Omega and everything that comes with being one, both the good and the bad. She also still believes in fairytales.” Bucky stood up, inches closer to her now than he had been a moment ago. He was so close she had to look up to meet his eyes.

“Is Brock why you don’t believe in true mates?” She raised a brow and he smiled. “Tony mentioned you don’t believe in true mates or... fairytales for that matter.”

Of course, Tony opened his mouth. Big surprise.

She shrugged, “I guess partly. I wanted to believe it so badly when I was younger and then I met Brock and…” She shook her head. “Doesn’t it sound kind of silly to think there is only one other person chosen to be your mate? Chosen to be your other half? To believe they were chosen by the Gods before you were even born and that the two of you are made from the same heart and soul.”

“I don’t think it sounds silly at all.”

Bucky took her unwrapped hand in his, gently running his thumb along the inside of her palm before he slowly started to wrap her left hand. He wasn’t as efficient this time around, but he was just as delicate as he was when he unwound the first roll. His proficiency was greatly affected by the little Omega, staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes. He couldn’t think or focus with her this close to him. Gods help him if she ever learns how easy it is to unravel him, she will get her way every single time.

Though, Bucky wasn’t sure he minded that at all.

He cleared his throat and took a step back from her, putting enough space between them to focus their attention back to the entire reason they were here, grabbing the padded thing- she still didn’t know what it was called- he held it up in front of him, blocking his chest and most of his face.

“Okay, let’s see those guns baby girl.” He grinned.

She laughed in an attempt to push away the way her stomach flips when he called her baby girl. She held up her newly wrapped hands up and took a swing that no one would be hurt by, the hit was so light he couldn’t even feel it through the padding. He peered around and raised an eyebrow at her.

Y/n huffed and dropped her hands. “James, I don’t want to hurt you. What if I hit you too hard by accident?” She whined, making him chuckle. He tossed the punch pad to the floor and walked over to the punching bag.

“Okay, come over here.  I will be out of harm’s way.” She walked over, and he positioned her in front of him, adjusting her stance so she had one foot planted firmly behind her and raised both her hands so that they were blocking her face. “You want to power off your back foot when you swing. That’s where the strength in a punch is coming from, but when you’re not swinging, I want both your hands up here around your face, like you’re putting a protective cage around your face.”

“Cage. Got it. Back foot is where my force comes from.” She looked at him, “Can I swing now?”

Bucky grinned and nods for to go ahead, with the fixed stance her swings were more deliberate and focused, but they were still barely shaking the bag and she was becoming frustrated quickly.  He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her wrist.

“Okay, Rocky. I want you to try something for me.” He bends her hand back and juts the heel of her palm forward. “Good, now tuck your fingers down and back so they are out of the way. Perfect. Now I want you to thrust your palm upwards like you were smashing in someone’s nose. It’s hard for anyone to keep a hold on you when eyes are watering and their nose is gushing blood.”

She wrinkled her nose in disgust but does it anyway, making the bag swing back slightly, but it was still the furthest it had moved since they started. She bounced up and down on her heels, beaming. “Buck! I hit it hard-Oof!” The bag came swinging back and knocked into her causing her to fall back into the Bucky, who caught her with ease.

The Alpha in him couldn’t bring himself to laugh even though she was cracking up in his arms, he gripped her chin gently and pulled her face up to inspect it for injury, “Y/n? You okay? Did you get hurt?”

It takes her a few moments to get her laughter under control before she could answer him. “Yeah, yeah James. I’m okay. I just wasn’t expecting it to attack me back is all, but don’t worry I’m ready for sneak attacks now.”

He laughed at her playfulness and slowly got her steady on her own two feet again.  It wasn’t that long ago when she wouldn’t have been able to laugh like that with him, let alone let him touch this way. “Alright. Let’s get back to it doll. We’ve got about forty minutes and I still want to show you how to stop someone who grabs you from behind.”  

The next forty minutes weren’t that productive, it was mostly a lot of giggling and Bucky having to stop himself from kissing her on several occasions. It was getting harder and harder if he was being honest. Despite the distractions, he was able to teach her how to break someone’s hold and how to elbow someone in the face if they grabbed her from behind. He didn’t know what Brock was planning or if he would be stupid enough to try and come after his Omega, but at least now she would be able to put up a fight if he wasn’t there to protect.

Still had to practice at home though.

He finished unwrapping her hand and tossed the wrap in the basket of dirty linen. “Well, it’s only two. What did you want to do for the rest of the day?”

She raised her arms above her head to stretch and winced. The protective Alpha rushed to her and gently rubbed her stiff shoulders, “They are probably going to be sore tomorrow.”

 “I’ll survive.” She wanted to say she had been through much worse but didn’t want to upset the Alpha. “ As for the rest of our day, I don’t know. Maybe just head back home and we could watch a movie. If you have time and- and want to of course.”

Bucky shook his head wearing an amused smile, “When are you gonna learn I always want to spend time with you?”

Before she had a chance to say anything, he held his hand out for her and waved to Thor through the large window into the blond Alphas office. “Come on. If we hurry, we can make it back and watch The Twilight Zone. It’s only the best episode playing tonight.”

She perked up and took his hand. “The Hitch-Hiker?”

He smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Stevie will tell you the best episode is Nightmare at 20,000 feet, but he doesn’t know what he’s talkin’ ‘bout. Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with him.”

“Sounds like a total punk.”

Bucky threw his head laughing loud and unbridled, his whole body shaking from laughter, “Doll, where have you been all my life?”

 

 

The ride back to Brooklyn was much different than the ride into the Manhattan. It was like a strange wind blew in and wiped her memory of all the reasons she was scared and hesitant to get close to someone. Bucky wasn’t stupid though, he knew those reasons were still there and would more than likely show up at the worst possible time, right when he was finally breaking through her walls. Y/n had stepped into his arms the moment they found themselves standing in the middle of the subway and surrounded by strangers. In that moment Bucky couldn’t be bothered to care with what would happen tonight or tomorrow.  His Omega was willingly snuggling into his chest and tucking her head under his chin, that was all he wanted to think about it.

As much as she tried to tell herself it was for him, to keep him calm during the ride back to his apartment, it was just as much for her as it was for him. The heat emanating from him was seeping in and melting every inch of ice that has hardened around her scarred heart. She was still uncertain what her feelings meant but she was absolutely positive that the way his heart sounded, beating steadily against his chest was the only sound she wanted to hear for the rest of her life.

Bucky dropped his keys in the bowl by the door like he does every single time he comes home, but lately coming home had a very different look. He had watched as Y/n walked into the living room and tossed her purse on the chair he used to fall asleep in while watching trashy reality television all alone. He smiled to himself as he walked up the small steps towards his dresser and start to empty his pockets, watching as Y/n rids herself of the jacket that has slowly become hers.

He didn’t like it that much anyway. She could have everything he owned if she really wanted it, she already had his heart what was a jacket compared to that?

His phone sent a few short buzzes against his leg, letting him know he had a message. He grumbled as he dug his phone out of his pocket and sighs heavily at his screen. Of course. Now he has to go in. He was starting to think the Fates were working against him. He tossed his phone on his dresser in slight annoyance and walks back into the living room giving Y/n a small smile. He could not catch a break with her, every time he was starting to get somewhere someone, or something was keeping them apart.

“I gotta head into the station. Steve says it’s important.” He reached out for her hands and tugged her closer to him, “Will you do me a favor? Promise me you won’t go out on your own? I’m- I don’t like that I don’t know what that piece of shit looks like and everything with Pietro going on.” He sighed “I’m worried he could get spooked or if he has learned that Steve knows about Pietro- I just need to know you’re safe is all. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stay in for the night. Do you think you might come back here tonight? Or, you can go back to Sam’s you don’t have to babysit me.” She shrugged as if she really didn’t care to see him again tonight, but he could see right through her little act.

He grinned at her attempt at nonchalantly asking him to spend the night again. “Yeah, I’ll come back. Shouldn’t be too long, but we can order Chinese or something when I get back if you want and I’ll call you if I get stuck at the station.”

“You promise?” She asked in a small voice nearly breaking Bucky’s heart.

“Yeah, doll. I promise.”

It took every bit of strength Bucky had to let go of her hands and not pull her in to kiss those soft lips that were no longer showing any signs of happiness. He grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and shot her a small wink, granting him the smallest of smiles. He’d take it though. He’d take any bit of happiness he could give her.

“I’ll see you for dinner darlin’.”

The door closed behind him and left her alone with the silence and her thoughts. The last few months she has become fond of silence. It meant she was safe. No one was hurting her, screaming at her, or threatening her life. It meant she could just be herself without fear of torment and abuse. Now, though.  She was starting to hate it.

Whenever she was alone, she missed the sound of Bucky’s laugh or the heaviness of his boots on the hardwood floors. His light snoring that let her know he was there, keeping her safe even while he slept.

She wandered into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cabinets, checking the fridge for what Bucky had in stock. Maybe she could make him dinner. Get a few candles. There was a voice telling her that was a stupid idea and he would hate it, he would think she was just a silly little Omega. She quickly shut that voice down. Brock would do that, but not him. Not her James.

He doesn’t think anything about her is stupid.

There wasn’t much in the kitchen in terms of dinner, but she could run to the market on the corner. It was less than a minute walk and she could even get stuff to make cinnamon chocolate chip muffins for dessert. She grabbed the spare key he left her and her wallet. She would be back in a flash, so Bucky had nothing to worry about and it’s not like Brock would grab her in the middle of the market with a bunch of people watching. She was perfectly safe.

 

 

“Stevie!” Bucky strolled into his best pal’s office and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him. “I gotta tell ya, pal. I’m so fuckin’ close to blocking your number.”

Steve snorted. “You can’t block my number. I’m your captain. You take your orders from me. Did you forget that little detail?”

His entire scrunched his face up with disgust and he shook his head. “I don’t like the way you say that. You say it like that to Tony? Please don’t use that on me if that’s some kinky stuff you say to Tones.”

“I-No!” Steve cheeks pink and the bright color reaches all the way to his ears. He cleared his throat. “I don’t say that to Tony. Just – Go find Sam. He’s waiting for you by the car. That case of yours? The one with Pierce and that Omega club he owns? You got your warrant so go tear that club apart before he has a chance to destroy evidence. Let me know what you find the second you find it. I want to nail his disgusting ass.”

Naturally, this would be the time his case would break when he had dinner plans with a pretty Omega he just happened to be in love with. Bucky cursed and start to pat down his pockets looking for his phone. “Shit.” Steve looked up from his desk and Bucky sighed. “Can it wait like five? I gotta call Y/n and I don’t have my phone. I promised I would be right back.”

Steve frowned and leaned back in his chair. “You have to call Y/n and tell her you need to do your job?” Bucky opened his mouth to object, but Steve puts his hand up to stop what he already knows is coming: She’s my Omega Steve! “I’ll call her and let her know you won’t be home tonight. At least not for a while.”

“Thank you.” Bucky blew out a breath and seemed to relax some. “I promised her we would have dinner and I don’t want her to think I ditched her or somethin’.”

He picked up his phone and waves for him to get out of the office. “Yeah, yeah. Go!  I’ll get her number from the case file and call your Omega, tell her you’re not the giant jerk she thinks you are.” If she was his legal Omega this would be part of Steve’s job anyway and the last thing he wanted was his best friend to be distracted while out on the job.

“You’re such a punk, Stevie.” He muttered as he saunters out of his office, passing Nat walking into the captain’s office with a purpose.  Whatever she had to say it was important, but Bucky didn’t have time to waste. He had to get this done and get back home to his best gal.

Her small knuckles tapped on the glass wall of Steve’s office before she steps up to the front of the desk, grabbing the phone from his hand and hanging it up.

“Hey! I have to call-“

“We found Pietro.” She said, stopping any further words from falling out of his mouth. “Tip came in saying he is at some apartment in Queens, trapped there. The person wouldn’t give their name or how they knew. Just said they wanted to do the right thing. We need to go now, Steve.”

Steve was up and out of his chair grabbing his jacket before she had a chance to convince him further. This was the break he was hoping for, praying for. “Just me, you and Tony for now. Call Clint and have him nearby ready in case he is still alive. I don’t want to draw a big crowd to this. Have Bruce in an unmarked car with limited supplies. Once we know what we have on our hands then we can call in all units. Oh, and send a unit to watch over Y/n and Wanda. If Brock catches this on the news he may go after them.”

“Got it. I’ll call Clint and have Banner ride over with me. Don’t let anything happen to my partner you hear me?” She winked. Steve rolls his eyes as if he would let any harm come to his Omega.

“Funny. Now is not the time for chatter, Romanoff. Let’s move out.  I want to bring Wanda some good news.” He slipped his badge around his neck, forgetting about one very important promise he made to his best friend and leaving one very damaged Omega with no knowledge of where her Alpha was and no way to contact him.

 

 

Waiting has never been something Y/n was good at or liked, but this time each minute that ticked by broke off another little piece of her already bruised and beaten heart. She glances at her phone, no missed calls or texts. It had been three hours since she made dinner and cinnamon chocolate chip muffin (all of which are now cold) and six hours since Bucky had left her side. She glanced around at the empty unused plates in front of her, the food she spent an hour cooking and the candlesticks she had laid out that were minutes from burning out, leaving melted wax all over his countertop but all of that didn’t compare to how utterly stupid she felt. She has never felt as stupid as she does right here in this moment.

She knew better.

Why did she let him trick her with soft touches and sweet words about true mates? Only an idiotic Alpha would fall for someone as pathetic and broken as her and James was no idiot. She was though. She was an idiot for thinking- It didn’t matter what she thought at this point. Maybe he was just like the rest. Maybe in a way he was just like Brock. Using his charm, sweet words and status to get anything he can from her. He would win her over with sweet words and then let her down at first chance.

This time it hurt a hell of a lot more than it had with Brock (that was including every single bruise Brock left on her, those bruises were nothing compared the to thought that Bucky didn’t want her after everything that happened today). Bucky had wiggled his way through the tiny cracks within the walls she had built up and now that he was on the inside it hurt that much more to push him back out.

Y/n slowly rose from the bar stool and blew out the candles that have melted away to almost nothing. There was no point in waiting anymore. He wasn’t going to keep his promise and apparently, she wasn’t important enough to warrant a simple phone call to tell her otherwise. Maybe he went to work and realized she wasn’t worth all this trouble. Or he had some Omega that was willing to give him all the things she couldn’t. She couldn’t blame him for that. There were things she would probably never be able to give him and things that would take years for her to give willingly.

There was nothing left to do but clean up the mess she made: both in the kitchen and in her heart.

After everything that happened the last few days two things have become abundantly clear to the Omega. There is no such thing as true mates and James Buchanan Barnes was not the Alpha she thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? 
> 
> I'm sure some of you were expecting her to get kidnapped, but it's way too early in the game for that happen. There's still plenty of time for shit to hit the fan.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!***


	8. Old Wounds Never Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky learns of Steves mistake and Y/n struggles to push her inner demons away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: ***Graphic depiction of past domestic violence & abuse***. Skip the italicized portion towards the middle of the chapter if you do not want to read that. Cursing. Angst. Protective Bucky, is that a warning? 
> 
> I love you all dearly. I love hearing from all of you so don't be shy. ;-)
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

It turned out the tip that had come into the station was the best lead they’ve had since they found an unknown hand in Y/n’s apartment. It was everything they had been hoping for, but the look of the abandoned home turned into apartments on the east side of Queens, did not leave a good feeling in Steve’s belly when they pulled up. By the look of the place, no one had lived there in decades and it didn’t look like anyone had been back in a week or so. If Pietro had managed to survive getting his hand cut off in some hack job and no one had come by to check on him it was likely he died from blood loss days ago.

That was not something he wanted to tell Wanda.

And thankfully he didn’t have to.

Pietro was found, still breathing and unconscious on a dirty mattress in one of the back bedrooms. For a reason Steve had yet to figure out, Brock chose to keep him alive and by the look of the bedroom, he had someone staying with him to tend to his wound and keep him sedated, probably the same anonymous tipper that called the station. All and all, it was good news, but he didn’t like being caught off guard. He needed to figure out what Brock was playing at before he takes it out on Y/n.

As much as he wanted to keep this quiet, this entire building was now evidence and he had to process every square inch of the place if he was going to put Brock away for stalking Y/n and his attack on Pietro. Once Clint got Pietro stable enough to move, he was on his way to the hospital with only Steve and Tony riding along. Steve had called the crime scene into the station on the ride over and let Natasha take lead, he knew she wouldn’t take any shit from media.

Before they knew it, the hospital was filled with uniforms and the crime scene was plastered on every damn news station and every television in the ER waiting room. It was only a matter of time before word got to Brock and who knows what he would do in order to protect himself and get Y/n back.

Steve wasn’t going to just sit around and wait to find out.

“I want twenty-four surveillance. He has someone from my unit with him at all times you hear me?” Steve snapped at the young officer. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t the kids’ fault, but he is wound a bit too tight to be mindful of his tone at the moment. “I don’t care what the damn emergency room doctor says. You go in for every single test. He doesn’t leave your sight until another officer shows up to take your place. I want everything on him bagged for evidence. Go! Let me know if you have something worth a damn.”

Steve watched the young officer run down the hall of the hospital chasing after the bed Pietro had been wheeled in on, but Steve’s mind already drifted back to the mess they found Pietro in. There isn’t likely to be any evidence that isn’t containment by all the dirt and filth he was laying in, and it didn’t look like that shithole was where the actual… hit took place. There wasn’t an ounce of blood that he could see and with the state of the apartment, there is no way they could have cleaned up all the blood without disrupting all the trash and dirt along with it.

They were going to come up empty handed again, and he just had a feeling, when asked, the neighbors have never seen Brock Rumlow before and there won’t be a trace of him inside. Hell, Steve isn’t even sure Brock did the actual cutting himself so there’s a chance he’s never even showed up to check up on Pietro, which only makes their case that much harder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his Omega sauntering down the hall towards him, he slipped his phone into his pocket and turned about to face Tony who is wearing a very smug grin.

“How much do you love me?”

Steve sighed heavily and attempts to rub the sleep from his eyes. He’s been up for over twenty-four hours, he was dirty, covered in someone else’s blood and he just wanted to sleep, not play a guessing game with his mate.  “What did you find Tony?”

“Well,” Tony grumbled, “After you get married all the romance goes right out the window.”

“Tony…” He murmured warningly.

“Fine.” Tony pursed his lips but flipped his tablet over so Steve can see what he’s looking at. “No connection to Brock so we can’t tie him to the building with a paper trail and I doubt he’s stupid enough to leave fingerprints, that’s assuming he was stupid enough to go there at all, but I did find something good. Guess who owns the building?”

Steve looked at his Omega questionably and then down to the tablet in his hands, eyes scanning over the page Tony had pulled up and he honestly couldn’t believe what he was reading. He looked back at his Omega, grinning. “Oh, baby. I love you and that brain of yours more than words could ever say.”

He beamed at his Alpha and took the tablet back. “Looks like one Alexander Pierce bought it back in 2005 through an alias and off shore accounts he doesn’t want anyone to know he has. Thankfully, I am not just anyone and it took two seconds to find all of his property holdings. This beauty though, it’s sat empty since he made the purchase in 2005, which would make sense if he was using it for… special occasions. You should probably call Barnes and see what he dug up over there at his club. Anything that could link him to Brock or even hint that they know each other would be enough for a warrant to search his apartment.”

“Shit.” Steve winced and stepped into his Omegas space, pulling Tony’s phone out of his coat pocket. “I was supposed to call Y/n for Bucky… over ten hours ago.” He scrolled through his contacts to find her number and groaned. “I had to look up her number at the station and call her to let her know Bucky wasn’t going to be home.”

_Hi. You’ve reached Y/n. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can._

“Y/n it’s Steve. Give me or Tony a call when you get a second.” He ended the call and glanced at his Omega, noticing the icy glare he was getting. “I didn’t mean to!”

“You’re going to be in so much shit with Barnes  _and_  with me. What the hell kind of message was that Steve? You didn’t even tell her Bucky was okay.” He yanked his phone out of Steve’s hand. “I’ll text you her number. Keep calling her. I’m driving over to check on her.” He shook his head grumbling on the way towards the elevator. “Leaving an Omega with no way to contact her Alpha. I should be the one that kicks your ass.”

Steve watched his Omega storm off and he yelled after him, “It was an accident! I- we got the tip!”

Tony doesn’t turn around or say a word to him. He just waved him off and keeps walking. Steve gulped. He’s in some serious trouble when he gets home.

“I’d say that’s the worst part of your day but…” The nearby officer whispered hesitantly and nodded behind Steve. He turned around to see Bucky walking towards him. This was the never-ending terrible day. He glanced back at the officer, dismissing him with a simple raise of his brow.

“What the hell are you two doing in the hospital?” He asked the duo cautiously.  “What happened at the club?”

“Well, hello to you too, Stevie.” Bucky chirped back.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Listen, I’ve been up nineteen hours. Just bicker later okay?”

“I wasn’t bickering birdbrain. I was just saying-“

“You were starting shit-“

“ENOUGH!” Steve’s voice fills the hallway, causing nearly everything to come to a halt. “I’m just as tired as you are. I asked for a report, not your bickering.”

Sam looked over at Bucky and shrugged with an amused smile. Obviously, Cap wasn’t in the mood to joke around this morning. He cleared his throat and looked back at Steve. “We went in and everything started out fine. Pierce let us have access to everything and was cooperating. Buck was interviewing him when three of his goons grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me away from one of the older, smaller filing cabinets. Buck had come over and helped pull them off of me, ending up pulling his gun on one of the idiots before they finally let go.”

Steve glanced at Bucky to take in his demeanor after learning he had fired his weapon. He didn’t seem out of sorts, but Bucky was good at hiding that when he needed to. “You got the filing cabinet? You okay after having to fire your weapon?”

He shrugged, wincing slightly and rotating his left shoulder to ease some of the pain and tension, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just grazed his arm to get him to drop his weapon. Messed up my shoulder more than anything else.”

“You know you still have to report in and get cleared after firing your weapon? Don’t roll your eyes, Buck. No one gets out of it. Not even me.” He waved Steve off and nodded his head in agreement to avoid any further lecture.

“What did Y/n say when you called her? Was she upset?” Buck asked, avoiding the subject further. He was going to put off his evaluations for as long as possible. It was always the same anyhow: How did it feel? How do you feel? Do you feel like you had a reason? Do you have doubts? Are you having nightmares?

Same crap every single time and he would rather spend time with his Omega than waste an afternoon on that pointless garbage.

“Yeah, about that.” Steve took a deep breath and decides it’s better to just rip off the band-aid. “I- I know you asked me to call her and I was looking up her number, but I didn’t get a chance to Buck. I promise I’ll tell her it was all my fault, so she knows you didn’t do anything wrong, but to be fair you are a cop and this kind of thing could happen from time to time. She’s gonna need to learn to deal with that sometimes.”

Sam winced and shook his head behind Bucky. That was not the best thing to say right now even if it was the truth. Bucky chewed his bottom lip as he processes what Steve just said to him. Y/n has no idea where he is or why he didn’t come back last night and now she’s at his apartment all alone.

“I’m sorry. I must have heard you wrong. What- what did you just say, Steve?” He had Bucky’s full attention now. “Because it kind of sounded like you said you  _forgot_ to call Y/n and let her know I wasn’t coming home, but that can’t be what you said because we both know how hard I’ve been working to gain her trust and how hard she is on herself. So, you wanna try that again?”

“Listen to for a second would ya?” Steve said urgently. He could tell Bucky was about to go off and they didn’t need a scene in the middle of the hospital. “Yeah, I didn’t get to call Y/n. Natasha came in right as you left and had the tip on Pietro! I had tunnel vision. I was just focused on the mission. Getting him home and bringing some good news to Wanda and Y/n. I wasn’t thinking clear Buck.”

Bucky growled at Steve’s pitiful excuse and tried to push by him, but Steve quickly stepped in his way, blocking him from walking to the elevator. Sam tried to pull his partner back, stop him from doing something he would regret in light of day, but Bucky yanked his shoulders away from his grip. “Get out of my fuckin’ way Steve.” Bucky hissed. “Don’t think I won’t beat your ass in the goddamn hospital because I will.”

“Buck-“

“No, Steve!” He snapped, his eye flashing a deep crimson as he gets up in Steve’s face. “I asked you to do one fuckin’ thing. Do you get how scared she probably is? Scared or pissed at me. Or fuckin’ both!” He threw his hand up to the television behind them where the news was playing, showing Nat ushering the media back away from the crime scene. “You even got someone watching her after the God damn media shitshow your bust was?”

“Yes!” Steve snarled. “Of course I do. I know how to do my job.” He took a step back from Bucky, voice as cool and collected as he could get it in the heat of the moment. “Calm down and get your shoulder checked. You’re favoring it and you know it’s protocol. You also know you can’t return back to work until you’re cleared. And if they come over here to see what the hell is going on and You look like that, it will be a week of psych evals before you get released. You want to go a week without seeing her?”

The thought of being kept from his girl for a week calmed him down enough so he could back up away from Steve. He had to turn away from him though. He couldn’t look at him right now and as much as he hated it, Steve was right. If they came over and thought he was feral after having to discharge his firearm on his shift he would be stuck here, unable to see her because she’s not his legal Omega. To the hospital and law enforcemen,t she was still nothing to him, regardless of how wrong that was.

He glanced over his shoulder at Steve and held out his hand. “Give me your damn phone,” he demanded quietly. “I need to call her.”

Steve sighed but pulls his phone out of his pocket and placed it in Buck’s hand. “I’ve been trying. She won’t answer. Tony just left and is on his way over to her place. And before you ask yes, I had her detail check to make sure she is okay. She hasn’t moved from the apartment except to run to the corner store last night. No one has gone in or out. She’s safe Buck.”

Bucky shook his head at his best friend. Brock was the last thing on his mind right now. They were finally getting somewhere. Things were finally looking like she may let him in, maybe even trust him one day and now? He knows better than anyone the inner demons she has to fight, he has watched her struggle with herself and whatever voices are telling her she’s not good enough. He was worried this was going to take her to a place so dark she can’t find her way back; a place that doesn’t care how deeply he loves her. That wouldn’t be enough to pull her back to him. It was going to grab ahold her and keep her from ever seeing the light again.

“I’m not worried about what Brock could be doing to her Steve. I’m worried about what she’s doing to herself and how much of her trust I lost.”

 

 

 

_Y/n never thought she would have someone who genuinely loved her and wanted to keep her safe because of that love. After her parents died, she just didn’t think she would find her place again but then Brock forced his way into her life and she thought maybe this could be her place. He was sweet when they met but a little too forward, as most Alphas were. She told him no for over an hour before she finally gave in to his persistence and joined him for a dance. Somehow the cocky Alpha managed to win her over on that dance floor and earned himself a first date. She’s still not sure how it happened, and she never thought she would end up with an Alpha who was a traditionalist. Her father was far from a traditionalist and she didn’t know many Alphas to begin with. When she was growing up strangers often thought her mother was the Alpha of the pair because of the way he let her take control. It just wasn’t something she ever saw for herself._

_There were things about a traditional relationship that she just wouldn’t think to do, like asking permission to go out or waiting for him to speak for her when in public. She wasn’t raised that way so little things like that would never be second nature to her the way they would for some Omegas and she was too independent anyway. Brock said he liked that about her, liked that she wasn’t a stereotypically submissive Omega, but he was a bit over protective. He wouldn’t let another Alpha near her and constantly kept a close eye on her like he wanted to make sure she was safe, always with a hand tightly gripped around her wrist or the nape of her neck._

_At first, she thought it was sweet. He wanted to keep her safe and isn’t that what an Alpha is supposed to do for their Omega? It was ingrained in their Biology just like it was in hers to submit and serve her Alpha. Serve was a strong word though. She never cared for it or the idea behind it. She didn’t really want to serve anyone. What she wanted was a partner who didn’t expect her to serve him, but if she did, he would treat it like the gift it was. Because that’s what it was, or so her father told her. No one was forcing her to mate (Okay, biology was, but that’s not the point) and she didn’t have to serve anyone, she just wanted an equal partner and she was beginning to feel like Brock wasn’t so into being equals._

_He wanted her on her knees by his side. Right where he could hold her down._

_Tonight, wasn’t the night to think about her relationship falling apart and now she was starting to think they needed to put a little space between the two of them, or how she had no idea where she was going to find a new place to live when Brock made her cut her hours in half to spend more time together. Brooklyn ain’t cheap after all! However, she had promised Wanda she wasn’t going to do this tonight. They were going out to celebrate Y/n’s birthday and she was going to be in a good mood or she was in trouble!_

_Brock eyed her closely as she moved gracefully through the house. He watched as she put on jewelry, some low-cut top, skin-tight jeans and a crap ton of makeup she didn’t need. Whatever she was doing he wasn’t having any of it. He couldn’t let her go out dressed that. A taken Omega dressing like that… someone could get the wrong idea and try to take her away from him.  He picked at the label no the glass bottle in his hands as he watched her move about their apartment in a rush._

_“Omega…” He said warily. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re getting pretty dressed up for dinner at home.”_

_Y/n laughed and shook her head as she applied another layer of red to her lips, puckered them for one last look and dropped the tube of color into her clutch. “I’m not getting dressed up for dinner at home. I told you that Wanda wanted to go to celebrate my birthday tomorrow. We’re going to get dinner in Manhattan and then dancing.”_

_She gave him a little spin and smiled at him. “How do I look?”_

_His eyes moved up and down her body and he simply shook his head and leaned back on the couch. “You look like you’re trying to get laid. You can stay home with me and celebrate, but you’re not leaving this apartment.”_

_She stood there speechless, completely stunned. He’s never talked to her like that before. There were times when he told her to cover up or joked about a revealing top, but he’s never told her she couldn’t leave the house or spend time with Wanda. She knew he was possessive, but this was getting to be too much. There was no way she was going to let him start telling her when she could and couldn’t see her best friend. That was the only family she had left._

_And who the hell does he think he is? Alpha or not, he can’t tell her when she can or can’t leave her own freakin’ apartment!_

_“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I’m going out with Wanda.  It’s for my birthday and I haven’t seen her in a month.” She huffed as she strolled towards the door. “I’m not sure what you’re thinking Brock, but just because you’re an Alpha doesn’t mean you can tell me when and where I ca-“ Her words were stopped by her face meeting the cool metal of the front door. She might have screamed, she couldn’t be sure with the sharp pounding pain that was now splitting her head in two._

_“I’m sorry you were saying?” Brock snarled against her ear. “That’s just what being your Alpha means.” She had yet to use his title and he hated that she held that back. He deserved to be called Alpha. He shoved her against the door, watching as her legs gave out and she sank to the floor._

_Brock looked down at her, blood had slowly started trickling from her nose and her eyes were already starting to turn purple. Shit. He chewed his bottom lip as he paced in front of her. It wasn’t the best timing, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t let her go out like that, dancing and showing off what belonged to him. He needed to think and fast though. If she didn’t call Wanda that red-headed bitch would show up with her brother and that boyfriend of hers._

_That was the last thing they needed tonight._

_A low string of curse words slipped from his lips and tossed his beer against the kitchen wall next to where Y/n was crying on the floor, making her jump. He quickly squatted down to her level, right in front of her and gave her a small, tentative smile, “Baby, my sweet Omega. You see what you made me do? You can’t expect me or any Alpha to be okay with you dressing like you’re asking for someone’s knot and going out to grind on some dumbass Beta boy named Peter and then talking back to me?”_

_She swallowed the knot in her throat and managed to calm her tears enough to answer him. “It’s Pietro. He’s not interested in me like that. I told you that. He’s like my brother.” She cried as she tried to use her shirt to wipe away the little bit of blood that had fallen from her nose. It didn’t seem to be broken, but it sure as hell felt like it._

_“Let me help.” Brock got up and grabbed the gel-filled ice pack she uses for her migraines and wrapped a towel around. He rushed back over to her squatting down by her side and reached out to hold the towel against her face, but she flinched the moment his hand got close to her face and backed herself into the wall behind her. His hand dropped, and a hurt, regretful look filled his eyes, “Are you-are you scared of your Alpha sweet girl?”_

_Y/n glanced up at him and yanked the towel covered ice pack from his hands. “You just smashed my face into our front door. I think that would make anyone a little jumpy.” She spat._

_That fire he had fallen for was starting to become a problem. He needed to put it out before it costs them everything._

_“You’re right. I’m sorry.” He fell back against the cabinet behind him, “I’m so sorry baby. I just-I couldn’t let you go out like that. All those Alphas that would be lookin’ at you. I wouldn’t be there to protect you and I- I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself. It was like I went feral or somethin’.” She knew using that as an excuse was utter bullshit, her father always told her to stay away from any Alpha who uses that as an excuse for their behavior. He grabbed her wrist gently and tugged for her to come to him. She wasn’t sure what he would do if she refused so she slowly moved with his tug, letting him pull her into his lap and wrap his arms around her._

_Her brain was screaming at her to get up and run, run as fast as she can and never look back. Call Wanda and tell her what happened. Pietro would be over in a heartbeat, she could pack her things and never look back, but he’s never been like this so maybe he was right. She knew he was possessive and maybe she just triggered something in his biology. Something he couldn’t help._

_She slowly tilted her head to look up at him and he smiled down at her curled up in his lap. “I’m sorry. You believe me right Omega? You believe I wouldn’t have hurt you if I was thinking straight?”_

_She nodded and sank against his chest in defeat, eyes searching for her clutch. She had no idea where it went, and she wasn’t sure what he would do if she called for help right now. She let out a shaky sigh and pressed the ice pack over her eyes, so she didn’t have to look at him anymore._

_“Yeah, I believe you. It-it was just a mistake,” she whispered_

_“Right. Any other Alpha would have acted the same way if their Omega tried to pull that.” He gently stroked her hair and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Don’t forget who you belong to. No matter what happens you will always be my little Omega.”_

 

 

Y/n jerked awake unable to catch her breath, body trembling and scrambling to get away from Brocks hands.  The dream had felt so real she was certain everything that happened with James was the dream and she was waking up back in her shared apartment with Brock. She clawed at the sheets and clothing in her nest as she fumbles with the lamp on the bedside table.

“James?” She cried out softly, her throat felt raw as if she had been screaming out for him in her sleep all night long. “Bucky? Please wake up.  I- I need you.”

Her shaking fingers finally find the switch that flips the light on, a bright white light fills the studio apartment and she slowly crawled to the end of the bed, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand. “James?” She called out one more time, but it goes unanswered again. Her eyes slowly adjust to the light and her heart sank into her stomach when she sees the empty couch a few feet away from her.

That’s right.

The broken promise.

Bucky never came home.

She had forgotten that little detail when she woke in a frenzied panic. She was still all alone. Part of her had hoped she would wake up in the morning and find him stuffed on the little couch, ready with some crazy work story and breakfast. That was really pushing her luck with that one. Alphas don’t cook for Omegas and they certainly don’t apologize. She slowly untangled her legs the rest of the way and grabs his red Henley from her nest, slipping it over her head, leaving her legs bare.

The sun was just starting to rise, on a normal morning she would try to get some more sleep before she had to go back to work but there was no way she could go back to sleep after a nightmare like that. Maybe if Bucky had been there. If he had been there to calm her fears and hold her… He wasn’t there, and she needed to get passed this. She couldn’t be this dependent on him.

There was a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her to call into work again, but if she called in again, she probably wouldn’t have a job to go back to and after this was all over, she would be back on her own and taking care of herself. There would be no more her and Bucky. She wouldn’t be living here anymore, and she would be all alone. Again. She just couldn’t lose the one good thing she had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY. PLEASE DON'T SEND ME HATE MAIL.


	9. Light As a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pays Y/n a visit and Wanda lets Bucky in on some important truths before he tries to repair the damage done with his Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing. Dark/depressive thoughts by the reader. As always, this story is about past domestic violence and abuse. It is not the forefront of the chapter but it always there in some ways, just as a trigger warning. 
> 
> I was pretty excited about this chapter and I nearly spilt it into two but I thought you all may actually reach through my computer and choke me. So, it’s a bit longer than normal, not by much though. Annnd, your comments and love give me life, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Please ignore any major typos husband is rushing me off to dinner and I only had to time to give it a quick edit.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission.Thanks!*

Y/n opened the door to find Tony standing on the other side with an unamused expression on his face. “So, what? You don’t answer your phone anymore?” He sauntered in, walking right by her without waiting to be invited in, and he grimaced at the smell that hits him. “Jesus, have you just been in here feeling sorry for yourself? It smells like rotten pancakes or something.”

She slowly shut the front door behind her and pulled her florally pink sweater around her body to keep him from seeing that she was still wearing Bucky’s red Henley over her leggings. “I’ve had a really rough morning is all.  I’m getting ready for work. Is something wrong? You’re here awfully early.” She wasn’t going to be the one to bring up Bucky, she wasn’t going to look like a weak Omega who needed some Alpha to keep functioning.

That has never been who she was, and she wasn’t going to be that way now. No pretty blue-eyed Alpha was going to make her weak.

He glanced around the tiny studio apartment and his eyes settle on the melted wax on the countertop and the unused place settings. It looked as if they had a date that went horribly wrong, but he was pretty sure Bucky would have mentioned going on a date to Steve and his sweet Alpha can’t keep secrets from him so Tony would have been the first to know. Plus, Bucky would have come in acting like a love-sick idiot, not that he doesn’t do that already.

Something else was going on here and Tony needed to figure it out so he could help Steve fix the mess he made.

The place reeked of distress and it was only getting stronger the more they stood in silence. His eyes scan the 650 square feet and it looked as off as it felt. Their uneaten muffins and empty glasses sit on the bar, her clothes from the night before thrown on the floor by the bathroom and the bed looked like someone trapped a kitten in her nest and it had to claw its way out.  Tony spun around on his heels to look at her with an amused glint in his eyes, “He leaves you for one day and you have a meltdown? How far gone are you babe?”

“I’m not in the mood-“

Tony waved his hand to stop her before she even gets started.

“Forget it. I already know the answer. Why didn’t you answer your phone? Steve has been trying to call you.  I’m pretty sure Bucky is going to rip him apart if he doesn’t fix the mess he made.”

She furrowed her brows and shook her head in confusion. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about Tony, but I don’t want to have a heart to heart with Steve right now. He seems like the type that needs to talk it out until it’s all worked out and I’m not in the mood.”

He laughed, “You’ve got no idea, but it could have easily been about the case. Not about a certain Alpha you’re so fond of.”

“I didn’t want to hear about the case either,” She whispered.

“Okay…” He took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him repeatedly until she finally gave in and plopped down next to him. “What’s going on with you?” He prods gently.

“I don’t know…” She felt hot wet tears spill over onto her cheeks as her lips started to tremble, “I’m just stupid. So stupid Tony. He just… He promised and then he didn’t-“ She couldn’t get the words out without sounding foolish, just like Brock always told her: You’re so stupid sometimes. When are you going to get it? Alphas don’t want to listen to your whining. We want quiet, good little Omegas who keep their feelings to themselves.

“Never mind.” She straightened her back and wiped the few fallen tears from her cheeks, “James just isn’t the Alpha I thought he was is all. I know better than to trust an Alpha or anyone for that matter. Every time I have trusted someone, they have shown me why I shouldn’t have.”

As much as he loved Y/n, Tony just couldn’t listen to this anymore. She was pushing everyone away, so no one even had the chance to hurt her and what kind of life was that?  She was so scared to live her life that she was going to lose everyone including Bucky and he wasn’t going to let Brock take the rest of her life from her. He can have her past, but he does not get to ruin her future.

“Have I done that? Steve?”

“Well, No-“

“Wanda? She would do anything for you.” He scoffed, “and, as for Bucky, you never gave him a chance to break your trust. You’ve been pushing him away, keeping him at arm’s length since you met, and he’s done nothing but follow you around like a besotted puppy. He’s your true mate whether you want to believe it or not sour puss.”

Here they go again! She was getting real tired of hearing about true mates! She didn’t care that Steve and Tony seem to have something that resembles that fairytale bull crap, or that Clint and Natasha are perfectly mated.

She. Didn’t. Care.

That wasn’t how real life worked. They were flukes and it’s not like there was proof they were supposed to be together anyway! They all just lucked out with good, decent mates. How could anyone be expected to believe that the Gods handpicked someone to be her one and only mate? It was a ridiculous, silly thought.

_I don’t think it sounds silly at all._

Even if there was such a thing as true mates, the Fates wouldn’t curse an Alpha like James Barnes with her, a useless Omega who can’t serve her Alpha the way she is supposed to, one who can’t give him pups, the one thing Omegas are meant for. They  _only_  important thing they are meant for.

Broken promises or not, he deserved more than her.

“Why should I trust him?” She asked, anger finally finding its way into her voice. “He’s an Alpha for one and you say he’s my true mate and yet he couldn’t have called yesterday? Checked in on me? He was so worried about Brock getting to me he asked me to stay home, but then I don’t hear from him for over fourteen hours? He’ll be a great Alpha. Just taking off for days at a time without a word and who says he’s not off with some other Omega right now?”

The final piece of the puzzle clicked into place and Tony could see it all so clearly now. The real reason behind her tears and anger.

It was fear.

Fear can make someone do crazy, silly things.  Fear whispers in their ear and knows just what words to use to keep its prey down. Y/n’s fear has added help from the verbal abuse and manipulation she experienced at the hands of someone she once trusted, someone that was supposed to be her protector, be the one she should have been able to trust blindly. That’s what an Alpha is supposed to be to their Omega, their one warm, safe place and Brock came in and burnt her safe place to the ground, leaving her in a pile of ash.

All of this was that fear whispering in her ear. The fear that she wasn’t good enough and Bucky was going to find an Omega that can submit in a way she can’t, submit and trust blindly and easily, give him pups the way she can’t and give him the life all Alphas must want.

“He isn’t,” Tony said confidently, shutting down the voice in her head. “I know that for a fact, but what does it matter if he was? Why would you care if he had his hands all over another Omega and scented her?”

He didn’t miss the way her hands clenched, as much as she tried to hide it, and he saw just how ridged her body went at the thought of Bucky touching another Omega. She was about to rip something or someone apart, but he needed to push her on this or they were going to spend the rest of their lives doing this little dance around each other.

“You’re not his Omega and you made it clear you don’t want to be. So, why do you care if he courts someone?”

The anger in her slowly deflated as she realized Tony is right. If he didn’t want to be around her anymore it was her fault. She was moving too slow. Why did she think holding his hand would make a difference to him? To her it was huge, but a normal undamaged person doesn’t want to wait weeks just to hold someone’s hand. If he was with another Omega, she only had herself to blame.

She looked down at her lap, playing with the hem of her sweater. “I-I don’t know why I care.”

“Yes, you do. You’re just not ready to admit it and that’s okay. I guarantee he will be ready whenever you are. He’s not going anywhere just because he has to take it slow and he’s not going anywhere over pups. When the time comes, he will be patient and you will work it out together.” They hadn’t known each other long but Tony was great at reading her and next Wanda he was the only one who knew the whole truth behind her fear of bonding.

“He’s been head over heels since he caught your scent, through your blockers which is basically impossible by the way. He’s just waiting on you to catch up sweet cheeks.”

This was all too much this morning and she was running out of time. She needed to get to work and needed this conversation to be over. She slowly stood up, halting the conversation further.

“I have to get ready for work, Tony.”

Tony stood up and raised his brow, “You’re seriously kicking me out right now?” She pursed her lips together and he grinned, “Are you sure you want to go in? You could stay home and wait for Bu-“

Y/n shook her head and rushed up the step towards the bathroom to get away from where this was heading “I’m sure Tony. Have a good day and tell Steve hi for me.” She shut the bathroom door behind her, the click of the lock sounding through the apartment officially ending their conversation.

“I’ll talk to you later then,” Tony grumbled as he pulls his phone out and dials Wanda on his way out the door. He didn’t even have a chance to tell her Pietro was found alive or that this whole misunderstanding was basically Steve’s fault. He had to call in reinforcements.

“Hey red. You talk to Steve yet? Yeah, he’s got his hands full. Well, I’ve got some good news and a bit of bad. I know this is going to be unfair, but Y/n needs you right now and you’re the only family she’s got. She trusts you.” 

 

 

“What the hell did you do?!”

“Who…” Bucky pulled Steve’s phone away from his ear and shifted on the hospital bed some nurse sat him to see who is yelling at him.

Wanda.

And she looks pissed.

Shit.

“What did you do to Y/n?” She shoved the curtain back and stormed over to the bed, glaring at him. “I haven’t been able to get a hold of my best friend all night because she wasn’t answering my calls or texts, she was supposed to come over after work today and then I get a text from her saying she couldn’t come. No explanation. Then I get a strange call from one Tony Stark, letting me know that my best friend was the textbook definition of a hot mess. She has been up all night with nightmares and looked completely heartbroken James.”

Bucky winced at her calling him James. The closer he has gotten to Y/n the friendlier Wanda has become, she started calling him Bucky a while ago and the tone behind James stung, stung deep.

“It’s a misunderstanding. I got a page from Steve and I supposed to come right back home but I got a break in one of my cases. Steve was supposed to call her, but he found… Pietro.” Bucky gave her a sympathetic smile, hoping to change the subject from his colossal screw-up. “How is he doing anyway? I’ve been stuck on this damn bed waiting to get my shoulder checked out.”

Wanda’s body relaxed a bit and her arms fell to her side, her anger melting at the mention of her brother. “He’s okay. Not awake so I haven’t talked to him, but he’s alive.  The doctor said if he wakes up on his own, he should be in the clear. As long as the antibiotic takes care of the infection.” She stepped closer to him and gave him a small smile and before Bucky knew what was happening, she reached out and smacked him on the back of the head.

“Ow-Shit!”

“She made you dinner.”

His face paled at her words, “What?”

“Y/n. Made. You. Dinner.”

Wanda crossed her arms back over her chest, anger back as fierce as it was when she nearly ripped the privacy curtain out of the ceiling. “She went to the store, bought candles and stuff for dinner, came back and made you a surprise dinner. Which you never showed for and she sat there all-night waiting for you to come home.”

Bucky looked as if Wanda just reached inside his chest and pulled his heart out of his chest, but even with the stabbing pain to his heart he managed to grumble, “She wasn’t supposed to go out alone.”

“Right.” Wanda couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. She glanced over his shoulder at the nurse who was making her way over to him, pushing a small cart that held a laptop and what looked like his chart. “You should know you can’t tell her what to do. She does what she wants.  She’s always been too independent for an Omega, and I have a feeling when it comes to you, she would do just about anything in order to make you special cinnamon chocolate chip muffins. She doesn’t just bake for anyone you know.”

Warmth spread through his chest at the mention of cinnamon chocolate chip muffins. He had mentioned weeks ago that he liked chocolate coated cinnamon donuts and she remembered. She remembered and made him muffins from scratch. Bucky was certain his heart was going to burst right out of his chest.

The older nurse stepped between them and hoeld up a blood pressure cuff, silently asking for his permission. He nodded, and she quietly wrapped it around his arm, letting them continue their conversation without her interrupting. Bucky watched the older Omega for a few moments before turning his attention back to Wanda. “If it had been up to me it wouldn’t have happened that way. It won’t happen again,” He promised.

“Just…” She sighed. “Go make it right. She missed you more than she’s willing to admit to anyone, including herself.”  She gave Bucky’s knee a gentle squeeze, taking a few steps back to let the nurse work. “And, make her call me back, please. Oh, and remind her that texting does not qualify as a quality means communication.”

“I promise.”

Bucky glanced at the nurse, once Wanda had left them, she didn’t appear to be paying attention to their conversation, but she did have a slightly amused smirk that proved she was at least half listening. She was in her late fifties it looked like and has probably been through her fair share of fights with her own Alpha, so he wasn’t surprised that she found a bit of amusement in the situation. It wasn’t coming from a place of malice, just the way a mother would chuckle fondly at her young pups over their unnecessary, untimely world ending panic.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall above the bed he had been placed in over an hour ago, this was taking way too long. No one would call Y/n because she wasn’t legally listed as his Omega on their bullshit records and she wasn’t answering calls from Steve’s phone. At this rate, by the time he got out of the hospital and back to her she was going to end up kicking his ass with the moves he taught her.

“Listen, I appreciate all you do. I really do but can we wrap this up? I’ve got a pissed off Omega at home and I’d like to get back to her before she wants to rip off my knot.” Or before I’ve lost her for good, he didn’t voice that fear out loud.

The nurse laughed as she removed the cuff from his arm. “I’m sure you do. What did you do to make her mad?”

Bucky sighed. “Didn’t come home when I said I would and didn’t call home either.” He didn’t bother blaming Steve. It was just as much his fault as it was Steve’s. Okay, maybe it was only like twelve percent his fault but she’s his Omega, not Steve’s.

“Ah, that’ll do it.” She sat down at the rolling metal cart and began to type away on the laptop that was sitting on top. “Don’t worry too much. Just flash her those pretty baby blues, admit you were an ass and you’ll be okay. If you get home and she’s not upset, then you can start to worry.”

Bucky brows furrowed and he tips his head to the side. “I’m sorry that makes no fuc-“ She looked up from the laptop, glaring at him and Bucky instantly felt like his ma was scolding him. He quickly corrected himself “-friggin’ sense.”

He gives an apologetic smile, she narrowed her eyes at him but goes back to typing, “If she’s not upset you didn’t come home, she doesn’t feel the same way you do sweetheart.” She looked back up from the computer and smiled warmly, “We don’t get upset over the things that don’t matter.”

Well, shit. How come he didn’t think about that?

“The doctor will be back shortly, and I’ll make sure to get you out of here as quickly as I can.” She winked and left him alone with his swirling thoughts.

He leaned against the metal railing on the side of the bed, staring at the curtain separating him from the other patients, his mind racing with what all of this could mean. He’s been so wrapped up in being mad at Steve and rushing back to the apartment to check on Y/n, he never took a moment to think about what it means for her to be upset because he didn’t come home. They weren’t bonded (not that he needed that reminder shoved in his face) and he wasn’t courting her.

Okay, so he wasn’t courting her in an obvious way at least, Sam said to let her take the lead and to be subtle so that’s what he was doing. She shouldn’t be so upset that a detective, a friend didn’t come home from work on time. He’d prefer that she spend every single day of the rest of her life without an ounce of heartache, but if she was upset because he’s been gone maybe, just maybe, that means she feels something too.

Bucky needs to get the hell out of this hospital and back to his girl.

Pronto.

The nurse had kept her promise. She had told his doctor he had an Omega at home who just went into heat and if they didn’t get him out of the hospital soon, they were going to have a huge problem on their hands, after all, it’s illegal to keep an Omega in need away from her Alpha. He promised to bring her the biggest box of donuts he could find for at least a week and as it turned it out his shoulder fine, just couldn’t lift anything too heavy and he had to stay out of the gym for a few weeks to give it a rest. He was out the door and on his way to his Omega in record time.

It turned out it didn’t matter how quickly they got him out of the hospital Y/n wasn’t going to be there when he got back to his apartment and the scent of her distress made him sick to his stomach.

Bucky looked around at his apartment and if it was possible to feel worse than he did this morning, he was there. Every part of him ached, she was in pain last night and he was too busy pulling paperwork out of some scumbags filling cabinet to be here with her. He let her down the first time she needed him, and he hated himself for it. He walked over to the counter where their plates still sat, and the melted candles were stuck to the countertop, there to only make his torment deepen. She had set all this up for him and he had missed it, she was finally letting him in and he blew it, big time blew it.

 As pissed as he was at Steve, a lot of this was his fault, she’s his Omega and he should have made sure she was taken care of before anything else. He should have called her from Sam’s phone or made sure Steve actually called, he saw Natasha rushing in with something important. He didn’t put her first like he should have, she’s more important than his job and he should have made sure she knew that.

He looked over at his bed and his heart sinks further (if that was even possible). Her nest looked like it had been torn apart as she struggled to sleep, if Tony hadn’t already checked on her, he would have assumed the worst. Wanda had said she was dealing with nightmares last night, but this looked like she was fighting someone in her sleep like she was trying to escape from something or someone that was tormenting her.

There was no way he could wait until she came back to make this right. He had to fix this right now, he needed to see that she was okay even if she was too pissed to talk to him.

 

 

It was only three o’clock and Y/n honestly didn’t know how she was going to make it till five today, not with how heavy her heart was, it was like a brick weighing her down and she just wanted to wallow alone in her nest. That’s not entirely true. She wanted to be at home with Bucky, listening to him talk about something he saw on the Nat Geo or Discovery Channel. She likes to listen to the excitement in his voice when he brings up something NASA tweeted, he always has this silly goofy grin on his when he tries to explain it to her and God if that silly grin doesn’t tear down her walls every single time.

She couldn’t do any of that though. Bucky wasn’t home, and she didn’t know where he was, what he was doing or who was with and it made every part of her ache in a way she’s never felt before.

On normal works days, she sat in on counseling with the newer Omegas, the ones who just ran and were still too scared to even eat. She would talk to them about what to expect, most importantly she just listened to whatever they wanted to tell her. Sometimes it was their fears, sometimes hope, but today she wasn’t up to talk or listen. She decided to work in the kitchen and bake some treats for the residents of the shelter, out of sight and out of reach. She was in no shape to comfort someone today, it was better if she stayed away from everyone and just worked on her own.

This probably wasn’t the best day to come into a place that needed someone full of hope, someone, that could inspire the downtrodden. It was hard to tell other abused Omegas it would be okay when she didn’t feel like it would. How could she tell them there would be a good Alpha out there, waiting for them when she knows that’s not true? Most of them just wanted the reassurance they would still get their happily ever after and she couldn’t give that to them.

There wouldn’t be any Alphas for them and there wouldn’t be any for her, she needed to accept that and forget about James Buchanan Barnes before he destroyed her in ways Brock couldn’t.

She was in the middle of mixing her sixteenth batch of chocolate chip cookies when someone walked into the kitchen, interrupting her flow.

“Hey, doll.”

Her hands froze when his sweet voice hit her ears. Part of her wanted to pinch her arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, instead, she slowly looks up to find Bucky standing across the small kitchen, only a few feet away from her. Just having him that close to her again sent a shudder through her, all the way down to her toes. She wanted to rush over to him and throw herself into his arms, take in his scent and just… let him in, but she forces herself to remember why he was visiting her at work for the first time. He left her alone and ditched her, for twenty-four hours! No phone call. Nothing. He didn’t even try to call her all night.

She’s still pissed as hell at him!

She let her eyes run over him and damn if he didn’t look good today. He’s wearing that stupid adorable smile on his face, the one that makes her knees weak gives her heart that little flutter and makes her forget how to breathe.

When she did become that Omega? Gods, she needed to get her head together.

“W-what are you doing here?” She asked as she dusts her flour covered hands off on the little light blue apron she was wearing over his red Henley, that she forgot about until now.

Double, extra crap!

Her nerves were all over the place and he could feel every single one, he wasn’t sure it was a good thing, but it was too late to back out now. Time to go all in, show all his cards and pray he’s got a winning hand.

“I needed to see your pretty face, or I wouldn’t be able to sleep, not until everything with us is okay.” He slowly made his way around the metal table that is keeping them apart giving her time to back away from him or tell him to leave and get the hell away from her.

All of which he was fully expecting, but none of that happened. She just stood there, stirring her cookie dough (with a bit of agitation) as he made his way around to her side. He stopped only a few feet away from her, if he reached out to touch her, she would just barely be out of his reach.  It gave her the feeling that she could still get away from him if she wanted despite how close they are to each other, without the barrier of the metal table between them.

“How are you? I’m sorry about being gone. I had a break in one of my cases and I forgot my phone at the apartment. Then my damn shoulder…” he shook his head. “Normally wouldn’t be a big deal but I messed up my left shoulder pretty badly when I was a kid. When Steve found out he went all ‘overprotective dad’ on me and made me stay to get it checked. You’re not list- I don’t have a legal Omega listed so they couldn’t call you and I tried calling you from Steve’s phone, but you weren’t picking up.”

The second he said he was injured she had tuned out everything else, it was like her brain just shut off any logic and her biology started to take over. All she could hear was her brain screaming that he was hurt, her instincts telling her to go comfort her Alpha and make sure he was okay, inspect the shoulder for herself, but she was still too upset and maybe a little mad too. So, she forced herself to stay put despite the screaming need to comfort the hurt Alpha.

“I’m fine,” She wasn’t going to let him know the kind of power he had over her, she wasn’t doing that again. Not ever. “You don’t owe me any explanation. You’re an Alpha. You don’t belong to me, you can do whatever you want, James,” She hissed. The icy tone in her voice may as well be a knife to his heart.

Bucky took a cautious step closer to her, giving her time to get away if she wanted to take it.  It was like there was a magnet pulling him towards him and he was struggling to fight against it. “Just because I’m an Alpha doesn’t mean I can do whatever I want. It definitely doesn’t mean I can hurt your feelings darlin’.”

But that was exactly what Brock said being an Alpha meant. He could do whatever he wanted, and she had to shut up and take it. And, yet, here’s Bucky telling her that’s all wrong, telling her he can’t hurt her like that and maybe she’s imagining it, but he even sounds pained to admit that he had hurt her at all.

“And, I talked to Wanda. She said you made me dinner, that I missed it. She said you’ve been sad since I left and having nightmares? I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

She groaned internally. Freaking Wanda! She’s just calling up this Alpha and spilling her secrets as if the best friend code didn’t even exist! She was going to have to deal with her later, remind her who holds all her pictures of all her awkward teenage stages.

Y/n looked up from the bowl of cookie dough she had aggressively over stirred and gave him a small, carefree shrug. She fell for all the ‘I’m sorrys’ with Brock and she wasn’t going to do that again, but dammit if everything inside of her wasn’t begging for her to fall for him.

“Wanda is exaggerating. I wasn’t that upset. Wanda likes to make everything into some big thing, but I’m completely fine.  Just.  Fine.”

He chuckled to himself and took a step towards her, invading her personal space a bit. He pulled the wooden spoon from her hand, dropping it on the table and takes both of her hands in his. “You know it’s okay to admit you’re mad at me. I won’t be upset with you for that, I’m mad at myself for letting you down and I would never get mad at you for telling me when I’ve messed up.” He leans in and whispered ever so softly, “It’s also okay to admit you missed me doll. I missed you.”

“I-I didn’t.”

Well if that wasn’t the worst lie Bucky has ever heard and he interrogates idiotic criminals for a living.

He smirked and stood up to his full height, still holding her hands tightly in his. She was holding on just as tightly as he was, maybe they would be okay. “Okay, if you say so.” He said, slightly amused. “I still missed you.”

In spite of everything that happened over the last day, he didn’t feel as lost as he did this morning. She was holding onto him, she wasn’t scared to be near him if anything, she seemed scared to let him go. If Bucky had his way, they would never spend another second apart. Something she said earlier was still bothering him though and he needed to clear it up, he was done with subtle courting.

That was the last time he listened to Sam on courting his Omega. He gently tugged her closer to him, anchoring himself in her bright, wide eyes.

“You were wrong about somethin’ though.” He whispered. “I do belong to you, Y/n. You’re written on every inch of my heart and soul and if you wanted to make me dinner again sometime, I’d really like that. I promise I’ll take the whole day off, power down my phone and I won’t leave the apartment, just to make sure I’m home for dinner.”

Home for dinner. That did have a nice ring to it.

“I am very sorry doll. I swear to never leave Steve in charge of calling you again.”

Bucky watched her carefully as she soaked in his declaration, hoping she would someone how get what he means, that she would somehow feel how deeply he cares for her. Her eyes slowly begin to soften as she works it all out in her head. That’s what Tony had meant this morning. Bucky must have asked him to call and let her know and for whatever reason, he didn’t, so it wasn’t entirely Bucky’s fault after all.

Y/n could feel her anger fading and her resolve crumbling at his feet, tearing her walls down brick by brick and leaving her heart unguarded before him.

This was different.

It wasn’t some half ass apology. He was taking full responsibility. He wasn’t even blaming Steve for not calling, he was owning up to it all and asking, nearly begging, for her forgiveness when it was mostly out of his control. Brock would never come after her and apologize like this, tell her it’s okay to be mad at him or to feel whatever it was she was feeling, even if it was unfounded and a bit unfair. He would have convinced her that he hurt her because of something she did, he would never admit he was in the wrong or try to find a way to make it up to her.

Then again, he’s not her James.

She chewed her bottom lip and looked at him, anxiously whimpering, “You really missed me?”

Bucky smiled, “Yeah, doll. I missed you. I missed you a hell of a lot. I nearly ripped Steve apart when he told me he never called you like I asked him too.”

That sounded like something he would do, but he must not have gotten himself into too much trouble since he was here with her now.

“Mmm.” She murmured and leaned into his chest a bit, nuzzling her face against his scent gland and breathing in that sweet heat that only belonged to him. She didn’t care that she was intimately scenting him the way only a mate would, she needed to make sure he was okay, and she knew they both knew that. Her fingers danced over his left shoulder, down to his arm, under his jacket and then back up under the sleeve of his black t-shirt. She wanted to feel the bare skin of his shoulder and feel with her own hand that he was okay before she voiced her fears.

Everything felt okay. Nothing felt off, but she could smell the want pouring off him. She sighed and slipped her hand out of his jacket and lifted her nose from his neck, tucking her head under his chin. She didn’t think she could bear to look him in the eye with what she had to say next.  

“I thought you weren’t coming b-back.” Her voice cracked as she tried to force her emotions down, “I thought maybe you didn’t- that you didn’t want to spend time with me anymore or something and then Tony came by and said you were working some case and I got scared. And, a little mad. Okay, a lot mad.”

Bucky smiled at her admission, he knows how hard that is for her to admit out loud. He’s heard her in her sleep apologizing for being herself, he’s watched how she carefully holds back piece of herself and never reveals what she is feeling. He’s seen the way she guards her heart and her emotions, keeps them all close to her chest where no one can mock her or judge her for having them, but she’s freely handing them over to him to care for.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her all the way into his chest with his cheek resting on top of her head. “Now why would it bother you if I didn’t come back? Thought you didn’t miss me?”

She smiled against his chest, quietly muttering, “Ass.”

He chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze causing her to burrow herself further into his arms. “I’ll always come back to you. No matter where I go or what happens. I’m yours, Y/n.”

No one has ever said that to her before. She’s always belonged to someone; her parents, Brock and in some ways to Wanda. No one has ever been  _hers._  Alphas didn’t belong to Omegas, it was the other way around. Yet, he was right. He belongs to her and as much as she was fighting it…

She belongs to him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly made you all wait for another chapter till they mended things BUT I just needed my babies back together.


	10. I'm Only Perfect Because of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a really important question for his Omega that will change their relationship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here it is Y'all.
> 
> Sorry, this took so long to get out. I was not happy with this chapter at all, to be honest, but it's so so soft. This ended up being way softer than I intended, but I think you guys will be happy with their progress. ;-)

There were few things in Bucky’s life that made him feel like he was worth something like he was whole and meant to do something good, meant for more than just being a nine to five alpha working till the day they put him in the ground. His family was a big part of that when they were still alive, taking care of Steve when they were younger (little punk never did know when to quit), helping others who can’t help themselves.

And, now, the sweet Omega in his arms.

Despite everything she has been through he could see the softness in her eyes, the hopeful heart she tries so desperately to hide and kindness she gives so easily. He doesn’t deserve her, and he knows that. Sure, he is a decent enough Alpha. He goes out of his way to help others, gives more than he takes, but he is also very aware of his shortcomings. There are so many things he would never be able to give her, he just didn’t have the means to do so and most likely never would.  

Sure, he isn’t exactly poor. He makes decent money, but New York is damn expensive. He would never be able to give her the life she really deserves but fuck if he wouldn’t spend every single one of his days making sure she knew just how much he loved her because he can’t live without her. He may not be able to buy her a five-million-dollar brownstone, but if she ever lets him inside those well-built walls and into her heart, she won’t spend another day questioning how deeply he needs her.

Because he does. He needs her more than he needs air to breathe and he’s not ashamed to admit just how quickly his world would fall apart if she wasn’t by his side.

“Why don’t I take you home, hm?” Bucky murmured against her hair.

The Alphas arms had been protectively wrapped around his Omega for going on thirty minutes now and he really wasn’t complaining. Shortly after telling her they found Pietro alive she completely broke down from the everything that happened over the last two days and he wasn’t about to let go until she was okay, but they couldn’t exactly stay wrapped around each other in the middle of the kitchen at an Omega shelter. With everything happening and happening so fast, he needed to get her back home where he could keep an eye on her and know without a doubt, she was safe.

He was still an alpha and she was  _his_ whether they were talking about it or not, he could only keep those Alpha instincts in check for so long.

“I can’t.” She whispered against his skin, her breath falling over his unmarked neck as she burrowed herself further into his arms.

Bucky can’t help the soft growl that emits from his chest. He didn’t like it. He couldn’t keep her safe in the middle of the shelter and he certainly couldn’t just follow her around as she worked, not to mention the fact that he was dead on his feet. Being awake for over twenty-four hours will do that to you. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself up and if she did need his help, he wasn’t in the best of shape to protect her.

“Please?” He begged quietly. “I need you- I’d like you to come home with me.”

Y/n slowly pulled back from his arms to look up at him, catching the worry the in his eyes and finally being able to see just how tired he really was. He looked like he was ready to fall asleep while standing, but he was clearly torn about leaving her side. It was breaking her heart to see him like that.

“James…I’m at work. I can’t lose my job.”

His arms tighten around her further and he shook his head.

“No one is going to fire you,” he stated simply.

“He’s right.” Both of their heads whip around to see her boss, Maria Hill, standing in the doorway with a smug knowing grin plastered on her face. “Go home, Y/n. I don’t need hundreds of cookies as much as I love your baking. Take the next few weeks off and I promise you will have a job when you come back.”

Y/n frowned as she turned to face her fully but making no move to leave the Alphas arms or step away from his embrace. “I can’t just-“

Maria held up her hand to silence whatever garbage excuse she was going to give her and she looked directly at Bucky. “Take her home Detective Barnes and it’s good to see you again. It’s been a while since you and that partner of yours have come around.”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, it has. I’ve been a little-“ his eyes fell onto Y/n “-been a little busy. Sam has been pretty busy, taking up some of my slack. If you were wondering why he hasn’t been by.” He grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes as she backed out of the kitchen. “Well, tell him there are plenty of Alphas that aren’t so busy.  I’m sure I can find several of those Alphas to come over and… open jars for me.” She winked on her way out of the door.

He chuckled and looked back at Y/n. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and gave her waist a little squeeze, “Can we go home now darlin’?”

 

Y/n had refused to let Bucky do much of anything on the way home. He wanted to take the bus, but she knew if they did, he would be on high alert the entire time, keeping a protective arm around her and watchful eye on everyone on the bus.

Alphas.

Always looking for trouble.

Instead of the bus, Y/n got them a cab and let him lean on her the entire ride back to his apartment. The driver spent the entire trip giving her a weird grin in the rearview mirror as if he knew something she didn’t know. It would have made her feel uneasy if he wasn’t close to seventy and hadn’t spent the entire drive talking about his beautiful Omega, Irene. She was the light of life, he had said.

That familiar bubble of jealousy started to bubble up until Bucky looked over at her with a fond, albeit sleepy smile and whispered, “You’re the light of my life, doll.”

Any defenses she had built up just flew right out the window with seven little words.

She was so gone for this Alpha.

 

 

By the time they made it to the apartment building, Y/n was so thankful to be out of the small space of that backseat. It was starting to become very… hot. Very hot indeed. Bucky had checked in with the front desk security and let them know that no one and he means no one is allowed to see Y/n or come up to his apartment without his permission first. He was also going to fax over pictures of approved visitors from the station. She had given the poor young beta an apologetic smile and drug Bucky away from the desk and towards the elevator despite his complaints.

He was a bit too protective sometimes.

“How do you know Maria?” Y/n asked curiously.

She had been wondering what their relationship was since they shared that moment back at the shelter. It was strange that Bucky never mentioned being close with another Omega and okay, maybe she was a little jealous. Maria is beautiful after all and doesn’t have the same baggage as… some omegas do.

“She knew my sister. Helped Becca out when she was going through some stuff and was there when I couldn’t be.” He closed the front door behind them and glanced at Y/n with a sad smile tugging at his lips. “Bec would have liked you. The two of you would have caused me more trouble than I think I can handle though.”

She giggled and Bucky’s heart beats anew for the hundredth time since he met her. “Tony said- I just want you to know that you can talk to me about her whenever you’re ready. We don’t talk much about you. It’s always about me.” She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Relationships are a two-way street and lately, it’s been all about Y/n.

Bucky could hear her guilt and he wanted to do or say whatever he had to in order to keep that awful sound out of his sweet omegas voice. “We can talk about Becca whenever you want, but maybe after I’ve slept? And, we talk about me all the time. Every time we talk about you, we talk about my whole world.”

Y/n was taken aback by his comment. How in the world could he think this highly of her? She was a mess that couldn’t even live a normal life. She couldn’t give him anything that he wanted, and she just couldn’t see what he saw in her.

If he truly felt so strongly for her, he deserved to know the truth so he could decide for himself if she was even worth all this trouble. It wouldn’t take much for him to see that she’s not as wonderful as he thinks, and she had a feeling he was going to realize it right at this moment.

“I can’t have pups.” She blurted out, wincing at the way it came out.

Bucky stopped mid-jacket removal and turned to look at his Omega. How did he not know this? Surely Tony would have said something to him or Wanda. Why the hell couldn’t she have pups? Deep down he knew the answer already and he was going to kill Brock if it was the last thing he did. He pulls his jacket off the rest of the way, leaving him in just his jeans and a black t-shirt.

If they weren’t going to have pups, he wanted to know what happened, because when he gets a hold of Brock, he’s going to remove any sign that he was ever an Alpha.

“What did he do?” His voice was deadly low, and she could make out the tiniest hint of red burning around his eyes, threatening to take away the blue she’s fallen so in love with. Still, he was holding back so he didn’t scare her, and she could never express what that meant to her.

Y/n stepped closer to him and shook her head, resting her hands on his chest to calm the rage that was flaring up around him. “Hit me a lot, but that’s not-I didn’t mean that he did this to me because of that. It’s not impossible. It’s just- I can’t give y- give any Alpha pups because I simply can’t.” She knew she wasn’t explaining this very well, but she didn’t know how to explain it. Medically she is okay. The doctors said there is a lot of scar tissue from repeated blows to the abdomen, it would be hard but not impossible to have pups.

There was just no way she could ever let her guard down enough to let that happen. Any alpha that ended up with her would be lucky enough to share her heats, but pups would never be something she would be able to give to anyone and that included Bucky. “I’m sorry. I- I thought you should know before... I can’t allow myself to have that with anyone.”

It wasn’t that she  _couldn’t_. She wouldn’t let herself have pups. She was punishing herself.

Bucky closed the distance between them and slid his hands up along her neck, cradling her face in his large hands so she was forced to look in his eyes. “You don’t think you deserve to have them?”

He needed to hear her say it as much as it would hurt for her to admit. He needed her to trust him or they didn’t stand a chance.

Her eyes dropped away from his gaze and Bucky tutted causing her to immediately look back up at him, the pang that she felt in her chest at disappointing him cut deep into her heart and she didn’t like it one bit. His thumb gently grazed over her cheekbone, “Please don’t hide.” Bucky whispered softly. “You can hide from everyone else. Please don’t hide from me.”

She took a deep breath to steady her voice, “No, I don’t think I deserve them. I stayed with him, I let him abuse me and if we had pups… what kind of mother would I be when I can’t take care of myself?”

“Oh, baby girl,” Bucky whispered sadly. “You’ve got no idea how good you really are, do you?”

He let his hands drop from her face but doesn’t move an inch. He stayed right there, letting her seek comfort in his warmth. “If you choose to have pups, I know for a fact you’re going to be an amazing mother. I just hope I am going to be around to see it.” She smiled sadly and dropped her gaze back to the floor.

A beat of silence fell between them and Bucky took it as a sign to drop the conversation for now. He didn’t want to push her too much in one day and she’s already given so much of herself over the last twenty-four hours he couldn’t ask her to give anything more of herself tonight.

“Come on, doll.” He nodded his head towards his bed. “Let’s get you to bed. I think we both need some sleep.”

She moved towards his bed and looked back at Bucky tossing a blanket onto his tan leather couch- or his bed as of late, but he was struggling to force himself to lay down. It’s crazy and possessive and fuck, does he know it, but he doesn’t want to be that far away from her.  He doesn’t want to sleep where he can’t feel her next to him, smell her scent on his skin-

A small hand slipped around his arm and gave him a gentle tug towards the bed and he finds Y/n standing next to him, smiling brightly in only the way she can.

“Lay down with me?” She asked. “I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

He chuckled and let her pull him towards his bed, “If you’re sure. I don’t-“ He toes his shoes off at the foot of the bed and watched her as she crawled into bed. “If you change your mind kick my ass out of bed and I promise I’ll be gone in seconds.”

“I promise James.” She playfully rolled her eyes as she shoved the blankets to the side, her nest was torn apart when she woke from her nightmare this morning and as much as she wanted to be curled up in her nest she wasn’t sure she would be able to sleep without nightmares haunting her, not unless Bucky was with her.

The nest could wait a day or so.

Bucky waits for her to get comfortable and situated before he took a deep breath himself and slipped into bed next to her. He made sure to keep enough space between them, so she didn’t have to touch him if she didn’t want to, but Gods did he hope she wanted to.

As much as he wanted this to be  _the_  moment, their moment he needed to talk to her about something important before he could let himself fall asleep.

He rolled onto his side to face her and she followed suit sensing there was something he wanted to say. He just hoped she doesn’t punch him in the face. He knows how independent she is, Gods does he know she’s her own omega and he doesn’t want to change anything about her, especially that. He loves how independent she is, he really does, but he needed her to be safe right now and when it comes to those she loves she tends to not think about herself.

With all this talk of Brock and pups, he just had to get this out.

“Y/n, I know you don’t want some knothead Alpha telling you what to do but you can’t go to the hospital to see Pietro right now. You-you can’t. It’s not safe. Brock could ask anyone, someone you don’t know to come in and grab you. Criminals like him, when fear catches up to them, they do stupid shit to avoid jail and I can’t- I can’t lose you. I can’t watch-“ He couldn’t even say it.

He couldn’t say the words: I can’t watch you die, too.

“Just promise me you won’t go until all this is worked out. I know he’s important to you and I can get Steve to do that face-time video call shit, but I really need you- I just need you. I need you safe and if this makes you hate me, I can live with that if it means you’re o-“ She pressed her fingers against his lips, silencing him.

“James, I won’t go to the hospital.” She states firmly. “You don’t have to worry about losing me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Gods, did he want to kiss her fingertips so fuckin’ badly.

Her fingers were gone from his lips before he had a chance to decide if he should and he felt the loss deep in his bones.

That loss was felt just as deeply by her whether he knew it or not.  She wasn’t sure if he could feel her distress through this… bond they seemed to share but pulling away from him sent an ache all the way into the deepest parts of her and she hated the empty way it made her feel. She let her hand drop next to his in-between them, no touching but if either of them stretched their fingers out they would be tangled in the others.

“Go to sleep.” She whispered softly. “I promise I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

 

The low hum of the radio roused her from the deep sleep she was surprised she had fallen into. At some point, while she was keeping watch over Bucky, she must have fallen asleep herself. There was a few distance thuds and clangs coming from the kitchen and she suddenly realized the spot next to her had become cold and empty. It wasn’t like that when she went to sleep, and she really didn’t like waking up without the warmth the Alpha brings to her. She stretched and slowly sat up in Bucky’s bed only to find him standing in front of the stove, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, no shirt and a dish rag tossed over his left shoulder.

Y/n swore her heart stopped, that or he just triggered her heat. If he was going to walk around like that no amount of suppressants in the world could keep her heat from coming, despite what the package or Tony says.

Bucky has yet to notice she was awake, so she took these few moments as her chance to watch him move gracefully around the small galley kitchen. She wasn’t sure what he was even doing at first. It was after midnight and she had no idea what he could possibly need from the kitchen at nearly one in the morning. Her eyes followed him as he moved from the fridge, back to the cabinets, and then the stove, gathering items in his arms as he made his way around. It wasn’t until the smell hit her that the realization of it all hit her.

He was making her dinner.

If other Alphas could witness this huge, burly Alpha making her… spaghetti? She wondered what they would all have to say about this. She couldn’t imagine Bucky caring.

It must have been something he could feel, a connection to her because Bucky glanced over to the bed and grinned at the sight of her awake, he practically lit up the entire apartment and she couldn’t help but shine right back at him.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.” He glanced back at the stove. “I, uh, I made dinner. It’s not as good as what you made, but we didn’t have much, and I didn’t want to leave you.”  What he really meant was: I didn’t want you to wake up alone again.

She slowly climbed out of bed and padded into the kitchen, positively beaming. “It smells really good if that counts.”

Bucky smirked and looked down at her attire. How the hell had he missed she was wearing his shirt? Fuck, did it do something to him to see her in his clothes. It was like a giant neon sign that said she belonged him and shit, did he like that. It only made him the urge to claim her that much louder. He reached out and tugged on the red Henley she was still wearing over her leggings.

 “I like you in my clothes,” He growled softly sending a shiver all the way to her toes.

“Well, looks like you’re not using them.” She quipped as she nodded towards his bare chest.

He dropped his gaze down and broke down into a fit of laughter. He wasn’t used to her being so snarky, he knew she had her own thoughts and had her own opinions, but she kept them so guarded that he rarely got to see this side of her. He’s quickly learning that given the freedom, safety, and love she’s snarky as hell and pretty fuckin’ funny.

“Gods…” He shook his head as he got his laughter under control, he set the spoon on the stove and tossed the rag onto the counter, stepping towards her and backing her into the kitchen island. He dipped his head down so the tips of their noses were brushing together. He had to do this now before something came along and got in their way again because it was very clear The Gods weren’t going to make the path to his omega an easy one.

And, he  _had_  promised himself he was going all in.

“Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?” He asked softly, smiling at the way her eyes widen.

He doesn’t back away though. He hopes- he knows she feels safe enough with him to push him away if she really doesn’t want this if she really doesn’t want him.

“You- do you mean like a date?”

She was breathless just at the thought so that was a good sign at least. Nothing left to do but leap.

“If you haven’t noticed I’m crazy about you. I’ve been gone since the second I caught your scent and sight of this little star tattoo behind your ear.” He runs his index finger over the red ink on her skin, pulling back only enough to meet her gaze. “So, whaddya say, doll? Go on a date with me?”

To her surprise, her entire body was screaming yes-  _loudly_. There was only a small whisper in the back of her head telling her this would be a mistake. There was a chance this could be a huge mistake, but if she was ever going to take a chance on another Alpha the only one she wanted to take a chance on was Bucky.

 “Okay, James.”

Easiest decision she’s ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you are gonna @ me about Maira being an omega but listen, I can totally see her being a badass omega that doesn't take shit from anyone, okay? Deal with it. 
> 
> Secondly, I am so sorry this is late, short and shitty. I am not 100 percent happy with this chapter, but I hope you loved some soft Bucky because he was oh, so soft here.


	11. You’ve Had My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Y/n seek advice from the most successful couple they know, and Bucky’s idea for their date may just blow up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t express how much I love this chapter. It’s probably my favorite chapter to date. Hope you guys like it just as much! Send me love and feedback. I adore all of it. Seriously.

“It’s about time! Gods! I thought I was going to have to put you both in a locked room and pump in pheromones until your heat triggered.” Tony shouted as loud as he could, causing a few of the restaurant patrons to glare over at the two noisy Omegas. Their glares didn’t bother him a bit. He was used to it and if he was being honest, he would  _love_ for them to call his Alphas and tell Steve that he needs to get his Omega under control. He would pay very good money to be part of that conversation.

“Tony!” Y/n snapped at her friend. She noticed all the attention they were getting from other Alphas in the area and she didn’t like it. Tony may have Steve to defend him, but she’s an unbonded Omega without a guardian and she could get in some serious trouble.

Until Bucky arrived that is. Every Alpha in the place would be running for the door, she’s only caught a glimpse of Bucky’s protective side and that was enough to tell her they would all be in trouble. The thought of him coming to her rescue like that did make her heart flutter a bit.

Stupid biology.  

“What? I’m just saying.” He laughed, an amused glint in his eyes. “Watching the two of you dance around each other has been exhausting. What is happening? Why are you looking like you’re going to throw up?” Tony was right. Y/n looked sick all of a sudden. Her face was pale, and her leg was bouncing so fast she was about to knock their table over. The lovely thoughts she just had floating around her head quickly turned sour the more she really thought about what she agreed to.

“Because!” She whined loudly. “I just told him I would go on a date with him. What if…”

What if he realizes everything that’s wrong with her? What if finally sees she really isn’t worth all this effort and the only reason he was interested was his instincts, the Alpha in him wanting to claim the runaway, untamable Omega. Or, worse what if he’s not really everything she has built up in her dreams and she’s making the same mistake for the second time.

Deep down she knew that was not likely to happen. There was no way Bucky could ever be anything but gentle with her.  The rest though…

Tony leaned over and grabbed her bouncing knee, forcing it to stop with an annoyed glare, “What if he goes on a date with you and what? Falls more in love with you?”  Tony asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He knew her fears but he also knew they had very little foundation to stand on these days. He can see it in the way Bucky looks at her like she hung the moon and all the stars. There’s nothing she could do or say to change the way he feels about her.

Y/n eyes dropped to the tabletop, avoiding looking the glare she was getting from the other Omega. “He’s not in love with me.” She whispered softly.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Right and Steve isn’t a 100-year-old man stuck in a 30-year-olds body.”

Her eyes darted up to meet his soft brown ones and she vigorously began to shake her head. “No, Tony. He can’t be in love with me. He – he can’t be… He doesn’t know me. He – he. Oh, he is…”

Tony grinned as the realization took her over, “James Barnes is so in love with you he would give his life for yours without even thinking twice.”

Oh, Gods. Tony is right. She let that Alpha fall in love with her and she didn’t even warn him about what it would mean by choosing to love her, but that wasn’t the part that scared her the most. Somehow, in all the wreckage and gloom she fell without even noticing. He snuck in, stole her heart with soft words and gentle touches. What scared her about all of that though, she  _never_ wanted him to give it back.

The only thing left for her to do was to admit the truth to Bucky and  _herself._

She’s in love with James Buchanan Barnes.

 

 

After the best morning he’s had in years, which including having a lazy breakfast with his Omega, Bucky had a few things he had to do today and as much as he hated the idea of leaving Y/n, he knew he couldn’t do it with her. For one thing, he had a date to plan and it’s not like he could plan the date when the mate in question was watching him with those pretty eyes, shining brightly at him, making him a weak mess of an Alpha.

Plus, he had something he needed to fix, something he needed to make right and he needed to do that alone. After Y/n left for her lunch with Tony he grabbed his coat and scarf and headed into Brooklyn Heights. There was a tall blond-hair punk he had to make up with and he could use some of that ‘respectable gentlemanly’ advice that only Steve Rogers can give.

“Steve? You in here?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m back here Buck.” Steve shouted down the hall as he wiped his paint covered hands on his jeans. He looked up towards the open doorway as the sound of Bucky’s boots got closer and closer until he appeared before the blonde Alpha.  They haven’t talked since the hospital and Steve wasn’t entirely sure that Bucky wasn’t there to beat his ass, so he stayed where he was and waited for Bucky to make the first move.

If he needed to let Bucky beat his ass, so he could get his friend back then he would take the beating any day of the week.

Bucky finally stepped all the way into Steve’s studio and his eyes landed on all the new pieces of art scattered about the space: reds, blacks, and lots of dark images that didn’t seem to go with the rest of his work.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hard on him, even if the punk did deserve it. The whole ordeal looked as if it had been eating him up since he left the hospital. Freakin’ Stevie. He’s too soft for his own good. He cleared his throat and made his way over to where Steve was sitting, “So, uh, I don’t know if you heard or not but I kind of fixed things with Y/n.”

Steve nodded and spun on the little metal and wooden stool he uses when he paints, facing his best friend. He would have been fine with some cheap plastic chair, but Tony insisted if he was going to be sitting in here painting all the time, he should have something comfortable sit on that was designed for artists. He learned a long time ago it’s easier to let Tony win some things. Besides his heart is always in the right place. Tony loves with his whole heart but he doesn’t always know how to show it, and most of the time the only way he can express it is through giving the ones he loves something they normally wouldn’t have thought to ask for.

If a two-hundred-dollar stool makes his Omega feel like he’s taking care of his Alpha, then who was Steve to argue with that? Truthfully, if it made Tony happy, he could buy every stool in Brooklyn and Steve would use every single one just to see his mate smile.

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed. “I might have heard from a little chatty Omega. He tends to spill secrets when we are in bed and he’s half asleep.”

Bucky made a pained face and his whole-body shuddered at the thought. “Steve, you’re my best pal, my brother. Please don’t talk about laying in bed with your Omega. It gives me visions that I really don’t want to see.”

He laughed a little and looked up at Bucky, anxious tension radiating from him. “I thought maybe I lost that title.”

“Stevie…” Bucky sighed and shook his head. “I’m with you till the end of the line. I don’t care how big you’ve gotten, you’re still that scrawny punk kid I grew up with. You’re my best pal.  Even when you’re being a giant forgetful ass.”

The air around the two seemed to lighten as Steve blew out a nervous breath, letting some of his guilt leave him. He still had to apologize to Y/n and even then, he probably wouldn’t ever fully let it go. It just wasn’t how he was built, but they never had to worry about Steve forgetting to call Y/n again. For one thing, it put him in the dog house with his mate and that is never a good place to be when your mate is Tony Stark.

“So… did you come here to confess your love for me or was there something else?” Steve grinned at how quick Bucky was to flip him off.

Just like that, they were okay again.

“I, uh. I kind of need your help, too. I asked Y/n out on a date.” Steve stared at him, waiting for more of an explanation. “She said yes.” Steve was still just _staring_  at him, looking more and more confused as Bucky went on. He didn’t understand what the problem was. This is what Bucky’s been waiting for!

“She said yes Steve!” Bucky exclaimed loudly making Steve chuckle.

“Okay, I don’t get why that’s bad. You’ve charmed just about every Omega in the city. I’m sure you have a few tricks for a first date that you can pull out.”

Bucky shook his head, whining as he did. “No, I don’t want to use any of that on her. She’s different Steve. She deserves more than some line I used to get my knot off. She’s… everything.”

Steve smiled at how his love-sick Bucky sounded. “For someone who has dated more than his fair share of Omegas. You’re not the smartest when it comes to courting. She likes you, Buck.”

“Well, no shit Steve.” He knows she likes him, but that doesn’t mean she  _like_ likes him. Gods, this Omega makes him a complete wreck.

“I’m sayin’ you don’t have to try so hard is all. You don’t need a line to make her like you because she already does. It’s not like all the times you were chasing after one-night knotting, you don’t have to use some fancy one-liners to get her to come home with you for the night.”

“So, just… do what I would do if she was already mine?” Steve laughed and nodded his head. “What if that’s too much? She’s- She doesn’t like all that Alpha shit and I’ve held back a lot. She’s not gonna like me getting’ all protective and shit.”

Out of everyone, Bucky knows how hard she’s trying to be okay and he doesn’t want to mess that up by putting his foot in his mouth or doing the wrong thing on their date and making her uncomfortable.

“No, she likes all that ‘Alpha shit’ with you. She just doesn’t like Alphas, but she  _loves_  you, Buck. It’s been pretty clear for a while. Maybe not to her or to you, but everyone around you can see it. All I am sayin’ is, it’s not going to matter where you take her. You’ve already got her heart.”

And, it was like a light went off in his head. He’s just got the best idea, probably his best idea ever. He just needed to get home before Y/n and everything would be perfect.

“I got it, Stevie!” Bucky shouted enthusiastically as he started towards the hallway. “Thanks, pal. I owe you one!”

 

 

Bucky had rushed back to his apartment after leaving Tony and Steve’s. Thankfully, Tony liked to talk and once Bucky shot him a text that he needed him to keep Y/n out for a few more hours he knew he would have plenty of time to get everything for their date ready.

Truly he had no idea why he didn’t think of this from the beginning. It’s not like they had a normal, everyday relationship that everyone else had. They met in a police station because she was on the run from her ex-Alpha. He asked her out on a date at one in the morning after they napped together for crying out loud! Nothing about their relationship was traditional so why did he think a traditional first date was the way to go?

They never do anything the ‘right way’ so their first day shouldn’t be any different. Not to mention, he would like to think he knows his Omega fairly well. He’s spent the last week with in her, the confines of his small apartment and they have gotten closer in that time. Close enough for him to know she’s not into all that flashy, show-off stuff, she just likes spending time with him.

Gods, does he hope he didn’t get this completely wrong. From the sound of things, he was about to find out if he hit a home run or not.

The front door open and in came his snow-covered Omega shaking some of the flakes out of her hair and there he stood, frozen by the side of his bed as his Omega walked into his apartment and dropped her keys into the bowl by the door – It’s no big deal that she had a key to his place. It’s normal.

Totally normal.

“Oh, my Gods. I have to tell you about this lunch. Tony kept going on and on and on. Then he ordered some dessert that takes an hour. I thought I’d never back get here.” She dropped her coat on the chair by the couch and all her movements halted as she finally spotted the Alpha and took in what he was doing.

“James…” She willed her feet to work and slowly moved towards where the Alpha was still standing completely frozen by his own nerves, a strand of clear Christmas lights in his hands and a nervous smile on his face. Her eyes traveled over his bed – well what used to be his bed but has now been transformed into some kind of… fort? There were sheets pinned to the wall behind the bed and the ceiling, strands of Christmas lights were tangled up in the hanging sheets and they hung around the bed like soft glowing starlight. The blankets and shirts she had been using for her nest were laying on the bed, ready for her to arrange them the way she liked, and he had moved the tv onto the trunk at the foot of his bed.

“What-what is all this?” She turned back to find Bucky smiling and looking even more nervous than he had when she walked in. “Is this for our date?”

Well, here goes nothing.

“Okay. I know this doesn’t look like much. I know that...” He looked back at his bed and chewed his bottom lip. This was so stupid. What the hell was he thinking? This looks awful. There is no Omega on the planet that would look at this and think this is acceptable for a first date. It’s not acceptable for any date. He turned back at her and licked his lips. “I just thought, you get nervous when we go out and, I know I get nervous when we are out because I get all over-protective Alpha. And, you mentioned you liked watching movies – watching movies with me I mean. Oh, I ordered food from that Thai place you said you wanted to try! And, well the nest… I just figured and – I mean, the lights, you like all that space stuff, right? I thought it could be like the stars or somethin’.”

How the hell did he mess this up so fast?

Y/n stared at him, still unable to form a complete thought, let alone help calm him down from his frantic explanation. “This was stupid. I’m sorry.” He visible deflates as he lets the lights drop onto the floor. “Steve said- I don’t know why I listen to Steve. He said to just do what I thought you would like and to not make it a big deal. I should have made it a big deal because it is a big deal! You’re a big deal to me and I’ve been waiting for you to give me a chance – I can call Tony! Maybe he can get us a reserve-“

“James.”

Bucky’s head snapped back to her and he gulped as she strode towards him, “Yeah?” His mind was blank expect for that little bit of fear, begging her not to forget the little part of her that still likes him: Please, please don’t say you don’t want to do this anymore. I can fix this.

She pulled his phone from his hand tossing it into the fort and before his brain could catch up her hands were sliding around the back of his neck, pulling him down until their lips melted into the others. Everything around them stilled as the night went silent, the Christmas lights held back their twinkle as he held his breath, letting his head catch up to his heart.

It was slow and soft but needy and demanding, his lips moved in sync with hers like they had always been meant to like this wasn’t their first meeting and they have known each other all along. He never knew you could get high off someone else’s lips until now and he was already addicted. Those pretty lips he has been dreaming about were just as sweet as he imagined, but nothing could have prepared him for the way his soul came aflame when those honeyed lips met his.

The feeling of her sinking into his chest and the little tug she gave to his hair, gave him enough courage to wrap his arms around her and pull her against him, taking some control back. Still, she could break his hold and shove him away without any real effort. Bucky closed his eyes and splayed his hand against her back, pushing her against him. Not to further the kiss, not to push her to do anything more than she wanted. He just couldn’t help himself, the pull between them was too big, too bright.

He knew at that moment, he could spend the rest of his life kissing her and it would  _never_ be enough.

Y/n was the one to break the break kiss because Bucky didn’t have the strength to pluck his lips from hers. She pulled back slowly leaving Bucky chasing after her lips and she couldn’t hold back the beaming smile she was wearing. Here was this huge, intimidating Alpha chasing after her lips like an infatuated pup.

His forehead settled against hers, giving up his efforts to claim those supple lips again. He let his hands make their way down her arms only to capture her hands in his. His eyes slowly opened, and a small smile graced his gorgeous face as his fingers laced with hers, holding her in place in front of him.

There’s no way she could ever do enough good in her life to earn this man’s love, but Gods does she like the way he looks at her. How he sees  _her_ as something he could never ever be worthy of.  She has no idea how someone so good doesn’t see just how amazing they really are. If only she knew he often wonders the same thing about her.

“I’ve got no idea how I ended up here with you.” She confessed. “I’m still half convinced this is some kind of dream and I’m going to wake up back in my old apartment, in a place where you only exist in my head.” And, I’ll have to live in a world where you aren’t real, where your love is only there to haunt me. That fear goes unvoiced for tonight.

“Not a dream.” Bucky lifted their hands that are still linked together and placed them over his heart, where she could feel the steady beating that makes her own heart sing. “You’re here, with me, because you’re meant to be mine.”

She closed her eyes, so she could let his words settle into her bones, settle deep in her heart. There was nothing she wanted more than to be able to give herself over to Bucky and let herself love him, but it’s all easier said than done. He can’t just wash her past away with kisses and gentle words, no matter how much she prayed for it to be that easy. She opened to her eyes to find those blue eyes watching her carefully, he already knew every thought in her pretty head.

Without having to say a word, Bucky knew her deepest and darkest fears and he was standing there, sword drawn ready to brave the dark with her.  

He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her hands, “I know you don’t believe in fairytales anymore,” He whispered into the quiet of his apartment, letting the night and all the stars bear witness to everything he’s been holding inside. “but I’ve got enough belief for the both of us and I promise, if you let me, I’ll show you just how real they are.”

It wasn’t that he was trying to fix everything right now, he just wanted the chance, just one chance to show her that Alphas like Brock were the anomaly. That everything she believed in as a little girl was true and he’s the one she’s been waiting on.

“You make me want to believe.” She whispered. “I just- Some days-“

Bucky took a chance and leaned forward capturing her lips in a quick, forceful kiss. Cutting off the swirling thoughts that were trying to drag her back into the darkness. He knew about her bad days, the days where she didn’t think she would make it to the next, the days where she didn’t trust anyone, including herself. Those days didn’t change how deeply Bucky’s feelings burned for her. He could love her through those bad days until she had more good days than bad. He could love her so fiercely that those bad days suffocate under the weight of his love because he knows, one day, those memories won’t be able to stand up to the ones they made together.

“Your bad days don’t scare me,” Bucky said softly. “The only thing that scares me is living without you.”

“Me too.” She breathed against his lips.

Nothing in her life has ever scared her as much as her feelings for this Alpha. She could lose everyone else in her life and that didn’t scare her as much as the just thought of having to live without him. Her eyes fell back onto the fort beside them, finally able to see all the effort he put into their date and crap if it wasn’t just as amazing as him. She looked back at him and smiled.

“Can we go on our date now?” She asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Oh, shit. Yes. Sorry.” He quickly let go of her and pulled the sheet back, so she could climb in. “Are you sure? Because I know Tony could get us something somewhere-“ She shot him a look and he quickly snapped his mouth shut.

If his ma taught him one thing, you don’t mess with an upset Omega and you definitely don’t won’t to be the one upsetting them.

It took her only a few seconds to move the blankets and shirts around the way she wanted them, it was a bit different than her normal nest, but this was the first time she was sharing it with someone else. She never thought she would ever let someone else get that close to her, share that part of her. Today was full of surprises it seemed. Bucky settled down on the edge of the bed, arm slung over the pillows against the headboard, and one leg hanging off the edge off the bed.

Just the soft reminder that he was only in as far as she would let him go.

Y/n inched over to the empty spot next to him and snuggled into this warmth letting her head drop onto his shoulder with a content sigh. There was no need for the distance, it was a date after all. It’s not like they could go back anyway, and even if they could she didn’t want to. She wanted to let him heal the broken parts of her and put her back together in only the way he can.

As Bucky flicked through the channels she squealed and reached out stealing the remote when he landed on ‘The Twilight Zone’.  She snuggled further into this side so her head was resting right over his heart. Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her against him so their mixed scents filled the small bit of heaven he built for her.

“Best date ever.” She whispered into the fabric of his shirt.

He grinned and placed a soft kiss on to the crown of her head before pulling his leg up into their –  _their_ nest and settling down between the blankets.

She couldn’t remember a time when she has ever been this happy and it was all Bucky’s doing. Y/n was certain there was nothing that could  _ever_ top this moment.

It was just perfectly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not my plan. I planned out a much later kiss but I had to get these two idiots together! It was driving me crazzzzy.


	12. I Can't Live Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories still haunt Y/n but she has Bucky there to soothe her fears. Brock decides on his final course of action, he’s running out of time and has to act quickly if he’s going to get his Omega back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Graphic depiction of past domestic violence & abuse***  
> You all will be happy to know, I killed the fluff bug that bit me over several weeks ago so I am back to my normal heartbreaking pain. I know you're excited. 
> 
> A/N: There chapter is pretty heavy. Most is a trigger warning for domestic violence and abuse. It’s really important and you do get see a pretty important scene but it is heavy. As always it is italicized if you want to skip it. Send me love and feedback. I adore all of it and usually pushes me to write the next part faster. Just saying.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!**

_Three weeks and there hasn’t been a sign of Brock. Maybe going to Queens was a good idea. It’s not that far away from what little family she had left, but she didn’t know anyone in Queens, so it was less likely he would check for her there. Plus, she picked one of the lesser known Omega Shelters, thanks to Vis._

_She would give anything to leave New York altogether, move to the other side of the country and start fresh someplace where no one knows her at all. All of that takes money though and Brock hasn’t let her work for the last year. Not to mention the fact that everyone she has ever known is here, she would have no one to fall back on and no one to run to if he showed up._

_For now, this was her best options._

_Everyone at the shelter was given his picture upon her agreement to stay and no one but the director of the facility knows her real name. He seemed cold and quiet honestly, he scared the crap out of her, but Maria said he was okay. At this point, she didn’t have much of a choice so if she had to trust Director Fury than she would. She would trust him if it meant he could give her freedom from Brock. Only one little problem with staying in a shelter. The employees all have to go home at some point. She can’t be watched over twenty-four seven. No Alpha wants to sit by the side of a broken Omega for the rest of their lives._

_Y/n wasn’t sure why, but she just had a bad feeling when she woke up this morning. Everything seemed fine as the day went on. It was just a normal day, she got up and spent some time baking with Maria in the kitchen, had an awkward encounter with Director Fury – he always seemed like he knew something she didn’t._

_It was unsettling._

_The feeling stayed with her all day regardless, it was just a sickening feeling deep in her stomach. It was the same feeling she used to get when Brock was on his way home and she knew he was angry with her, the moments when she was deciding if she was going to take whatever he threw at her or risk running and possibly getting caught. She didn’t know why her whole body was on alert, but by dinner, she had decided to shrug it off._

_“How are you doing today?” A young, blonde Omega to her right asked._

_It took a moment for Y/n to realize that she was talking to her. In the few weeks, she had been at this shelter no one had bothered to talk to her. Probably her fault. She kept her head down and only came out of her room to grab food, she didn’t really give off a friendly inviting energy._

_Too many months on the run._

_“I’m – I am doing okay. How are you doing?” Y/n asked hesitantly._

_She shrugged a little and picked at the roll on her plate, pulling little pieces off with her nails and dropping them to the plate. Y/n has seen that before. She’s seen it on her own plate with her own fingers. After everything that happened, it was like everything was too overwhelming and sometimes that included eating. There was always that little voice in the back of her head: Will I get in trouble for this? Should I eat? What if I get in trouble for eating, but I could get in trouble for not eating?_

_In the end, she would eat a few bites and toss it out. It felt safer that way._

_“I know this is going to sound stupid and believe me, I am nowhere near ‘better’ or ‘healed’ or whatever crap they are telling you.” Y/n took a deep breath, “Each day that goes by, the better you will feel and once the outer wounds heal you can start working on the inner ones.”_

_The young girl looked up from her and tilted her head to the side. “Is that really how you feel Y/n? You feel better without your Alpha?”_

_A rock the size of a basketball dropped into her stomach and settled there, setting her warning bells off. No one here knows her name. Something was wrong._

_“How do you – I’m sorry. Did you talk to Maria about me?”_

_She smirked and leaned forward, “No, sweetpea. I’m just a message. He knows where you are and if you thought you could escape him you really are a dimwitted Omega.”_

_Y/n Jumped up from the table ignoring whatever else she was spewing at her and ran towards her hall, she could hear the Omega’s laughter as she ripped her door open and began throwing things into her suitcase. She had to go. She didn’t have time to wait for Maria or Fury. She pulled a pre-written letter to Maria out of her bag and set it on the side table before she snuck out of her room and made her way to the service entrance in the back of the kitchen._

_Staying in one place longer than a few nights was ignorant and foolish, she knew better. It was why she spent no more than three nights in any location. She let herself feel safe and trust in others and that was the biggest mistake she’s made since she agreed to a first date with Brock. She knew better than to think she could trust anyone besides Wanda and Pietro. The backdoor to the shelter was ripped out of her hand from the howling wind and rain that was coming down in sheets around her._

_Of course. This was just her luck._

_She had to be the unluckiest Omega in the universe._

_The hood on the black zip-up sweatshirt that Wanda gave her would have to do, she really didn’t have much of a choice at this point. She couldn’t stay here after what just happened, with all the rain there was a good chance he wasn’t watching her at the moment and if he was it would be hard to keep his eyes on her with the amount of rain falling down around her._

_It took forever, or what seemed like forever for the rain to stop. Y/n wasn’t sure how long she had been walking, but her toes were numb from being wet and cold and she just wanted to find a place to sleep for the night. In the morning she could call Wanda and have her pick her up, they could figure out a new plan then because clearly, the shelters weren’t going to work. She just had to figure out where the hell she was._

_Her eyes flicked up and around at the buildings around her, there was a huge brick apartment building with a red fire escape right in front of her. That would be easy for Wanda to find and she wouldn’t have to give too much of her location away over the phone._

_A sharp whistle from across the street grabbed her attention for a split second and that was all it took to end her life._

_Brock’s left hand was tangled in her hair and his right was slapped over her mouth before she had a chance to scream. He drug her back into the dark alley and tossed into the dumpster by the fistful of hair he had a hold of, knocking the wind out of her to the point she couldn’t get her breath back let alone scream for help. He took a deep breath and wiped the strands of her hair from his hand as he took his time walking over to her._

_“Did you really think you could hide from me? In a fucking Omega shelter of all places?” He didn’t need to shout to get his point across, he was calm as he approached her and that was more terrifying than his screaming. He stopped in front of her and squatted down, brushing her hair out of her face, ignoring the way she flinched when he did. They were well passed that._

_“I don’t want to hurt you. I really don’t, but you ran from me, baby. Right before we were going to bond before we could make this forever. Why would you do that?” He asked, piercing eyes watching her for a sign she was going to run._

_She wasn’t stupid enough to try to run when she was she trapped against a building and a dumpster. There was no place to go, no way out of this one. She looked up at the sky, trying to catch a hint of the stars she loved so much. It was hard in the city, but she’s always tried to catch just a glimpse ever since she was a little girl, and this was going to be her last chance to see them. It was her last chance to smell the rain in the air and hear the soft sounds of each drop hitting the puddles that had formed around her. It was her last chance because she wasn’t going home with him tonight even if that meant this was the end of the road for her._

_Taking one last deep breath of courage she dropped her gaze from the sky to meet her attackers’ eyes – so strange that at one point she had found them pretty. “I ran-“ She cleared her throat and pushed herself up against the brick wall so they were eye to eye, he wasn’t going to be above her this time. “I ran because being bonded to you is worse than dying in this garbage filled alley. If you bring me back, I’ll run again. I’ll run every chance I get.”_

_Brock smiled as he dropped his head and laughed softly, shaking his head. “Oh, I just love that fire that burns in you. I do wish I could have put it out some other way.” He lifted his head and glared at her with bright red eyes. “If I can’t have you little Omega, no one will.” He reached out and grabbed her by the throat, cutting off her air supply almost immediately. “I told you, you’re mine. Forever.”_

_There was a sharp blow to the back of her head, searing pain radiating all the way to her toes and everything went blurry.  All she could think as she felt herself slip into unconscious: At least they will find me with the trash in the morning and Wanda will get to say goodbye._

_“Are you okay? Of course, you’re not okay. That was a stupid question, Peter.” Y/n winced at the sound of the kid’s voice, her head was killing her in a way she’s never felt before. “Just – just lie still. Crap. Aunt May is gonna kill me if I get blood everywhere.”_

_Y/n slowly forced her own eyes open, everything was blurry from dirt, tears, and blood but it was clear she was inside somehow. The real question was who owned the place she was currently hiding inside. The rush of fear got her blood pumping enough to make try to sit up and defend herself. She would rather die than be bonded to Brock._

_“Woah, woah!” Peter rushed over and gently put his hands on her shoulders, helping her to lay back down. “I promise you’re okay. You just need to lay back – No! Mr. Stark, I’m not letting her walk around. I just – Yes, Mr. Stark.” She reached up to rub her eyes, letting her eyes settle on the young kid sitting on the coffee table in front of her with a phone stuck to his ear._

_God, he was no more than sixteen. And who the hell was Mr. Stark?_

_Her eye scanned the small apartment, that didn’t have the slightest stench of Alpha. That had to be a good sign, didn’t it? Although, he’s used Omegas before._

_Peter looked up and grinned. “Yep. She’s up, Mr. Stark. Yeah. Okay, I’ll see you in ten.”_

_She shook her head, “No! Please!” She begged the kid frantically. “Please, please don’t call another Alpha. They – they won’t believe me, and I can’t go back to him. Please just let him think I’m dead. I can’t!” She was near hysterics and Peter didn’t know what to do. He was just a kid, but he did know one thing for certain._

_“Mr. Stark isn’t an Alpha. He’s an Omega like us and even if he wasn’t there is no way he would ever hurt you.” Peter said earnestly. She watched as the young boy listened to something he was being told over the phone. “He said if it’s okay he would like to come over and make sure you’re okay. He won’t step foot through the door if you don’t want him to.”_

_Y/n gave a quick nod and laid back against the cushions, eyeing her surroundings. She could get out through the kitchen window, the window in the kid’s bedroom it looked like led to the fire escape and the front door was a few inches to her left. If she really needed to, she could get away, but at this point, she didn’t have an ounce of fight left in her. If death was saying it’s her time than maybe it was._

_The Omega that Peter, Peter Parker as it turned out, had called arrived in under ten minutes. She wasn’t sure how he managed to do that, but Peter told her not to question it. He had stayed by the door like he promised, but it was closed to give them privacy and to ensure if the Alpha that hurt her saw Peter helping her, they would have a bit of a defense. Just the slight mention of Brock sent her into a panic, her eyes widen, and she started looking for anything she could use to defend herself._

_“Hey, hey. It’s alright. I’m gonna stand over here and I promise no one is getting through that door.” His soft brown eyes scanned over her, taking stock of every one of her injuries. “Hey, Pete? Can you grab a couple of rags with a bowl of water? Oh, and call my other half and let him know what’s going on.”_

_The older Omega watched as she pressed herself into the arm of the couch as if she was trying to hide. She had a bad black eye forming, possibly cracked socket. Her nose was definitely broken. The way she was sitting and clutching her middle gave him a fairly certain idea she had cracked ribs. Her hair was matted with what looked like brick dust, dirt, and blood from a head injury. It was a miracle she was alive. If it wasn’t for Pete pulling her out of the rain, he would have met her tomorrow down in the morgue, without a doubt._

_He gave her a charming smile and took two steps towards her. “You don’t have to tell me what happened right now. Pete told me what he saw and heard. I would like to take some pictures of your injuries and get you to the hospital to collect any evidence we can.” She frowned in confusion and it only made him grin more. “Sorry. I forgot. I think everyone knows who I am. Steve says that’s just my ego talking. Tony Stark. I’m a detective with the 84 th prescient in Brooklyn Heights. I’m the Omega that’s going to help you put your Alpha behind bars for the rest of his worthless life.”_

Bucky had already been up for a few hours. Okay, he never really went to sleep, just drifted in and out every few hours. He just couldn’t believe she was sleeping next to him and they kissed. They kissed! Jesus. He’s thirteen. Sam was going to rag on him for the rest of his life if he doesn’t stop acting like a foolish lovesick teen. He couldn’t help it though.

He smiled as he watched her nose crinkle up in her sleep and quickly go back to normal. She naturally gravitated to him in her sleep, which he secretly loved even though he was terrified she was going to wake up and kick him in the shins for letting her sleep tucked into his side like this. Part of him thought it could be because she was seeking out his warmth, not really seeking out him but that was proven wrong when she mumbled his name and wrapped her arms around his left him, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

It felt a little too good to be true. They still had a lot of hurdles to overcome but she was open to tackling them together and that’s all he wanted from the moment they met. He just wanted to love her like it’s the only thing he was born to do, and no one was going to stand in his way.

Y/n shifted towards Bucky and started to shake her head, pulling at the blankets that were wrapped around her as she panted and begged for someone to stop. Bucky was on alert before his brain registered it was a nightmare, his sword was drawn and ready to defend her from anything, including the dark parts of her memories that try to take her away from him.  He leaned over her and ran his fingers gently through her hair in an attempt to gently coax her from her deep sleep.

“Doll.” He whispered gently. “Y/n. Baby, you gotta wake up for me.”

Her eyes snapped open to find a very worried looking Bucky hovering over her. “You’re okay. You’re safe at home with me.” She slid out from under him and back herself against the headboard, fear still darkening her eyes and clouding her actions. He slowly held up his hands and backed away from her, sitting on the far end of the bed so she could cross the apartment without him ever touching her.

Yeah, it killed him to not be able to hold her through this, but there are worse things to go through. He could never put her in a position where she felt threatened by him, even if it was on accident from trying to help. There are a lot of things he can handle but having her fear him was not one of them.

It took a few minutes of steady breathing for her heart to begin dip into a normal range. She hated that she was like this, that after all this time and everything she has done to rid herself of him one little memory could ruin everything. It was not something she ever wanted Bucky to see up close like this. Sure, he's watched her flinch and heard her sleepless nights, but he's seen her have a meltdown from nothing, just some dumb memory her brain can't let go of. It was like he saw someone else when he looked at her, not the broken shell she actually was, and she just knew this would change everything.

Including the way, he looked at her.

She couldn’t meet his eyes, so she stared at the flowers on her the blanket she brought from her apartment, the blue reminded her of Bucky’s eyes when he looked at her - shinning and bright. It no longer smelled like her. It was a mix of their scents and she would do anything to keep it that way. When she finally spoke her voice was so small he had to read her lips to understand what she had said, “I hate that you saw me like that.”

“like what?” Bucky prodded.

“Weak.” She confessed more clearly, finding her voice at last. “Crying and scared over him. He’s nowhere near me and he still controls my entire life. I can’t walk down the street without being scared he is going to come after me. I can’t have a relationship with anyone because I’m too scared. I can’t even sleep!”

“It’s gonna take time, Y/n.” He said gently. They both knew he was right but that didn’t mean she wanted to hear that. One good night and one kiss weren’t going to wipe away all that she had been through. “We’ve got time doll.”

“I don’t have time! You’re not going to wait around –“ She stopped herself, wishing more than anything he didn’t hear her right, but by the look on his face it was clear he heard and already knew what she was going to say.

His head was a whirling mess of thoughts as he tried to figure out how to fix this. He had to think quick because he was letting her down every second he didn’t help pull her out the dark swirling depths that were dragging her under. He took a deep breath and met her eyes with a bit of hesitation, he couldn’t fix this from the other side of the bed.

“Can I come sit by you?” Bucky asked softly. He wanted to hold her, but more than that, he needed to be close to her for what he was about to say. She gave him a small nod, dropping her eyes back to blanket that was still draped over her legs, the one that smelled like a spicy cinnamon haven.

Bucky very slowly made his way over to her and sank down on his side of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. To his surprise and delight, she ever so slightly scooted towards him so there was barely an inch separating them.

“I want to tell you somethin’ and I want you to really hear me on this. It’s important.” His voice was gentle, no hint of malice or anger. He just needed her to know how serious whatever he was planning on saying was. “I’m not going anywhere, Y/n. We could spend the rest of days just as we are right now, and there is nowhere I would rather be. The only thing that could take me away from you is Thanatos and even then, I’ll be on the other side waiting for you. Nothing, and I mean nothing else, in this world could take me away from you. I don’t know how many starry nights I’ve got in this life, but I want to spend every one of them with you.”

She closed her eyes as a few tears slid down her cheeks only to be wiped away with a gentle thumb from the Alpha next to her. He had scooped them up just as quickly as they fell, just like he had done with her. “I want all of my starry nights with you, too.” She mumbled through her tears. “They won’t mean a thing if you’re not here with me.”

“Nothing could keep me away darlin’.”

He slid his hands under her legs and pulled her onto his lap, securing her safely within his arms where she could fall apart without the fear of completely losing herself. He would be her safety net and catch her every single time. The Fates got all of this so wrong, there was no way she deserved him.

She had to be the luckiest Omega in the universe.

 

 

This was not what he was expecting from some shit detectives in Brooklyn Heights. It’s like he couldn’t shake them, and he was done with Steve Rogers. If Rogers hadn’t of been smart enough to marry the infamous Tony Stark, he would have disposed of prick already, Sadly, people would notice if he vanished and he’s heard stories about Stark, he doubted if something happened to his Alpha, he would stay quiet.

When this was all over, and he had a moment to breathe, maybe it would be time to focus his energy on the famous couple. For now, they were just a nuisance he needed to avoid until his plan was put into action.

“That God damn Captain is making my life a hell of a lot harder.” Brock bristled. “What did you find out about Barnes and my Omega?”

A few pictures slide across the desk into Brock’s waiting hands, even without a good look he was itching to tear Barnes apart. Every moment the two of them have spent together outside of his apartment was frozen in time before him. The pair on the Subway cuddled into each other, arriving and leaving Wanda’s apartment, at her work, teaching her to punch and random moments of them walking together. There were a few of them separated, the time she slipped out to go to the store alone – that one he saw with his own eyes. He’s never far from his little Omega.

Every single picture he flipped through only added fuel to the raging flames that were burning in his chest. He wanted this Alpha dead at his feet. He wanted to watch the light leave his eyes as he heard the snap of his neck and seeing Bucky’s arms around Y/n turned that want into a burning need. He was going to make sure Bucky didn’t have a hand to lay on his Omega.

“So, I guess I waited too long. I didn’t think she would fall that fast, but she always had a soft heart.” Brock tossed the pictures onto the desk in front of him, unable to look at them any longer. He couldn’t stand to see the way her eyes lit up when she looked up at him, the way she relaxed into his arms on the subway. She was never that way with him and now this shitty detective comes along and she’s falling over all over him. “What did they find at the club?” He looked up at the men in front of him, some idiots he pays good money to keep a watchful eye on the most important thing he owned.

“Nothing. Just a bunch of legal paperwork for the club. There isn’t anything thing there that link the two of you together.”

Brock leaned back in his chair, fingers stroking his bottom lip as he eyes the photograph of Bucky holding her in the shelter. “And Pierce? We’re all still good?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want someone outside all of these locations. No one is to engage and stay hidden.” He leaned forward and picked up the photographer, stroking his finger down her face but his eyes were glued to Bucky. “It shouldn’t be too hard to get Barnes alone should it?”

“Sir – That isn’t a good idea. If you get caught… He’s a detective and a good one. Plus, I think he’s in love with – “    

Brock slammed his fists on the desk sending the room into a silent haze filled with fear, “A GOOD DETECTIVE? HE STOLE MY OMEGA!” Brock bellowed into the dingy room they were forced to do business in thanks to the recent raids on Pierce’s properties by Captain Rogers. He looked back down at the pictures on his desk, there were easy fifty of them. All of her time has been spent with Barnes, this half-ass, worthless replacement for him.

There was no way he could just let this go now. She was his, even if he never got the chance to claim her, she’s been his since the moment he saw her hiding away in the corner of that bar. She was the only one not throwing herself at him and he just knew they were meant to be, he could mold her into the perfect Omega if he had the time. She was already halfway there. They just got a bit lost along the way, but it wasn’t all her fault. If he had just bonded with her, regardless of her attitude that night none of this would be an issue. She would be his and there is no way this piece of shit Alpha would want a used up, claimed Omega.

No, he wouldn’t want her then would he?

A slow grin spread on his face as it hit him, he finally knew what he needed to do to get her back. Oh, yes. It was the perfect plan. This was going to be so much better, more cathartic than snapping his neck. Watching the pain in his eyes as Barnes lost her, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was going to make Barnes watch as he sank his teeth into her neck tying them together forever, let him watch as he broke whatever bond they had and destroyed whatever future they were foolish enough to think they could have together. Once she sees that Barnes wouldn’t want anything to do with her after she was damaged goods, it will be enough to keep her in her rightful place with him and then he can kill the feeble Alpha.

To drive the point home for both of them.

Brock looked up at his men, a sinister smile playing on his lips, “I think I need to pay Barnes a visit, don’t you? It’s time I get my girl back and I know just the way to make it happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if that counts for anything? 
> 
> It's only going to get worse.


	13. When You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky decides it’s time to take his Omega back out into the world for a little stroll and Y/n takes this chance to ask about Becca. Meanwhile, Brock sets out to get a closer look at the Alpha he’s up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of drunk driving/car accident that results in a past death.****
> 
> Back to my normal posting schedule! I figured everyone needed a bit of fluff after the last chapter, but it can’t be all sweet words and kisses now, can it? From here on out there is going to be a lot more Brock. I hate it as much as you do. Send me love and feedback because I adore talking to you all. So, ya know. Write me a book report. ;-)

When the sun hit the trunk at the foot of their bed – yeah, he was it calling their bed already. He’s not going to apologize for that. He is going to keep that to himself though; because he’s pretty sure saying that will scare her away and that is the Gods honest last thing he wants to happen. Thanks to the sunlight slowly making its way across the apartment, it does occur to him that they have spent the majority of their day (and the last several days) in bed, but watching her curl herself around him tangled in sheets that are a mix of the two of them? That’s something he would give his left arm to see every single second of every day. Even though the only thing he wanted to do was lock them both away from the world and stay here where he could keep her safe and protect her from anything that threatened her, he had to get them both out of bed and out of this apartment.

Keeping them both locked away wasn’t really an option and he knew that. He has an appointment with the shrink for firing his weapon the following day and in two weeks she had to meet with Pepper for her case against Brock – last night she had agreed to meet her at the station only if Bucky was allowed to sit in on the meeting. Now, he’s not saying he is proud of this, but he had the smuggest grin on his face when she told Tony.

Yeah, being jealous of an Omega, an Omega that was bonded to his best friend, was stupid and Bucky was well aware, but they still shared something that he wasn’t privy to yet – her unwavering, blind trust. She didn’t flinch around Tony, she let him touch her without hesitation and she looked to him for protection and sure, he knows it has nothing to do with him and everything to do with the fact that Tony  _isn’t_ an Alpha and all that he did for her long before Bucky came along.

That doesn’t mean it doesn’t bug him. He stills longs for the day when he’s the only one she runs to when she’s scared or needs comfort.

Regardless of the burning desire to keep her all to himself till the end of time, they need to get up and into the fresh air or they are going to have a much bigger problem on their hands. His rut. The whole place smelled like chocolate, cinnamon and vanilla and every breath he could feel himself drawing closer and closer, didn’t help that for the last two days she’s barely left his side. Not that he’s complaining, but he doesn’t exactly have suppressants to keep his biology in check and they were walking a dangerous line right now.

As much as he hated it, it was time to face the music.

Surprisingly it didn’t take much to get her out of the apartment.  Her whole face lit up when he asked if she wanted to go for a walk. Every time she looked at him like that, he could swear up and down his heart was going to explode. Somehow, he managed to keep it together, and kept his heart from breaking his chest as it tried to burst its way out. When she came out of his closet wearing one of his white shirts he nearly choked on his tongue. She wasn’t making things easy on him.  

Having her covered in his clothes and in his scent was the only way he wanted to go outside for the rest of their lives. His mark wasn’t on her neck, but at least she smelled like another Alpha if someone scented her and that would be enough to keep  _most_ off her. There were still the few, like that ass from the park a weeks ago, who wouldn’t care who or what she smelled liked, but he could handle the few. Most were just punks that needed to be scared straight and Bucky had no problem with that.

“I’m freezing.” She said as her teeth chattered. “Coffee please?” She asked with a grin as she pulled him to a stop in front of a coffee shop a few blocks outside his apartment. She was shivering, rubbing her hands together and her nose was red from the cold. He chuckled and nodded as he pulled out his wallet, but Y/n shook her head a the gesture.

“I can get it.” She assured him.

“I know you can, but I am pretty sure I did the askin’ for our little walking date. When you ask me on a date then you can pay for my coffee.” He grinned and held out a twenty for her take.

Y/n crinkled her bright red nose at him and took the money with a fond eye roll. “Fine, but you better let me spoil you when it’s my turn and since you’re insistent on paying, I will go in and brave the crowd so you don’t have to.” She said with a wide smile.

“Whatever you want, doll.” He promised with an amused smirk.

Y/n ignored the way her heart fluttered, and Bucky watched as she practically skipped into the crowded coffee shop. The last few times they have gone out together he’s noticed she’s didn’t spend as much time looking at the ground, stopped hiding from everyone around her, she shined a little brighter – if that was even possible. He wasn’t sure it was, but the way she glowed when she looked at him, had his heart hopeful that one day she wouldn’t feel the need to hide at all, she would know that even if something went wrong, he would be there to fix it. Even now, his eyes never left her even when he felt another Alpha come up and stand uncomfortably close to him.

“Pretty cold out today.  Didn’t think it would drop that fast overnight.” The Alpha murmured and Bucky hummed in response. He’s never been one for polite small talk with a random stranger, that was more Steve. Stevie was too polite for his own good sometimes and that’s how he got trapped in the produce section by some chatty Blonde Omega and got himself in some trouble with Tones.

One of these days the punk will figure it out.

“She sure is a pretty little thing.” His eyes were glued Y/n’s backside and he grinned widely. “I’m sure that’s a nice sight when she presents for you.”

Bucky arched his brow and turned to face the Alpha fully, his arms crossed over his broad chest. There was an obvious shift in the air, Bucky had no patience for some prick Alpha eyeing his Omega and he didn’t like the way he said ‘little’, so fuckin’ condescending. But the comment about her presenting?  _That_  pushed him over the edge, it wasn’t something he was going to tolerate. Ever.

“She is beautiful, but, and I mean this in the calmest way possible. Keep your eyes  _off_ my Omega.” He said quietly, a sharp growl following his words.

The other Alpha only grinned wider and nodded, still eyeing Y/n’s backside through the shop window. “Sorry. Protective Alpha I get it. Just saying you’ve got a hot little piece of ass in there.  You better hold on to her. It would be a shame to lose something like that.”

Was this asshole serious? Bucky didn’t want to start a scene right here on the sidewalk, but he was about to toss this dickhead through the shop window and beat him till he could no longer speak.

“You really need to shut your mouth before I make sure you spend the rest of your life drinking all your meals through a straw.” Bucky looked back through the shop window spotting her up at the register paying for their coffee, and he gestured for him to leave. If Y/n came out and there was another Alpha out here, being overly aggressive and causing a scene it was going to turn her good day to bad real fast and he wasn’t having any of that.

“Get fuckin’ lost. Now.” He growled.

He held up his hands and walked backward away from Bucky, that dumb amused smirk still on his face. “No problem. Have a nice day with the little one.”

Bucky’s never wanted to knock out a stranger’s teeth in more than he did at this moment. Alphas like him were the problem, the reason Y/n walked around on alert and afraid all the time. They were the reason she kept herself hidden while she was out and didn’t let herself relax until she was completely alone – why she was afraid to fully give her heart to him. He watched until the prick had turned the corner out of sight, far away from his girl, before he turned his attention back to her.

By the time Y/n came out with their coffees, his new friend was long gone and he was aching to have her back by his side after those comments. If he was this bad before they bonded, he was going to be a mess once his mark was on her – if she ever wanted to bond of course. They were nowhere close to thinking about that and he would never push her. It’s just one day at a time right now and if she never wanted to bond? Well, he could be okay with that, he would be more than happy to spend the rest of his days with her just as they are.

All he needed in this life was her, bonded or not.

She smiled at him and held out his cup. “I’m sorry that took so long. The line was so long, but don’t worry I got your boring black coffee.”

Bucky chuckled and threw his arm over her shoulders, taking the cup with his free hand. “Just because it’s black coffee doesn’t mean it’s boring, doll. What did you get? A cup of sugared milk with a dash of coffee?”

Y/n snuggled into his side to hide from the cold wind blowing against them and because she liked the way his scent wrapped around her when they were this close. The little shiver it sent down her spine and the way it made her insides turn to complete mush. Oh, if he only knew how much his scent affected her.

“No, I didn’t.” She mumbled against his neck. “Thank you very much. I got hot chocolate with a shot of espresso.”

Of course, she did.

He shook his head, shit eating grin plastered on his face as he placed a kiss to the crown of her head. “What am I gonna do with you babydoll?”

She hummed in response and pressed her cold nose against his neck making Bucky shiver at the sudden temperature change. “I’m not too worried.” She muttered against his skin. “Whatever it is I’m sure I’ll like it.”

 _That_  was not what he expected to come out of her mouth. He expected the shy, sweet Omega that would get all flustered and change the subject in hopes he didn’t notice how he affected her – he always noticed. He slid his hand onto the back of her neck and gave a gentle squeeze so she would look up at him. He laughed when he was met with the cheeky grin she was sporting, and shit did he love it.  

“One kiss and you gettin’ cheeky with me, doll?” He asked, biting back a smile.

“I just thought it was time you knew what you’re getting into.” She shrugged and wrapped her arm around his waist, hiding her face back in his neck. “And all this time you thought Tony was a handful. You’ve got no idea what you’re trying to take on.”

His frame shook from laughter and let his arm hang back around her shoulders, he loved that she was opening up relaxing enough to be herself around him without any reservations or trepidation. “Alright troublemaker let’s get a move on. I’ve got somewhere I wanna take you and we gotta move if we wanna get there before the sun starts to set.”

Apparently, Bucky wasn’t the only one who had the same idea because the promenade had several couples and little families leaning against the black fence facing the water. Still, Bucky managed to find a spot between all the people and instinctively moved her in front of him, taking up space behind her and wrapping his arms protectively around her. He didn’t feel as agitated this time around, nothing like when they were on the subway. He still had no idea what Brock looked like, but they were in a much different place than they were all those weeks ago.

There wasn’t any hint of hesitation when he wanted to hold her – Of course, if she pulled back or showed a sign of not wanting his affection, he would respect that and keep his distance, but she needed his touch as much as he needed to touch her.

Oranges, reds and soft pinks filled the sky in front of them, wrapping around the buildings in Manhattan and despite everyone around him all she could smell was Bucky, chocolate and cayenne were wrapped around her and it was making it hard to think about anything other than how much she liked having him this close to her, how much she wanted him. Someone around them was whimpering and she didn’t realize it had been her until she felt his arms tighten around her and his warm breath tickling her neck as he whispered in her ear, “It’s alright, you’re okay. I’ve got you, doll.”

And, boy does he. He has no idea how much of her he’s holding in those gentle hands she loves so dearly.

She hoped he felt the same way. She hoped that she held him just as much as he held her, that, even when they are surrounded by hundreds of people and a beautiful sunset all he could think about, all he was able to focus on was her because she didn’t care how pretty the sunset in front of her was, it was nothing compared to what she saw when Bucky looked at her. She just hoped he would always look at her like that – like she was his perfect sunset.

For that to happen, they needed to at least attempt a normal relationship and do the things that normal couples do like talk about more than her panic attacks. It was long overdue, but if she wanted to have a future with him then they had to do more than kiss and hold her through her nightmares. She wanted to help him through his nightmares, and she hoped he wanted to share the weight of them with her.

“James?” She asked as she leaned back against his chest, peeking up at him.

“Yeah?”

“What happened to Becca?” Bucky went tense and she regretted asking the moment she felt his body go stiff behind her. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me. You just said – Tony mentioned once – Forget I asked. I’m sorry.”  She shook her head and looked back at the water, feeling like an insensitive dope. Undoubtably, it was a sensitive subject for him, and she just decided to casually bring it up in public with a bunch of strangers surrounding them.

Way to ruin a perfect moment, Y/n.

Bucky shifted to stand next to her and cupped her jaw, turning her head to get her to look at him. “Hey.” He said softly. “It’s okay. I can smell your distress. I told you, you could ask me at any time. I just wasn’t expecting it is all.”

She shifted from one foot to another avoiding his eyes. “So… you’re not mad at me for asking?”

“Mad at you?” Bucky frowned as if that was the craziest question he’s ever gotten. “Doll, I’m never going to get mad at you for asking me a question. Especially when you just wanna know more about me and my family.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and settled back behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder so his cheek pressed up against hers and his arms returned to their rightful place – wrapped around her.

“Becs…” He sighed. “I told you she was a lot like you? She didn’t always hang out with the best crowd. I told her she needed to get new friends, but she just saw the good in everyone. Kind of like someone else I know.” He squeezed her gently before continuing. “A couple years ago she was dating some punk ass with a record. I should have beaten his ass till he was too scared to call her again, but I was told I had to let her grow up a bit and let her make her own mistakes.”

The regret and guilt were so thick in his voice it made her wish she never brought this up, but she didn’t tell him he didn’t have to share if hurt too much – as much as she wanted to. This was hard enough for him to get through without her interrupting and reassuring her. He cleared his throat and tightened his arms around her before he continued.

“That night… we got into a stupid fight because she wanted to go out with the idiot and I didn’t think it was a good idea. She got pissed, told me she didn’t have to listen to my shit and she could make her own decisions even if I didn’t like them and then she left. About three in the morning Steve came banging on my door, telling me I had to get out of bed and my dumbass thinks we got a call or somethin’.”  He shook his head. “It turned out it wasn’t our call, her idiot boyfriend was drunk when he drove her home, they got into a bad accident and Bec…”

It didn’t have to be said and she wasn’t going to make him say it. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and dipped her head down, running her nose along his neck to soothe him. The smell of burnt chocolate was never something she had been fond of and she didn’t like it when coming off her Bucky even more. He smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze in return. “Of course, I wanted to kill the kid, but I thought, nah. Let see this little punk handle prison. The trial came and… the little shit got off, he’s an Alpha from a good family and he claimed another car clipped him that’s why he lost control, not the twenty beers. The judge said we shouldn’t risk the loss to the community because one Omega died.”

Y/n slowly turned in his arms and met his eyes, her heart crumbled at the guilt darkening his pretty eyes. “That’s why you help at the shelters.” She said softly. “That’s why you are pushing for Omega rights.”

He brushed her hair out of her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. No one else should have to go through that and…” He ran his nose along hers. “For everyone that’s had an Alpha abuse their authority, for you… Stevie and I can’t be everywhere. We can’t help every Omega as much as we would like to.”

Her arms wrapped her arms around his neck, and she gave him a gentle tug. He got the idea and leaned against her, “I’m sorry about Becca, but you know it’s not your fault, right? If you’re right and she was anything like me, you couldn’t have stopped her from going out and most importantly she knew how much you loved her.” She smiled at the wary look on his face. “You don’t have to tell me what you’re thinking James Barnes. I think I know you pretty well by now and I know for certain, she knew how much you loved her because you love with your whole heart. There’s no way she didn’t know.”

How the hell was she this perfect and in what reality did he deserve her? Certainly not this one. In every single dream, in every one of his fantasy, he’s never imagined his mate could be as good and pure and kind as the one he was fortuitous to have in his arms right now. He just hoped to Gods he doesn’t do something to make her see how much more she deserves.

Without giving him a chance to fight her on what they both know is true, Y/n grabbed both his hands and turned him around, tugging on his hands as she tried to pull him away from the crowd of people. She knew just how to cheer him up. “Ice cream please?” She asked, looking at him through her lashes with an adorable pout on her face.

Bucky laughed, free and unbridled. “Doll, it’s freezing out and you want ice cream?”

“Ice cream makes everything better Buck.”

His heart fluttered at the way his name sounded on her lips. That was the first time she had called him that and he liked it. He liked it a lot. Fuck, he was screwed. He was so far gone for her he would give her anything she asked for, even if it cost him his life.

Bucky slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him. The grip on her waist tightened as he let his forehead rest against hers and let made a promise for all to hear, “I’ll give you whatever you want, baby. All you have to do is ask.”

 

 

 

Several feet down the promenade Brock strolled over to a fairly empty portion and leaned against the metal railing, next to a very unamused looking Alexander Pierce. He looked over at Brock and shook his head in utter disappointment and… disgust. Maybe things weren’t as okay as Brock was told.

“That moved you pulled with Barnes was stupid and risky.”

Brock shrugged as he peered down around the people where Y/n was running her fingers through Barnes’s hair and smiling at something the shithead was whispering to her. “It was risky, but it wasn’t stupid. I learned quite a bit about the Alpha. I didn’t think he knew much about me and turned out I was right. I can use that our advantage.”

Pierce turned around to face and snapped his fingers in front of the young Alpha’s face, taking his attention off Y/n. “You were lucky. It was by chance he didn’t know what you looked like and if he had you wouldn’t be standing here right now. You underestimate him and it’s going to be your downfall and mine.” He hissed. “Get your head out of your ass and focus. I am not going to lose everything because of one little Omega.”

“I am focused.” He growled softly. “She’s mine and I’m not going to stop till I get her back.”

Nothing else in the world mattered. He had to get her back and he didn’t care who was standing in his way. No one was going to come in and take her away from him, he  _needed_  her, and she needed him even if she didn’t realize it yet. He meant what he said to her that night in the alley – If can’t have her, no one will. He certainly wasn’t going to come in second to some poor, good for nothing Alpha who can’t give her all the things she deserves.

“I don’t care who she is letting knot her.  She isn’t worth all this trouble.  No Omega is but certainly not a lower-class orphan _._ ” He glanced back at the pair of lovebirds walking in the directions of Barnes’s apartment. “I taught you how to keep your Omega in check and you failed to do so. That was your fault, not hers. You should have broken her when you had the chance and ss if being unable to control your Omega wasn’t enough of an embarrassment, then there was that bullshit you pulled with the young Beta boy. What was his name? The one who lost his hand to your foolish pride?”

He ground his teeth, gritting out. “Pietro.”

“Ah, yes. The lovely reason we have Captain Do-Good breathing down our necks.” He pulled his gloves out of his pockets, covering his hands with the soft leather. “Now, I learn you’re stalking them? I didn’t take you in when you were a kid, raise you like my own to watch you fuck up your life and mine. Get it together or Captain Rogers will the be least of your worries.”

“Oh,” Pierce cautioned as he pushed passed the fuming Alpha, “If I have to, I’ll get rid of her. Permanently. Drop this half-witted obsession and leave Barnes and his Omega alone or we are done.” Brock barely heard him. Who the hell did he think he was? Threatening his Omega?

What he didn’t understand was, Brock was doing this all for them. Once she was bonded to him and Barnes was out of the picture the case against him would be dropped and as for Pietro? They don’t have anything that links him or Pierce to his injuries. Hell, he wasn’t even in the state when it happened. It would all work out after he got Y/n back, and eventually, she would learn to love him the way she loved Barnes. They were the ones that were meant to be together, not her and Barnes. After some time, she would come to see that.

First thing first, now that he is certain Barnes doesn’t know what he looks like he just had to get him away from Y/n and Pierce just accelerated his timetable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I really struggled to get this out. I dunno. Here it is and I hope you liked it even though I thought it was shit? Love each and every one who read my shitty work. You mean the world to me.


	14. I Want to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky pays a visit to the department shrink. Y/n lets her fear get in the way and she breaks a promise to the one person she never wanted to hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing. Some angsty tension. 18+. Smut. Knotting. Extra soft!Bucky (Yes, that’s a warning. For your ovaries).
> 
> That's right. I said smut. Terribly written smut is headed your way. All in and all, this chapter kind of got away from me. It wasn't supposed to be this long and whelp, it's long. Sorry. That is also why it's late, but good news? Chapter 15 is mostly done and the rest of the chapters are about half written.

 

\

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

The repetitive ticking from the clock on the wall behind the ugly grey couch Bucky was currently sitting on was making his skin crawl. It’s not as if he was going to go in and say he can’t handle the job. That wouldn’t even be close to the truth. He loves his job and as much as he hated some of the things he had to see day in and day out, he wanted to be there, to protect and serve. It’s not the first time he fired his weapon and it won’t be the last. Besides didn’t even kill the guy! He just grazed his arm, but they have been breathing down Steve’s neck about following protocol so here he sits. Trying his best to run out the clock and answer a little as possible so he can get back to work.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Only twenty minutes left. They talked about how he was feeling if he’s having nightmares and now, he just has to push through this last twenty minutes and then he can get back to his girl. If this damn appointment wasn’t mandatory, he wouldn’t have left her at all. Something was off when he left her this morning, he knows his Omega, and something wasn’t right. She seemed on edge and at one point he was pretty sure she was going to beg him to stay home but then she got quiet, too quiet. He just wanted to get back to her, he’s not going to feel right until she’s back by his side and he knows everything is okay.  

“Mr. Barnes-“

“Bucky, Please. I told ya last time.”

“Okay, Bucky. That means you have to call me Sharon.  None of that Dr. Carter stuff.” She smiled, but her eyes didn’t show it. She was focused on his demeanor. The way his arms were crossed over his and the scowl on his face, it was clear he didn’t want to be there. Not that any of the servicemen and women forced to see her are happy or excited to be there. Still, he seemed extra… tense. “You seem agitated. I know no one likes to do these appointments, but they are important.”

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

Bucky rubbed his palms down his thighs and nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I know. I’d like to just get back to my – I have someone waiting on me and I’d like to get back to work if I’m being honest.”

“I thought something in your scent had changed since the last time I saw you. My receptionist is going to be devasted.” She laughed at the pink tint dusting Bucky’s cheeks. “She’s been asking about you since your last visit.”

“I – I’m not bonded. She’s not –“ He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. “We’re not there yet. We are taking things slow. Probably won’t bond for a while, but you can let Dot know I’m not interested. Y/n’s got me. Bonded or not.”

Sharon smiled, “Y/n, huh? Getting home to her is what has you anxious?”

“Yeah, I uh. I don’t like being away from her.”

“It’s your instincts. With newly bonded mates, Alphas tend to be overly possessive. They find it hard to be away from their mate. Omegas tend to nest. It’s just our biology.”

He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “I told you, we’re not bonded.”

“Right.” She grinned. “You’re not bonded.”  

They have spent way too much time talking about Y/n, he just wanted to be done with all this and he didn’t want to talk about Y/n to Sharon. She was the last person he wanted to give intimate details to. “Can we just do the rest of the questions and move on?”

“Of course.” She uncapped her pen once more and crossed her legs, letting her yellow legal pad rest atop her legs. “Do you want to go over what happened one more time?”  

“He came at my partner when he had his back turned. Came at me. Messed up my shoulder.” He rotated his shoulder a bit.  “He pulled a gun on Sam. I drew my weapon, told him to stop. Several times. Warned him I was going to shoot if he didn’t and he raised the gun at Sam. I fired my weapon, grazing his arm causing the weapon to drop from the suspect's hand. From there we were able to get him into custody and no I don’t think it could have been avoided and yes, I feel like it’s the right thing to do.”

“You do?”

“Having my partners back?” He clarified. “Hell yes. If I could do it over again, I wouldn’t change a damn thing.”

“How is your shoulder?” Bucky opened his mouth, but she nodded, already aware of the question he was getting ready to fire off. They have been through this a few times and Bucky was difficult every time. “Yes, I have your medical records from the hospital that night. I just wanted to hear from you how you are doing.”

“It’s fine. It hurts from time to time, but that ain’t nothing new.”

“And this was an original injury from when you were little?”

“Yeah. Saved Stevie from getting his ass kicked and hurt my shoulder. Then a couple weeks later the punk was getting himself in trouble again and I messed it up saving his ass, tore the rotator cuff twice. That was back when he was just the scrappy little kid always getting in trouble.  My shoulder will be fine as long as he doesn’t decide to fight an Alpha twice his size any time soon.”

Sharon shifted in her seat. “I’m sure he’s smarter than that now. How is Ste – Captain Rogers?”

Bucky sighed and leaned forward turning the recorder off, the tension in the room rising for a completely different reason. “You’re gonna have to let that go. Let Steve go. Steve isn’t gonna leave Tony because you two had one night like a decade ago.”

Her eyes stay locked on his hand that was still holding her voice recorder, she couldn’t meet his eyes about this. “I – I didn’t mean it like that. We were friends, we worked together long before Tony came into the picture if you have forgotten. I just wanted to know how he was doing. As a friend. We don’t talk anymore.”

“Can you blame him? He’s bonded and Tony is good for him. Pretty sure you wouldn’t your Alpha talking to the Omega he had a fling with.” He held up the recorder and shook it before hitting play and setting it back down.

“Steve is alright. He wasn’t there when I got hurt, he was at the hospital for an unrelated case.” Bucky stated for the record. Just in case anyone higher up needed to hear the tape it wouldn’t seem too off beat. No one needed that drama, especially Steve and Tony. “Am I clear? Can I go back to work?”

She finally let her eyes lift from the table and back up to meet his baby blues, a bit of thanks was written on her face, thanks that she couldn’t voice thanks out loud now that their words were being recorded again. “I’ll make the recommendation but it’s up to your captain at the end of the day. I doubt it will be an issue.” She stood and held out her hand for Buckys. “Detective Barnes. It was good to see you. Hopefully, I won’t be seeing you any time soon though.”

He chuckled as he stood. “Trust me, I don’t like it any more than you do.”

 

 

Y/n has never been good at letting someone else take care of her. It didn’t matter who it was, her parents, Wanda, Brock. She’s always been too independent, never wanting to put too much of her own life, her own fate in the hands of someone else. It just felt wrong and a bit scary to have that much trust in another person. Before she met Brock, she just assumed she would end up alone, that there wouldn’t be an Alpha alive that would want to put up with that.

Then Bucky walked into her life. He’s patient and kind. He doesn’t stop her from trying to be herself, in fact, he does everything he can to make her feel safe and comfortable, so she wants to be herself with him. Her real self, not that front she had to put up with others. He wants her to be independent and think for herself. He’s not just ‘letting’ her. He encourages it and even likes the way she is.

And, yet, here she is.

Doing her best to wreck everything so he will see what she really is so he will realize that she’s only going to drag him down and ruin his life. He’s been holding back, and she knows that, despite how hard he’s been trying to hide that fact from her. She’s not dumb. He’s still an Alpha and he can’t keep pretending he’s not because she is seriously fucked up.  

After Bucky left for his appointment, she started to feel uneasy, agitated because she wasn’t with him and that terrified her. She never wanted to become dependent on anyone, she doesn’t want to need someone like that because what happens to her when she becomes theirs? Who is she then? Just Bucky’s Omega? In her moment of panic, she needed to get out of the apartment, so she left a note, grabbed her purse and grabbed a cab headed for the hospital.

She needed to be around the one person who really knew her for just a moment.

“What… Y/n? What – what are you doing here?” Wanda kissed her friend’s cheek and peered around her expecting to see a tall brooding Alpha behind her, but there was no one. Tony wasn’t even sauntering in behind her and no Steve. Which means she took the bus or a cab on her own. She was there all alone.

Y/n pulled her purse off and tossed it onto the ugly green hospital chair in the corner of the room. “What do you mean what I am doing here? I’m here to see Pietro. I should have come sooner but I’ve been wrapped up in my own… stuff.  I’m sorry.” She walked passed a slightly confused Wanda towards a sleeping, heavily medicated Pietro. Maybe she should have thought this through and called first?

“What did the doctor say?” She whispered, careful not to wake him.

Wanda blinked a few times and shook her head, “Um, he’s okay. He hasn’t been awake much and doesn’t really remember anything. They had to take additional tissue this morning because of the infection, but once he comes out of it, they said he will be back to normal. Well, as normal as he can be now. Stark came by and took some measurements. Something about getting him a prosthesis…”

She hummed with a small smile. She wasn’t sure why she was surprised, Tony would do just about anything for the people he cared about.

“So, it’s been a few days since we’ve talked. What’s going on with you and… Bucky? I am assuming the idiot made it up to you? He was a complete wreck when I saw him at the hospital that night. He looked heartbroken. I don’t think he can handle the idea of you being upset.”

Right. The last time they had talked was the morning she went to work. The morning that Bucky chased after her to apologize, the morning he wiggled his way into her heart, and everything changed. Y/n didn’t miss the fondness in Wanda’s voice, but her friend’s approval did nothing to ease the tightness in her own chest.

“We are good.” She answered honestly because they are. “Better than good actually. He’s… perfect. He lets me take the lead. He’s always gentle and careful with his words and touches. We went on a date. Well, two dates, I guess. If you count walking around and getting ice cream date.”

“Depends was there a lot of touching and kissing?” Wanda grinned as Y/n looking down at the floor, avoiding her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes. It kind of sounds like you’re in love with him…”

Y/n gave her a small smile and looked back at Pietro, still avoiding meeting her eyes. If Wanda got a good look at her for too long, she would know something was off and she wasn’t sure she could handle what Wanda was going to say.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Wanda finally asked the question Y/n was hoping she could avoid for a little bit longer. “What is going on, Y/n? Why are you here by yourself?”

“I told you. I wanted to see Pietro and check on you.”

“And James is just okay with you coming to the hospital on your own? Steve said it wasn’t a good idea for you to come around until the case was over-“

“Okay, first off. James doesn’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do!” Y/n snapped at her. “He’s not my Alpha and even if he was, he doesn’t just get to control what I do because he’s my mate or could be. I can go wherever I want without some bodyguard, I don’t need his permission. Same goes for Steve. He has an Omega of his own he can control. “

The fog lifted, all the lights flipped on and just like that, Wanda realized what was going on. She knew exactly why Y/n was here alone. She was running, or at the very least getting ready to run. She knew Y/n better than anyone and she should have seen the signs the moment she showed up alone. Wanda shouldn’t be surprised, she is shocked it took this long for her fear to get to her but if she doesn’t stop her doubt and panic from pulling her under, Y/n’s going to lose the best that’s ever happened to her.

“Don’t do this.” Wanda pleads.

She turned around to face the red head fully, arms crossed over her chest ready to defend and protect her heart. “Don’t do what Wanda?”

“Don’t push him away because you’re scared of what you’re feeling.”

“I’m not-“

“You are love.” She may not be able to pick up scents the way an Alpha or another Omega would, but she knows what fear smells like, and she knows what it smells like coming from Y/n.  She has Brock to thank for that. “He’s not Brock and somewhere deep in your heart you know that. You’re letting him in, and whatever you’re feeling for him is scaring you. So, you’re here, without him and you’re using this as an excuse to push him away. So, when he gets upset at you for going off on your own you can say, ‘see, I told you he’s just like the rest.’”

Wanda walked over to her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. “He’s not like the rest and you know that. I’m not going to let you ruin this because you’re scared.”

“I just…” She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from crying. “I don’t know how to do this Wanda.” She whispered softly.

Wanda quickly wrapped her in a hug and held onto her like a mother would when their child has a nightmare. “Do what любить?” Wanda asked softly.

“Fall in love. I’ve never – I thought I had with Brock and,” She tilted her head to the side and let out a humorless laugh. “I got that wrong. So, so wrong. I’ve haven’t. I’ve never – I just – I don’t think I know how to be with him.”  

Wanda pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her head. “You just have to let him in. Let him love you and stop thinking you’re not good enough to be with him, that you have to save him from being with you. He’s lucky to have you in his life and would be damn lucky to be your mate. What do we have to do to get it through your thick head? You’re worth all this and more. Don’t make me wake Pietro just so he can yell at you too.”

Y/n laughed a little and tightened her arms around her. “What would I do without you?”  

“Ruin your life, любить.” Wanda grinned widely.

 

 

Bucky was pacing up and down the small studio apartment that used to belong to him and now felt more like their shared space, but she hadn’t been there when he got home. He was alone and the more time that ticked by the more he was starting to panic. “No – I don’t know. She was here when I left Steve! Yeah, but anything could have happened to her and I wasn’t with her. Her phone is on the counter. She forgot it.” Y/n could his voice from the hallway and there was an instant pang of guilt.

One deep breath in and she slipped her key into the lock.  

“No – I don’t think she would take the subway –“ He looked at the door when the sound of the lock flipped and he let out a huge breath, letting go of the panic and fear that had settled on him. The weight that sat, digging into his chest was gone the second she came into his sight. “She’s here. Yeah, okay. Okay, okay. I’ll tell her to call him.”

The 650 square feet of the apartment was filled with this tense, awkward air as they both stood, staring at each other unsure of what to say or do. It’s not like they were mated, and the boundaries between them were clear. For the first time since their date, Bucky wasn’t sure where he stood with her and he hated that feeling. It felt like barbwire had wrapped itself around his heart and was going to keep squeezing until his heart stopped beating. He thought things were finally moving forward and heading towards something they both wanted but by the look on her face, it seemed he was wrong.

Two steps forward, three steps back.

“I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Y/n spoke up first. The tension was her fault after all. “I wanted to see Pietro and I left you a note letting you know where I was going…”  _And I might have panicked because being away from you makes me feel lost and unsure of myself and I don’t like that feeling._

His eyes flick from her to the tiny chalkboard mounted by the front door, where her neat print was etched onto the black in vibrant blue chalk – because she insisted, he had to get something other than white chalk.  _“Get something pretty buck.”_  The sight of it only made the harsh wires around his heart tighten.

“Yeah, I saw the note…”

There was a part of him that wanted to tell her she wasn’t allowed to do this ever again, she wasn’t allowed to leave the apartment without him until Brock was behind bars. A part that wanted to become  _that_ Alpha and order her to not go anywhere alone. Ever.

That wasn’t entirely true though. He doesn’t want to order her to do anything. He likes that she’s her own person, that she has her own thoughts and opinions. He really likes her snark and sense of humor and that she feels comfortable enough to be cheeky with him. He likes everything about her, just the way she is but today he felt a fear he’s never experienced before. The dread that filled him when he came home to an empty apartment was almost too much to handle. They have to talk about this. He never wants to experience that again and he desperately needs her to understand why.

“What were you doing goin’ to the hospital by yourself, Y/n? I told you I would take you if you wanted to go. You could have come with me to my appointment and then I could have taken you after? Or Tony would have been more than happy to go with you. You can’t just take off like that right now.  It’s not safe.” He sighed and tossed his phone onto the counter, leaving it there to witness all those hard-won steps being destroyed in one fleeting moment. “Do you remember that you promised me you wouldn’t go by yourself?”

The guilt she expected but the anger she felt building up in her, she had not expected. He didn’t have a right to tell her where she could go or who she could see or when she could see them. She wasn’t going to be with someone who kept her locked away. Not again.  She stepped towards him and threw her purse next to his phone, both intently watching the couple fall apart.  

“You don’t get to tell me what to do just because you kissed me, James!” She snapped. “I am  _not_  your Omega and one Alpha trying to control my every move was enough for one lifetime.” As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She would give anything to take those words back because the hurt look in Bucky’s eyes was worse than  _anything_ Brock ever did to her.

Gods, Wanda was right. Why was she doing this? Why did she have to push him away the second she started to feel something that was anything close to real for him? She was going to let her fear ruin everything.

“I-“ He shook his head and looked down at his feet as he tried to find the right words to stop them from losing everything before they even had a chance to have it. “Y/n, I’d hope you’d know by now I am not Brock. I would never hurt you or try to control you… but I am going to tell you when I don’t want you to doing something, I am going to ask you not to do things that could hurt you and that has nothing to do with you being or not being my Omega. Trust me, I know I’m not your Alpha.  There’s a constant ache in my soul to remind me that you’re not mine.”

She hung her head and let her eyes fall to the floor. He didn’t need to see the way her lips quivered or the tears that were threatening to spill over. She should just let him go so she could be with someone who would let him love them, someone that wouldn’t say terrible things that hurt him but she didn’t want to let him go and that was what scared her. She could hear the sound of his boots taking each carefully measured steps towards her, but she couldn’t bring herself to lift her head, she didn’t want to see another ounce of hurt on his face.  

The light thudding of his boots came to stop, There was no need to scent him to discover he was standing right in front of her, The heat coming off of him told her just how close he was to her. Gentle fingers hooked under her chin and he tilted her head up so he could see her pretty eyes. When they locked eyes there wasn’t anything but affection shinning back at her.

“I would expect you to tell me the same thing if you don’t want me doing somethin’.” He confessed quietly. “You’ve got the wrong idea Y/n. I’m not trying to tell you what to do to control you. I’m trying to keep you safe because I - I  _can’t_  live without you. You’ve had me wrapped around your finger since the moment we met. You’re the one in charge here baby.”

_You’ve got Alphas all wrong buttercup. We hold all the power. You’ll get it when you find your Alpha._

Bucky didn’t have a chance to add whatever it was he wanted to say because Y/n had surged forward and captured his lips before he even had a chance to open his mouth. All he could do is catch her, his hands slid down under her butt and he gripped the back of her thighs pulling her leg up around his waist.

This kiss was much different than their first. It was heated and rough as they both fought to control it. It was all tongue and gentle nips. He let her take control as he took a few steps forward, pressing her back against the cold wall behind them. The fog of cinnamon and vanilla was getting thicker and thicker, but he could smell her fear and panic. She was beating herself up over what happened, over what she did and said.  He pinned her to the wall with his hips so he could cup her face with both hands and pulled back from their kiss despite her gentle whimper.

“Breathe. I want you to breathe and calm down.” He ordered softly, Alpha command edging into his voice. “You’re okay. I’m not upset with you, but you have to calm down for me.”  That was all it took for her to go lax in his arms and let her forehead fall onto his, she was a puddle of goo with just a simple command.

“I hurt you though.” She whimpered weakly. “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I just –“ She wanted to tell him she was scared of how much she felt for him, but it was too big, too much to put into words.

He smiled and kissed her gently. “It’s okay. I get it. I could have approached that better. I shouldn’t have sounded like such a knothead. I kind of lose my head when it comes to keeping you safe, but things aren’t just black and white with us. Probably never will be.  Somethin’ we both need to keep in mind.”

“And you’re just okay with that?” Her fingers slipped into his hair, tangling the soft strands around her delicate fingers. “You’re okay with not being you… Not fully, always having to hold back.” It was clear what she meant. The closest he’s ever gotten to being an Alpha with her was just a few moments ago, and even then, he was holding back. A lot.

Bucky could tell her he didn’t mind. That everything they had was enough. All of that would be the truth, but he had told her that before. Time and time again. He knew that wasn’t going to cut it. The whole truth was it wasn’t going to be enough forever and not just for him, she craved all the same things he did and that’s why she was worried. It was a part of who they were no matter how hard they tried to fight it. All of it though, came down to trust, to her trusting him enough to let them have time to get there. Time to get what they both wanted. There was something he wanted to try right now, and he was praying it didn’t backfire in his face.

“Y/n,” He said softly, letting his voice drop just like before. She shivered at the tone and melted further into him, just like he hoped she would. He grinned and playfully nipped at her bottom lip. So, Steve was right. She didn’t mind when it was with him. He might be a little too pleased with himself at the moment.

Three steps back. Five steps forward.

“I don’t need any of that. Just you.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “But based on that reaction, and the way you’re melting into me right now, I think we will be okay. Time baby. I told you before, it’s gonna take time.”

Ah, yes. Time.

They just needed more time and she needed to stop fighting this so much. She just needed to let him take the reigns for a bit, follow him wherever he wants to lead her. It would be okay. He wouldn’t lead her into the dark, he wouldn’t take her somewhere she didn’t want to be, and he would keep her safe wherever they ended up.  She just had to really let him in, behind her high walls and not push him out once he broke through.

All she had to do was trust him and everything else would fall into place.

The tension surrounding them had started to dissipate now that things have calmed down and she was at ease in his arms. It wasn’t until then that he noticed just how strong her scent was, it was thick and  _so, so_ sweet.  

Shit.

He was pretty sure she was still on suppressants, but something wasn’t right, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening. He screwed eyes shut and leaned his head back away from her, trying his best to block out her scent.  

“Babydoll, I gotta put you down.” He gritted out. “I want to continue to this, you’ve got no idea how much I want to continue this but you’re pre-heat and…”

And, fuck did she smell good.

It did make sense. Her mood swings today, his burning desire to be by her side this morning was his body reacting to his mate edging near her heat. The desperate need to be with her Alpha and then the fear that followed, the fear that had her ready to run away from him. Even with everything that happened today, the thought of being with him, sharing her heat with him didn’t scare her like she thought it would.

It did scare the hell out of Bucky.

Her arms tightened around his neck in protest. She didn’t want him to put her down. Her skin was already warm to the touch and the cool feel of him pressed against her felt amazing.

“What if I don’t want you to put me down?”

Bucky’s eyes snapped open to find her watching him intently. This wasn’t happening. He wasn’t going to be that Alpha, the one that let his… urges control him.  “No. This isn’t how our first time is going to go. I’m not going to  _take_  from you.” He summoned every ounce of willpower he had and untangled her legs from his waist, placing her feet on the wood floors beneath her.

James,” She whined.  

Bucky took a deep breath and tried to put space between the two of them, backing up a few steps. It was too much. The entire apartment was covered in her sweet, warm cinnamon and it made his legs weak. He wanted to fall to his knees and run his tongue along her inner thigh until he reached… No.

Their first time shouldn’t be like this.

“Y/n, you don’t know what you’re saying. It’s your heat. You don’t really want me.” He closed his eyes and tried to block it all out, but it was pointless. He was drowning in her scent. If she got any closer, he didn’t think he would be able to control himself and that could ruin everything he’s worked so hard to build.

“Yes, I do.” She said, her voice thick with want but her eyes were clear. She wasn’t completely lost to her heat yet. “I know everything I’m saying. I could walk out the door right now and go stay with Wanda. It’s not my biology forcing me, you’re not forcing me into anything. I want this. I want you.” When he didn’t say anything, she started to feel a bit foolish, like she had overstepped, and he didn’t want this with her.

“Do you want me to go stay with Wanda? I can.”

His head was telling him to back up, to leave and go to Sam’s until her heat had passed, but he stayed completely frozen as she made her way back in front of him. Her scent wrapped around him as soft hands dancing up his bare arms until her arms found their place wrapped around his neck. He took a deep breath and gripped her waist, tugging her against him so their hips were flush, and she could feel how much he didn’t want her to go. It was painfully clear how much he wanted her to stay right where she was, but there was still that little voice in the back of his head.

“I don’t want you to wake up and hate me in the morning.” He whispered.

She tugged on his neck, bringing his lips as close as she could without touching. “I promise you.” She breathed softly. “I know what I’m saying.  I’ve wanted this for a while.  I was too scared to say it out loud. Too scared that after… you would realize how just how… ordinary I am. Waking up next to you could never be a mistake. I trust you Bucky.”

He didn’t know that four simple words could sound so sweet, but fuck, if they didn’t hit right into his soul. That might not be a big deal to some, but to Y/n? Trust was everything. Her left hand slid down his chest and she twisted the fabric around her fingers pulling him with her as she backstepped to the bed behind her. He followed, his feet moving on their own accord. They began to shed articles of clothing on the short trek to his bed, kicking off boots, yanking socks and scarfs off.

Their movements came to a stop when the backs of her legs hit the bed and only then did his grip on her hip loosen, his fingers caught the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, his eyes never breaking from hers. The material fell from his fingers as he let his lips ghost back over hers, gently coaxing her lips open. He was still gentle, but it was clear who was in charge. He pulled back just enough to nip at her bottom lip as he lowered her back onto the bed behind them, dropping to his knees in front of her long enough to slide her jeans off, tossing them somewhere behind them. They could find them later.

He stood back up and took a moment to admire the way she looked laying in his bed, eyes dark with desire. She squirmed under his intense gaze and started to flip over, a clear intent to present for her Alpha, but Bucky’s large hand lands on her arm stopping her from turning away from him. He shook his head ever so slightly.

“No.” He ordered gently. “I want to see your face the first time.”

It’s not that he didn’t want her to present for him, Gods did he want to see her on her knees, head down with her ass in the air begging sweetly, begging for a release that only he could give her. This was happening too fast is all and he never wanted their first time to be during her heat, he wanted to be able to kiss her, and see her face as she comes apart under him.

Her instincts were screaming at her, she didn’t want to wait anymore. Her heat was coming on fast and she wanted to be able to remember this before she was completely gone to her instincts. She wanted  _him_. “Buck, I need...” She whined desperately, unsure of how to voice what she needed without letting herself be completely vulnerable.  

“Shh, I got you, doll.” He quickly slipped out of his jeans and pulled his black t-shirt over his head, he gently brushed her hair out of her eyes and placed a soft kiss on both her cheeks. “I know what you need. I’ve got you.” Her eyes trailed down his body and her eye brow quirked up despite the way the sight of him fully erect made her mouth water.

“Commando? Really?” She quipped.

A laugh fell from Bucky’s lips, making his whole frame shake and his shoulders relax a bit. If she was clear headed enough to joke, she was still with him despite the hunger in her eyes. He leaned over her and immediately pulled her bottom lip between his teeth earning a soft moan. “Like somethin’ you see doll?” She heard him ask, but she was too focused on the feel of his lips making their way down her chest to respond, stopping long enough for his hands to unhook her bra and send it flying across the room.

His thumbs hooked into the sides of her panties and he slowly pulled them down her legs, nudging them apart and settling between her legs once they were out of the way. Her scent was so strong she was sure everyone in the building could smell how much she wanted him.

“I can smell how wet you are baby girl.” He growled softly.

A whimper slipped from her as his lips trailed their way back up her body, purposely avoiding the pool of slick between her legs. He was teasing her and if she wasn’t on the verge of her heat, she would have enjoyed the game he was playing. They had plenty of time for rough, for hard and desperate. They had the rest of their lives for that, for this? He needed to go slow. He  _needed_  her to know what he felt even though he couldn’t say it out loud yet.

There was a beat a silence as settled over her and he let his forehead fall onto hers. “Are you sure?” He had to ask one more time. It wouldn’t be impossible, it would take a hell of a lot of willpower but if she was unsure or having second thoughts he could walk away. She wrapped her arms around him, gently pulling him against her. “I’m sure A… Bucky. I promise I’m sure.”

Bucky leaned in and swiftly captured her lips as he aligned himself with her entrance. He had to bite down the painful need to call her his, to call her Omega as he filled her in one slow thrust. She gasped as he slid insider her, he peppered her face with soft kisses as he gave her a moment to stretch around him. Her hands landed on his back, uncoordinated and fumbling to grasp onto to something as he began to thrust into her, steady and sweet.

It didn’t take long for his knot to start to swell at the base of the cock, he’s been near his rut for days and having her mewling and writhing under him was going to make him combust. He nuzzled her cheek softly, setting a faster pace feeling her clenching around him. The only sounds in the apartment were his hips slapping against hers, their soft moaning, and an old episode of Modern Marvels that Bucky had put on before she got home. His nose nudged her arms, silently asking for her to drop them and the second she does his hand on hers, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m yours, you know that?” He murmured as he takes her. She moaned against his lips and nodded, “I know and I’m yours.” He knew it probably didn’t mean anything, everyone said things they didn’t mean during their heats. This wouldn’t be any different. She would forget in the morning.

She arched her back and pressed harder against his thrusts, moving her hips to meet every thrust. Everything else around them had disappeared and all she could feel was Bucky. He knew she was close; her soft moans had turned more desperate and the way she was clenching around him had barely held back from slamming into her over and over. His hand dropped between them, rubbing his fingers over her clit. Her body trembled under him, her soft quiet moaning, melting into a desperate keening that made his thrust falter as she climaxed around his growing knot.

The growl that came from his chest had her whimpering under him and that pushed him over the edge. He snapped his hips once more and she felt the moment his knot caught inside her, filling her completely and locking them together. It was like something inside her snapped into place, the way it was supposed to feel after bonding. By the look on Bucky’s face, he had felt it too. Her body had gone completely lax, still, she managed to run her hand along both of their necks just to be sure, and no. It wasn’t there.

There was no mark, except for the one he left on her heart.

Y/n was vaguely aware of Bucky shifting them around in order to get comfortable while they were still attached. She somehow ended up on top of him with her nose buried in his neck right above his scent gland. She had no idea how he managed to flip them around without hurting her, but she wasn’t going to question it. She was too exhausted to be curious.

They laid there in the quiet aftermath, just the soft voices from the television and their heavy breathing that was slowly evening out. He wanted to ask if she was okay if she regretted it but he didn’t need to. She was curled around him and the only thing coming off her was contentment, maybe a bit of arousal lingering. Overall, she was just happy and that had Bucky preening. She must have caught it in his scent because she looked up at him with an amused grin on her face and shook her head.

“Yeah, yeah. It was good. Don’t get too full of yourself.” She joked.

Bucky laughed and kissed the top of her head. “Sorry. I’ll tone it down.”

There was still one thing that was bothering him and as much as he didn’t want to ruin the moment, he kind of needed to know.

“Are you – did you stop your suppressants?” Bucky asked quietly. He hadn’t realized she stopped them, not that he minded if she had but he was not anticipating that she would have stopped them and not even mention it to him. He would actually prefer if she had stopped taking them if he was being truthful. He doubted Tony got her any that would cause long term damage, but he still didn’t like the idea of her taking them. He wasn’t about to tell her she couldn’t though.

It’s her body, and it’s always her choice.

Y/n snuggled closer to him and buried her face back in his chest. “I’m still on them. I don’t know how…”

“Oh,” Bucky said stupidly. He didn’t know what else to say to that.

There are only a few reasons that could happen. Suppressants were no longer effective forever whatever reason or – true mates. She’s always heard that when you meet your true mate, it can trigger your heat regardless of what suppressants you’re on. According to Tony, he’s experienced it firsthand. She pushed the ugly, beautiful, dangerously sparkling thought in the back of her head. It was too much to think about right now. The only thing she wanted to think about was the Alpha she was laying on top of, not some childish fairytale that was meant for storybooks, not real life and certainly not her life.

He let the subject drop and allowing a comfortable silence to settle around them, but his brain hadn’t stopped. If this didn’t convince her they were meant to be, he didn’t know how the hell he was going to get her to believe he was meant to be hers. Her sweet voice broke his thoughts, she was mumbling something about donuts and cuddling, maybe? He wasn’t sure. It was so slurred from exhaustion and being buried in his chest Bucky had no idea what she had said. He laughed and cupped her jaw, lifting her head out of his chest.

“What was that?” He asked. Her eyes were closed but she had a small smile on her face as she tried to talk again but it all came out in a tired jumble and he didn’t catch a word. Gods she was adorable like this. Well, she was adorable all the time but especially like this.

Bucky kissed her forehead and let her head fall back onto his chest. “Go to sleep doll. Whatever it is you can tell me in the morning.”

“Okay.” She mumbled against his skin. “Night Alpha…”

The entire world stopped spinning, the setting sun froze in its place, and Bucky stopped breathing, scared that any movement would make her realize what she said, and she would take it back, but she didn’t. She just melted into his chest and tucked her head under his chin, as if she hadn’t just claimed him with her words. He was nearly certain she had no idea what she was saying. Between exhaustion and her heat riddled brain, he was positive she didn’t mean it. It didn’t stop him from trying to memorize the way her voice sounded when the words fell from her lips.

They could always talk about it when they woke up.

“Goodnight, Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing smut because if you can't tell I'm a giant hopeless romantic and it just turns into the softest fucking mess of emotions ever.


	15. All My Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a surprise for his Omega. Sharon gets a visit from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Same warnings as the last chapter mostly. Cursing. Angst and drama. 18+. Light smut. Extra soft!Bucky (Yes, that’s a warning. For your ovaries).***
> 
> Two updates in two days? I’m spoiling you guys. Light smut. I know. Bucky can’t keep his hands off her. He needs to get his shit together. Don't forget, write me a book report and tell me what you think. ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr. Come tumble with me all1e23.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

If someone had told her a year ago that she would be in bed, curled up next to a gorgeous Alpha, one that she happened to trust, one that looked at her as if she hung the moon and the stars, she would have laughed in their face. She never thought in a thousand lifetimes she would have found someone as good and kind and loving as Bucky. She definitely didn’t believe she deserved to have someone like him begging to be her Alpha but there she was, cuddled into the Alpha’s side his fingers slowly ghosted up and down her spine in a soft steady rhythm.  

Y/n watched from her cozy spot tucked against Bucky as he tapped away on his phone, typing a text message to Steve one handed. It didn’t matter that she was practically laying on top of him and that he was taking an obnoxiously long time to type one simple text message, he wasn’t going to let go of her and even if she didn’t want to admit it: she really liked that. Still, he had a life outside of her and her heat and things he had to handle before they could just lock themselves away and turn off their phones.

In the past, she would have never been allowed to lay on Brock like this where she could read his texts messages and emails. She had always assumed it was because he was talking to other Omegas or it was about whatever businesses he was mixed up in, information that didn’t concern a little Omega. She smiled as she watched Bucky struggle to stretch his thumb across the screen, but never once did his left-hand lift from her side.  A small giggle escaped her lip as he nearly dropped the phone his face, he squeezed her side in and hit send.

**_Met with Sharon yesterday. I told ya I was fine to be on the job, but I won’t be back for at least a week. I need you to put in a 310 for me._ **

He dropped his phone onto the end table and turned back over, ready to give her his full attention. She was about to ask what a 310 was but within seconds of his phone hitting the wood surface, her phone started vibrating repetitively. His brow quirked up and he grinned at her as he picked it up with what she thought was an intention to peacefully hand it over to her.

When she went to grab it from his hand, he pulled the phone just out of her reach and puckered his lips. She grinned and rolled her eyes in feign annoyance as if kissing him would be some great inconvenience or tragedy. She leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips before snatching the phone from his hand. His lips quickly found their way to the side of her neck and he mumbled between soft kisses, “We still gotta talk about you and that phone, doll. I’m gonna glue it to your hand if you can’t keep it on ya.”

She shook her head at the empty threat as she scrolled through her phone, her eyes going wide as even more texts began to pop up on her screen.  

**_Tony: IT FINALLY HAPPENED._ **

Well, that explained what a 310 is. He was putting in time off. Because of her heat. The same way mates do. She would have to freak out about that later.

**_Tony: I called it. I was right. Tell Buck I would like that in writing._ **

**_Tony: So…_ **

**_Tony: How was it?_ **

**_Tony: I kind of want to know what the hype is all about if I’m being honest. Omegas have been purring at his feet since I met him. Spill. I need details._ **

**_Tony: You know what? Never mind. You can tell me in person. I want to know everything. When your ass isn’t in the air of course. I’ll come to you because let’s be honest, you won’t be able to walk for a few days._ **

**_Tony: He’s that big, isn’t he?_ **

**_Tony: Is that why you’re not answering me? He completely wrecked you with his giant knot_ ** **.**

**_Y/n: Yep._ **

Y/n bit her lip to keep from laughing and peeked up at Bucky, knowing full well he was reading every word. He grabbed his phone from its perch on the table beside them and started typing away, grumbling something about  _troublemaking Omegas. Gonna be the death of me._   

Her phone vibrated in her hands.

**_Tony: Your Alpha just got me in trouble._ ** ****

She would have found it funny, but her heart was too busy leaping out of her chest thanks to the whole ‘your Alpha’ thing.

Bucky snorted at the message, plucking her phone from her hands he placed a kiss on her cheek and tossed both of their phones onto the end table before he wrapped his arms around her. “I think that’s enough from the Roger-Starks, don’t you? Besides, sounds like Tony needs to have a chat with his Alpha.”

“I don’t see why he should be in trouble when It’s your fault he even knows. You should know better than to think Steve wouldn’t tell Tony whatever you were saying.” She wrapped her arm around his waist and her legs tangled themselves around his closest leg. “He was probably reading everything just like I was, pressed right up against Steve.”

He groaned and buried his face in her hair, grinning at the smell of his shampoo. “Please don’t talk about that when we are naked or ever actually. I don’t want to picture my best friend naked with his Omega.” He shuddered at the thought and tightened his grip on her hip, a gentle warning that he will tickle her if she forced his hand.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Don’t you dare Barnes.”

“Barnes? That’s Detective Barnes to you, Miss. L/n.” He corrected. “Don’t make me bring you down to the station little lady.” A soft giggle left her chest and Bucky grinned, planting a soft kiss on the crown on her head.  

As much as he just wanted to lay there and do nothing, they should take advantage of reprieve they were lucky enough to be gifted this morning. They didn’t have much of a chance to sleep last night, but Bucky had made sure to get her water or food any chance he could. At some point, around four in the morning, he had carried her into the shower and so they could both get cleaned up. Of course, that ended with her pinned to the shower wall where they both got dirty all over again. He should have known he couldn’t have her soft wet skin pressed against him and not do everything in his power to pull those delicious whimpers from her pretty lips.

He hummed softly and tapped her hip gently to get her attention. “Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get you breakfast? Water?”

She smiled at the genuine concern coming from him and shook her head as she tightened her octopus hold around him. “No, I’m okay. I think we have a little bit of a break and I’d rather you not move at all and… don’t let me go.”

“I wasn’t planning on letting you go doll, but I do need to grab something. Would you be mad if I lean over the side of the bed to get it?” She lifted her head up to scowl at him, her face screamed, ‘what did I just say?’ He laughed and kissed her forehead.

“I got you somethin’ and I wanna give it to you before I’m buried so deep in you, I forget again.” He pressed a trail of feather light kisses along her jaw to her ear as she squirmed against him, gently sucking on the sensitive spot right below her ear. “Will you let me do that baby? Let me spoil you a bit?” His voice dropped just barely but it was enough to get her purring.

“Yes,” She breathed. She would give him anything he wanted if he just kept talking to her like that.  He grinned at how quickly and easily she melted into him from the slightest drop in his voice. For the life of him, he can’t remember why he had been so scared of all of this.

Bucky shifted enough to be able to lean over the edge of their bed and grabbed his jeans that were hastily tossed onto the floor the night before. His arm never left her as he dug through his pockets with his free hand. He knows the importance of aftercare. The need for connection, the need for touch for an Omega in moments like this are so important. He had no intention of letting her out of his arms regardless of what biology said she needed. He needed to be close to her. He needed to hold her. Okay, maybe that was partly thanks to his biology. Didn’t matter, she wasn’t leaving his arms any time soon.

Y/n watched on in amusement as he dug around his jeans and did his best to not to let go of her nor did he ask her to get off of him while he looked. He did all of this without falling off the side of the bed. He must have found whatever it was he was looking for because he tossed his jeans towards the basket hiding in his closet and he settled back against the headboard, pulling her naked frame securely against his side where she settled her head into the crook of his arm.

“I uh – I saw this yesterday on the way to my therapist and I had to get it. I’m pretty sure it was fate, doll.” He held up his hand in front of her letting the [necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c6/fe/e5/c6fee56bb4cab3ec30b6b1d51173b449.jpg) drop out of his closed fist, showing off a dark blue stone filled with tiny silver specks.

It looked like the stars in the night sky and her it completely stole her breath. She couldn’t take her eyes off it as the delicate chain swayed back and forth in his grip. Her brain was screaming at her to do something or at least say something, but she couldn’t form words.

“It’s a midnight goldstone,” Bucky explained. “The lady said it was supposed to look like the night sky and… I wanted you to always remember that you’re my starry night.” He sounded a bit unsure of himself now that she had absolutely no reaction.

Maybe it was too much too soon?

Clearly, she didn’t share the same thought because a soft squeal slipped from her lips and she jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and letting the soft pink sheet fall from her body, leaving her completely naked.  (She really had to remember to get them new sheets and give this setback to Wanda. Not that the pink didn’t look good on Bucky). If it was anyone but Bucky, she would be embarrassed for someone to see her this exposed, straddling his waist but the way Bucky looked at her? There was nothing to be ashamed of.

It set her on fire.

Y/n cupped his scruffy jaw in her hands and kissed him senseless. His arm automatically wrapped around her, pressing her bare chest against his. The necklace was still gripped tightly in his fist letting it fall against her back. He pulled back and kissed her jaw. He had a dopey looking smile on his face like he was a little drunk off one little kiss.  

“I take it this means you like it?” He mused.

She laughed and nodded, gathering her hair up and bowing her head for him to latch the necklace around her neck. He gulped at the submissive gesture and carefully latched the necklace around her neck. His hand trailed down her neck to her shoulders, his thumb gently grazing her scent gland as his fingers slid along her skin, causing a shiver to run down her spine all the way to her toes.

Bucky smiled and lifted her head so he could get a look at the stone against her skin and it felt the same way it did last night like everything had just slipped into place. He didn’t have his mark on her neck for all to see, but this was good for now. He looked up to find her a huge smile on her face, grinning so wide he was sure he cheeks hurt. The sight of her that happy made something warm spill into his heart.

“Perfect fit.” He whispered.

It’s never been like this for her. She didn’t know it could be anything close to what they have. Soft yet wistful. Sweet yet demanding. Gentle yet burning. She didn’t know she could laugh and fun in moments like this or be this completely relaxed and trusting in the hands of someone else. She could ask him for anything, and she didn’t have a single doubt in her mind, that he would fight the Gods to make sure she got whatever would make her happy.

Bucky sat up in bed, so they were nose to nose and let her settle in his lap with her leg wrapped around him, “You know last night…” He breathed. “You said some things… and I know, sometimes in the middle of your heat…” There was fear hiding deep within the blue of his eyes. “Did you mean it? Because it’s okay if you didn’t, but I need you to know I meant every word I said to you.”  _You only said it once, but I’m dying to hear it again._   _Please, please call me Alpha._

“James…” She wrapped her arms around neck, graceful fingers slipping into the messy bun at the nape of his neck. “I meant what I said last night.” The cool moonstone that had fallen just between her breasts pressed against his chest, a stark contrast to the way her skin was already starting to heat up as her scent filled the air, provoking a possessiveness in his chest.  

He was already painfully hard just from having her soft skin against his and judging by the amount of slick running down her thighs and onto him, she was more than ready. He gripped her hips and lifted her just enough to slip inside her. She gasped as she sank down on him fully and shuddered at the feeling of him buried in her, tightening her fingers in his hair she gave a small yank to his soft strands.  

“Oh, fuck.” He groaned at the gentle tug. His grip on her hips slipped down to her butt and gave her a light squeeze, gently encouraging her to move when she was ready. “Come on, Omega. Make me come apart.” He begged in a low murmur. She leaned in and gently bumped their noses together, grinning like a lovesick pup.

“Whatever you want Alpha.” She hummed.

This was the only place he wanted to be.

 

 

After Bucky left her office yesterday, Sharon had spent that night and the following day thinking about Steve. She stupidly let her mind wander to the way things were before everything changed, before tony. They all spent a lot of time together over the years. They would get drinks after hard shifts, go to dinner and dancing and one-time Sam had a game night that ended up with him and Bucky nearly getting into a fight over a game of Bop-It. With jobs like theirs, it helped to have people who understood the things they saw every day. They were all friends, just friends. Until Steve and Sharon decided that having a quick fling was a good idea. It happened a few months before he met Tony and once Tony came into the picture, no one else stood a chance in Steve’s eyes.

At the time, she had thought they really had something, so much so that she ended her on again off again relationship with another Alpha. Looking back, she realized how foolish that was. Steve had made it clear what he was looking for and what he wanted, he’s not the type of Alpha that would lead someone on. It was her own fault. Didn’t seem to matter much to her ex anyway, he was already dating someone else and was completely smitten with her by the time she broke it off.

Still, sometimes she wondered would have happened if she had never ended things and thank Bucky it looked like that’s how she was going to spend her day, playing what if.

The second she returned from the extended lunch break, where she may or may not have joined a dating app and stalked Tony’s Instagram a bit, she knew something wasn’t right. The phone was ringing off the hook, Dot was nowhere to found, the waiting room was empty and the whole placed smelled like… bonfire smoke. The smell had always made her sick, long before he came into the picture.

She should have known from the moment she picked up his scent, this was bad.

“What are you doing here? You can’t be in my office.” Sharon hissed as she yanked the door to her office open and rushed to close it behind her. No one needed to see or hear this. Brock wasn’t something she was proud of.

Brock chuckled as he propped his feet up on her desk and leaned back in her chair, watching her carefully. “I just wanted to stop in and see how you are doing sweetheart.”

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and straightened her back, trying to appear strong and unafraid but he could smell the fear coming off her and judging by the smirk on his face he still got off on scaring her. “I’m fine and you need to leave. This is inappropriate. I’m not your Omega and you can’t just sneak into my office. It’s against the law for you to be here.”

“Mmm. How did it work out with the Alpha you left me for?” Brock asked, ignoring her little speech. “That was how many years ago now? You’re still not bonded I see.”

Sharon took a deep breath and walked to her desk, she wasn’t about to let him rattle her after all this time. Her eyes fell onto her desk and she frowned, James Barnes’s file was sitting on her keyboard, open in front of him and that was notwhere she left it.

“It didn’t work out.” She muttered quietly. “He’s bonded to someone else now.” She leaned over her desk and started to gather up the papers Brock had obviously been reading for whatever reason, stuffing them back into the correct folders. “You could get in serious trouble for looking at someone else’s records, you know that? Do you even know who you’re messing with? Have you met James Barnes?”

The implication she was trying to make was clear and Brock didn’t like it one bit. He jumped out of the chair and snatched her wrist, gripping harder than necessary.

“Yes, I’ve met the knotless runt.” He snapped.  

“Runt?” She smirked.

He was jealous of Bucky for some reason and she found that utterly hilarious. Hilarious enough to ignore the searing pain coming from her wrist, for now at least. “He’s anything but a runt. He’s a hell of a lot bigger than you and knotless? I doubt that with the way Omegas follow him around. Why are you so interested in him anyway?”

“Barnes took something that belongs to me.” He dropped her wrist and turned her laptop around, tapping on the keyboard. Her eyes fell to the screen and it made her stomach churn, he wanted her to put her password to gain access to her client files. “I really don’t understand what all you Omegas see in Barnes. He’s a worthless detective, a pathetic excuse for an Alpha.”

What the hell was he even talking about? What Omegas?

“Y/n…” She whispered softly, clutching her injured wrist against her chest. There was already a bruise forming but if she was lucky, he didn’t break anything. This little meltdown was starting to make a bit more sense. Bucky’s new mate and Brock’s sudden interest in him. It would appear Brock didn’t get to bond with who he wanted either.

“I need the tapes from his sessions sweetheart. There’s something I need to learn a bit more about. That shoulder injury in your file?” Brock confessed. “Just type in your password and send me his file. This doesn’t have to be a big deal and as soon as you hand it over, I’ll be out of your life for good.”

She started to open her mouth to tell him, no, but he put his hands on his hips letting his jacket ride up enough that she could see the 9mm. he had tucked into the waist of his jeans. He had never hurt her while they dated, he was overly controlling and liked to scare her, sometimes threaten to harm her, but never laid a hand on her. Whatever was going on with him… he had completely lost it if he was coming into her office and threatening her. She bent down and typed in her password, pushing the laptop back towards him.

Brock smirked and started typing away, she assumed emailing himself whatever files he needed to have access to, but she couldn’t see to be sure. She just had to stay calm until he was gone. Once he left her office, she could call Steve and report him. “Oh, and sweetheart?” He peeked at her over her laptop. “If you tell anyone I was here… Well, you heard about that boy who lost a hand right?” He smiled as he closed her laptop and made his way around her desk. She closed her eyes as he bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“When this is all over, I’ll help you get Rogers back, and all you have to do to is stay quiet. Pretend I was never here.” He pulled the file out of her shaking hands and hid it under his jacket.

The fact that he thought she would help him in order to get Steve back, made her realize just how messed up his head was. She didn’t say anything. One wrong move, one misstep, one wrong word and he could lose it. That one mistake could cost her life.

“If his mate ever goes missing… he’s going to need some comfort, Sharon.” He winked. Just the thought of what he was implying made her sick to her stomach. That’s not how she wanted Steve or any Alpha for that matter. She didn’t want to be second best to anyone and that included Steve. She wanted someone to talk about her the way Bucky talked about Y/n, the way Steve looked at Tony.

Whatever this was, it was all wrong and they both knew it.

“Why are you doing this?” She begged quietly.

“I told you he took something that belongs to me and I’m going to get it back.”

There was no doubt in her mind what he meant by that. He was going to take Y/n from Bucky no matter what and if it meant harming Bucky to do, then so be it. That’s why he wanted to know more about his injury. He was looking for a weakness. Brock wanted him out of the picture forever and that could have dire consequences for Bucky’s Omega.

“You can’t take him from her!” She blurted. “It may not be official, but they are true mates. I saw the way he talked about her with my own eyes. Listen to the last tape. If they have truly bonded and you harm her Alpha, it could kill her.”

There have been several hundred, thousands of cases where a bonded Omega lost their mate in extreme, tragic circumstances and it caused them to fall into a deep depression. Their mark bled and slowly faded away and not too long after they follow their mate, unable to bear the crushing heartbreak of losing their true mate. She had studied a few cases while she was in school and it was one of the hardest things to see. She hoped that the threat to Y/n’s life would call all of this to a halt, but by the feral look in his eyes she knew it changed nothing.

“He’s not her Alpha! I am!” He bellowed causing take several steps away from him, bumping into the couch behind her.

“I would keep this to yourself or I’ll be forced to let some very important people know you had an inappropriate relationship with one of your patients, a certain well-known, beloved Captain.” He smiled wickedly. “On second thought, maybe I should say something anyway. I’d love to destroy his career just because.”

“No!” Sharon pleaded. “No. Just take it. I swear I won’t say anything.”

“I knew I could count on you sweet cheeks.” He took another step towards her, forcing her to fall back onto the couch. He stooped down placing a kiss to the top of her head and strolled out of her office as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, as if he hadn’t just threatened her life, along with several other people she cared a great deal for.  

There was a very real chance that if she stayed quiet it would cost Bucky everything, his life included. But the only way to help him was to put herself in his way and she wasn’t sure she was strong enough to stand up to an Alpha like Brock Rumlow.

 

 

Brock had spent the last twenty-fours reading every detail in every file he pulled from Sharon’s computer.  He listened to all of Barnes’s session tapes at least twice. The most recent session, he listened to it ten times. He took a bit too much pleasure in hearing that Y/n not been bonded to Barnes, that he was too weak to claim her while he had the chance. That wasn’t the most important thing he learned from all his research though, a certain shoulder injury piqued his interest a great deal.  

Medical history was extremely important after all.

“What is it now Brock?” Pierce’s voice crackled through the speaker of Brock’s iPhone.

“I need a favor.” Brock pleaded. “You were right. I need to let all this go and forget about Y/n. I was wondering if you had someplace I could stay for a bit, before the trial. A place that no one knows about. I just think I need to hide out for a while until this whole thing blows over.”

There was a long stretch of silence before Pierce finally spoke. “I’m glad to hear you’re coming to your senses. There’s an old garage in Queens, the old owners lived above the shop so there is a tiny rundown apartment. It’s not glamorous but maybe that will make you think twice before you blow your life over an Omega. I can send you the address.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your help more than you know.”  He grinned as he pulled out a copy of Barnes’s medical record with a copy of his most recent x-ray.

“Remember, they won’t send you away if you keep your cool in court. Alphas still have the upper hand in the legal system and if we play our cards right, we can squash this Omegas Rights Movement before it gains any more traction. Just stay away from her and Barnes.”

Brock grinned as the email containing the address popped up. “Oh, don’t worry.” He confirmed. “I won’t be going anywhere near them.”

If everything went according to plan, Barnes would be coming to him and he would have no idea what he was walking into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? For the record, I hate brock as much as you do.


	16. Only the Heavens Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True feelings and intentions are relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it lovelies. This is the last bit of softness. It gets a tad dark from here on out, so enjoy this last little bit of fluffy Bucky for a while. Only 7 more parts to go! Send me love and feedback because I adore talking to you all. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

There’s something beautiful about an early morning sunrise. This bright, breathtakingly beautiful glimmer slowly rising over horizon pushing away the dark until it’s completely vanished leaving only incandesce warmth. He never really understood the beauty in a sunrise until her. He can’t get enough of the way she looks in the morning light, the light catches the colors in her hair and the way she scrunched her nose when the sunlight fell onto her face made his chest fill with fervor. If he wasn’t so addicted to the way she looked wrapped up in the moonlight, this would be his favorite look on her. Naked and glowing from the morning sun.

It’s a good second.

Sooner or later though they have to get out this bed and back to real life now that her heat was coming to an end. It would help if he had any concept of time and he’s not entirely sure what day it was after the third day of her heat the days began to run together a bit. He’s fairly certain her heat hit on a Tuesday? Maybe it was Wednesday. He really couldn’t be bothered to care what day it was if he was being completely honest. Steve would call him if he missed his shift, no call this morning meant they still have time to just be.

The only thing he wants to focus on at the moment is the feel her curled around him like this. Who knows how long it would be till they were back here like this? Until she was willing to lay with him like this? Letting her heat control her actions and emotions was easier than having to face what’s she’s feeling, especially when it’s real.

Y/n woke to find Bucky deep in thought but still smiling at her and she suddenly felt extremely shy. She grinned and hid her face in her pillow. He chuckled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her shoulder, trying to coax her out of her hiding place. A week of lying in bed together, he’s had her on nearly every surface in his apartment and she blushes because he was watching her sleep? He could spend the next two hundred years waking up next to her just like this and it still wouldn’t be enough time.  

Bucky’s fingertips skim along her bare shoulder as the morning light danced along her soft skin, warming the air around them. The only thing on her was her necklace, a shining symbol that she belonged to him and she wanted to belong to him, at least in this small way. He just wanted to stay like this forever. She slowly pulled her face out of the pillow smiled brightly, still half asleep but the sunlight was shining through the window above the bed making her eyes beam as bright as they always do when she looked at him and he just couldn’t hold back any longer. He couldn’t hide from her anymore. Not after this past week and all they shared.

He slid his hand along her neck, cupping her jaw before capturing her lips in a lazy kiss. He let the kiss stay slow and easy, just savoring the feel of her lips like he had the rest of his life to kiss her, and this was the only place he wanted to be. They are in no rush and he really liked that. He liked gently teasing her lips open, the soft sigh she lets out when he parts them with his tongue and the way her whole body softens at the smallest touch. He slowly pulled back and whispered, his voice still gravely from sleep but as gentle as ever, “I love you, Y/n.”

She inhaled sharply as the words replayed over in her head about a hundred times within a matter of seconds. There was a part of her that knew he was in love with her no matter how much she tried to deny it. She has a feeling he’s loved her since he brought her donuts, but it's much different when it’s real, sitting out in the open and not just a possibility, a dream she played in her head.  

“I know it’s fast and it’s scary. I’m scared every time I’m with you and I’m fuckin’ terrified when I’m not with you, but I want to call you mine, Y/n. I want to wake up to your pretty smile every single morning. I want to be the only one you trust with everything you have. I want to come home after a hard shift and know you’re gonna be here to make it better. I want to share my bad days and my good days with you. I want beautiful babies that are half you and half me. I want you to know how much I love you, because damn, do I love you babygirl. I want to tell you how much I love you whenever I want. I want all that and more, but I only want those things if I can have them with you.” He shrugged helplessly. “Because all of this is pointless if you’re not here by my side.”

“I-“

The words were on the tip of her tongue. Oh, how she wished she could say it back. She would sell her soul to be able to get those three tiny words out, but she couldn’t. There was nothing she could say because she couldn’t give him those things so why tell him that she could? Why tell him how she feels if it will only hurt them both in the long run.

“I can’t…” She whispered.

Bucky didn’t look upset. There was no change in his scent. He only pulled her closer to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He didn’t expect her to say it back. It took them this long to get here and he had no doubt that he was going to have to work hard to hear those words from her lips. “You don’t have to say it back.” He reassured her. “I didn’t say it to force you to say. I just wanted you to know that I’m not going anywhere and where we go is up to you. You set the pace because I’m all in, doll.”

She closed her eyes letting a stray tear fall onto her cheek. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was a happy tear or not, but he wiped it away just as quickly as it fell. Tears didn’t belong on her pretty face.

“You have to stop being so perfect Bucky.” She breathed.

“I’m not I’m perfect. I’m far from it, but I’m a better man, a better Alpha because you walked into my life.”

There was a sharp knock on the front door ruining whatever moment they were about to have and halting whatever Y/n was about to say. Bucky sat up, protectively putting himself in front of her. Y/n slowly sat up behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Who could that be?” She wondered out loud.

Their little chat would have to continue later.

“I don’t know.” He rumbled as he slipped out of bed and handed her one of his Henleys. “Stay here.”

She frowned at the order and caught the shirt he tossed to her. She didn’t want to just sit there. She wasn’t a fragile Omega that needed her big strong Alpha to open the door and keep her safe from anything out there in the big bad world. Bucky needed to be that for her though, so she slipped his shirt on and pulled on a pair of panties as he zipped his jeans up and strolled to the door.

“Buck!” She snapped. “Put a shirt on! What if it’s another Omega or something?”

He grinned and caught the dark blue NYPD shirt she tossed at him, quickly slipping it on over his head. “What? You don’t want some Omega staring at me, doll?” She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest in the cutest pout Bucky has ever seen in his life.

“No. Only I get to see you like that…” She muttered possessively.

Damn. That had to be the hottest thing she’s ever said to him. He stalked back to her in three long strides and roughly pulled her against him, completely forgetting about the visitor at their door.

“Fuck, baby. When you say things like that…” His hand slipped under his shirt working its way towards up her ribs, but the knock sounded again, longer and louder than last time and Bucky growled, “Whoever it is better get the hell out of here quick.”

The door was yanked open by a less than thrilled Bucky and all he found on the other side was Tony, grinning from ear to ear. “Hey, big guy.” He winked and pushed passed him into their apartment. “I heard things were  _huge…_  success around here last week. Where is your better half?”

“No, please. Come on in Tony. We aren’t busy or anything.  She’s right there.” Bucky threw a thumb back towards their bed that still a mess of tangled blankets and closed the door behind him. Y/n must have decided a guest was worth getting dressed because she was coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans. She smiled at Tony, but Bucky could tell it was forced even though Tony couldn’t. She just as aggravated about being interrupted as he was. She flopped on the couch and tucked her legs under as Bucky joined her, he bumped their noses together and she kissed him in return, grinning like a fool.

Tony glanced around the apartment to avoid the gross display of affection in front of him and also to snoop just a bit. He can’t help it! It’s who he is. He took note of the pile of dishes in the sink and their clothes were thrown about and he smirked. “Haven’t been doing much besides bumping uglies huh?”

Y/n bit her lip to keep from laughing. Even without looking she knew Bucky was annoyed. He shook his head and gathered his hair up, haphazardly throwing it a loose bun. “Stevie know you’re here?” Bucky asked as he slung his arm over her shoulder, keeping her tucked against his body.

If he didn’t know any better, the Omega snuck out while Steve was getting ready for his shift this morning, “because there is no way he would want you coming around another Alpha when their mate was coming to the end of their heat.” Steve trusted Bucky completely, but he still wouldn’t like the idea of Tony coming over during her heat and he would absolutely scold Tony for interrupting their time together. There were just certain things that Alphas were particular about and this was one of them.  

Tony cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. “No, he doesn’t know where I am. I don’t need his permission to go places, James. I’m an Omega, not a shut-in.”

Bucky hummed with a wide grin. Tony and Y/n were more alike than he realized. He kissed the side of her head and whispered quiet enough that only she would catch it, “Sounds like someone else I know.”

Y/n playfully shoved her elbow into his side. “Don’t you have somewhere to go? I thought you mentioned getting me something for lunch?” He raised a brow at her, humor still dancing in his eyes. She was kicking him out! After all that time together and she was kicking him out just because Tony showed up? A week ago, he would have gotten jealous, but after having bent her over the chair Tony was currently sitting in he’s not feeling too jealous anymore.

“Whoever said Alphas were the ones in charge never met the two of you.” He cupped her jaw and kissed her, a tad bit possessively now that someone else was in their space and he could still faintly smell her heat lingering in her scent. Tony just rolled eyes and mumbled, “Alphas.”

Bucky stood and gathered his boots that were still thrown by the foot of the bed, in fact, most of their clothes were still thrown about the apartment from that first night together and he couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed. For as long as it took to get her to let him in as much as she has, he was more than okay with the state of their apartment at the moment. He got his jacket and boots slipped on, phone and keys in his pocket and he placed a kiss to the top of her head as if his lips were already aching and desperate to be back on her.  

“I’ll be back.” He met her eyes and she could see a hint of red burning around the blue, but she was more focused on the pleading look gleaming back at her. “Please don’t go out anywhere doll. You’re on the last day of your heat and I – Just don’t leave the apartment, Okay?” She nodded but he shook his head.

“Need ya to say it doll. Promise me.” He begged quietly.

She leaned up from her spot on the couch and kissed him quickly, aware that Tony was pretending to play on his phone, but he was very much watching. “I won’t go anywhere Bucky. I won’t leave unless you’re with me.” She promised.

Bucky looked over at Tony as he made his way to the door. “Try not to cause too much trouble while I’m gone.”

“Yeah, yeah. As if we would cause trouble. We are the epitome of well-behaved Omegas.” Tony winked at him. Bucky grumbled something calling Steve under his breath and shut the door behind him, leaving the two Omegas to gossip alone.

Tony grinned at her. She returned his grin with a glare, she wasn’t fond of the look he was sporting at the moment. It was a cocky, neon flashing sign that read ‘I told you so’ in hundred-foot letters. She didn’t need him to say anything more about it. She knew what he was thinking, that only a few months ago she swore up and down she would never let some Alpha tell her what to do or get close enough with to her that they would be sharing a bed. Now here she was letting some Alpha knot her till her legs trembled and let him tell her when she could and couldn’t leave the apartment they were currently sharing. Well, he wasn’t telling really. He was asking, and he wasn’t just some Alpha.

He was her Bucky.

“Okay,” He clapped his hands together and wiggled his brows. “I think I’ve waited long enough. You two have been holed up in here all week and it reeks of… your heat.” He smirked at her the way she ducked her head to avoid eye contact. “Spill it, sister!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Tony…” She shrugged as she picked at some imaginary fuzz on her shirt. “He was… sweet. Gentle. Even when he got a little rougher it was still tender. I don’t know. It was different from Tony. It’s never been like that for me. Not ever. I practically had to beg him to share my heat because he didn’t want me to regret it and after the first time, when we… well, you know. It was like…” She didn’t even know how to explain it. It was still confusing, and she really hadn’t had a chance to examine it any closer. She was hoping Tony understood or would drop it and asked her to compare his size to some random vegetable again. That was easier to talk about than her feelings at the moment.

“It was like something warm and tingly washed over you? Like you could feel something in your head and heart and your bones just –“ He snapped his fingers “– Snap into place? As if there was a piece of you that you didn’t know was missing and it all finally came together?”

She nodded slowly and gulped. For some reason, saying it like that made her terrified. It all seemed so much bigger than just sharing her heat and she wasn’t sure she was ready for more.

“Where’s your mark? Bucky seems like the type of Alpha to mark your inner thigh while he’s already down there if you know what I mean. Although when it comes to you, he wants everyone to know you’re taken, right? He wants everyone to know you belong to him.” Tony grinned at her fidgeting in her seat. He was totally right and they both knew it.

“Tony, there’s no mark.” She tilted her head so he could see her neck, completely bare. “No mark.”

He leaned forward and pulled her necklace out of her shirt and smirked, letting it hang out in the open. He had noticed the chain when he first came in. It wasn’t like her to wear something after just getting out of bed. Hell, he hasn’t known her to wear any necklace since they met.

“No mark, huh? Looks like one to me.” She groaned and tucked it back in her shirt, clutching it to her chest like it was the most important thing she owned. She was guarding it like she was guarding a piece of heart.

“Wait… It’s just the necklace?” Tony clarified. “You really didn’t bond?”

“Of course we didn’t bond!” She shirked. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Uh, because you just you felt the same way I did when Steve and I bonded. Your suppressants failed. He’s scented you through blockers. I mean, should I go on?”

“Tony I swear to the Gods – we are not true mates! That’s. Not. Real.” She sat up and leaned towards him finally meeting his eyes. “I know you and Steve have this wonderful bond and he’s amazing and all that… It doesn’t prove that your true mates and Bucky and I… None of that is proof of anything. We aren’t true mats because it’s not a real thing.”

“I’m sorry.  Wait. Wait.” Tony held up his hand to stop the nonsense from pouring out of her mouth. “You’re seriously going to sit there and tell me you still don’t believe your true mates? You still don’t believe that Bucky is your true mate? The blue-eyed Alpha that jumped up and ran to get you lunch because you said you were hungry?  _That_  Alpha isn’t your true mate?”

“Just because-“

“He. Triggered. Your heat. While on. Suppressants.”

“That doesn’t mean anything!” She argued. “There are lots of reasons they can fail.”

Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, fine. Did you leave them in the heat?”

“No.”

“Are you on antibiotics?”

“Well, no.”

“Skip a dosage? Took them at different times?”

“No…”

“How about this. Did you spend several weeks in a tiny space with an Alpha who makes your knees weak? One that happens to be your true mate?” He ignored the glare he was getting and continued. “Oh, look! We figured it out. That’s the one!”

“Tony…”

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking both of her hands in hers. “Okay, so let’s just say he’s not your true mate, which is complete and utter bullshit, but let’s just do this for shits and giggles. Even if he wasn’t and true mates are some kind of fairytale would being bonded to Bucky really be that bad?”

Her fingers tightened around his hands as she glanced down at the necklace hanging around her neck. Would it be so bad to be bonded to Bucky?

“He loves you. I know he does. Everyone knows he does. He would never hurt you. He looks at you like you created the heavens for crying out loud. So, the worst that could happen if you bond? You would end up bonded to someone who is worthy of being your true mate who treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Just think about buttercup.” He squeezed her hands and kisses her forehead as he hops off the chair.

“I’ve got to get going. I was just here for juicy details before my shift. Clint’s been asking me non-stop and I’m still in trouble for sticking my nose in your business. Plus, I have a sneaking suspicion your Alpha ratted me out.” He rolled his eyes making her giggle. “You better keep your ass in this apartment. You hear me? You’re going to have more than a pissed off Alpha on your hands if you don’t.”

She lifted her left hand and waved it back and forth in concession, her white flag. “I concede. I won’t be leaving. Besides I would like to be here when gets back if you must know.”

“I don’t doubt that.  I noticed you were walking a little funny.” He grinned on his way out the door. “Maybe take a minute to stretch before he gets back. Then go put something skimpy on and wait for Bucky to come home, hm? And for the love of Gods, let him bond with you. He’s been dying to be yours for months.”

“Goodbye, Tony!” He grinned and winked on his way out the front door. “Lock this door behind me.”

“Tony,  _I’m_  going to call Steve.”

“Oh, my Gods. He’s made you so mean.” He flipped the bottom lock and pulled the door shut, leaving her alone with thoughts of bonding and true mates swirling around her head.

Maybe Tony was right. How bad would it be to be bonded to Bucky? True mates or not, he would be a good Alpha. She didn’t doubt that, but then again, she thought Brock was a good Alpha at one point and bonding is so… forever. Truthfully, she was more worried about him realizing he didn’t really love her than she was about him ever being capable of hurting her.

Her phone chimed from the end table by the bed and she jumped up, sprinting over the bed to get it. A huge grin spread on her face when she saw who it was from.

**Buck: On my way back babydoll.**

It was silly really. He didn’t have to send her anything, but he didn’t want her to panic when he opened the door and just seeing that simple little message had her heart fluttering. He always went out of his way to make sure she was okay, that he wasn’t hurting her even if it was on accident and he would do positively anything to make her smile. No, it wouldn’t be so bad to be bonded to Bucky. They had plenty of time to talk about bonding though. Right now, she was going to take things at her pace and just let Bucky love her.

That’s all she’s really wanted since the moment they met.


	17. Past Calls You to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky returns back to work as Brock’s plan begins to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go darlings. 6 more parts till the end and the drama is just getting started. I really disliked writing this part btw. Also, some soft Bucky because I guess I lied the last chapter and forgot about some softness left. My bad. For real this time though. No more. Love & feedback give me life.
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!**

“What are you going to do today, doll?” Bucky asked as his large hand settled on her ankle giving it a gentle squeeze. Her legs were resting over his lap as they ate their breakfast at the kitchen island because just sitting next to each other wasn’t enough for either of them. They had to be touching now. All the time. They even sought each other out in their sleep.

From the moment they woke up this morning, his hands had barely left her and she found any excuse she could to touch him. Even when he was frying bacon this morning, she had wiggled her way between him and the stove claiming she was ‘just cold.’ He wanted to tease her and bring up all the blankets she had been curled up in when she had decided she was too cold to be away from him, but he’d rather have her leaning against his chest than wrapped up in some dumb blanket any day.

Today though the need to keep her close was burning a hole in his chest. It was his first shift back since her heat and he was anything but thrilled to be away from her all damn day. He would feel better about being apart once Brock was behind bars and far away from the both of them for good, or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

It was probably never going to change truthfully. He will never like being away from her and they both know that. It took them too long to find each other and he doesn’t want to waste a moment of what time they have left apart. 

Y/n wasn’t too fond of the idea either. 

“Mmm…” Y/n shrugged and took a sip of her coffee before setting it down next to her half-eaten plate of bacon and eggs. “Probably take the subway for a few hours just to wander around the city. Maybe check out the East Village all on my own. Closer to dinner time. I like the way it looks in the dark and all the lights everywhere.” Bucky dropped his toast onto his plate and turned to look at her, having every intention of asking what the hell she was thinking but he caught her grin and the way her eyes were sparkling, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

This was payback for every time he laughed at Steve for having a sarcastic mate and called Tony a handful. This was absolutely his payback. And he loved it.

“The mouth on you. I swear.” He leaned over the few inches that separated them and gave her a soft albeit buttery kiss. “What are you really doing today smartass?”

She licked the butter from her lips and gently wiped away the bit that was smeared in his scruff with her thumb. “Just gonna hang out around here. I told Tony to come by later and maybe run me up to the hospital if he has time. I figured you would be okay with that?” Bucky nodded as he watched her suck the butter from her thumb.

Shit. She’s perfect.

“I guess, I’ll probably try and clean up this mess too.”

He grinned and turned his attention to the mess around them, taking note of several pairs of her panties thrown around, his sweats and jeans.  It’s true, the place was a bit of a mess but if she wanted his opinion, the apartment had never looked better.

“I kind of like the way it looks.” He slid off the stool ducking his head down and placing a kiss right over the tiny red star under her ear and rumbled against her skin, “Every place I look there’s something lacey, I pulled off you. It’s a nice reminder of everywhere I had you.”

She wiggled her seat pressing her thighs together. “Buck…” She whined, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back so she could see the stupid cocky grin she knew he was wearing. Yep. There it is. 

“You keep talking like that and you won’t be able to go in today.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works. ” He chuckled. “I kind of have to go in today. Ya know, to serve and protect.”

“Are you sure you have to go? Are you sure you can’t just stay home, in bed with me?” She asked with a pout and Bucky’s knees gave out a bit nearly taking his willpower with them.

“Don’t do that babydoll.” He begged as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the edge of her stool, keeping her snug against him. “I’ll quit my job and we will have to move in with Steve and Tony. Then I’ll be forced to see Steve’s dumb lovesick face every minute of the day. No one wants to see that more than they have to.”

“I think it’s sweet.” She whispered. “If you ask Tony, it’s the same way you look at me.”

Bucky could feel how hot his face was. He just knew his face was bright fuckin’ red and his ears were on fire. Actual. Fire. He cleared his throat and shook his head, mumbling. “Nosy Omega. Always causing trouble.” She laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Don’t worry. I like when you look at me like that.” She breathed out, looking up at him through her lashes.

Fuck he was in trouble. 

His fingers grip around the stone that was laying against her chest, his stone and he gently tugged her forward, barely letting his lips brush against hers. “Babydoll… You’re playing with fire.” He nodded towards her plate. “Eat your breakfast and behave while I’m gone, hm?”

“Mmm.” She sighed and pecked his lips. “Fine. I’ll behave till you get home.”  

“Good.” He grinned and let her necklace drop back against her chest. “I’ll be back around eight tonight. I’ll call you if something happens and you better keep that phone on you, hm? I was serious about gluing it to your hand, doll.” He peppered her face with kisses until his ears catch the sound of that sweet giggle then and only then did, he pull back.

“Be cautious, please. Don’t answer the door without looking first. No one should be coming by. Tony will call you if he’s coming right? Good. So, you know it’s him at the door and I’ll text you on my way so you know it’s me and you don’t have to worry – “  

“Bucky.”

“– about that. Oh, and if you order lunch tell them to leave it at the security. I gave them very specific instructions when it comes to you and your safety- “

“Buck!”

His mouth snapped shut and he gave her an apologetic shrug. He wanted to say sorry, but he wasn’t even remotely sorry. He’s never going to apologize for loving her and being a  _bit_ overprotective was just part of that. Besides, the grin on her face said she didn’t appear to mind all that much.

“I know all this. I watched you threaten the security guard. I told you unless Tony comes by later, I won’t be going anywhere. I’m going to clean up a bit and maybe you could pick up something for dinner?”

“Of course. Anything you want, doll. Text me the place, and I’ll get it on my way home.”

“You’re spoiling me. You better be careful.”

“Doll, you better just get used to it. I plan on spoiling you for as long as you let me.”  He kissed her one last night and glanced at the clock over the stove. He had to force himself to let go of her and walk out the front door or he was going to be late and Steve was going to have his ass.

“I gotta run baby but I’ll see you tonight. Lock this door behind me. I love you.” She opened her mouth to respond but the words got caught in her throat. He threw her a wink and closed the door behind him.

Bucky couldn’t wipe the smile off his face and he took the stairs two at a time. She nearly said it back and he couldn’t fuckin’ breathe! Everything about this morning was perfect and just so… normal. Normal for them anyway. He was sure it wasn’t like that for most bonded couples, but compared to where they were a month ago? This was a huge step, but outside of their little world and outside his apartment nothing happened. Legally if something happened to him while he was on duty, she wouldn’t even be allowed to see him. He just had a feeling he needed to talk to Steve and make sure she will be taken care of.

There was no way of knowing if she would ever want to bond and this his job?

Anything could happen.

 

 

The station was quiet all day today, and it was times like these that Tony took full advantage of working with his mate. He had the door closed, blinds drawn, and he was cuddled in his Alpha’s lap. Steve was running his large hand up and down his side, frowning as he clicked around on the computer. Something was off and Steve could feel it. It wasn’t often he got these feelings about a case, but when he did, he was always right.

Always.

Tony nuzzled the hint of his bonding mark peeking out of Steve’s collar and wrinkled his nose at the scent. “What is it? You reek of frustration and worry.”

Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair, taking the Omega in his lap with him completely abandoning whatever it was he was looking at. “I don’t get it. He’s dropped off the radar. No credit card activity. No activity on any of his bank accounts. He hasn’t been by his place. No one has seen or heard from him. He’s planning something, Tony. I can feel it.”

“Like what?” Tony asked. “What could he do to her now? She’s practically bonded to Bucky. He rarely lets her out of his sights and even when she’s not with him she won’t leave the apartment. I had a little chat with her when I dropped in on them. We just have to get her through the next month and then the piece of shit is going to jail.”

The Alpha looked down in amusement. He didn’t understand how someone who was curled up into a little ball, nuzzling his mates’ neck could sound so lethal. It was scary and quite frankly adorable, but he wasn’t going to make the mistake of bringing that to Tony’s attention. Last time he did, he slept on the tiny couch in his studio for over a week. It’s way too small of a couch to repeat that mistake and Tony found his legs hanging over the armrests far too enjoyable.

“Have I told you how much I adore you lately?”

“Mmm.” Tony hummed thoughtfully. “It’s been so long I can’t remember.”

“Pretty sure I showed you last night.” He grinned at the faint blush Tony tried to hide by nuzzling into Steve’s neck.  “You’re going to be the death of me. You know that?”

“I don’t think so.” Tony snorted in disapproval. “You promised you would outlive me so I would never have to live without you. A promise is a promise Alpha.”

“Promise is a promise.” Steve rumbled against his mates’ lips.

“Good Gods…” Bucky groaned and tilted his head back to avoid the display before him. He’s happy for Steve he just doesn’t need to see that! He blindly reached for the doorknob and closed the door behind him. “Can you guys not? I don’t want to see all this at work.  This is a police station for fuck sakes.”

Tony scoffed and settled further down in his Alpha’s lap. “Like we want to see you with your hands all over Y/n? I saw more than enough at your apartment.”

He looked back at Tony and Steve, cheeks turning pink as he stuttered, “I – I don’t. She’s not – We are not like that in public.” Steve raised his brows and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Fine, maybe a little…”

“What did you need Buck? Everything going alright?” Steve chuckled and nodded towards the seat in front of his desk, but Bucky just shook his head and shifted from one foot to the other.

“It’s fine Steve. Today’s been an easy day. I gotta ask a favor though.”

Tony smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned back on Steve’s chest. “Oh? And what are we getting in return big guy?”

“Omega,” Steve warned. His large hand landed firmly on the back of Tony’s neck, giving a gentle squeeze and the Omega melted at the touch. Normally, Steve doesn’t mind the snark and neither does Bucky, but something was off. He knew Bucky well enough to know when something was wrong.  

“Behave baby.” He purred in his ear.

“I always behave,” Tony grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Your trouble for using the voice on me again. You owe me dinner tonight and other  _things_ when we get home.”

Steve grinned at his mate and looked back at Bucky, ignoring the comment about ‘dinner and something else’ for the moment. They could talk about that when Bucky leaves.

“Anything, Buck,” Steve promised. “You know that.”

There have been several hundred times throughout their lives that Steve has seen Bucky uncomfortable, angry, sad even, but this? He had no idea what was going on but whatever it was weighing Bucky down hard.

“I need you guys to promise you will take care of Y/n if something ever happened to me. I – She needs that, and I’d like her to have my apartment. I don’t know when or if we will ever bond and I know, she can’t be on my benefits because of the whole legal Omega bullshit but I’d like for you to give everything over to her if I wasn't here to take care of her anymore.”

An air of awkward silence settled over the small office. It wasn’t a totally strange request given their jobs, but it just seemed as though Bucky was in a rush to get it official as if he knew something Steve and Tony didn’t. That didn’t settle well Steve.

“Of course, Buck. I don’t think it will be much of an issue. You’re not going anywhere. Right?” Steve confirmed as he slowly sat up in his chair.

“I just have a bad feeling Stevie. I don’t know. I have that same feeling I had the night that Becs…” Bucky shook his head. “Something is off, and I just want to make sure she is taken care of.”

Tony lifted his head to look back at Steve, he didn’t need his mate to say anything else. He knew what Tony was thinking. They both had a knack for sensing when trouble was coming, and this wasn’t a good omen. The moment Bucky was out of sight Tony was going to go check Y/n. Just to be safe.

A loud chirping came through from Steve’s desk and then a woman’s voice came over the radio alerting them to some kids fooling around in an old abandon apartment building, gathering the attention of all three.

Steve planted his feet on the floor and tilted his chair forward, picking up his radio off the desk. “Copy that dispatch. A unit is on its way.” Bucky was already heading out the door before Steve could officially assign him to the call. “Stay with Sam or take Nat. I don’t want anyone pairing up alone for a while.” Steve shouted after his former partner, but Bucky just brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

He never went anywhere without Sam but it’s not like he can’t handle one call on his own. Sometimes Steve worried about him a little too much. He’s a grown ass Alpha who can take care of himself. Besides, not like he’s going to do something stupid when he’s got a pretty Omega waiting for him to bring her dinner.

Bucky clasped Sam’s on the shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. “Gotta go partner. Get your ass up and let’s get movin’.”

Sam groaned and threw his head back. Of course, they would get a call right now. Right when he promised to swing by the shelter and see Maria. At this rate? After canceling on her repeatedly? She wasn’t going to give him the time a day again. If he was lucky, she wouldn’t punch him in the face the next time he showed up at the shelter.

He wasn’t that lucky. She was a hundred percent taking a swing at him after he cancels tonight.

“Yeah, yeah. Give me a second. I have to call Maria. I told her I’d swing by for dinner…” Bucky leaned over and pulled his phone out of his hand before he could dial her number. There was no way he was letting Sam mess this up. They have been doing this back and forth for a year now. It was starting to get old and Bucky was a little worried Maria was going to beat to crap out of Sam if he didn’t figure out what the hell he was doing.

“It’s fine. I’ll take it on my own. It’s some punk kids playing around. Easy call. If it looks off, I’ll give you a call. Go see Maria and make an honest Omega out of her would ya? Don’t keep dancin’ around. You ain’t getting any younger.” Bucky grinned at him.

“Oh, it’s gonna be like that?” Sam laughed.

“Yeah, it’s gonna be like that.” Bucky grinned and tossed his phone back to him. “Hey, if I’m not home when you get there will you stop in and check on Y/n?” He asked as he clipped his badge on his belt and adjusted his shoulder holster.

Sam nodded and patted his shoulder as he slipped on his jacket frantically, a huge grin on his face he was failing to hide. “You know I will. Your ass better give her a call though. We don’t need a repeat. I’m pretty sure she will hunt you down this time.”

Bucky laughed and held up his phone showing her number was already dialing, “Trust me. That’s nothappening again. I know, I know. Don’t give me that look. Just wait till you’ve got a pissed off Omega waitin’ for you at home. Maria is pretty feisty when she’s not mad is all I’m saying.” He laughed at the look of horror on his partner face, but the second Y/n’s voice rang in his ear Sam was long forgotten.

“God it’s good to hear your voice beautiful. Listen I’ve got a call but it’s nothing big. I’m just making you sure you know since Steve doesn’t know how to use a damn phone. Sam will come by to check on you if I’m running late.”

They have only been apart a few hours and he was already counting down the hours till he was back home with his girl.

One more call and roughly three or four more hours.

Gods, the rest of this shift was going to kill him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN


	18. Holding a Losing Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to become clearer for everyone at the station but Bucky is unreachable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter is a little bit shorter than normal, but I didn't want to drag it out too much. Quick edit because husband wanted to have a date or whatever. Five more parts to go lovelies! 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!*

Tony waited until Bucky and Sam had left before he made a move to leave. He didn’t want Bucky to worry when there was nothing he could do and knowing him the second he though Y/n was in any kind of danger he would drop everything else and run to her side. It was probably nothing and Bucky didn’t need to risk his career just to find Y/n curled up on their couch safe and sound cuddled up in her nest. He could run over and check on her, take her to the hospital and then keep her company till Bucky got home.

“Listen, I’m going to down to Bucky’s and check in on Y/n.” Steve arched his brow. “I just wanna see how she is doing. I remember what it was like when we had to be apart right after my first heat. Not exactly fun and this is the first time she has shared her heat with someone she actually cares about.”

He narrowed his eyes at Tony as he watched him. He knows his husband. He knows when there is more to the story than what he is sharing, but he also knows Tony will tell him when he’s ready to tell him. That didn’t mean he was going to let him deal with whatever this was on his own.

“Alright.” Steve stood up and grabbed his keys. “I’ll go with you.”

“Woah, there big guy!” He shook his head and placed his hands on his shoulders pushing him back down into his chair. “Thank you but no. If she is upset adding an Alpha to mix won’t help that. Plus, Bucky isn’t going to like coming home and scenting another Alpha in their space. Even if the Alpha is you. I’ll be fine. I can handle a well-fare check on someone who happens to be a good friend of mine without my mate following after me.”  

Steve was conflicted. He wanted to be respectful of the amazing and wonderful detective and Omega Tony was but he didn’t like the idea of anyone involved in the case against Rumlow going out on their own at the moment and Nat was nowhere in sight. However, he couldn’t just lock Tony away any time there was a dangerous case. Tony wasn’t that kind of Omega and frankly, that’s not the Omega he wanted to be with.

“Okay,” He conceded. “I want to know where you are at all time though. It’s not a joke Tony. Don’t give that look. I'm telling you as your captain and your mate, I want to know when you arrive and when you leave.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He leaned in to kiss his cheek but quickly remembered the door was open and straightened up. “Right. I’ll be sure to let you know when I arrive _captain.”_ Tony purred softly earning a soft growl from his husband.

“Get moving so I can have you all to myself.” Steve rumbled in only the way an Alpha can.  

“Yes, sir.”

 

The young Beta boy at the security desk was practically sweating and stumbling all over himself when Tony said he was heading up to see Y/n L/n. He started fumbling over his words as he frantically searching for the list of approved names Bucky had given him. One he found the list he still had to get out the photocopies of everyone’s identification in order to make sure he actually was Tony Stark as if the entire world didn’t know who he was. Tony would have been amused at the fear Bucky put into this boy if this was just a normal every day, but he really needed to get upstairs.

After ten minutes of searching, he was able to confirm he _was_ Tony Stark and he was approved to go upstairs. He was going to have a serious talk with Bucky when this was sorted. He knew he was overprotective, but this was taking it to a whole new level.  When he finally managed to get past the guards and got up to Bucky’s floor, he made sure to take a picture of himself in front of their door with the biggest smirk and if a thumbs up could be snarky his most certainly was. He sent it off to Steve and got a reply before he could even knock.

**_Captain of my heart: You don’t have to be smartass, Tony._ **

**_Tony: I’m starting to wonder if you even know me._ **

He slipped his phone into his jacket and rapped his knuckles against the door. “Y/n? It’s Tony. Open up. I wanna see if you want to go grab something to eat? Maybe go see speed racer?”

Y/n was just as stubborn and proud as he was. There was no way he could tell her he was coming by to check on her and give her any indication that he thought she was at all incapable of taking care of herself. She would bite his head off, probably call Steve and Bucky to yell at them and then he would get chewed out. It’s easier if he lets her think he was just stopping by to spend time with her and then he can keep her busy until Bucky gets home.

Maybe he should see if the two lovebirds want to stay at their place till this is all over. It’s not like the place isn’t big enough. Hell, he could just give them an entire floor.  That question would have to wait until he could get her to answer the door.

“Y/n?” He twirled his keys around his fingers as he searched for Bucky’s key. “I’m coming inside, and you better have clothes on, or Barnes is going to kill me. You don’t want me to die, do you?”

Still no answer. Something wasn’t right.

“Okay. Coming in buttercup.” He slowly flipped the lock and pulled his gun from his holster as he nudged the door open. “Lucy!” He sang into the still apartment. “I’m home.”

The door swung open into the quiet apartment. Nothing seemed out of place. There were still several piles of clothes hanging on every surface of the apartment. Dishes were drying on the counter from what he guessed was breakfast. Their bed was even made, despite what looked like her nest piled on top of the blankets. It was oddly quiet, but nothing was broken or looked as if anyone had a struggle.

Only thing missing was… Y/n.

It looked as if the place was empty. No one was in the bathroom from what he could see and unless she was hiding in the closet for a very elaborate game of hide and seek. She wasn’t here and he really didn’t think she would leave the apartment again without someone with her, not after how terrified Bucky got and definitely not after he yelled at her. He closed the door behind and slipped his gun back into the holster, but what he saw when he turned back around made his heart sink.

Tony slowly walked over to the kitchen island and there next to the bar stool was a flashing sign something was deadly wrong. He reached down and delicately picked up Y/n’s broken necklace that was callously thrown to the ground. He turned it over in his hand noticing the chain appeared to be snapped and clutched it tightly in his fist before slipping it into his pocket. There was no way she would just leave her necklace on the floor like that, even if the chain had broken on accident. She may not have had it long, but he saw the way she was clutching it. It’s the most important thing in the world to her. She wouldn’t leave it behind even if it was broken.

Someone ripped the necklace off her neck, and he knew just who that someone was.

 

“What are you doing here?” Maria asked, not even bothering to glance up from the paperwork in front of her.

Ouch. Okay, he’s in a bit of hot water. Shit, Bucky was right. She was going to punch him in the face, knock him to the ground and probably step over him on her way out the door. It's okay. He can fix this. It's not like he was ditching her on purpose and if anyone understands work coming first on the rare occasion it was Maria. 

Sam rested his elbows on the counter and tapped his fingers on whatever it was she was looking at until she lifted her head to meet his eyes. “I came to see you and maybe take you to dinner.” He grinned. “I did make you a promise if you recall."

She raised her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. “Yes, but you keep breaking those promises as of late. What if I have dinner plans with someone else now?”

His smile faltered just a bit as he stood up straighter.  He did _not_ like the idea of her having dinner with some other Alpha.  “That would be unfortunate but thankfully I know all the good places to hide a body.” As much as he was trying to play it cool, she could see the worry on his face, and it made her heart flip just for just a hot moment.

Why did he have to be so damn cute?

“Give me a few minutes. I have to get things sorted here before I leave.” She leaned over the counter and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t get used to that.” She whispered.  “You get a pass because you looked so pathetically sad just now.”

He grinned. “I’ll take it. In fact, I’ll try to look more pathetic if I get more of those sweet kisses.”

Nick wandered out of the back causing the couple to jump apart even though his eyes were glued to his phone. “What are you doing here Detective? Shouldn’t you be on a call with your partner or is he at home with Y/n and you’ve come to steal the one person who keeps this shelter running?”

“No, Buck is handling a call out at-“ Sam froze as Nick’s words settle over him. How the hell did he know what Bucky was doing? And when he get the memo he was trying to bond with Y/n? “Hold up a damn minute. How did you know Y/n and Buck were mates?”

“I know a lot of things, Sam.” Nick finally looked up from his phone and smiled at Sam. “If I were you, I’d head back to the station. Brock is not someone you two should be playing games with. He needs to be dealt with.” He nodded at Maria. “’Give him the letter.”

Sam looked back at Maria. “What letter?”

There was a moment of what looked to be some kind of silent argument between Nick and Maria before she finally caved and dug a somewhat wrinkled envelope out of the drawer behind the counter and handed it over to Sam. “It’s a letter that Y/n left before the night Brock attacked her. It says she had to leave because Brock found out she was here. She said his dad, or adoptive dad I think? I don't know. Either way, he is rich and has connections. He has ways of finding her no matter where she goes. Something about him owning that Omega club in Queens. The one that got shut down this month.”

He nearly choked on his own tongue as the words flew out of her mouth. “Hold up. Alexander Pierce? The man who is under investigation for Omega-trafficking is Brock Rumlow’s adoptive father?”

“Like I said,” Nick repeated. “You better get your ass back to the station and figure out where your partner is.”

 

 

Sam rushed into the station frantically looking for any sign his partner had made it back to the station after his last call. Bucky’s desk was empty and just as he left it and there was no sign he had dropped the squad car off.  He rushed around the group at booking towards Steve who was talking to a patrol officer and completely cut off their conversation. He didn’t have time for the bullshit. His partner could be in trouble. “Hey, Cap? Where is Buck? Did he get back from that call? The one about the kids.”

“Didn’t you go with him?” Steve asked, a hint of authority lacing his voice.

Yeah, okay. He fucked up. He knows. He doesn’t need the reminder. “Uh, no. He told me to go see Maria and he would handle it on his own.”

Steve growled, “So you both deliberately ignored a direct order?”

Sam winced but nodded. “Yeah, kind of?”

The patrol officer slowly slinked away thanks to the anger rolling off Steve and Sam indiscreetly shooing him away. If Sam could he would shrink off right now, but he doubted Steve would let him away with that. The blond angrily scrolled through his phone as he checked with dispatch for updates and a small frown formed on his face. “No one has heard from him for a few hours. That doesn’t seem right… He reported getting to the location, but he’s been silent for over two hours and dispatch can’t reach him.”

“Listen, we need to check in on Buck. I was at the shelter with Maria and she showed me this letter Y/n wrote. She left it the night that Brock… the night she ran from the shelter and I think Bucky might be in more trouble than we thought.” Sam handed the letter over to Steve. “Pierce is his adoptive father or some shit. I’m guessing it’s not legal since there isn’t a record but… read the letter, man. Y/n talks about needing to run because of his connections and who his father is.”

Steve’s eyes run over the letter and he can feel his heart thudding against his chest with every word. His mate, his husband is off running around the city, tangled up in this mess and he’s all by himself. He slapped the letter against Sam’s chest forcing him to take and stalked over to the front desk in two long strides. He whipped the phone around nearly knocking Natasha out of his way and he quickly punched in Tony’s number keeping his eyes on his phone for an update on Bucky from dispatch.

“Pick up. Pick up. Pick up.” He mumbled softly.

“You okay?” Nat asked softly.

“Tony went to check on Y/n and he’s not answering.” Tony’s voicemail played in his ear and he slammed the phone back down. He turned back around and started to head back towards his office. He knew he should have gone with him. He put his Omega in danger because he didn’t trust his gut and that won’t happen again. “Nat keep trying Tony. I’m going to head over to Buck’s and make sure they are okay. Sam take a car out there and what’s going on with Buck. Dispatch can’t reach him on the radio, and I can’t get a hold of him.”

“Steve?” A soft voice called out across the station stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned around to find Sharon Carter standing behind the front desk, looking nervous and… scared? She looked like she hadn't slept in days and something or someone had her terrified. 

“Sharon... What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“I, um.” She glanced around at Sam and then Nat. “I have some information that might help you with your investigation.”

“Wait. Wait.” Steve shook his head and took a step towards her. “What investigation? How do you know anything about any of my investigations?”

Sharon looked around at three Alphas who were watching her very closely. This might not have been a good idea. Nat has hated her from the moment she found out that Steve slept with her and Sam was looking at her like she was guilty of something. None of that mattered. They needed to know. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if something happened to any of them and she could have stopped it.

“The one involving Y/n L/n and Brock Rumlow. He came to see me at my office. I think Y/n and Bucky are in trouble.”


	19. Poison In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the rest of the unit focus their efforts on finding their missing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more parts to go! My goal is to have H&S wrapped up by this weekend and get Swallow started right after. I didn't really like this chapter. I rewrote it four times. I can write 90,000 words of fluff no problem but this I can't manage. I don't know guys. Just hang tight with me. I know everyone is freaking out right now but trust, okay? Trust. ;-)
> 
> Again Google for the Russian. If it's incorrect please let me know so I can change it. 
> 
> хватит дуться моей любви. Я скоро буду дома - Stop sulking my love. I'll be home soon.  
> моя любовь - my love

“What the hell do you mean Y/n and Bucky are in trouble?” 

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did she even know about the case? Or about Y/n for that matter. The only way she could know is if Bucky brought her up at his appointment and he can't imagine Bucky talking about Y/n to someone he doesn't trust completely. Most importantly he wanted to know how the hell she knew they were in trouble. 

Sharon held a thumb drive towards Steve, but he made no move to grab it from her hand. The fear and anger running rapidly through him had him paralyzed, he couldn't move even if he wanted to. If Y/n was in trouble that meant Tony was in trouble and he was struggling to stay calm just at the thought of his mate being in trouble. Nat rolled her eyes at their silent standoff and plucked it from the Omega’s hand. She moved over to Bucky’s computer where they could see whatever was on it with some semblance of privacy.

“And what exactly are we looking at Sharon?” Nat glanced over the top of Bucky’s computer carefully watching her as she waited for the files to upload.

“It’s the video surveillance from my office. It shows Brock breaking into my office and threatening me from a hidden cam I keep in a plant on top of the bookshelf in my office. There is also a backup of all the files he stole from me. Most are about Bucky. A few on Steve and-“ She hesitated and looked over at Steve. He hasn’t spoken yet but the way his hands were clutched at his side and the tick in his jaw gave off just how much he was struggling to hold it together.

“What Sharon?” Steve pressed. “And what Sharon?”

“And some on Tony...”

Natasha pressed a hand to Steve's chest when a snarl slipped from his lips. She has always been good at appearing calm even when she wasn’t. It was a running joke within their unit. No one ever knew exactly what the Alpha thinking, well everyone but Clint. But right now, her bright red eyes were giving her away. Tony may not be her Omega and yes, he often annoyed her and he was way too sarcastic, always at the absolute worst possible times, but he was still family and she protected her family with her life. “He did more than steal Tony’s files. He threatened his life.”

 “What?!” A growl tore from Steve’s chest and his eyes snapped red. “I just let my Omega go check on Y/n and you’re telling me Rumlow threatened his life?!” Sam grabbed Steve by the arms and held him back, whispering something that seemed to keep the Alpha from completely losing it. For the time being anyway. 

Sharon took several steps back from the fuming Alpha. Steve isn’t usually one snap at an Omega, particularly one that is already upset and scared but when it came to the safety of his Omega he doesn’t exactly think straight and she wasn't sure what he would do if he went feral. “Y – Yes." She gulped. "I didn’t know Tony would be involved at all. I’m sorry Steve… I-“

“Are you sorry Sharon?” Nat walked around Bucky’s desk, her eyes were back to green but they somehow still managed to make the Omega tremble.  “Or are you in on all of this too? Did you do all this so you could have Steve all to yourself? Was that the plan from the beginning and you’re just now starting to feel guilty?”

“Jesus.” Sharon breathed. “No! Of course not. I would never wish that on anyone and for your information detective Romanoff, I’m not interested in being _anyone’s_ second choice. I know you don’t like me Natasha for…” Her flicked to Steve for a minute who looked a bit uncomfortable with whatever she was about to say. “For reasons that aren’t important anymore, but I would never put Tony’s life at risk. I was scared! He said… Just listen to the video. You’ll see I had nothing to do with any of this until he showed up in my office and threatened my life.”

Steve talked around the desk and pulled up the video, all three Alphas were huddled close by the computer, but Natasha’s eyes didn’t leave Sharon’s. She wasn’t sure they could trust her just yet and she wasn’t going to let her guard down until she was absolutely sure she wasn't a risk to her family. 

“Get her to an interrogation room.” Steve snapped at the young Beta officer who happened to be walking by at the wrong moment. “She doesn’t leave till I can verify this hasn’t been tampered with.”  

There was a flash of betrayal in Sharon's eyes. She expected that from Natasha but not from Steve. She thought he knew her better than that, but apparently, she didn’t know Steve as well as she thought she did. The officer ushered her along as quickly he could, trying to avoid more of the captain's wrath. 

“Nat? What is going on in here? I was waiting for you outside and…” Clint slowly trailed off as he watched Sharon being escorted off and placed into one of the small conference rooms with an officer standing guard just outside the door. He slowly came around the front desk, pushing past the officer that tried to stop him. Once he caught his mates’ distress there was little that could keep them apart, that included some Beta beat cop. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and his nose immediately nuzzled into her neck.

 “Tony, Bucky and Y/n are out of reach at the moment. We think it has to do with her case…” She kissed his temple gently as her arm wrapped his shoulders. “I’m going to be working all night. I think dinner is on hold. Why don’t you go home моя любовь?”

“No,” Clint said flatly.

Nat arched her brow, “No?”

“They are my friends too Tash. I can’t just go home and wait for you to tell me what's going on. I want to help in any way I can.”

“Actually,” Steve looked up from Bucky’s computer and met her icy glare. “I could use his help, Nat…”

“Excuse me? We have two Omegas missing and you want my Omega to get involved? No.”

“Wait… By out of reach you meant missing?” Clint pulled back from Natasha and narrowed his eyes.  “You thought that was best to keep that from me, любить? Just because you’re the Alpha, that doesn’t mean you can keep shit like that from me. ”

Clint.” Nat growled softly. “You know that’s not what I was doing. I didn’t want you to fret over something you can’t do anything about.”

“Because I can't physically do anything to help or because you won’t let me do anything to help?"

"Omega-"

“Could everyone just shut up for ten minutes!” Steve howled. “We need to get our heads out of our asses. He’s been two steps ahead of us this entire time. With the airport, Pietro, and the crime scene. He knows where we are going to look for before we do. If we want to find them, we need to be smart about our next move.”  

“Uh, what the hell is going on here?” Everyone’s head snapped up at the sound of Tony’s voice filling the station. He took a few steps towards the group huddled around Bucky’s computer but quickly stopped, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell. “Good Gods. The amount of Alpha arrogance in the air right now… Can we tone it down just a bit?”

Steve barreled through everyone and rushed over cupping Tony’s face in his shaking hands, there was a look of panic, maybe terror on Steve’s face and if Tony didn’t know any better there were tears webbing in his lashes. He’s only seen that look one other time, with Stane and it made Tony’s chest ache at the sight. “Are you okay?” Steve asked frantically checking him over looking for any sign of injury.

“Am I okay?” Tony repeated, confused. “What? Of course, I am okay.” Steve clearly needed the reassurance that he was, in fact, healthy and okay, so he leaned into his mate’s chest and offered his neck up to him letting Steve scent him. “I’m fine, Alpha. I’m okay.” He whispered in Steve’s ear.

He buried his nose in Tony’s neck, holding on to the Omega tighter and longer than he normally would in front of their friends and colleagues. “You’re never going anywhere alone again. I don’t care if it makes you hate me. I can’t go through that ever again. Not after last time.” He whispered against his skin and placed a kiss over his mark before finally pulling back, but he didn’t let go. His arm stayed around his waist, fingers digging into Tony's hips to tightly they were sure to leave a bruise. “Buck never came back from that call and then you went to check on Y/n and I-“ He didn’t need to explain the rest.

Tony shook his head smiling fondly up at his mate “I’m okay. No one was there. No need to call the national guard to come looking for me handsome. I found this tossed on the floor in Bucky’s apartment though.” He held up Y/n’s necklace. “Bucky gave it to Y/n sometime during her heat. I saw her after he gave it to her and there is no way she would take it off. Let alone leave it thrown on the floor like that.”

Steve eyed the necklace and tucked it back into his Omega’s hand.  “Hold onto that. She’s going to want that back when I bring them both home.”

“What’s the move cap?” Sam asked, anxiously.

“Sam and I will head to where Bucky was supposed to take that call. Nat, I want you over to Pierce’s place. Ask him about Rumlow and if they know each other. See if he happens to mention the fact that Brock seems to believe he's his father. Don’t let on to what we already know. Get him talking and take a patrol unit with you.” Tony detangled himself from Steve’s rough grasp and walked towards his desk, Steve watching him closely as he did. He’s not going to leave Tony’s side for a month when all this over.

Tony couldn't complain about that too much. He does like when Steve is all handsy. 

“Nat, let me grab my-“

“No,” Steve commanded, voice firm. There was no room for argument and Tony knew it before he turned around to see the look of determination on Steve's face. “You’re not going. End of discussion. He already threatened your life and I won’t risk your safety again.”

“Steve-“

“I said no, Omega!" He growled. "You can be pissed at me later. Right now, you’re going to listen to your Alpha and stay put.”  

Tony nodded and dropped down in his desk chair, seemingly obedient and content to be so but Steve knew better. He was pissed. “Okay. Come back to me in one piece and don’t let him hurt her…”

He started to reach out for Tony but stopped himself and simply nodded knowing he wasn’t going to get any type of goodbye from his mate right now. Tony was angry with him, but he really didn’t mind for once. Steve would sleep on that tiny couch in his studio as long as Tony was safe and sound a few doors down from him. That was all that mattered. He turned on his heels, barking on his way out, “Nat! Sam! Let’s go.”

Clint tightened his arms around her waist as she began to pull away, “Alpha…” He whimpered so softly only she could hear. “I...” He hated that he wanted to beg her not to go, that he was acting like a stereotypical Omega right now but he didn't like the sound of any of this.

Nat smiled softly and kissed the tip of his nose. “I have to go,моя любовь. I’ll be fine. You know I can’t leave you to your own devices. Go watch after Tony and no scheming.” She raised her brow at the look playful look on his face and combed her fingers through his hair to help calm him. “I mean it, you and Tony are to stay here and not get involved. I can’t stay focused if I am worried about you keeping you safe, моя любовь."

He nodded with a full-on pout on his face. She rolled her eyes despite her grin. “хватит дуться моей любви. Я скоро буду дома.” She gave him one soft kiss to his cheek before she started off towards the direction Steve had stormed off in.  

“Nat?”

She turned back to look at Clint and he whispered weakly, “Budapest?”

A small grin graced her face, “Budapest, my love.”

The station quieted as the Alphas and half of the patrol officers on duty left following their captain. It took Clint a few minutes before his brain was able to convince his feet to move. He turned around and found Tony staring at him with an amused expression on his face making Clint's cheek pink. Tony raised his brow at his blushing friend, smirking. “Who knew you were so sappy Clint.”

“Shut up, Mr. Whatever-You-Say-My-Gorgeous-Alpha. What are you doing anyway?" Clint grumbled as he plopped down in his mate's chair and rolled up to Tony's desk. It only took a short glance at Tony's computer for him to realize what the Omega was up to. “Oooo. You’re in so much trouble. Your Alpha said no scheming and you’re scheming.”

Tony grinned. “You in or you gonna tattle on me?"

“Oh, no." Clint scoffed.  "I’m in. Besides, sometimes the punishment is well worth all the scheming.”  He winked. "What are we looking for?”

“Well, Buck took a call out at this location and now I’m comparing Pierce’s properties to this location and we’re going to see what comes up in the area and hope that Brock is there and we are not too late. If we're lucky he will own something nearby or something in his records will give us a hint as to where they could be.” 

Clint winced at the search results loaded. “Seven properties? I guess, not so lucky?”

“Wait…” Tony frantically searched through the files on his desk, tossing folders, papers, and pads of paper onto the floor until he found his tablet and started aggressively typing away until he grinned. “Got him.” He whispered and jumped up from his chair pulling his phone from his pocket.

“You got your kit with you?”

“No, we can swing by and grab it. Why?” Clint jumped up and chased after the Omega.

“We’re going to meet them there. Y/n or Bucky could be hurt, and we should be there. Not sitting here locked away like some helpless Omega waiting for word from their Alphas."

“Oh, yeah," Clint confirmed. "You’re in so much trouble.” He grinned widely and followed behind Tony as he dialed, what Clint assumed was Steve and boy was he was right. Everyone could hear the Alpha’s booming voice coming from the other end of the line.

“Tony? What’s going on?”

“I was looking at Pierce’s properties and-“

“Omega!”

“Listen, you can lecture me on the importance of following orders later. I know you told me to stay out of it, but I am who I am Steve. You knew who I was when you married me. You should be thanking me really. I know where they are.”

“I swear to God Tony. Can you just listen for once? You are in so much trouble – You, you what!?”

“I know where Bucky and Y/n are. Clint and I are on our way there."

 

 

The damn kids Bucky had been called to deal with took off running the second his squad car pulled up to the building, he had jumped out of the car and chased after them without thinking twice. The little shits were faster than he expected though and led him to an old warehouse that looked as if it had been closed for years. At this point, he was seriously rethinking having kids. Okay, not entirely true, a little mini Y/n wouldn't be so bad. Gods, he had it so bad he couldn't even focus on the teenagers he was chasing. He eyed the warehouse and sighed as he patted his pockets down for his phone which was of course back in his car. He pulled his radio from his pocket and went to report in his location but stopped as he noticed a black shiny SUV parked off to the side of the abandoned building. 

Something wasn't right. It was too out of place and there was no way those kids drove that, if they had a car they would have been long gone. Of course, it could just be a new owner or a couple who couldn't wait till they got home. He's seen that one too many times. There are some things you just can't get out of your head and that is one of them.  He slowly stepped into the warehouse and glanced around what seemed to be an empty building. "NYPD." He called out, his booming voice bouncing off the walls. "Just checking in. There was a call about some kids defacing property in the area..." The hair on his arms stood up as he slowly reached for his gun. 

“Detective!” A voice boomed from the back corner of what looked to be someone's old office before the building was deserted. A figure slowly stepped forward and the Alpha grinned widely. “So good to see you again.”

Bucky frowned as he came into the light and slowly released his grip on his gun once he recognized him. “I know you. You… you were that dick outside the coffee shop. The one that was mouthing off about my Omega.”

“Wrong on two accounts Barnes. Not just some random dick and she’s  _not_  your Omega.” He reached back into the office and pulled Y/n out by her arm. Bucky’s eyes flashed red the moment he saw the Alpha with his hands all over his mate, his Y/n. He was going to rip him apart for touching her. He started to step towards them but Brock put Y/n in front of him, using her as a shield like the pathetic excuse for an Alpha he was. Bucky stopped in his tracks when he met her eyes and he knew exactly who he was. 

He should have thrown the piece of shit through the window when he had a chance.

"It's not nice to play with an Omega that's promised to someone else Detective." Brock placed a kiss to Y/n's temple and she closed her eyes in disgust. He turned his attention back to Bucky. "I think it's time we talked about you touching what's mine."

 

 


	20. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Brock finally come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: **Character death**. Violence. Blood. Some gore. Cursing. It’s a dark chapter. Overall sadness.
> 
> A/N: Three more parts to go! So close babies! There is a bit of possessive Alpha Bucky in this chapter though. Also, please don’t hate me? Trust remember? Trust. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Thanks!*

“I have to say, you and that captain have really been pissing me off.” He snarled into Y/n’s ear, causing her to shudder. “I’m sure you’re wishing you had good ol' boy Rogers or that partner of yours here right about now.”

Bucky’s eyes didn’t leave Y/n’s as he listened to Brock mouth off. He was desperately trying to let her know she would be okay without any words, he hoped she understood but all he could see was how scared she was and that had him furious. No one touched his Omega and they certainly didn’t make her shake in fear. He clenched and unclenched his fists and slowly stepped towards Y/n, but his eyes were zoned in on Brock now.

“You’re gonna be the one wishing Steve was here to save _your_ ass. See, he only shoots when has to. I on the other hand…” Bucky tilted his head to the side, “Let Y/n go. You’re such a big bad Alpha you have to hide behind my Omega?”

“Buck…” Y/n whimpered.

“It’s alright darlin’” He crooned softly, his eyes fell back on her. “Remember what I told you? What I taught you? We’ll be home soon I promise.” He watched as tears spilled over onto her cheeks and her bottom lip trembled as she attempted to nod but was too frozen by fear. He was going to break every one of Brock’s fingers before he beat him to death.

Brock rolled his eyes at their interaction and shoved her off to the side. “Enough!” He roared, making Y/n jump. “Gods, no wonder she likes you so much. She always did have a thing for that sappy fairytale bullshit.”

Y/n immediately tried to run over to Bucky, but Brock grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back to him, forcing her to her knees behind him. He bent down and growled in her ear. “I didn’t say you could move Omega. What the hell are you smiling about, sweet thing?”

He slowly stood back up to find Bucky was standing in front of him, eyes red and glued to him. His hand on was Brock’s throat before he could register what happened. He tossed Brock to the ground a few feet away from Y/n and slowly stalked over to him. “You’re going to regret ever touching my mate,” Bucky growled. “Trust me on that.” He bent down and pulled Brock up by his shirt, holding him up. 

“Close your eyes, babydoll.” Bucky glanced over his shoulder making sure her eyes were closed before he turned back to Brock. He put a foot on his either side of his ribs, locking him in place.

The last thing she saw was Bucky raising his fist. Y/n couldn’t be sure because her eyes were squeezed so tightly it was almost painful, but she could swear she heard every single punch. She heard every single time Bucky’s fist connected with Brock’s face. She heard Brock coughing up what she assumed was blood and Bucky whispering to him, _What’s the matter? You can only hit Omegas? Can’t stand up and fight an actual Alpha? You don’t look so tough now. Get. Up. I’m not done with you._

She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could and prayed to the Gods it would be over soon. And she prayed that he would still be her sweet Bucky when this was all over.

Brock chuckled and spat blood onto the concrete floor at Bucky's feet, “So predictable Barnes. So hot-headed. You really should learn to control your temper.”  The empty warehouse settled in an eerie silence. Y/n sat with her eyes shut just like Bucky told her but when she didn’t hear a response from Bucky, she slowly opened her eyes and for a second it looked like they were frozen in time.  She wasn’t sure what had happened until Bucky’s knees buckled and they hit the cement with a resounding thud. Several drops of blood dripped from the fingertips of his left hand.

“NO!” She shouted, already scrambling to her feet. 

Brock laughed and pushed the Alpha off of him enough that she could see a knife sticking out of Bucky’s left shoulder. He grinned as he pulled the gun from Bucky’s shoulder holster, flipping the safety off. “I told you. Predictable.”  He used his shirt to wipe the blood from his face and turned his attention back to Bucky. "What were you saying about shooting only when needed?" 

“Brock!” She pushed her way between the two of them, forcing Brock away from Bucky. The fastest way to calm Brock down would be to call him Alpha, purr in his ear and tell him all the things she knew he wanted to hear but she couldn’t. She couldn’t call him that. He wasn’t her Alpha.

 “You were right. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. What I felt for you scared me is all. That - That’s why I ran. Let’s just go. You and me together.  We can go right now, and I promise I’ll never run away from you again.”  She couldn’t look at Bucky with these tainted words spilling out of her mouth. She felt like she was betraying him with every word she spoke, but she would rather have him disgusted with her than watch as Brock killed him.

What she had said must have worked to calm him down enough to lower the gun and focus his attention on her because he dipped his head down and ran his nose along her scent gland. A huge, sadistic smile formed at the sight of an unmarked, vulnerable neck. Bucky forced himself to his knees and then to his feet, despite the blood running down his left side of his chest and dripping from his fingertips. He yanked the knife from his shoulder biting his lip enough to bleed, anything to keep quiet and keep Brock's attention diverted. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do with a dead arm, but he was going to do something because he wasn’t going to watch him force Y/n to do anything, especially bond. Brock may see what she’s giving as submission, but Bucky sees it for it really is. Fear.

And he’s going to put this knife through his eye. 

“What?" Brock ran his nose along her neck again and his frowned deepened. "What the hell? Why do you smell... sour?” He pulled back from her neck and grabbed a fist full of hair as he turned around to face Bucky. “You claimed her?” He growled causing Y/n’s entire body to tremble. “YOU IMPRINTED ON HER?”

Bucky looked at Y/n and tried not to smile, it wasn't exactly a moment to be happy. It happened during her heat. When he felt their bond snap into place that first time. He knew something happened, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was. I guess they know now. Bucky wanted to make some snarky comment about Brock's timing, but the way his Omega was shaking in the other Alphas grasp had him seeing red. The only thing on his mind was how he was going to get Y/n away from him without hurting her and deciding if he was going to rip his throat out with his hand or shove the knife through his jaw.

Neither Alpha had time to react, she slammed her heel into Brock's foot and shoved her palm into his nose, sending a tremor of pain through Brock's frame. He let go of her hair and dropped Bucky's gun instinctively the moment blood began to gush from his nose and she bolted behind Bucky, shaking fingers wrapping around the fabric of his shirt, twisting the material around her fists as if she was scared, she was going to be taken from him again.

As if Bucky would let anyone take her away from him again.

“You little bitch!” Brock's hands went straight to nose as he tried to stop the bleeding. “When the hell did you learn that?”

“That would be my fault.” Brock looked up at Bucky. He was twirling the knife between the fingers of his good hand, a small smirk on his face. “I like _my_ Omega to be able to defend herself against pricks like you.”

He jumped forward to grab his gun right as Bucky Lunged and plunged the knife through the middle of Brock’s neck. Bucky met his eyes as he gave the knife a sharp twist. “I told you, you were going to regret _ever_ laying a hand on her.” He snarled through gritted teeth and knocked he Alpha flat on his back, blood immediately spurted from his neck, pooling around him. 

From the moment he knew it was Brock, he knew it had to be him who took his life. Bucky wasn’t going to let Brock’s blood taint her sweet hands and he didn’t want her looking over her shoulder for the rest of her life. He wouldn’t let that darkness mark her soul, he could carry that burden for her. He stayed upright, the gun he had picked up from the floor, his gun trained on Brock until he was certain there was no movement and from the pool of blood under him, he was confident the Alpha wasn’t getting up. Not without help anyway.

That was all that mattered. As long as she was safe, he could let go.

Bucky’s knees gave out and he slowly dropped to the floor, letting the gun slip from his hand. He was pale and the sleeve of his shirt soaked through onto his jacket. He just couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He was losing blood quickly, too quickly. Y/n helped him lean back against the wall behind them and pulled her sweater from over her head, pressing it against the open wound on his shoulder applying as much pressure as she could. She searched through his jacket until she found his radio and reported their location, letting them know there was an officer down and they needed an ambulance. She thought Steve responded saying they were less than five minutes out, but it was all a blur of words at this point.

"They are on their way, Buck. Just a few more minutes and everything will be okay." She sobbed as she cupped his face in her free hand, her fingers were trembling as they met his cheek. "Everything will be okay." He wasn't sure if she was saying that for him or for her.  

He looked up at her and gave her a lopsided grin. "You used my move doll?" 

She choked out a water laugh and nodded, applying more pressure to his shoulder. "Yeah, I did." 

"I'm real proud of you.” He tried to lift his left arm to hold her, but when it didn’t move he realized he could no longer feel it. That was the least of his concerns at the moment. “I don't want you to forget how proud I am and how much I love you. You hear me?" 

"How can I forget when you're gonna be around telling me all the time?" Bucky closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. All he could think was, _Gods_ _was_ _she stubborn_. "Buck...you have to stay awake. Steve is on his way and everything will be fine once they get here but you have to stay awake until they do."  

He tried to open his eyes. He really did. They weren't moving and he knew it was too late. It was too late and he didn’t want to drag it out anymore. He had one more thing to do before the lights went out for good because she had to know how much she changed his life. How empty and pointless his life had been before she came along and lit his whole damn world aflame. She had to know that even though he knows how this all ends he would do it again. He would relive every single painful second just to have those few beautiful moments they shared.

They are enough to carry him into the next life.

"Y/n? babydoll?" He held up his right hand for her and she quickly grabbed it, pressing a kiss to his bruised and bloody knuckles. He wanted to say all those things, but he didn’t think he had the energy or the time.

"I'm right here." She assured him, squeezing his right hand. "I'm right here." 

"I meant what I said that night." It took everything in him to open his eyes, but he had to get one last look at her. If it was his time to go, having her be the last thing he sees wouldn’t be so bad.

"What? What night Bucky?" Y/n just needed to keep him talking. If she kept him talking everything would be fine. They would be fine because Bucky promised her, and he doesn’t break his promises to her.

Everything is going to be fine.

"I'll be waiting for you on the other side beautiful. I don't think I have any starry nights left, but it's okay, doll." He smiled and gave her hand a weak squeeze. Everything was getting so fuzzy he was having trouble staying focused. "It's okay because you're my starry night, remember? And you’re here.”

“I am. I’m right here.” Y/n bent down and captured his lips in a soft kiss, her hot tears falling onto his face. "You just have to hang on. I can hear the sirens. Just a few more minutes. Fight for me. Do it for me, Bucky." 

Bucky's eyes slid closed one last time and he smiled. "I'd do anything for you, doll, but I think I used up all my good luck when I found you. You’re the best thing I ever lucked into..." She could feel the tension in his body melt away as he began to let go. 

"James!" 

"I love you so much, doll." 

She wasn't sure when they had actually arrived, but she felt two large arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her away from Bucky and out of nowhere the room was filled with officers and paramedics. Whoever had grabbed her was pulling her further and further away from Bucky. Charcoal. Steve had picked her up and pulled her away as she fought to get back to her Bucky. She struggled against his huge arms even though it was useless. "Let me go Steve! Put me down!" 

"You have to let them help him Y/n!" He carried her outside and set her down on her feet but kept her locked in his embrace, cradling her head against his chest. 

"He needs me! I have to be with him!” She sobbed as she weakly threw punches against his chest, trying to shove him away without any real force.  "I'm his Omega! He can't leave me. It's not fair." Her fists slowed, and she sank against his chest, finally letting it all go. “I’m his Omega, Steve.” She sobbed against his shirt.

Steve wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, whispering softly. "I know, Y/n. I know."

He watched as his best friend was loading into the back of the ambulance and Sam climbed in after him, the grim look on Sam's face as he wiped Bucky’s blood off his hands onto his jeans made Steve's stomach churn. He rubbed her arms gently and whispered anything he thought would calm her down as he held her head against his chest, blocking her from the scene before them. She's seen enough for one day and he made a promise to his best friend. A promise to take care of her.

It wasn’t a promise he was going to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys mad? You're mad, aren't you?


	21. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone waits to hear word of Bucky’s fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some angst. Just read it. ;-)
> 
> A/N: Two more parts! I can’t believe it’s almost over. I’m a little sad, to be honest! BUT excited for the new stuff I have coming for you guys. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!*

Y/n couldn’t remember the ride to the hospital. She didn’t even remember getting into the car. At some point someone, maybe Steve, had put her in the back of one of the squad cars. She briefly remembered Tony joining her, but even that was covered in a hazy fog. She knew he had sat next to her the entire drive to the hospital but she had no idea what he had whispered to her throughout the trip. Tony did like to talk. His lips moved but she couldn’t hear anything but a loud humming within her ears. She imagined it was something to try and keep her calm or an attempt to get her to prove to them she was still alive and breathing.

There was nothing they could do or say. Nothing would help. The only one who could help her was gone and she couldn’t get him back no matter how much she begged. She was broken and alone. 

How she ended up in a hospital room surrounded by two nurses and a doctor she truthfully did not know, and she really didn’t have it in her to try and figure out what happened. She had begged till her throat was raw to be taken to Bucky. She told them he was her Alpha and needed to be with him. She even tried to tell them how furious he would be that they kept her from him but they cut her off at every turn and refused to give her any details. If they wouldn’t let her see him than they weren’t allowed to touch her. Every single time they asked to examine her arm she responded the same way, "You need to speak with my Alpha before you can touch me."

They have spent the last thirty minutes going back and forth and she had the same response yet again. “ I've already told you. No, if you want to examine me you need to speak with my Alpha first and let me see him.” The poor emergency room doctor groaned and ran a hand down his face in agony. He’s already explained five times that in normal situations he would speak with her Alpha before ever trying to touch, but she doesn’t have a legal Alpha, so her care is in her own hands. He didn’t think he could go through it again without losing his mind.

“Would you let the doctors do their damn job?” Y/n’s looked up to find Tony standing in front of her and tears immediately filled her eyes at the sight of her friend. He quickly ushered everyone from the room and walked over to her wrapping her in his arms, cuddling and comforting her in a way that only another Omega could.

“It’s going to be okay. Take a deep breath.” Tony whispered against the side of her head. He doesn’t have the ability to calm her as Bucky does, but he hoped he could provide her with what little comfort he could.

“Where is he?” She gasped out between sobs. “Have you seen him? I tried to find out where he was, but they made me come in here and they just kept saying over and over he didn’t have an Omega and I couldn’t see him.”

Tony cursed softly and tightened his hold around her. He couldn’t wait till these damn laws changed and mates would be recognized regardless of bonding. He pulled back and examined her, taking stock of the bruise on her wrist and patches of blood staining her skin. Her bloody clothes were piled in the corner of the room for them to take as evidence. It was most likely Bucky’s blood but if the Alpha was here, he would wring Tony’s neck for not making sure it wasn’t hers.

“Are you hurt?” He asked softly.

“Tony are you listening to me!? I need to be with him-“

He put a finger to her lips and sighed heavily, “Listen to me. I need to make sure you’re okay before I take you to him. So tell me if you’re hurt and then I can bring the doctors back in here to clear you.” He slowly moved his finger off her lips once she seemed to approve of his plan.

“You’re - you're really going to take me to see him?”

“Yep. I swear on Steve’s sweet ass.” He grinned and nodded to her wrist. “Broken? Can you move it?”

She shook her head and flexed her wrist several times as proof. “It’s fine. He just grabbed too hard when I tried…” She closed her eyes to try and force the images that were flashing through her mind out, but all she could see was Bucky laying on the floor covered in his own blood. She wasn’t even aware that she had started to cry again until Tony nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

“Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? Natasha grabbed some clothes from your place. After all, you don’t want to go see _your_ Alpha seeing you like this now do we?”

 Her eyes flew opened and she saw the cheeky grin he was wearing and she suddenly felt embarrassed for what she had said to the physician. “Oh… you heard that?”

Tony’s grin widened as he dug around in his pocket and slowly pulled out her necklace. “Mmm. I’ve got something that belongs to you…” She gasped as he held it out before her. She thought Brock has broken it when he ripped it from her neck but there it was. In perfect condition. Just the way it was when Bucky had given it to her. “I had some spare time while I was waiting around… I fixed the chain.” He stepped around behind her and slipped it back on her neck, securely locking it around her neck.

Her hand immediately reached for it and she pressed the stone so hard into her chest it was almost painful. It felt different than it had when Bucky placed it around her neck. It was heavy and hot as if it was a lump of hot coal digging into her chest and leaving her with a painful brand to remind her what was now gone from her life. She could feel tears filling her eyes again, so she shut them and took a shaky breath in hopes her voice wouldn’t give her away, it did.

“Thank you. I thought I had lost everything…”

 

The grim faces that were on everyone standing in the hallways did nothing to ease the tension she was feeling. It only made her tighten her grip on her necklace as she passed through the hallway filled with nearly the entire 84th precinct. Everyone was there. Clint was huddled up to Natasha. He looked worse off than the rest of the group and that’s when she realized, he must have been the one to treat Bucky on the scene and in the ambulance. Natasha whispered something in Russian in his ear, but he barely nodded and burrowed his face further into his Alpha’s neck.

Y/n’s eyes fell on Sam who was pacing back and forth in front of a worried looking Maria. She’s never seen the Alpha’s hands shake like that before. Tony rested a hand on her shoulder and urged her towards Steve, who was standing outside Bucky’s door like he had to keep watch or something. It was just Steve being Steve, keeping watch over those he loved.

A large wall of muscle stepped in front of her causing her to come out of her clouded daze. She looked up at Steve and he was just stoic as ever. He wasn’t showing any emotion, but she remembered the way he scented at the warehouse. She knew just how worried he really was and it only added to her fear.

“Y/n.” He forced a smile for her sake. “How is your wrist?”

She shrugged carelessly and eyed the door to Bucky’s room, suddenly feeling unbearably queasy. If she walked in there and he was gone… Well, she didn’t really know what she would do. It would probably kill her. “Is he... Did they have to take his arm?” She asked Steve in a soft whisper. She had heard the doctors shouting when they had wheeled him in from the ambulance, talking about blood loss and a dead limb but she was pulled away before she could ask any question.

“He’s stable for now and no, they didn’t have to take his arm but he isn’t awake. He lost a lot of blood and we won’t know the full extent of the damage unless he… until he wakes up.” He put his hand on her lower back and nodded towards the room. “Go on in. We will all be right out here if you need anything.”

Y/n took a deep breath, finding the courage to step towards the door when a nurse came barreling out of his room, nearly slamming into Y/n. The Beta narrowed her eyes at Y/n and blocked her path into the room.

“Can I help you with something?”

“I-“ She felt her bottom lip quiver as the words caught in her throat. She just wanted to see Bucky Goddammit! Why did she keep getting blocked at every turn? It shouldn’t be so hard to see her Alpha. “I w-wanted to – to go see my – my –“

“You can’t go in there.” She cut Y/n off before she had a chance to finish and glanced down at the chart in her hands. “You’re not his Omega.  He doesn’t have one.”

Steve stepped up behind Y/n and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, catching the despair in her scent. “With all due respect ma’am, she is his Omega and she is going in there. If the doctor has a problem with that, he can discuss it with me, but for now. She’s going in that room and no one is getting in her way.”

The nurse looked around at all the Alphas now standing up, ready to jump in and defend Y/n if they needed to. She huffed and pushed through the crowd, stomping towards the nurse station. Steve really didn’t care who she brought over, no one was keeping Y/n and Bucky apart after everything they had been through. He would fight every single Alpha in this hospital if he had. 

“Thank you….”

Steve nodded. “Go on. He needs you.”

The darkness of the room was filled with this annoying beeping that seared right through her heart every time it hit her ears. Just a constant mocking of what she lost, what she could have had but was too scared to speak up and take a chance. It was a harsh reminder that once again she made the wrong choice and the rest of her life would be filled with nothing but what ifs and what could have been.

She slowly made her way over to the bed and her eyes moving to the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and spreading over his chest from what she assumed was due to surgery. Her fingers gently ghost over his shoulder and down the length of his arm until she reached his hand.  She gingerly climbed into the bed on his right side and laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady thudding of his heart in hopes it would calm her. There was still the soft pull of their bond tugging at her and it only settled because she was finally back by his side.

Whatever damage Brock did to him thankfully had not changed the fact that they were imprinted on each other, she thought that would bring her some peace, but it only made her heart burn.

If there was a way for her to trade her soul for his, she would. She would go back and tell him everything that she was holding back in her heart she would gladly trade the rest of her days for his because there’s no way she can live in a world where he doesn’t exist. She doesn’t know _how_ to live in a world where he isn’t there to love her anymore.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you everything. I was scared that if I said how I felt it would all be real and then when it all fell apart it would hurt that much more. ” She sobbed against the bandage that was wrapped around his chest. “I love you. I love you so much. I should have said it every minute of every day since the moment I knew. I should have made sure you knew just how much I love you. I’m so in love with you. Please don’t go. You can’t leave me because I love you Bucky.  I love you.”

She carefully nuzzled her face into his neck, scenting him to silence her panic and in desperate hope, it would cause him to wake. The longer he didn’t move and the more minutes that passed of that incessant beeping the angrier she became. It was simple. He wasn’t allowed to leave her like this! This wasn’t going to be their fable. She leaned up enough to see his expressionless face and that’s when she lost it.

“I forbid it!” She cried angrily. “I know, that’s completely backward but we never do anything right do we? I forbid you to leave me because you’re mine and I’m yours. Please don’t leave me Alpha. I need you.” Her entire body sagged against him and nose fell back into the crook of his neck as she came apart next to him, weeping inconsolably. “Please don’t leave me Alpha. Please.” She repeated, whimpering against him.

 “Say that again.” A deep-voiced rumbled from under her as a gentle hand lands on the back of her head, making her jump up to find Bucky smiling tiredly. She stared at him, mouth agape and unmoving like she was waiting for this to be some dream. When she realized it was no dream and he was, in fact, awake she choked out a gasping breath and fell back onto him, wrapping her arms around him as best she could without hurting him.

He chuckled weakly and wrapped his good arm around her, clutching her against his chest. “No need for all those tears. I'm not leaving you." He whispered into her hair. "If I had known I needed to end up in the hospital to hear all that I would have let Stevie kick my ass weeks ago.”

She laughed and leaned forward capturing his lips whispering between each kiss, _I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have held back, I was just scared, I’m so sorry._

Bucky brushed her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek with his right hand and shook his head. “It’s okay. We never do anything the right way remember?” He smiled, watching the way she avoids his eyes as it hit her that he heard at the very least the last part of her confession. His thumb gently tapped against her lips, a soft admonishment. He wanted to see her pretty eyes shining back at him.

“Maybe you didn’t say the words, but I knew you did the moment you said you trusted me. It took you minutes to love Tony, to love Steve. I’ve watched you give out your love freely, but your trust? That’s a different story, darlin’.”

Y/n smiled and leaned forward kissing him, frantically trying to pour all she felt for him into one short kiss. They didn’t have the time she was sure of that, he needed to see his doctor and she needed to hear that he would be okay. Not to mention there was a hallway full of their family, waiting for word that he was awake. She sighed into the kiss and slowly pulled away letting her forehead fall onto his.

“Say it again for me?” He rumbled against her lips, making her shiver despite her confusion.

Her brows furrowed. She wasn't entirely sure what he meant but the smile on his face gave it away and she grinned in response. She bent down and gently peppered kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear. “Alpha.” She purred softly into his ear. “I love you, Alpha.”

Bucky closed his eyes as the honeyed words soaked deep into his heart and soul. He tightened his arm around her and placed a kiss to the side of her head. “I love you too ‘Mega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you all to trust. ;-)


	22. Epilogue: Stardust & Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two years and Bucky’s just as lovesick as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pure fluff. Like so much fluff you will probably die from the sweetness. 
> 
> A/N: Okay, after much debating I scrapped 22. So surprise! The end is here. I’ve had this written since chapter 1 and It makes me swoon so fucking hard. 
> 
> Since it’s finally come to an end if you're on Tumblr send me questions, HC or some short drabbles for these two idiots (or anyone in the H&S world) over the next few days and I’ll do my best to answer them before Swallow starts next week. I'm @all1e23. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. I know it’s been a long, long ride. I love every one of you that left me feedback along the way. You make my heart swoon. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!*

Bucky relaxed the second he walked through the front door to his home. The smell of Chocolate, cinnamon, and cayenne filled the house and he loved it. He dropped his keys into the glass bowl that now sits in his foyer, on a little table by the front door and hangs his new coat on the hook next to several others.

Never did get that old one back.

She looked much better in it than he ever did.

The house was quiet and most of the lights were off, all but the hall light and what seemed to be the light from his bedroom upstairs. He pulled his shoulder holster off, checked the safety on his gun and pulled his badge off his belt. His badge was dropped off next to his key as he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He’s been thinking about those lemon sugar cookies all damn day. He hung his holster in the hall closet and slipped his gun into the safe at the top, after what happened with Brock, she had trouble being around guns.

It was getting easier as more time passed and the memory of that day started to blur.  

He set his eyes on the cookie jar and made his way around the counter to snatch a cookie. There was always some type of cookie laying around lately, Tony said it was just something Omegas did, and he would catch on eventually.  Whatever that meant. Just as he was about to grab several cookies he heard a shuffling above him.

"Alpha?" Y/n called from their bedroom, a bit of worry filling her voice.

The cookies would have to wait.

It's been two years since they bonded, two amazingly blissful years and Bucky still preens every time she says his title. He's not a fool. He knows the years she spent avoiding Alphas and in the past how it only fell from her lips by force or out of fear. He is well aware of what it means for her to willing call him hers. What it means for her to lovingly call him Alpha and there will never come a time when he takes it for granted, for the rest of his days.

And, oh, it has to be the prettiest sound he could ever hear.

"It's just me Omega," Bucky called up towards their bedroom to quell her fears, keep those dark thoughts from brewing. She still gets scared even despite knowing Brock is dead and Pierce is behind bars for the rest of his pathetic life. Bucky had Tony develop them an alarm system and Natasha has taken over showing her how to defend herself. She said she could teach Y/n how to kill someone without having to enter a room or ever being seen. He wasn't too fond of that idea, but he did trust Natasha to show her how to break the arm of an Alpha twice her size.

After Nat bragged about her training abilities Bucky took Y/n back down to Lightning Round but this time she laid him out flat in under ten seconds. If he was a weaker Alpha, he would have been embarrassed. It honest to Gods had him so turned on he nearly tossed her over his shoulder and dragged her cute little ass home. He absolutely had her pin him down to the bed later that night though.

Despite her training and the peace of mind that came with Brock being dead, he knew it would take longer than two years to block out all those memories, to squash all of those fears. He's got time though. He's got the rest of his life to spend rewriting every bit of damage Brock did to her, replacing them with sweet memories and he had every intention of washing away every single thing that haunts her.

He slowly climbed the stairs towards the master bedroom they now share. They had moved out of his studio and into a new three-story brownstone, down the street from Steve and Tony right after Bucky got out of the hospital. Tony had insisted it was a bonding present and Y/n nearly fainted when she saw it. It was almost as big as theirs and had to cost more than what was an acceptable gift. Even for Tony Stark-Rogers. She tried to argue it was too much, but Tony told her: Zip it. I like to take care of my family and you and Barnes are family.

It was a huge change from the days he would come home to a cold empty studio, eat dinner with Steve or Sam and then go to bed alone. This is nothing like that darkness. It's warm and bright and pictures line the walls in nearly every room.  She took her time picking out each and every photo and for a time he used it as an excuse to take several hundred photos together and a few hundred more of just her. There may or may not be close to ten framed photos on his desk at the station. He’s not even sorry. He won’t apologize for being desperately in love with her.

Pieces of antique furniture they picked out together are scattered throughout the three stories. It took a while to find everything she wanted, but Bucky didn’t mind at all. He liked following her around flea markets, stores, and estate sales as she tried to find the right pieces for each room. He’d give her the world if he could so a few months shopping for couches and tables was nothing.  Antique hooks in the entryway hold her bright blue scarf along with his jacket and he's never been happier to have throw pillows on his couch. It still blows him away this is all his and he doesn't just mean the house. He never thought he would have her, that she would be his and shit if it doesn't make him feel lighter, happy.

The only one upset over the move was Sam. The spare bedroom often has him taking up residency and neither Y/n or Bucky mind. When he’s not cuddled up to Maria of course.

Bucky finally made it to their bedroom and smiled at the sight of his Omega sitting on the end of their new canopy bed. She really wanted something that looked like it was pulled out of a fairytale and if he was being honest, he can't tell her no when she leans in and pouts at him like that. He can’t tell her no ever but especially when she pouts. They ended up with one of those huge four-poster canopy beds and she covered it in some see-through fabric and twinkly lights. So, every night was a starry one. She was so excited by the idea he didn’t have the heart to tell her he didn’t need the lights.  She’s the only starry night he needs.

So, there she sat in the middle of all that lace hanging around her, perched on the edge of their bed. She was all dressed up in that little black number he loves, the one with the lacey back and shorter than normal skirt. He watched as she gracefully slipped on her heels failing to notice he had made his way up the stairs.

It's simple and domestic. He adores how normal is it.

"Hi, beautiful." He rumbled into the quiet of their room.

She looked up at him and beamed in response.  

“Hey, you.”

He caught a whiff of something sweet that isn't her and he was immediately on alert, glancing around their bedroom for the source of the smell. "Are you cookin' somethin’ sweet, doll? We are supposed to meet Steve and Tony for dinner in less than an hour.”

Bucky strode towards the bed and grabbed her hands, gently pulling her up and into his arms. It probably should bother him how much he needs to have his hands on her, but he can't help it. He spent too many days holding back from feeling her soft skin under his hands, so he wasn't about to be frugal with his affection now.

They've got too much lost time to make up for.

"No, I'm not cooking and yes I remember. It's on the calendar in the kitchen and in our phones." Because yeah they were those mates. The ones with a synced calendar. She giggled at the tickle of his beard against her neck as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck towards the silvery lines that marked her as his.

Forever.

In this life and the next. He was certain of that.

"We are going to be late if you don't stop. My sweet Alpha."

He was too busy running his nose along her scent gland and gently nipping at his mark to hear her giggles. He takes a deep breath of her scent and stills, slowly pulling back to meet her eyes. She was the source of the strange smell. Who the hell had been in his house scenting his Omega? Fear started to build in the back of his head, but he quickly pushed it away. She's here in his arms and okay, she would have told him if something was wrong.

  
Still…

"Omega, why do you smell different? Sweeter? Maybe- maybe spicy? It smells like..." He nuzzled her neck again, taking in the scent one more time, "Like Red Hots?”

She laughed at her Alphas confusion, fondly carding her fingers through his soft locks. "I guess when the time comes, I'll be the one explaining the birds and the bees to our little one." He furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side, utterly lost. At least, he looked adorable like that. He’ll get it eventually.

Y/n smirked at his confusion and kissed his cheek, detangling herself from his arms, fighting his arms off as he tried to pull her back against him.  "We better go. You know Steve hates it when we're late for our reservations." Bucky watched as she strolled out the room and frowned. He had no fuckin’ clue what she was going on about. They don’t have a little one and none of their friends had pups yet, though Nat and Clint were talking about adopting.

What the hell…

"Hold up a damn minute!" He shouted, chasing after her. "Mrs. Barnes... Our little one?!" He scooped her up in his arms before she could reach the stairs, attacking her face and neck with kisses, earning loud giggles from his wife.

She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, Alpha. Ours." She ran her nose along his. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I've been ready since the moment we met, 'Mega.” He carried her back into their bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him.  “You better call Tony because we aren't going anywhere tonight."

Y/n threw her head back and laughed. Just wait till he found out that Tony and Steve were the first to know. It’s not her fault they caught her at the drug store! Bucky was right. Tony really was a nosy Omega. Bucky gently sat her down on the end of the bed and she bent down to undo her heels, but Bucky caught her hand before she could.  

“Nu-huh, babygirl.” She shivered when she saw the look in his eyes, “Leave the heels on.”  

"Whatever you want James.” She purred softly.

He grinned and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving the scaring to his shoulder completely visible. Even with the months of healing and weeks spent in the hospital he still had some trouble moving his shoulder at times and the scars from multiple surgeries to repair the damage will never go away. She knows he has a hard time accepting the way he looks now, but to her? It's absolutely beautiful. Just like the rest of him. She leaned up placing feather light kisses along the scars on his shoulder and the ones spreading onto his chest, the ones that saved his life. It wouldn’t have changed anything if he lost his arm that day. Nothing could ever change the way she feels about him.  She looks up at him and smiles brightly in only the way she can.

"I love you, Buck."

"I love you, Y/n"

Now this, this was just perfectly perfect.

Their very own fairytale sprinkled with a bit of stardust.

And nothing else could ever be sweeter.


	23. Kitties and Bumps (Bonus Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky acts like a dope, but a cute dope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just a little cute little bonus chapter. 
> 
> Warnings: Pure fluff.
> 
> A/N: ONLY READ THIS If YOU FINISHED THE SERIES. It will give away the ending if not. ;-) Nothing special. I just missed these two. 
> 
> ***My fics are not to be saved or posted on any other sites without my written permission. Reblogs are my jam though! Thanks!*

“Stardust?” Bucky called out the moment his boot his the wood floor of their foyer. “‘Mega where are you at?” He took the stairs two at a time, panic setting in his chest. Y/n had texted him while he was on a call saying she wasn't feeling right and couldn’t wait for him to get home. The second he saw the message Bucky lost all sense of reason. Rational thinking was out of the window and he forced Sam to drive him home. **  
**

Y/n was laying on their bed, Gemini laying on her swollen stomach purring contently as she rubbed behind the kitty's ears. Her eyes went wide the moment Bucky appeared in the doorway. He wasn’t supposed to be home for hours! The look on her face had her worried something happened to Sam or someone else at the station.

“Bucky!? What are you doing?”

“What am I doing here?” He asked as if she should already know the answer. The Alpha wandered around the side of their bed and put his hand on her belly, glaring at the hissing cat before settling a softer, sweeter gaze on his wife. “You text me. You said you were feeling off. I called into the station and made you an appointment with the doc.”

She really tried not to but she couldn’t help the laughter that spilled out. “Oh, my sweet Alpha.” She sighed, her voice filled with humor. “Of course, I feel off. I’m heavily pregnant and your daughter is sitting on a lung I think.”

“Sitting on a lung?” He asked, eyes wide and panicked. “That’s not good! What if you can’t breathe?”

“Alpha,” Y/n chuckled. “I’m talking to you. I think I can breathe just fine if I’m holding a conversation. I don’t need to go to the doctor. I just need cuddles, hm?” She held her arms out and made grabby hands for him to come and lay with her.

Bucky shook his head, “No, we’re going to the doctor.”

“But-”

“Omega.” His voice dropped just enough to make her shiver. “Just listen, please? I know I’m probably being crazy but, I just - Let me be nuts, okay?” She stared at him with her brow raised and his shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry I used the voice. I didn’t mean to! I’m a little on edge. You can yell at me tonight and I’ll make dinner to make it up to you.”

She smiled and held her hands out for Bucky to help her up, Gemini quickly jumping off her belly due to Bucky’s proximity. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, gingerly getting to her feet.

“The damn cat shouldn’t be laying on your stomach.” Bucky griped and she rolled her eyes in response.

“She barely weighs anything. It’s fine, buck.” Y/n waddled her way to the closet where her boots were sitting, ready for her to slip on with ease.

He narrowed his eyes at the cat and the stupid cat narrowed her eyes right back as she stretched her claws into his pillow, pulling at the fabric and stuffing. “I’m gonna toss you out the damn window you keep it up.” He growled at the cat.

“What was that, Buck?”

“Nothing.” He said a little too quickly. “Let’s go. I don’t want you on your feet too long.” He walked towards her with this... look and she just knew he was going to try to pick her up and carry her down the stairs. This was getting out of control! She grabbed his hands when got within in reach and he frowned in response.

“What?”

“You’re not serious right now, are you? Oh my god. You are.  James Buchanan Barnes! I can walk down the stairs!” She huffed.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt!” He defended. “At least walk in front of me so I can catch you if you slip-”

“Get downstairs before I make you sleep on the couch.”

Bucky sighed heavily as he made his way to the stairs like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. He’s one hundred percent certain that damn cat snickered at him.

**> >>>**

“Okay, what do we have happening today?” Dr. Blake asked upon entering the examination room. “I hear there was… some complications?” He meets Y/n’s eyes over the chart and she can see the hint of humor glimmering in them.

Bucky stood next to his Omega, holding her hand tightly in his left hand and his right sitting protectively over her bump. Y/n went to open her mouth but Bucky spoke up before she had the chance. “She was feeling really off and our cat was sleeping on her stomach. I can get rid of the cat if necessary.”

Y/n looked over at Dr. Blake and gave him an apologetic smile, subtly shrugging one shoulder.

“Well, let’s just see what’s going on.” He sat down wheeling his stool over to her bedside across from Bucky and pulled the ultrasound machine over to the side of the bed, amused grin still on his face as he locked eyes with Y/n. “Okay, l how about we take a look? See how cute the little peanut is today?”

Over the last seven months, their doctor has become well versed with just how overprotective her Alpha is. He’s not the only overprotective Alpha the doctor has to deal with though. Just comes with the job. She looked over at Bucky and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You’re gonna have to move your hand if you want to see our baby girl.”

Bucky grumbled something under his breath and slowly pulled his hand away but stood up to his full height, towering over the doctor and it only made Y/n shake her head. He watched every single thing Dr. Blake was doing. He knew, knew he was being crazy, but the Alpha part of his brain was in overdrive. As he has always said, biology was a bitch.

Dr. Blake pulled up her shirt just enough to leave her baby bump visible ignoring the glaring Alpha standing over him. He pulled a bottle off the side of the cart and held it up for Y/n to see, giving it a little shake with an apologetic smile. She knew what he meant. It was about to get cold. She smiled in return but still let out a gasp when the cold gel hit her belly.

Bucky, however, wasn’t laughing.

His eyes were quickly slipping from blue to red and there was a soft growl coming from his chest. They went through this every time they came in for an appointment.

“Alpha?” Y/n squeaked from his side.

Bucky’s head immediately snapped towards her, red faded back to cool blue and the hard Alpha melted away the moment his eyes landed on hers. She was never going to get tired of watching the way he melted for her, just from his title slipping from her lips. If Tony ever asked, she would never ever admit that he was right all those years ago but she was absolutely the one in control.  

“Let him do his job.” She purred softly, bringing his hand up to her lips and placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “You know I’m perfectly safe with you here.” He was so wrapped up in her sweet soft voice he didn’t notice their doctor already had the wand on her belly and had been taking pictures of their little girl.

“Want a sneak peek of the baby Barnes? She looks perfectly healthy and right on track.” Bucky turned his head just in time to the black and white image of their daughter on the screen and his worry was replaced with a huge grin. He slowly sat down next to his mate and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, placing a kiss to her temple as he tugged her shirt back down over her belly. Doc had seen enough if you’d ask Bucky.

“She’s gonna be cute isn’t she Alpha?” Y/n asked.

“Beautiful like her momma.”

Dr. Blake excused himself and gave the pair a moment alone. He knew, as well as Y/n, that this visit was more for Bucky than it was for her or the baby. She could feel the small movements and it helped give her a bit of peace when she had a moment of panic, but Bucky didn’t have that reassurance all the time and after everything they have been through, he had every right to worry over his girls. It would all calm down once she was there in their arms and he could see with his own eyes that everything was alright.

Or so she was telling herself.

“I’m sorry I’m being all… Alpha.” He sighed and let his cheek rest on top of her head, eyes stuck to the screen. “I can’t help it. I don’t want anything to happen to the two of you. What would my nights looks like if I lost all my stars, huh?”

Y/n smiled and tightened her hold on his hand. “We aren’t going anywhere. You don’t have to explain anything to me. Ever. No more worries today though. She’s just fine. Look at her.”

“Yeah, I know.” He kissed the top of her head. “I guess we should get Doc back in here so I can say sorry for being a knothead.”

“You do this every appointment.” Y/n deadpanned. “I think he knows the drill by now. Glare. Growl. Apologize.”

“Smartass,” Bucky mumbled. “Oh! He didn’t say if having a cat was okay.”

“Buck, lots of people have cats while they are pregnant.”

“I can get rid of her easy peasy, stardust. I’m sure someone would want a cat that destroys everything they own.”

“Alpha! You are pushing your luck today!


End file.
